


Forged in Fire: A Tale of Two Penguins - PART ONE

by DavinaCFox



Series: A Tale of Two Penguins [1]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Loss, Family made by tragedy, Gay Sex, Guilt, Gun Kink, Gunshot Wounds, Healing, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Illness, Masturbation, Mpreg, Murder, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Russian Roulette, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Terminal Illnesses, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 175,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinaCFox/pseuds/DavinaCFox
Summary: Part One of a Two Part story.Ed and Oswald live together but lead separate lives as Oswald secretly pines for Ed. Then, during a violent storm, as two universes collide, a deformed man is washed up from the Gotham river. Jim Gordon informs Oswald it seems a relative of his has been found... The short, fat, hunched man with a pointed nose and flippers for fingers, who has been exposed to toxins even Hugo Strange can't identify, claims to be a Cobblepot and that his name is Penguin, and he comes from a city called Gotham – but not THIS version of Gotham City...Oswald feels obliged to take the strange man in, and Ed soon finds his pity for Penguin turns to feelings of love – much to Oswald's anger and disgust.  But as Ed chooses the Penguin Man over Oswald, and lonely Oswald turns to deceptively needy and dangerously unstable Ecco Valeska for comfort, not realising just how insane she really is, a tragic and horrific turn of events will unfold to change lives forever as a haunting legacy is created. In a city like Gotham, can anyone ever get to live happily ever after?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :-) 
> 
> Here's another AU fic from me! Also Please Note Part Two of this fic is now completed :-)
> 
> Please note that in order to avoid confusion in scenes, I am writing this using the names for the two Penguins, referring as follows: "Oswald" (Gotham) and "Penguin" (Batman Returns).
> 
> Enjoy the fic. Warnings where needed will be added to chapters where appropriate!  
> Love, Davina :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis is the first of a TWO part series :-)

 

Chapter 1

 

_It was the worst storm Gotham had seen in years._

The streets were running with water as the rain came down relentlessly and the skies flashed with forks of lightning that lit the skies as thunder rolled. The river was wild and churning, the wind was howling. A bolt of lightning struck the dried up pool at Gotham Zoo, where the old, empty Penguin enclosure used to be...

In the morning, the city was looking a real mess. Roof tiles and fence panels were gone thanks to the wind, here and there windows were cracked in the city centre where anything that wasn't tied down had been whipped up and the Gotham river had churned so hard it had thrown debris from its depths, trash and litter and mess would take days to clear up. News reports were already calling it the biggest storm in more than thirty years.

And amid the chaos by the river, among the debris washed in, was a strange figure dressed in dirty white clothing, he was face down and slumped awkwardly over rocks, as a black oily substance ran from his mouth. His body jerked, beady eyes set in deep shadowy pits snapped open, and he started to choke. He raised his arm and as his deformed hand with fingers fused like flippers, twitched and then slumped down again, he was spotted.

The workers cleaning up the river front called an ambulance, then they called the cops. And that was when Jim Gordon got involved. By the time he had called the hospital, he was told the unknown man had been exposed to a potentially fatal toxin that was unidentifiable. That was when the name Hugo Strange was mentioned, because no one else could help – and Jim considered all this information and then looked across his desk at Harvey. The two of them had both struggled to get to work that morning with debris and felled trees blocking routes thanks to the storm, and now this...

 

“Tell me again,” said Harvey as he drank his morning coffee, “This freak -”

“Don't,” Jim said as he shook his head, “The poor guy is in a real mess. All Gotham General could tell me was they had to search for a contact to reach Strange because what ever he's been exposed to, is not a known substance.”

“He's still a freak, from what you said... flippers for hands?”

Jim winced at the use of the word _freak_. From what he had heard, before Harvey had arrived and heard the word going around the GCPD – that everything from a sea monster to a part human creature had been washed up – the poor guy was poisoned, and on top of that, he was deformed.

“He's not a freak, Harvey. He's got deformities. The hospital said he would have been born with it – he's short, very fat, his spine is curved and apparently his internal organs are messed up too. His fingers are fused together like flippers. He's disabled, he's not a freak.”

Harvey unwrapped the hot dog he had bought on the way in and took a bite.

“Sounds like a freak to me.”

Jim shot him a look, then shook his head.

“He's probably not going to make it – for a doctor at the hospital to have him sent over to Strange is very worrying. How can they not be able to identify a toxin?”

Harvey shrugged.

“Jim,” he said, “Think about all the shit that goes into that river every day. The factories don't care, they dump everything in there.”

“But they can't identify it,” Jim repeated, “That doesn't make sense.”

Harvey drank his coffee and grabbed the rest of his hot dog.

“I guess we should pay a visit to Hugo Strange.”

Jim nodded in agreement. Strange had cleaned up his act these past few years, his days of creating monsters were over, these days he worked for the city, ironically one of his jobs was to ensure the toxins in the river didn't reach dangerous levels. Clearly, the victim had been exposed elsewhere. Jim could only hope Strange could identify the poison – because if he couldn't name it, they really did have a problem on their hands...

 

Oswald stood alone in the grounds of his family home, the mansion standing grand behind him as he leaned on his cane, he was wearing a dark suit and his hair was spiked and styled so well it was unaffected by the breeze that lingered after last night's terrible weather. He stood looking sadly at the tiny tree, snapped in half by the high winds. Ed had watched him from the window, and as he went out to join him, he shared Oswald's sorrow. That tree had been planted in memory of his late mother Gertrud, and overnight, it had been destroyed.

“Sorry,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder as he joined him.

Oswald turned his head, forcing a smile as he looked into the eyes of Ed Nygma, who he still truly loved, despite the fact that Ed had not returned his love, had pushed him away, and what had followed, had almost destroyed their friendship. But the death of Isabella was in the past – and so were their criminal lives, too. The city war that had changed Gotham forever had changed everything. Now Ed was his business partner and together they ran the Iceberg Lounge, which was a highly successful club and still thriving to this day. Oswald was just over forty and had gained a little weight since the old days. He also wore a monocle, a legacy of a war injury that had seen him almost lose an eye. Through it all, the two of them had bonded stronger, closer. _But not close enough for Oswald. He still kept a tiny flame alight in his heart for Ed, who never seemed to notice..._

“I can plant another tree,” Oswald said, “I'm sure there is worse damage to this city of ours than a snapped sapling to worry about.”

The wind was whipping up again. Ed buttoned his dark green jacket.

“It's caused a real mess,” he agreed, “Worst storm in thirty years, the news report said. Oswald, would you like me to me help you plant another tree? I know how much this means to you.”

Oswald felt a flicker of hope rising in his heart, but as he turned to Ed and thanked him, he saw only deep friendship there. _Of course it would never be more. Not after all the animosity that had passed between them over the years..._

Ed was aching to wrap his arms around Oz and say he was so sorry about that little tree. _But he couldn't._ He felt as if his heart had been firmly been locked away from any possibility of love with Oswald, maybe it was the fact that he would always remember what he did to Isabella...It wasn't logical to live in the past, he knew that. But some things stayed the same. Some things in life just got... _stuck_. They never moved forward...

Ed looked over at the new house nearby, it had been build just over the border to Oswald's estate and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The building was big and had been designed to look old and to fit in with its nearby neighbouring estate, and it was just standing there, empty and intriguing...

“I wonder what the new neighbours will be like?”

On hearing that question, Oswald glanced at the newly built property, and smiled.

“I don't care, Edward! They might be very nice people. If not, I plan to put up very high fences!”

Ed frowned as he looked at the house again.

“It's odd, there's not been a word about who bought the land... I asked one of the builders while the place was going up and he just shook his head and said he couldn't give out confidential information,”

“Let's hope it's someone respectable, then,” Oswald replied, “It's obviously someone who can afford a grand home and a select neighbourhood.”

The wind was picking up and still Oswald's hair didn't move, not a single, well styled and sprayed spike of it, and that made Ed smile.

“Let's go inside, Oz. It's too cold out here,” he said, and the two men walked back towards the house together.

 

Hugo Strange didn't have a secret location any more. He ran a medical practise and a private laboratory a short distance from the city, in a quiet, lonely area close to woodland. As Harvey rang the bell he and Jim exchanged a look, wondering what this case would turn up next. Life in Gotham wasn't like in the old days, but it was still the kind of city where a cop had to expect horrible, dark cases to land in their lap on a regular basis... Strange answered the door wearing a lab coat over his brown suit and he greeted them with a smile.

“Jim, it's been a long time,” he said, “And Detective Bullock... come with me, I have a fascinating case for you.”  
Then he went back inside as Jim and Harvey exchanged a glance. Jim wasn't feeling too impressed as he followed Strange through the building and down a corridor towards his lab area. The fact that he had just referred to the man washed up from the river as _fascinating_ was a stark reminder that the former monster maker clearly hadn't changed as much as he claimed, he didn't have compassion in his voice, _fascinating_ had been said exactly as he meant it and no more...

When they went into a small room next to the lab, Harvey recalled what he had said about the guy being a freak and instantly regretted it. All he could do was stare at the grotesque little man who had a sheet draped up to his shoulders. Jim was staring too. He didn't mean to, but he had never seen anyone like this unfortunate person before:

His hair was dark with streaks of grey that fell to his shoulders. His neck was short, his spine was curved and his body was so rounded it was almost impossible to make out any kind of bone structure, but his face was deathly pale and his nose was freakishly long and pointed, his deep set eyes were surrounded by darkened shadows and his parted lips were dark, showing blackened gums and stained teeth. One of his arms rested above the cover and a flipper-like hand twitched as two lines ran from his arm, one drawing out toxin that was a shade of grey mixed with red, as the other fed in fluids.

“What happened to him?” it was all Jim could think to ask.

“What indeed,” said Strange, and he half smiled, “This truly is fascinating, Jim. You need to prepare yourself for quite a shock. The toxin he was exposed to does not exist – at least, not in our reality. I can not break it down to any one component I could name.”

Jim and Harvey exchanged a puzzled glance.

“Obviously it does exist, or he wouldn't be poisoned!” Harvey exclaimed.

Strange continued:

“And the mystery deepens. He was talking once I flushed most of the toxin from his body – what he said is quite astonishing. He claims to be a Cobblepot. He also claims to be known as Penguin. Having knowledge of Oswald's history, I asked him about his background. He said his parents were Esther and Tucker Cobblepot. They do not exist anywhere on record, detectives. I asked him where he was from and he told me Gotham. I showed him a picture of the city skyline and he informed me that was not Gotham City – at least, not as he knows it. As he has no links to the man we know as Penguin, I ran his DNA through the city data base and astonishingly, he has similarities in his DNA that match to Oswald. Which means he is either a long lost relative, or perhaps, we are looking at some kind of transportation from an alternate universe.”

Jim stared at him. Harvey laughed.

“That's the craziest theory I ever heard, Strange!” said Harvey.

Strange did not laugh. He looked Harvey in the eye as he continued, “This man who claims to be known as Penguin – in his reality – said he tried and failed to run for mayor of Gotham. He also said he became engaged in criminal activities that were stopped by Batman. His last memory is falling into a pool of toxic water, full of toxins that cannot be identified in our reality. Also there was a storm last night, and lightning hit the old Gotham Zoo, the pool in the penguin enclosure, to be precise – the location where he claims to have sunk in toxic water. Yet in our reality, the zoo has been closed for many years and the pool he is referring to is bone dry. Now tell me, is my theory so unbelievable?”

 _It was so unbelievable it might just be true,_ Jim thought, then he looked to the unconscious man and back at Strange once more.

“How come his DNA shows a link to Oswald?”

“Ruling out the possibility that he is a relative, I can only assume that in another reality, there is a city called Gotham that also has a crime fighter named Batman – but in that reality, their Mr Penguin is _very_ different to ours.”

Jim didn't want to think about other realities or dimensions. His concern lie with the deformed, injured man who was unconscious.

“So he could be linked to Oswald.”

“Perhaps,”Strange replied, “But he is most unusual. As he claims to have attempted to commit crimes in his reality, I'm sure you will agree the authorities would most likely put him in Arkham, even if only on the basis that he sounds quite insane. How ever, it is clear that the toxins he was exposed to have affected him. He was close to death when he was found and I am limited in my ability to treat this man. I can not say how long he has to live or what his life will be like with the remains of this toxic substance in his body. And as he is so.... _unusual_ , he is better off staying here with me, where I can care for him and study him.”

Jim heard alarm bells going off inside his head. _So, Strange hadn't quite left his days of human experiments behind him... This poor soul wouldn't stand a chance. Strange probably wanted to dissect him..._

“Did he give you any more information about his background?” Jim asked.

“No, because then he panicked and attempted to strangle me. He demanded I let him go. I had to sedate him.”

Jim and Harvey exchanged a glance. Harvey rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a prickly chill. It was the look he had just seen in Jim's eyes that had done it, the one that said, _This is Hugo Strange. We can't leave this man in his care, he's still a monster maker under the surface.._.

“Thank you for your time,” Jim said, and Strange shot him a look of surprise.

“Don't you want to close this case, Jim? I realise my theories may sound wild but under the circumstances -”

“My next course of action,” Jim said as a warning tone crept into his voice, “Is to contact his likely next of kin – Oswald. And then we will back, Strange. You won't be keeping this man for any kind of study. He's clearly got health issues, he's vulnerable and he needs proper care. I'm hoping Oswald will be able to take him in. If not, I'll personally arrange for his care at Gotham General. You've removed most of the toxins?”

Strange glared at him, feeling an opportunity to study a real freak slip through his fingers.

“Most, but not all. The remainder will slowly kill him over time – how long, I can't say. I can't cure something I can't identify, Jim. But perhaps his condition can be improved for a short while - when the need arises - by blood transfusion. Oswald may be able to help him.”

“Be sure to pass that information on to Gotham General,” Jim replied, then he glanced at Harvey, “Let's go, we need to pay Oswald a visit.”

As they reached the door, Jim turned back, looking hard at Strange.

“If anything happens to this man before we return, I'll hold you responsible,” he warned, and then they left. Strange had smiled politely, but now his smile vanished as he looked at the deformed man on the bed and shook his head.

“You would have been a fascinating opportunity for study,” he said with sincere regret.

 

Back at the Van Dahl mansion, the last thing Oswald or Ed had expected was a visit from the cops. It had a been a few years since they had indulged in criminal activity, and as the doorbell rang Ed was first to look out the window, and he turned sharply to Oswald in alarm.

“Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock are here. We haven't done anything wrong!”

Anger flashed in Oswald's eyes.

“Leave this to me, Ed. Thankfully my _legally_ generated wealth is more than enough to hire a good lawyer, should the need arise!”

Oswald wrenched open the door.

Jim and Harvey stood there just looking at him, then as Ed joined Oswald, it suddenly occurred to him that if this was a police matter, it was nothing to do with old crimes resurfacing... they both had a sombre look in their eyes as if they were about to break bad news.

“Hi Oswald,” Jim said, “This is an official matter, but neither of you are in trouble. I have some news and I'm afraid this will be quite a shock. Can we come in?”

This was certainly not the response Oswald had been expecting.

“Yes, you may,” he replied, opening the door wider, “And please, start talking now – what the hell is going on, Jim?”

“You need to sit down for this – both of you,” Jim replied.

“No, I do not!” Oswald said as he led the way down the hall, then they reached the front room.

“You might want to sit down,” Jim reminded him.

Oswald stood there defiantly next to the fireplace, looking at him intently.

“I prefer to stand, thank you Jim. What's this about?”

“You might wish you'd taken a seat,” Harvey warned him, “And you might want to think about a strong drink too, this really _will_ be a shock.”

A sound cut through the air. It was a bottle connecting with a glass, quickly. Ed was hastily pouring a drink for Oswald, expecting bad news. He joined him at the fireplace, set the drink on a table then stood beside his closest friend.

“I really can't imagine what kind of news you have to break,” Ed told them, “So I'm sure what ever you have to say, won't be the shock you imagine.”

It was Jim who started to explain.

“This morning a man was found washed up after the storm. He was suffering from poisoning caused an unidentifiable toxin. It was so hard to treat, he had to be referred to Hugo Strange. He claims his name is Cobblepot, but he seems to have no family link to you or your late mother Gertrud, yet his DNA suggests similarity, indicating you seem to be related.”

“Or you could go with the wild theory of Hugo Strange,” added Harvey, “who says the guy could be from some kind of parallel universe, because he mentioned a Gotham City that isn't this one, and back there, he claims his name is Penguin.”

Oswald's eyes widened. Ed stared at the two detectives. Oswald reached for that drink, deciding he did need it after all.

“Let me get this right...” Oswald drank from the glass, then leaned on his cane as he paced the floor and turned back to Jim and Harvey, “A stranger is claiming to be a relative of mine -”

“No,” Jim cut in, “He told Strange about a city like this one – he claims his last memory was falling into toxic water in Gotham Zoo. This would also be the location of the lighting strike last night. Maybe it's a coincidence, but after everything I've seen happen in this city, my mind is wide open to all possibilities.”

“And he calls himself _Penguin_?” Oswald said, “Clearly this man is fraud, Jim. Who ever he really is, he's trying to find a way into my home and my wealth. I think we should consider this conversation closed.”

“He's deformed,” Jim added, “And Strange can't entirely rid his body of the toxins. He doesn't know how long he has to live.”

Oswald looked down at the floor, trying to resist this obvious attempt to tug at his heartstrings. Then he looked back at Jim coldly.

“This stranger is _nothing_ to do with me!”

“There is a similarity in your DNA. He could be a relative or he could be from another time and place, as crazy as that sounds. If he is, where he comes from, he _IS_ Penguin.”

Ed spoke up, looking to Oswald.

“What Jim said maybe far fetched but it's not impossible. The theory of parallel worlds has been around for a long time. Or... maybe he _is_ a relative you never knew about.”

“From another city called Gotham?” Oswald said, looking at him in confusion, “No, this isn't possible!”

Jim spoke again.

“Oswald, you're his only possible link to anyone in this city. He's got disabilities, he's been poisoned and he's vulnerable.”

“And if Strange keeps hold of him, he'll end up being dissected and put into _many_ little jars,” Harvey added, _“Especially his flipper hands. I can see Strange putting those on display, probably in his front room.”_

Oswald's eyes widened.

“What...what did you say about his hands?”

“His fingers are fused together. He seems to have been born with many defects. If you can't offer him somewhere to go, he will wind up in Arkham simply because he's a freak,” Jim added, hoping the use of that word he so disliked might prick Oswald's conscience, “And eventually, he will die there. I'm not asking you to take him in, no one can force you to do that. But would you please come and see him, just have a little bit of compassion and see this guy?”

Oswald opened his mouth to speak but Ed placed a hand on his shoulder, then spoke up first.

“Yes, of course we will!” he said.

Oswald turned his head and looked up at him.

“We don't even know him -”

“But there's some sort of link to you,” Ed reminded him, “Jim's right, we should see him. I'll come with you, Oswald.”

“I really appreciate this,” Jim added.

Oswald reluctantly looked from Jim to Harvey, then nodded.

“Very well, I shall see this man who claims to have a link to me...Let's get this over with!”

 

It had been a few years since Ed or Oswald had been in the back of a car driven by members of the GCPD, but memories of the old days were the last thing on both their minds as they made the journey across the city. Oswald glanced uneasily at Ed, who responded by giving his arm a gentle, reassuring pat. _It was the smallest gestures that went straight to his heart, Ed was so good at those.._. Oswald reflected on that thought briefly, and then after travelling in silence for another thirty minutes, they arrived at their destination.

After leaving the car and making their way up to the door, as Jim rang the bell he exchanged a glance with Harvey. They were both silently sharing the same thought:

_If Strange said his patient was dead, he would be in Blackgate within the hour. It had been frighteningly clear he had wanted to keep hold of his unusual patient, and knowing Strange of old, it wasn't hard to guess why..._

 

Hugo Strange answered the door at once, and a brief flicker of surprise registered on his face to see Oswald had actually bothered to show up. Ed was standing beside him, and he was looking concerned.

“Oswald,” said Strange, “I take it the situation has been explained?”

He pushed past him and limped inside.

“Just show me this fraudster who claims to be a Cobblepot!” he snapped.

Strange led the way. Ed hurried alongside Oswald, who was limping quickly as a look of annoyance came to his eyes. He wanted this over with. He didn't believe he could possibly have any connection to this odd man washed up from the river...

Then Strange opened up a door and Oswald went inside, coldly looking down at the man on the bed. His expression changed around the same time Ed joined him.

“ _Oh no... oh god no...”_ Ed said quietly, taking in the sight of the small, fat, deformed man with flipper-like hands.

Oswald took in a deep breath and leaned on his cane, taking a few short steps to his bedside, where he stood and looked down at him.

“No,” he stated, shaking his head, “This... _creature_ can't be a Cobblepot.”

“He told me his parents were Esther and Tucker Cobblepot,” said Strange.

Oswald shook his head again.

“Never heard of them. As you know, my real family name is Kapelput. No, no, he's nothing to do with me, I am very sorry, I can't help you.”

“ _Oswald!”_

Hearing the tone of Ed's voice stung a little as he guessed Ed didn't approve of the way he had turned his back on such an unfortunate person, but as he had said, it was nothing to do with him. Oswald limped quickly out of the room.

“I should speak to the detectives about making some kind of provision for this gentleman,” Strange added.

Ed had stepped forward, looking down at the odd man who lay in the bed with his eyes closed. He turned his head, glaring at Strange.

“At least _you_ don't get a chance to make him suffer!” he snapped.

As Strange left, Ed studied the face of the man who claimed to be called Penguin, in another Gotham City. He took a good look at his deep set eyes and his long, sharp nose, and quietly concluded this Penguin actually _looked_ like a human penguin... Then he gave a low groan and breathed out slowly. His beady eyes snapped open and he gave a gasp.

“ _That man is trying to kill me!”_ he said weakly.

His voice was deep and rough and he was nothing like the man this city knew as Penguin, nothing like him at all.. And yet, as he looked into his eyes, Ed wondered: _Could there be another Gotham City somewhere? If such a thing as a parallel dimension existed perhaps in that city, this man was their Penguin..._

“Professor Strange took most of the toxins out of your body, “ Ed said cautiously, “He's not trying to kill you. And you won't be staying here much longer, don't worry...”

He moved far quicker than Ed expected, as he gasped in alarm, feeling the grip of his flipper as it closed about his hand.

“ _This is not my city!”_ he gasped, _“I don't belong here!”_

Then as intensity turned to fear, he gave a quiet sob as he gave into his exhaustion and laid back against his pillow. He was still clinging to Ed's hand, sobbing softly. And the feel of that deformed hand was surprisingly human, soft and warm - and looking into his eyes was like looking into the eyes of a wounded animal who had grown to hate humanity after much pain and rejection. Ed caught his breath as he felt a deep ache in his heart at the thought of what this man had been through in life. One look in his eyes was all it had taken to see something much like what was reflected in the eyes of the Gotham Monsters created by Strange back in the old days – outcast, unwanted, feared, and ultimately, hated...

“I don't know what to call you,” he said, as his other hand closed warmly about his flipper, “In this city called Gotham, the gentleman you just briefly met... his name is Oswald Cobblepot, and in his former days as a criminal, he was known as Penguin. Obviously, he finds it a little hard to understand why the two of you would share the same name,” Ed forced a smile, “But I think maybe I should call you Penguin, would you like that?”

He nodded, blinking away tears.

“I am not as helpless as I seem,” he said darkly, “I caused _much_ destruction back in Gotham! Until the Batman stopped me... then I lost everything!”

“What's the last thing you remember?” he asked.

Penguin blinked his dark, beady eyes.

“I was drowning, in a toxic pool of water... Why am I not dead?”

Ed shook his head.

“I don't know,” he said softly, and then he patted his flipper and let go, “But you should get some rest now. I'm going to talk to Oswald and see what I can do.”

“ _Wait.”_

Ed turned back.

“What's your name?” Penguin asked.

“Edward Nygma. Call me Ed.”

He managed a faint smile.

“Thanks, Ed,” he said quietly, then he closed his eyes again.

As Ed left the room, he felt overwhelmed with pity for the deformed man who called himself Penguin. He had never seen such terrible birth defects in another human being and it surprised him how moved he was by it, and how determined he felt to try and make Oswald change his mind...

 

Ed joined Oswald in the corridor outside, as Jim and Harvey waited a short distance away. Ed glanced at the two cops and then stepped closer to Oswald.

“He says his name is Penguin and he's from another city called Gotham. I realise you have no family link to this man but the fact that he has said this means there's something, somewhere - maybe we can't explain it, but I feel it! We can't turn our back on him, Oswald!”

Oswald glared at him in defiance.

“What are you suggesting, Ed? That we bring a stranger into our home?”

Ed looked hard at him.

“Yes!” he said, then to Oswald's surprise, Ed blinked away tears, “Oswald, I've never seen anyone like that poor guy. I never knew I could pity someone that much... his hands, his body, his face... Please!”

Oswald caught his breath. Ed had just grabbed his hand as he looked pleadingly into his eyes, and that touch had gone straight to the heart that ached for him.

“Please,”Ed said again, “He's got some kind of link to you, don't you see that? Maybe Strange is right, maybe there is another Gotham somewhere and in that city, he's Penguin. So maybe we should take him in.”

“Ed...” Oswald slowly shook his head, “I realise you feel compassion for that unfortunate... _creature_ -”

“Stop calling him that, he's a _person!_ You walk around with a limp and call yourself a freak for that, but you look at him and see a true freak and you have to look away?”

Oswald stared at him. Ed had made a valid point.

“I have never claimed to be remotely attractive or desirable, Ed.”

“ _That's because you won't let yourself see what others see!”_

Oswald's face flushed.

“And that has nothing to do with this situation! We can't take him in. We don't know him, and he's been exposed to poison that Strange can't identify or cure.”

Ed's gaze softened.

“He's got terrible deformities. His life must have been hell, too – constant rejection and bullying, I could see it in his eyes. And Strange said he doesn't know how long he's got left. He will eventually die from that substance he was exposed to, Oswald! I just want to make his last days probably better than the rest of his life has been. I've never felt such sympathy for anyone. I pity him. I can't turn my back and leave him to be sent to Arkham, or spend his last days in a lonely room in the hospital with no one to come and visit or care if he lives or dies!”

As Ed fell silent Oswald looked hard at him, turning over all that he had said.

“Wiat there,” he replied, then he turned away and limped back towards the open door.

“What are you doing?” Ed asked.

“Deciding,” Oswald said quietly, then he went inside and hobbled over to the bed and looked down at the freaky stranger who claimed his name was Penguin.

 

“Are you awake, Mr Penguin?” Oswald asked quietly.

Penguin's eyes snapped open.

“No,” he said weakly, as his gruff voice took on a tone of sarcasm, “I'm practising to die! What do you want now?”

Oswald leaned closer, looking coldly into his eyes.

“You claim to have a life that shares similarities with my own. If this is true, I feel obliged to offer you some help. If I find out you are lying, you will pay!”

Penguin raised his flipper and caught his wrist.

“ _I was almost mayor of Gotham.”_

Oswald's eyes widened.

“I was mayor, a few years back...” his voice had become hushed.

As Penguin had grasped his wrist, Oswald had got the oddest feeling - a strange connection between them, almost like they could have been brothers... He pulled his hand away sharply.

“I will talk to Strange about making alternative arrangements for you,” he said, “You will be able to leave this place as soon as you are feeling stronger.”

Penguin looked up at him in confusion.

“This isn't my city, I'm far from home. I have nowhere to go!”

Oswald stepped back.

“You will stay at my family home.”

Penguin blinked.

“Thank you, Mr Cobblepot -”

“Oswald,” he replied, “You may call me Oswald, Mr... _Penguin_.”

Then he turned away and walked quickly out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Ed was still waiting outside, and one look told Oswald that Ed was still visibly moved by the plight of the _Penguin Man_.

“Well?” he asked, “Will you reconsider?”

“I told him he can stay with us -”

“ _Thank you!”_

“I didn't say it was a permanent arrangement,” Oswald added, then he limped off up the corridor to speak with Jim and Harvey. Hugo Strange saw them talking and came over at once.

“He will be staying with me – for now,” Ed heard Oswald say, and he started to smile as he joined them.

“The sooner the better,” Ed added.

“He will be strong enough to leave tonight,” Strange replied, “But please remember the effects of the toxins will slowly return, eventually. I can't cure what I can't identify. And he will need a lot of rest.”

“I'll arrange transport tonight,” Jim said, looking at Strange as he cast a glance that was a silent reminder he had not forgotten what he had done back in the old days. He agreed with Ed on this, the sooner this patient was out of his care, the better...

Oswald was already heading for the way out, and as he hurried off, Ed caught up with him just as he opened up the door and stepped outside.

“What made you change your mind?”

“Because we have some kind of link, and that intrigues me,” Oswald replied, limping towards Jim's car, then he leaned against it as he waited for Jim and Harvey to leave the building and join them.

“We're doing the right thing,” Ed agreed, “He has too much in common with you, the name, the coincidences, the similarity with the DNA - we couldn't walk away from this.”

Oswald looked up at him as his pale eyes sparkled and a smile came to his face. As he gave his answer, he clarified the situation swiftly:

“My connection to this man is vague and unproven. And _we_ are not doing anything, Ed. _You_ wanted to do this. He's _your_ responsibility, _not_ mine!” 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

If the day hadn't started stressful enough, it was about to get worse. After arriving back at the mansion, Oswald thanked Jim and Harvey for the ride then he and Ed got out of the car and seconds after Jim's car had left, Ed happened to look over at the newly built house close by. There was a large van parked on the driveway and furniture was being moved out.

“Looks like we've got new neighbours!” he said in surprise.

Just then a limousine pulled up and went around the side of the house.

Oswald glanced at Ed.

“I think I should go and welcome them to the neighbourhood.”

They crossed the driveway, then a lawn area, and went over to the low fence.

“I knew you'd get curious,” Ed told him.

“I'm sure they're nice people, they ought to be, moving into a select neighbourhood like this one,” Oswald replied.

Furniture was still being moved into the house. Then the sound of noisy kids filled the air.

“Give it back it's mine!” yelled a boy.

“Let go, no it's not!” shouted another boy, and suddenly something smashed.

“Mama!” called a third boy, “It's broken!”

The door to the limousine opened.

“What now? Oh no, that was an _antique!_ ” a woman screeched, and then a little girl said _Ma, no!_ in protest at her sudden raised voice.

So far, they had only heard these people, they had not seen them, because the furniture was still being moved in and the van was in the way. But then the woman spoke again. Ed and Oswald kept listening by the fence.

“Oh shit!” she muttered, then she addressed one of the kids:

“Did you do this?” the mother asked sharply.

“Sorry, Mom.”

“Sorry? There's glass everywhere! Guess who's gonna be cleaning that up?”

“You?” her son guessed.

She gave a sigh.

“Take Brayden, Jayden and Daisy into the garden – and stay with them!”

Ed and Oswald exchanged a glance, both hit with the same realisation: They knew that voice....

“ _No, oh no, it can't be...”_ Ed whispered.

Oswald's eyes widened in alarm.

“That sounds like...”

“ _I said, get in the garden, shut the gate, Jerome!”_ she shrieked.

“Ecco!” exclaimed Ed.

Oswald stared in alarm at the vehicle that was backing out of the driveway. Now he could see the limousine, and the man who stepped out of it. He was wearing a fine suit with a colourful jacket, its fabric shimmered in the sunlight.

“Who made the fucking mess?” he fumed.

“One of the boys dropped a sculpture... just a little one.”

He glanced down at the glass.

“Someone had better clean that up.”

As he walked away, Ecco stood there in the driveway, the broken glass littering the ground as she glared at him in anger.

“ _Leave it to me then? Thanks a lot, Jeremiah!”_ she yelled, and he replied with a slam of a door somewhere inside the house. Outside, in the back garden, the kids were squabbling – loudly.

Oswald turned from the fence and walked away quickly, his expression darkened with anger as Ed caught up with him.

“Do you hear that?” Oswald fumed.

“Yes,” Ed replied, “The Valeskas have moved in.”

“No Ed, that's the sound of the value of _my_ family home plummeting instantly!”

Ed drew in a tight breath. He didn't want Oswald to get even more worked up, but he was right. It seemed they had just acquired the neighbours from hell...

“I'm not thrilled about this either,” he replied, keeping his voice low as a faint sound of glass being cleared away carried over the fence, then Ecco called out the kids to play quietly.

“Jeremiah Velaska has the luck of the devil!” Ed reminded him, “He served eight years in Arkham, came out _apparently_ sane and then he sued Ace Chemicals for the faulty rail that led to his fall, got millions in compensation and got his face fixed up and now he's free to sit on his ass for the rest of his days counting his money!”

Oswald heard one of the kids laugh in the distance and his expression softened.

“But they do have four children, Ed. Maybe they won't be as terrible as we imagine.”

“I think they will,” Ed replied, “And Ecco's still got that bullet lodged inside her head. I doubt either of them are stable.”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh.

“You should prepare a guest room for your new friend,” he reminded him, “He will be here tonight.”

Ed knew at a glance Oswald was not comfortable with the idea of having a stranger stay in his home, least of all an odd one... and with the Valeskas moving in next door, he was having a day from hell.

“I'll get the room ready now,” he said.

“And I'm going to have a drink,” Oswald stated, then he walked away.

Ed watched as he limped back towards the house, feeling an ache in his heart. He had lost count of the times he had wanted to put his arms around Oswald, to tell him that actually, he loved him too... But time had passed by. There had been too much resentment in the past over the old wounds they had inflicted on one another's lives... But all the same, he was aching to hold him, wishing he wouldn't lock himself away in his study and drink because he was having a tough day. Oswald often isolated himself, and Ed knew the reason was usually loneliness. It was crazy the two of them lived under the same roof, yet never got any closer. For that, he blamed himself, but it felt like a cycle going around, forever stuck on repeat, getting close but never close enough - always together, yet always alone...

 

Later that evening, the Valeska house was in silence. Two year old Daisy was sleeping, five year old twins Jayden and Brayden had gone to bed and even eight year old Jerome, named after his late uncle, was crashed out in his room, all the kids were exhausted from the excitement of the house move. And Ecco was exhausted too as she slumped down on the sofa next to her husband, then pressed up against him as his body tensed.

“We're in our new home...” a smile crept to her lips as the dark make up streaked under one eye stretched as she smiled, “Maybe we should go upstairs and try out the new bed?”

Her hand slid to his thigh and she gave a squeeze. He pushed it away and her smile vanished. She sucked in a breath as tension rose in her eyes.

“ _Puddin', I'm feeling neglected!”_

Jeremiah looked at his wife. She still painted her face the same way she did in the old days, but her fair hair was pinned up and looking like she hadn't even found her hairbrush since they had unpacked. She was wearing the same long, creased dress she had worn the day before. He felt a flicker of anger purely directed at himself for hating the fact that these days, she never made an effort to look good for him any more. She had four kids, children they had planned together, and it wasn't his fault that she had to raise the three boys while he had been stuck in Arkham. Daisy had come along after his release, and he had hoped another child would put back the spark or whatever it was that was missing these days. But a fourth child had just made matters worse. And he knew that was his fault. He missed the old days, he missed her being hot and sexy for him...  _But he had not expected to come out of Arkham to find she was just as crazy as she had been back in the old days. Now they had a family and her aggression was still unpredictable, it actually scared him, and he had reason to worry, he had the scars from their fights to prove it..._

But that was what life was like now. He blamed himself for her damaged, unstable mind. He also blamed himself for ever falling in love and expecting life to be wonderful without the buzz of crime and having all the money he could ever wish for, married to crazy Ecco, and father to four kids... He silently concluded he must be the most ungrateful bastard on the planet, because he loved his children and despite how violently her moods often turned, she had given him those kids....

She was looking at him impatiently. He forced a smile because to start a fight and push her crazy button would mean waking the kids and then, he would have a headache...

“Did you order the groceries online?” he asked as he picked up a wine glass and raised it to his lips.

She looked at him blankly.

“When would I have found the time today?”

He gave a sigh.

“Order a pizza, I'm starving.”

Hurt reflected in her eyes. She knew what rejection looked like, and he was giving her that look right now. Ecco leaned sharply in, glaring at him.

“ _Do it yourself!”_ she yelled, then she got up and stormed out of the room, closing the door loudly.

 

For Oswald, the house felt very strange all of a sudden. Jim Gordon had personally ensured the  _Penguin Man_ had arrived safely and now Ed was upstairs, making him comfortable in the guest room.  _There was a stranger in the house. He had done this for Ed._ While Oswald did feel curious about this man who seemed to have similarities to is own life, it wasn't enough to have persuaded him to take him in. That odd, freaky feeling, that strange connection that had passed between them when he had grabbed his wrist was spooky, and perhaps that was part of the reason for his decision. But he knew the main reason had been Ed. This meant a lot to him, to help this poor soul and show compassion, and he didn't want Ed to be sad or feel guilty. It was unlike Ed to be so concerned about a stranger. Oswald guessed it had to be the Penguin link, perhaps he was imagining the man did have some kind of tie to him and if that was the case, did this mean Ed's feelings went deeper, that perhaps he cared far more than he felt able to show? 

Oswald wasn't sure. But he did know the house felt strange now this odd man was upstairs in the guest room, and he had allowed this to happen entirely for Ed. He finished his drink, glanced at the bottle on the table realised he had been sliding back into _that_ routine of far too many drinks lately – two this morning, one in the afternoon, three more this evening, and now he felt sleepy and his head was aching. At least sleep would be heavy and he wouldn't have to dwell on his own loneliness for too long, once he closed his eyes, he would sleep well thanks to the booze...

He leaned hard on his cane as he approached the stairway. It was one of those days when his damaged leg was aching deeply, and the climb would feel a little too much to bear. Oswald slowly made his way up the stairs, then when he paused at the top, he saw the door to one of the guest bedrooms was ajar.

“Are you comfortable?” he heard Ed say kindly, then he walked quietly past the doorway and kept going, not looking back as resentment quietly bubbled inside him. Ed could be so kind to this revolting stranger, yet when he had offered him his heart all those years before, he had thrown it back in his face, even laughed at the suggestion that he could love him back... He was showing a stranger more kindness and compassion than Oswald had seen from Ed in all the years he had known him. He fully recognised a sting of jealousy, too – and the pain of being alone for so long. He had never been lucky in love...

Oswald went to his bedroom and closed the door, then he undressed with the lights off, got into bed and felt thankful his pillow was soft because the booze was making his head ache. He closed his eyes, slipping into a deep sleep, only too aware that as he did so, he was quite alone.

 

Further down the hallway, Ed was still at the bedside of the man who called himself Penguin. He was warm under blankets, resting on his side as raised a flipper-like hand, closing it over Ed's as he looked up at him.

“I've been a terrible person - I probably still am,” he gave a gruff chuckle, “But I appreciate this, all of it...” Penguin paused, looking up at him as he spoke words that felt hard to say aloud, “I was never treated with kindness. My own parents took one look at me as a baby and decided to throw me into the river. I grew up around the penguins beneath the old city zoo.”

Ed stared down at him.

“ _Penguins?”_

“Yes,” he replied, “But as they years passed by, I became their king. Then, people began to find me and they chose to follow me. They obeyed me...all dead now.”

“You were raised by penguins?” Ed found it hard to believe – but nothing was impossible, he had known that all his life, living in this crazy city... Why should another Gotham elsewhere not be even crazier?

“Tomorrow,” he said, “I will arrange for some clothing for you, I know you have very little and I want to make you feel at home, and I'm sure you won't want to spend all your time in bed.”

Penguin's dark beady eyes locked with Ed's gaze.

“I think maybe I should keep out of the way of the master of the house. Oswald doesn't like me, Ed.”

Ed forced a smile.

“He just doesn't know you yet. But he will, give him time.”

Ed felt the flipper squeeze his hand gently. Penguin smiled up at him.

“I'm hungry.”

“I'm more than happy to fix you something to eat,” Ed replied.

That flipper still felt so warm and soft in his hand. His smile got a little brighter, and as he looked into the eyes of Penguin it was odd, the more he looked at him, the more he saw the person and not the deformities. It was almost as if they faded away as their eyes connected and his flipper stayed clutched in his hand. _I guess I'm seeing the person inside,_ Ed decided, _And so I should._

“I want fish!” said Penguin.

“I think we have some in the fridge but it will take a while to cook -”

“ _I eat it raw.”_

Ed couldn't help the look of disgust on his face... _raw fish?_

“Wouldn't you rather have something else, something warm and cooked and less... _stinky?_ ”

His eyes gleamed and he licked his lips.

“No!” he said, and smiled up at Ed.

“Raw fish... okay...” Ed said cautiously, “I'll see what I can do. Maybe later we can work on a slightly better diet?”

Penguin frowned.

“No.”

“You need more than raw fish, Penguin. Remember, that toxic water had a serious effect on your health... has that been explained to you?”

Penguin turned on his back as his long grey hair fanned out in waves on the pillow. His body looked like a short, round lump under the covers. A squishy, warm, huggable lump... _Where the fuck did that thought just come from?_ Ed banished it from his mind at once. There was a fine line between deep compassion and affection, and he really had to be aware of that. The thought that he could be genuinely attracted to, or be developing feelings for this odd man, was crazy...

“Apparently the toxic water will eventually kill me,” Penguin stated, “ _Eventually._ That could be years away from now. And it's strange but I keep thinking, I should have died on that day, the moment I sunk into the water. But here I am. It sort of makes me wonder if all that stuff about destiny and fate might be real. Maybe I am meant to live a longer life... But why, I have no idea,” he gave Ed's hand another friendly squeeze with his flipper, “Perhaps something good will happen at last. Maybe I'll find someone to make me happy, someone who truly appreciates me. I had followers, and several of them were more than willing to please me... Maybe you know that feeling too, Ed? You look like the sort of guy who has never been short of lovers... Sex is great, I love to fuck, don't you?”

Ed's eyes widened in surprise. Until now, he had not even considered Penguin may have had a sex life. But of course he had, it was clear from the way he spoke about his life...

“I...I guess we all like to have _intimacy_ now and then,” Ed replied, swallowing hard as he wished Penguin's beady eyes wouldn't cut into him so profoundly. His stare was penetrating, and that flipper was still clutching at his hand.

“I've had sex with female followers, male ones too...what about you, Ed? How do you like it?”

As Penguin chuckled, Ed felt his face flush. He gently drew his hand away from his grip.

“I'll go and fetch that fish,” he said quickly, then he left the room.

 

Ed went downstairs to the kitchen, he laid the raw fish on a plate then added a side salad with it, and grabbed a knife and fork and took the meal upstairs on a tray. As he entered the bedroom Penguin sat up, and he smiled as his eyes gleamed as his flippers twitched.

“Oh yes, that's perfect, Ed!” he said excitedly.

“I hope you enjoy it,” Ed told him, and set the tray down on the bed.

What happened next was so gross that Ed had to step back, as he looked on in disgust at the sight of Penguin as his flippers dived in for the raw fish. The knife and fork were shoved aside, the salad was pushed from the plate on to the tray, he had grabbed that fish so fast, like a starving animal. And then, he brought it to his open mouth and started to bite and tear and slurp and scoff greedily as the stinky, oily fish made his flippers slippery. All Ed could hear was the sound of loud, wet chewing and the tearing of raw fish. Now the room stunk of it too, and he went to a window and opened it.

“We... um... may have to work on your table manners.”

His only reply was the sound of slurping and chewing and he hid a look of disgust as the sharp air came into the room, easing out the stink of the raw fish.

“What?” Penguin looked up, his mouth and flipper hands shiny from the raw meal he had just consumed.

“Let me clean you up,” Ed offered.

“No need.” Penguin wiped his flippers on the outer blanket, then turned on his side.

“That was great fish!”

Now he wasn't looking, Ed didn't hide his look of disgust as he retrieved the tray and the knife and fork.

“I'll leave you to rest now. And in the morning, please remember to shower... that was very smelly food and now your bed smells too. I will have wash that blanket.”

Penguin smiled as he closed his eyes.

“You're too kind, Ed,” he said softly, then he started to breathe slowly and evenly as exhaustion took over and he slipped into a contented sleep.

 

Ed took the tray downstairs, then he washed his hands to get rid of the oily, smelly residue left behind on the plate, before going back upstairs again. Penguin was still sleeping, and now he was shivering. Ed closed the window, shutting out the cold night air, then carefully removed the top blanket, tossed it to the floor and replaced it with a fresh one. He caught a whiff of fish coming from Penguins hands, his flippers were still oily and stinky, but he was asleep now, and Ed didn't want to wake him.

“Sleep well,” he said, then he left the room, taking the blanket with him.

He went down to the laundry room and shoved the blanket in the washing machine, then he finally went back upstairs and took a shower, before falling exhausted into bed. It was nine thirty in the evening. He wondered how tiring it would be, looking after Penguin day after day, but he found caring for him to be oddly rewarding... _He liked the feel of his flipper in his hand. Those small dark eyes of his were so full of life and the person within shone through so brightly it almost made his deformities vanish when he looked at him. The thought that the toxic water he had almost drowned in would one day kill him, made him feel achingly sad... He felt very sure the poor guy had never known happiness once in his life._ Then Ed slipped into a deep sleep, and as the moon shone through the window, he had the oddest dream:

_He was in bed with Penguin, and being cuddled up to him felt so warm and cosy. He didn't smell of fish, because he had just had a shower before bed, and his hair carried the scent of shampoo and his body smelled of the same soap Oswald used in his bathroom. And that flipper that ran gently down his body had the warmest, softest touch. Ed looked into his eyes, and as he was pulled closer against his large, rounded body, he saw a twinkle in his eyes and he smiled._

“ _Here,” Penguin said, closing his flipper about Ed's wrist and sliding it over his rounded, soft body, “Tell me what you think of this, Ed...”_

_Ed's hand connected with a hard, long, thick cock that was fully erect. As they lay side by side, Ed wrapped his hand about his hardness and started to jerk it firmly. Penguin closed his eyes, sucking in a tight breath._

“ _Oh yes, just how I like it! Harder, Ed, harder...that feels so good!”_

_Ed's movement quickened and Penguin thrust against his grip, giving a something between a growl and a low moan as he throbbed warm and fast over his hand._

“ _Thank you,” he said, leaning closer, “I love you, Ed...”_

_They kissed, and as Ed drew back, he saw deepest love shining in his gaze._

“ _My turn,” added Penguin, and the feel of his flipper clamped about his cock as he started to slide it up and down in a firm rhythm was bliss..._

Ed woke up on his side, his cock aching, and as he realised it had been nothing but a dream, all he could focus on was finding relief from waking painfully on the edge of climax. His hand slid down to his solid erection as he pressed his face against the pillow, gasping as his hand moved quickly in rough strokes. He came in seconds, panting against the pillow. Then as the orgasm faded, he turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling as he thought of that hot, vivid dream about Penguin. _The Penguin Man, the guy with flippers for hands...._  
 _“What the fuck?”_ he whispered, feeling utterly confused.

While it was true he had often had secret fantasies, those had involved Oswald, and Oswald didn't know. _But to dream about the Penguin Man, and the flipper gripping his cock?_ His hand was sticky with his own come as he turned back the sheets and he shook his head.

“Stop it, Edward, it was just a crazy dream!” he muttered, and then he headed for the shower.

 

It was cold that morning. Ecco woke early and gave a groan as that bullet lodged in her head seemed to send an ache around her skull. Sometimes it threatened to drive her nuts all over again. But she had managed to _calm it the fuck down,_ her own repeated phrase as she had tried to squeeze the insanity out, because she had kids to think of, life was different now but all the same, she knew something crazy still lurked inside her and sometimes, she couldn't control it...... Jeremiah was sleeping on his back, the covers down to his hips. His body bore tiny scars, the only reminders of the excellent repair work to skin that had once been horrifically burned by the accident.

“Look at you,” she mused as she sat up, tossing her hair off her shoulders as she swore she felt that bullet go _ping, ping_ , inside her head, like a little ball bouncing about in a pinball machine...

She ran her hand down his pale chest, gazing at his sleeping face.

“ _I could put a gun to your head right now and you would never know who killed you!”_ she hissed, feeling that bullet rattle.

Jeremiah snapped his eyes open, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her down tight against him.

“Don't make me get rough, Ecco. We both know there's only one person in this house who is truly insane!”

She glared at him.

“ _Why_ do I love you so much?”

He gave a sigh.

“Because I'm probably cursed!” he replied honestly, letting go of her and settling back uneasily, closing his eyes again.

He was ready for one of two things: Either an attack, which would mean wrestling her and pinning her to the mattress as he reminded her the kids were sleeping, or.... Oh yes, thankfully, it was the _other_ thing. She was down under the covers, sucking his cock like her life depended on it. It felt so damned good but as he thought about that bullet in her head, guilt weighed heavily. It wasn't just the fact that she was such a mess these days, he was turned off by her level of crazy. He had never thought their lives would have turned out like this, and he did love her, but she was crazy, and sometimes, fucking dangerous...He slid his hand through her hair.

“Please be kind. That feels good, Ecco...”

She released him, raising her head as the chilly air made her skull throb and her eyes switched from soft to wild in a second as she threw the covers off, glaring at him.

“ _I want you to fix the heating! My head hurts. I could bite your cock off if I wanted to -”_

He gently stroked the back of her head.

“I love you,” he said softly, “And you love the kids, don't you?”

Her kids... her expression changed as she started to smile.

“ _Yes I love our babies! I love you, too!”_

She was full on intense again as she took him in her mouth, sucking hard, and he came quickly, then as she shifted back up the bed, he gave her a tight squeeze.

“I really do love you, Ecco. I'm sorry if I'm hard to live with.”

“Fix the heating, I'm cold,” she said, then she rolled over, turning her back to him as she made a grab for the covers.

“I'll do it right now, before the kids get up... the heating system is brand new, it shouldn't be difficult to set.”

Jeremiah got out of bed, feeling glad to be away from his unpredictable wife...

 

As Oswald limped quietly out the front door, he felt a little uneasy about calling on the neighbours. He was also uneasy about having that odd stranger staying under his roof, too – but it seemed only right to politely request the kids next door kept the noise down under the circumstances... It was early. Ed was still sleeping. Oswald assumed Penguin wasn't up either – he doubted he would be going anywhere for a while, he was still weak and recovering from the effects of the toxic water that Strange had failed to identify, and it sounded like he would never make a full recovery. Because of this, it seemed like the right thing to do, to call next door, to explain the situation...

He went up to the porch and rang the doorbell. It chimed, and he waited.

Inside the house, Jeremiah was down in the basement figuring out the new, complicated heating system. On hearing the doorbell, Ecco had thrown on the nearest item of clothing – she was yet to unpack and her clothes were all over the bedroom floor in open bags – she had grabbed a flimsy summer dress, throwing it on over her nude body, then she had run down the stairs, hoping the doorbell wouldn't chime again, because it was early and the kids were still asleep and chaos was yet to break out.

“Yes?” she said breathlessly as she opened up the door, then as she stepped forward, she stumbled in her haste and bumped against Oswald, who looked back at her in surprise. Her hand was on his shoulder. He had just seen her bounce out of the doorway in an almost transparent dress, and she was wearing no bra. And he swore her breath smelled like.. no, he had to be wrong... She smiled, then she laughed, and he caught the scent on her breath again. _She smelled of come?_ He blinked, forced a smile and politely stepped back. That didn't help the view of her body through that dress as she stood there and raised her hand, flipping uncombed hair off her shoulder.

“Oswald!” she said in surprise, “I heard you and Ed live next door! You look good... I wasn't expecting that, I heard you got shot a few years back... in the head?”

Oswald adjusted the monocle that he had worn since the wartime bullet had done its damage.

“I had a lasting eye injury, but thankfully I can see okay.”

She looked at him and her gaze lingered. Oswald was trying to focus on her eyes, _only_ her eyes... that dress was too revealing and he felt ashamed that he had started to feel the stirring of an erection when she had bumped into him, and he had caught that trace of sex on her breath... _She was married to Jeremiah._ That thought was enough to wipe out feelings of arousal. She was a married woman and his loneliness was _not_ an excuse to think about her in a sexual manner...

“Do you still feel it?” she asked.

The cold chill of the morning was making her nipples hard beneath that fabric. Damn, he had not intended to notice that. Oswald's face flushed as he looked into her eyes and kept his focus on her face.

“Feel... what?” he asked nervously.

“The bullet,” she said, “I can still feel the one inside my head.”

“No, I don't have that problem, thankfully,” he told her, smiling politely.

“Would you like to come in?” she asked sweetly, opening the door wider as she stood there, either unaware or completely at ease with the fact that she may as well have been stood there at the door naked.

“No, I won't disturb you... I just wanted to explain to you and Jeremiah that we have....” Oswald briefly paused. It was complicated to explain, so he went with a story they would accept, “We have a relative staying with us. My long lost brother. He's very unwell and I hope you don't mind me asking this, but can you make sure the kids keep the noise down? He needs a lot of rest.”

She looked over at the distance between the fence and Oswald's property as a confused expression came to her face.

“They don't make noise,” she stated.

Oswald stared at her.

“But yesterday -”

She blinked.

“They were so quiet I had to look for them to find them!”she exclaimed, “They were in the garden. I told Jerome - my eldest - look after the little ones while the furniture goes in. Then... I couldn't find them...” she smiled, “But then I found them - eventually - and they came in and Jeremiah said good thing they did because it was fucking cold out there!” she laughed, “I can be a bit forgetful sometimes, Oswald... But don't worry, they're good kids, the won't make much noise.”

Just then Jeremiah joined her at the door.

“Oswald,” he said, keeping his tone cold as he recalled how the two of them had never seen eye to eye back in the day, “What can I do for you?”

Oswald said nothing for a moment. He was staring at Jeremiah, he had noticed the shadows under his eyes and how tired he sounded. _There was definitely something wrong in this house. But when had Jeremiah and Ecco ever been a normal couple? What ever was amiss, it was none of his business..._

“I was just explaining to Ecco that I have a relative staying with me, he's very unwell and needs to rest. So I do hope it's okay if I ask that you make sure the kids keep the noise down.”

“Fine,” Jeremiah replied, “Was that all, because we've only just moved in and we're rather busy?”

From upstairs, Daisy's voice drifted down.

“Mama!” she called.

“Okay, Daisy, Mama's coming up!” Ecco called back, then she went inside.

For a brief moment Jeremiah looked at Oswald, and Oswald wondered what he wanted to say, he had the look of a person with something on their mind, but then, he just smiled.

“I'm very busy right now, Oswald. I have to go.”

The door closed. Oswald turned away as he frowned. While he and Jeremiah had never been close and certainly at odds back in the old days, this wasn't about old grudges. There was something amiss, and it troubled him – but it really was none of his business. He had bigger worries at home, the stranger who was staying in the guest room took priority. Jeremiah's issues were his own business... Oswald walked away, trying to forget that nameless uneasy feeling he had got about the Velaska family, even though, for some reason, just thinking about it made him feel very unsettled indeed...

 

“There you go, Daisy, don't you look pretty in your nice dress!”

Daisy laughed and turned around in front of the mirror, smiling at the sight of her pretty dress and the ribbon her mama had put in her hair.

Ecco was sitting on the carpet, smiling as she watched her, the heating was on now, banishing the chill, but as the last of it crept about her head and sent that pain shooting through her mind, she shook her head. Daisy shook her head too and laughed. Ecco stared at her daughter.

“Don't make fun of Mama!”

“But Mama did _shaky head!_ ”

Ecco's eyes reflected pain as she blinked back tears, leaning closer as she lowered her voice.

“It's not funny, Mama had to go...” she raised her hand to the back of her head, mimicking a gun as she pulled a pretend trigger, “ _Bang!_ It was for Daddy... Maybe one day, Daddy might want to play again. I think he should take a turn one day, don't you?”

Daisy frowned as she looked at her Mama, who did the _shaky head_ thing again, then suddenly, Ecco was smiling again.

“You look lovely in that dress!” she exclaimed.

Jeremiah pushed the door open. Their twin boys had just run off down the stairs to join their older brother for breakfast. Jeremiah had just finished helping the twins, then he had lingered back, his blood running cold as he had listened and heard every word his wife had just said...

“Are we ready for breakfast?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“Yes,” replied Ecco, then she took Daisy by the hand, flashed him a smile and left the room.

Jeremiah stood there in silence, turning over all he had heard in his mind as a chill ran through his blood:

There was nothing he could do but hope her crazy ways were limited to threats and mood swings. He was Jeremiah Velaska and that meant any kind of report to the authorities about his fears for his children's safety would see his kids taken from him – and no doubt his own sanity would be questioned all over again, after Ecco had twisted in some bitter, vengeful lies.

Ecco had never really been sane, she was still as crazy as she had been after she took the shot to the head – but now, she was so good at disguising it when she had to, that it was frightening – and Jeremiah was afraid of very few things in life, but since his marriage and then the children had come along and she had slowly got worse, losing his family had become his biggest fear. _He felt trapped. There was no one he could turn to – no one who would believe the words of a man who was once the biggest criminal in Gotham City..._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Ed had knocked on Oswald's door, got no reply and then he had gone inside to find a note that said, _Edward, I've gone to speak to the neighbours about the noise levels._

“ _Oh no, that's not good...”_ Ed muttered, partly crushing the note in his hand. The neighbours were the Valeskas. Not the most easy family to talk to, not the best people to be living next door, either... But at least it was silent for now. Ed checked the time. Of course... It was early. The kids were yet to be up and it was the weekend, so no school today. That meant noise levels would likely rise a bit later on, in the garden - unless it rained, of course...

Ed was hoping for rain as he headed towards Penguin's closed door. The poor guy had been through a lot and needed rest and peace and quiet. Then he heard a low groan and felt a flicker of panic as he hurried over to the door and wrenched it open.

“Penguin?” he said anxiously.

He was on his side, looking even smaller as his hunched up body was bent double and he leaned over the bed and painfully gagged.

“Help me...” he said as something resembling last night's meal mixed with fluid tainted with flecks of black slime slipped from his mouth.

“Ugh...” Ed couldn't help his moment of disgust. Then he thought fast.

“It's okay, I need to fetch something.”

He hurried to the bathroom, grabbed latex gloves from the first aid kit, a bottle of disinfectant, then a towel that would be dumped in the trash right after its use.

“ _You didn't warn us about this, thanks a lot Strange...”_ he muttered angrily, then he hurried back to the bedroom, sat on the edge of the bed wiped the vomit from Penguin's mouth. His flippers were shaking as he clutched at the towel, keeping it close as recovered his breath. Pain reflected in his eyes as he looked at Ed.

“I feel like my guts are falling apart!”

“It's probably the lingering effect of the toxins. I'm waiting for Gotham General to call about your condition, they can tell us how best to help you. Strange said he was passing all the information over to them. He could have warned us about this!”

Penguin sat up and handed him the towel, relieved the nausea had passed. He looked down to see Ed had folded the towel and now he was cleaning the carpet next to the bed with disinfectant.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.”

Ed folded the towel again, then he got up.

“You stay here, just rest, don't try and get up. I'm going to call the hospital and if they don't have your files yet I'm going to call Strange - and he will _not_ be pleased to hear from me, because I will have plenty to say!”

Ed walked out of the room. Penguin peeled back sheets stained with puke and gave a heavy sigh. He felt like a burden on these people.... Then his mind wandered back to his last memory, sinking into the toxic pool of water...

“I should have died that day,” he said quietly, as part of him wished he did, as pain cut through his stomach again.

Ed returned, and now he had taken off the gloves. His gaze was fixed on Penguin who was sitting up in bed with the stained covers folded back. He was naked. Ed looked at him, seeing a big, soft, pale body. _Exactly what he expected to see. And it didn't disgust him._ But Penguin shivered, and _that_ concerned him. He went to the bathroom and returned with a thick bathrobe and helped him to put it on. It just about wrapped around him, and it came down to his feet, which were surprisingly normal and not like the flipper hands.

“I'm going to turn on the shower for you,” he said, “Do you need any help?”

“Probably, I'm not feeling too good.”

“In what way?” The flicker of alarm Ed felt in his chest was surprisingly sharp on hearing that.

“I just threw up, I feel like shit,” Penguin replied.

“And hopefully you will feel better after a hot shower,” Ed told him.

He went through to the bathroom and turned on the shower, placing a hand under the water then adjusting the temperature to be certain it wouldn't be too hot. Then he went back to the bedroom and helped Penguin to stand. He didn't need much help as he waddled towards the open door, and he had no concerns about throwing off his robe and leaving it on the floor as Ed helped him into the shower and as he stood under the warm water, he leaned against the wall and gave a sigh as the warmth soothed away aches and pains.

“I'm okay now, I can manage,” Penguin told him, then his beady eyes shone with playfulness, “Unless you want to come in wash my back?”

Ed laughed and felt his face flush. He looked down, something he had avoided doing since the covers on the bed had been turned back. His cock was thick and long, even though it wasn't erect... a big cock, like in his dream...

 _Stop it, Edward!_ he said inside his head.

 _You want him, admit it!_ Riddler whispered at the back of his mind.

_I do not!_

_Yes, you do. This Gotham. No one cares about your choice of partner._

_But Oswald would be shattered,_ Ed reminded him.

_Oswald has never made a move on you, not since -_

_“That's enough!”_

Penguin was rubbing soap covered flippers over his round body as he shot Ed a look of confusion.

“What's enough?”

“Nothing,” Ed replied, “I was... thinking aloud about...stuff. I'll go and change your sheets. Call me if you need me.” Then he left the bathroom.

 

Ed had finished making the bed after stripping the stained sheets, and he was about to take the soiled ones to the laundry room when his phone rang. It was Gotham General. He sat down on the bed while Penguin was still in the shower and explained what had happened, then he listened to what the doctor told him. The toxin had affected his stomach. All his food had to go through a blender before he could eat it. Now and then,the toxins that remained would form a pool of clear fluid mixed with black slime, and that would cause vomiting. They couldn't cure him. Eventually, the toxins embedded in his body would kill him. But like Strange, the doctor was unable to make an accurate diagnosis or give a time frame. That made Ed's heart ache sharply. Then he listened as he was told about diet and medications that could help him, and he started to feel more optimistic. He thanked the doctor, made note of Penguin's next appointment to monitor his condition, and then he ended the call.

“I hope that was good news.”

Ed smiled at the sight of Penguin, wrapped in a robe that barely met in the middle, he was clean now, all trace of the vomit was was gone and he was looking a little better as he waddled over to his freshly made bed.

Ed turned the covers back and Penguin got back into bed, pulling the covers up to his chest and he rested gratefully against pillows.

“I just spoke to the hospital,” Ed replied, “They said you should eat mashed up or pureed food only. That doesn't mean you can't have fish, I just have to put it through the blender first. But I want you to have other food too.”

Penguin gave a grunt as shot him a look of disgust.

“I like my fish!”

“And you can still have it. But you still need other food too,” Ed repeated, pausing to straighten his covers, purely because he wanted to make a fuss of the guy, even though he wasn't sure why.

“Now, I'm going get this room extra warm for you and light the fire,” he said, “You seem to be very sensitive to the cold.”

Sadness reflected in Penguin's eyes.

“I used to live in the cold with the penguins.”

“And since you've been in the toxic water and had the poisoning, you need to be warm,” Ed reminded him, then he went over to the fire place, knelt down and began to light the open fire.

“So, what do you think of it here?” Ed asked as the flames began to flicker.

Penguin smirked, silently taking in the view of Ed's ass wrapped so nicely in the fabric of his dark green suit.

“Nice ass.”

Ed almost hit his head on the fireplace as those words gave him a jolt and he quickly got up and turned around.

“Excuse me?”

“Nice _place_ ,” Penguin said with a smirk, “Great views, too. Pretty.”

He winked. A single, beady eye winked and Ed stared, then blushed, then smiled and shyly turned away.

“I think you should get some rest now, Penguin. I'll work on making you something nice for lunch later. And I'll bring you some tea... would you like that?”

He had reached the door and looked back, his face flushing scarlet.

“Tea would be nice,” Penguin agreed, then as Ed turned away, Penguin settled back comfortably against his pillows, feeling warm as the fire crackled soothingly, easing him into a light and much needed sleep.

 

As Ed closed the door to Penguin's room, Oswald had just limped up the stairs. He saw Ed standing there and slowly hobbled over to join him. His leg was hurting again. Ed felt strangely caught between ...what, two Penguins? Here he was, wishing he could ease Oswald's discomfort, and his loneliness, and throw he past away and stop his _fucking drinking_ , too. He wanted to be everything to Oz. He had wanted that for many years. And now the Penguin Man had come along and some strange ripples were passing through his heart, as if another door had just opened to an opportunity that spoke of having a chance with someone who would actually return his feelings... It was a strange place to be stuck, that was all he could conclude...

“Are you okay, Oz?” he asked.

Oswald leaned on his cane, there was a look in his pale eyes that said he was silently fighting the pain of his damage leg, because winter was on the way and it always hurt badly in cold weather – but there was more. There was something _else_ in his eyes, some kind of new concern...

“I just spoke to Ecco and Jeremiah.”

“I'm sure that wasn't a pleasant experience.”

Oswald shook his head.

“No... “ he said thoughtfully, “There's something wrong in that house.”

Ed laughed. Oswald glared at him.

“Sorry,” Ed replied, “But Oswald, this is the Velaskas we're talking about. Crazy Jeremiah and his crazy wife and their horde of noisy kids. Jeremiah and Ecco have both done time in Arkham. You expect them to be a regular family?”

The last trace of his smile was wiped from his face as Oswald looked at him, shaking his head slowly.

“No, Ed,” he said in a hushed voice, “It's just a feeling - a bad feeling, I can't describe it. Like some day that house will be famous for something terrible. Maybe some enemy of Jeremiah will catch up and go in there and -”

“All his enemies are dead or in jail,” Ed reminded him, “This city was cleaned up after the war, Oswald. It was only the fact that you fought for the city during the war that your crimes were wiped off record, same with me.”

Oswald still felt troubled by that awful gut instinct, icy feeling he had got standing at that door talking to the Velaskas.

“Ecco said she didn't think the kids were noisy. She even said she couldn't find them yesterday. What kind of mother talks like that? It's almost November, they were out in the freezing cold -”

“While the furniture was being moved in,” Ed reminded him, “Let's not obsess over the Velaska family, Oswald!”

His eyes widened.

“You think I'm obsessed?”

“No, bad choice of wording... I think you're worrying too much. Leave them alone, Oz! And on another subject, Penguin was puking this morning. I spoke to the hospital they said he's got damage to his stomach caused by the toxin and it's progressive and he needs all his food put through a blender. Now we know, we can avoid this happening again.”

“Is he okay now?”

“I helped him shower, I changed the sheets and he's back in bed resting. I lit the fire, I noticed he seems to feel the cold very badly, too. He's comfortable now.”

Oswald recalled that odd connection he had felt to the man when his flipper had gripped his wrist.

“I'm glad he's comfortable, Ed. I won't disturb him.”

“I said I'd make him some tea,” Ed told him.

Oswald limped over to the closed door quietly, opened it and looked inside. There it was again, that strange feeling hitting him with no explanation, it came as such a deep relief to know that he was cleaned up and warm and resting as he slept peacefully in bed. Oswald felt a tug at his heart, almost as if he wanted to go in there and hug him, or put another blanket on his bed to be sure he was warm... _What an odd thought. This man was a stranger..._ This strange feeling of familiarity was bothering him. He had never felt like this before, not for someone he didn't know... Now he was becoming very curious...

“You go and sit down, Ed,” Oswald told him, “I'll make Penguin some tea and take it up to him when he's awake. It's about time I got to know him a little better.”

Ed smiled as warmth shone in his gaze.

“You really should, Oz. Yes, get to know him. Once you do that you won't see the outside any more, you'll see _him_ , and he's a nice guy.”  
_A nice guy who complimented your Ass, Ed!_ Riddler said with a chuckle.

Ed smiled, shaking his head.

“What?” Oswald asked.

“Nothing,” Ed replied, “I just remembered I need to wash those sheets, then I have to plan his lunch - I guess I'll get the chance to sit down - eventually.”

Then he walked away, heading for the stairs. Oswald limped off to his room to rest his aching leg for a short while, and to try and relax and _not_ think about why there was something about the Velaska family that bothered him so much.

 

A short while later Oswald was on his bed, fully clothed but his shoes were off and to stretch out his aching, damaged leg in a warm room on his soft bed felt like heaven. He was determined not to drink that day, because he had been sliding lately, and Ed hated finding him crashed out on the couch with a bottle next to him. And lately, he had been getting freaky dreams, too. Not in a bad way – dreaming about conversations with his dead mother was hardly terrifying, in fact it brought him great comfort, but he knew if he shared that with Ed, he would blame it on the booze...

Oswald ran his fingers through his dark spiked hair, giving a sigh as he took off his monocle and placed it next to the bed, then he closed his eyes, feeling instantly better to be clearing his mind of all thoughts that troubled him. He wasn't even thinking about Ed and how much he ached to hold him – an old ache he had sadly learned to live with long ago. His mind was clear, he was resting and the ache in his leg was easing off already, breakfast had been good too, and right now, a short nap would be perfect. He would wake up rested and his leg would feel almost good as new, despite the cold weather outside doing its worst to creep into his aching bones...

Oswald closed his eyes. Sleep came to him easily, as he drifted off into a restful blankness of slumber.

_And then the dreaming began..._

Gertrud stood in the middle of a rose garden. She smiled as he approached her, and Oswald knew that while he was wearing one of his usual immaculate suits and his hair was spiked and he was as well groomed in this dream as he was in real life – there was one difference. Here he didn't walk with a limp and didn't need the support of a cane. His monocle was missing too, his vision was perfect without it...

Sunlight shone on his mother's hair as she smiled warmly.

“Oswald!” she said, and she gave him a brief hug, “Oh my poor boy, you look so tired!”

“I'm okay Mother,” he promised her.

Worry clouded her eyes.

“You drink too much because you pine for Edward! But one day, perhaps, you will not pine for him any more. Everything changes, Oswald...” she cast a glance about the rose garden, then met his gaze again.

“Sometimes,” she said softly as she stepped closer, “Bonds are not formed through love and joy. Sometimes they come along through tears and mourning and terrible grief. Some of us walk a lonely path, and often it is paved with pain and fire and broken glass. Sometimes terrible things happen and all we can do is pick up the pieces and make something new and stronger and wonderful! Be careful, Oswald.”  
He looked at her in confusion.

“Careful of what, Mother?”

She blinked away tears as something came to mind that reply troubled her.

“This garden will one day stand in the waking world,” she told him, “Because something beautiful _should_ be there! _The house must be torn down. No one should ever live there again!_ Do you understand me, Oswald?”

He shook his head, staring at his Mother as he could only conclude as much as he had hoped their meetings had been real, clearly they were not, this had to be a dream, and odd dream too, because it made no sense...

“What house are you talking about?” he asked.

“ _The Velaska House!”_ she said urgently.

Oswald caught his breath, waking up sharply as he looked about the reassuring sight of his bedroom in his family home, the room was peaceful, the clock on the shelf was ticking and the sound of it was soothing. His heart was beating a little too fast. _The Valeska House? His mother had been referring to it like it was some kind of what, cursed place? A house of horrors?_

Oswald took a deep breath. No, he wasn't going to settle his nerves with a drink. He was off the booze today. And if he made it through all day, he was off it tomorrow, too. He had been drinking too much lately and maybe, _that_ was why he was having such crazy dreams...

 

An hour later, while Ed was in the kitchen planning out a meal for Penguin, Oswald made some tea and took it up to his room. Penguin was surprised to see the master of the house bringing him tea instead of Ed, and he sat up in bed and looked at him in surprise.

“I wasn't expecting to see you today!”

Oswald set the tray down next to his bed, then he gave him a polite smile and grabbed a chair and set it at his bedside and sat down, thankful to take the weight off his damaged leg.

“I realise I didn't do much to make you welcome,” he said, “And that needs to change. Ed tells me you were unwell this morning. I do hope you're feeling better now.”

Penguin blinked his dark eyes and smiled back at him.

“I am feeling better, thanks. I don't know how long it will last, but I am comfortable.”

Oswald was getting that odd feeling again, and he needed to confirm it as he reached out and closed his hand over Penguin's flipper. There it was again, a strange feeling of deep connection that could not be explained... He looked down at his flipper, then let go, noticing both Penguin's deformed hands were marked with soreness and cracks to his skin.

“Your hands are sore,” he said, “I'll be sure to ask Ed to get something for that.”

“Is Ed a doctor?” Penguin asked.

“No, but he has extensive medical knowledge. He used to work in forensics.”

Penguin rubbed his flipper hands together, scratching at sore skin.

“I'm getting sore in lots of places. It was that toxic water.”

Oswald paused for thought.

“Tell me about this other Gotham – the place you call home.”

Penguin paused.

“I was abandoned as a baby. My parents took one look at me and decided to dispose of me like garbage!” resentment crept into his voice as pain reflected in his eyes, “They threw me into the river. I was taken in by penguins at Gotham Zoo.”

Oswald's expression changed to one of confusion.

“But Penguin, Gotham Zoo is an old Victorian building. It was closed down many, many years ago.”

“And I grew up there, I lived there, I became their emperor.”

As he told this crazy tale of being raised by penguins, Oswald saw truth and honesty on his gaze. He truly believed this was real, yet as far as Oswald knew, that zoo had been closed down for many decades...

“You lived with the penguins?”

“And people too,” Penguin replied, “We had the penguin enclosure and the sewer system that ran out of the zoo, it went under the city for miles!”

Oswald frowned.

“Well, it's clearly not our city. We have a system like that but it's as old as the zoo and had been shut off for many years. Access would not be possible as far as I know. You also said your city has a different landscape to ours?”

“Oh yes,” Penguin agreed, “The buildings are taller and there are many more of them – your city of Gotham seems smaller than the one I call home.”

“How old are you, Penguin?” he asked.

“Guess!” Penguin chuckled.

Oswald took a good look at him. It was hard to tell, but his size, his greying hair, his pale face and his strange nose gave the appearance of a much older man.

“Fifty?” he asked cautiously.

Penguin's smile vanished as beady eyes darkened.

“I am thirty four!”

Oswald's eyes widened.

“Are you? I... never would have guessed. It's the grey hair and the sharp features... you look so... _distinguished_.”

Those carefully chosen words had brought a smile back to his face.

“Thanks,” he said, “Distinguished sounds good.”

Oswald gave him another polite smile.

“Did you have a family back in your city?”

Penguin fell silent, sitting there in bed with the covers up to his waist as he rested, wrapped in the bathrobe as he looked down that the blanket and picked at it with a small movement of his flipper.

“Penguin?” Oswald asked carefully, “Did I say something upsetting?”

He met his gaze. Sadness shone in his eyes.

“When I tried to take over Gotham I wanted my people to snatch all the first born sons and drown them!” he said bitterly, “And when it went wrong and Batman stopped me, I was glad the plan to do that didn't succeed.”

Oswald's eyes reflected alarm.

“I'm glad too! Taking children is a terrible thing to do! In my days of crime I _never_ would considered such a thing. I have standards, Penguin!”

He shrugged, then rubbed again at tiny, sore cracks to the crease of his flipper.

“I think I did that – not the rest of it, I was determined to take over the city – but _that,_ the thing about the children – because I was grieving. _I had a son._ ”

That statement had been made with such sorrow, Oswald felt that urge to hug him again, to cradle him in his arms and let him cry until the pain was gone. He didn't know why that urge had just hit him, and it was unsettling – but he needed to know more, and so he asked.

“Tell me about your son?” Oswald asked kindly.

Penguin paused, knowing to revisit old and painful memories would be hard.

“It was complicated, when he was born. This was three years ago, I had no plans on becoming a father but when you like to have fun, accidents can happen, right?” he chuckled.

Oswald nodded in agreement.

“I suppose it can happen like that – not that I've never been fortunate enough to be in a loving relationship where a family has been a possibility.”

“It wasn't,” Penguin continued in his gruff voice, “it was a one night stand. A fuck.”

Oswald listened with out saying another word. Penguin's eyes had grown deeply sad as he continued:  
“I didn't know, not until the baby was due. I held him, I held my son after he was born, the doctor said it would help the grieving process. The little boy looked just like me, but he was dead. I don't know why he didn't make it.”

Oswald leaned closer, grasping his flipper.

“I'm sure the mother was just as devastated to lose her child too.”

Penguin looked at him in confusion.

“ _Mother?”_ he said.

Just then the door opened and Ed came in.

“Penguin!” he said brightly, “It's good to see you and Oswald getting to know each other. And I see Oswald has brought you some tea. I'll leave you to talk -”

“No need,” Oswald replied, “I believe you wanted to speak to Penguin about arranging some new clothing for him?”

“Oh yes,” Ed remembered, “I'd better go and get my tape measure...” he left the room again and Oswald rose from his seat.

“I shall send your measurements to my tailor. I'll have some fine suits made for you, my friend.”

He had smiled as he said that, and as Penguin smiled back, Oswald felt sure his use of the word _friend_ had never felt so sincere.

“Do you require a cane?” Oswald asked.

“No,” Penguin replied, “But I am rather fond of fine umbrellas.”

That was another coincidence. Oswald started to smile.

“I will be more than happy to loan you one of mine. It seems we share the same passion!”

“I had some of mine customised,” Penguin added, “Into weapons.”

Oswald stared at him. That was a very spooky coincidence indeed.

“So did I - long ago,” he replied, then Ed came back into the room and Oswald glanced at him, “Penguin tells me his skin is sore, a reaction to the toxic water,” he said, “Maybe you have something that could help that?”

Ed looked at Penguin with concern in his eyes.

“Show me?”

Penguin opened up a flipper, revealing red, sore creases in his flesh.

As Ed sat on on the edge of the bed and took hold of his flipper and carefully examined it, Oswald left the room. As he walked away towards the stairs, he couldn't shake that odd feeling that he and Penguin had so much in common it was unbelievable. And when he touched the guy, it was like hugging his own brother – not that he had a brother, to make the comparison, but that was what it felt like...Life was sometimes very strange indeed, that was all he could think as he made his way down the stairs, leaving Ed to take over and care for Mr Penguin.

 

Over at the Velaska House, the kids were in the garden, wrapped up against the cold in thick coats that Jeremiah had insisted they wear, because winter was around the corner. He stood in the garden wearing a thick purple coat, smiling as Jerome and the twins played on the trampoline, while Daisy toddled about the garden collecting colourful, dried leaves. She came up to her father, holding up handfuls of them. His pale face and red lips had looked washed out and dull against the cold white skies but as he looked down at her, he smiled as joy lit up his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said, taking the leaves from her and stuffing them in his pockets. Who would have thought he would have gone from immaculately dressed criminal to father of four who didn't give a damn if his coat got filled with old leaves? Daisy wanted him to keep them, and so he would. He had plans to help her glue them on to paper later and make pretty pictures, maybe seeing that would put Ecco in a better mood...

The twins were laughing and squealing as they jumped up and down in the mesh covered trampoline, the twins were fair like Ecco and Jerome, who had his late uncle's red hair, was leaping a little too high laughing loudly as the boys began to fall over and thump about and the trampoline kept bouncing.

“ _No, No Jerome!”_ yelled Brayden.

“ _Stop it!”_ shouted Jayden.

Jeremiah gave a sigh, stepping closer to the path.

“Jerome, leave your brothers alone, let them play together now – you're getting too rough!”

Jerome reached the ladder and climbed down, jumping the last two rungs, then he ran up to his Dad. His face was flushed and there was a smile on his face and amusement dance in his eyes.

“They always hate it when I make 'em bounce. It's funny!”

“I'm sure it is, but they are only five and you are eight years old, young man. Be more responsible. I want you to go and take Daisy back inside, she's getting tired.”

He gave a sigh.

“Okay, Dad.”

He watched as his eldest son took the hand of his baby sister, and he led her up the path towards the house. The twins were still bouncing and now they were laughing again. Jeremiah smiled, briefly thinking back to his own childhood and an early, happy memory of his late brother.

 

In the kitchen, dinner was cooking. But the pots that bubbled could take care of themselves as far as Ecco was concerned as she watched form the window. She waited for Jerome to come in with his sister, then she saw him help her with her coat and her boots, then she handed Daisy a warm drink in a sippy cup and told her to go and watch TV. The little girl toddled off toward the front room. Jerome went to follow, but his mother stepped in front of the door.

“Not so fast!” Ecco said sharply. He looked up at her. She glared down at him.

“I saw you, tormenting your brothers!” she said, “That's not nice, Jerome... You don't want to grow up to be like Daddy, do you?”

Jerome slowly shook his head knowing that meant, if he was bad, he would go to Arkham... He wasn't sure why his mother said that, Dad wasn't a criminal any more...

As she looked down at her son, Ecco felt the _ping_ of the bullet and she gave sigh.

“You see Jerome, he made me hurt myself once, your Dad used to be a bad man. If you're going to be the same, what do I have to do about that?”

She was looking at him like she hoped he had the answer.

“I don't know, Mom,” he said quietly, through the open back door he heard his younger brothers still laughing and bouncing on the trampoline. He wanted them to come in, so his Dad would come in, he felt safer when his Dad was with him, because these days, the scary things his mother said were getting worse...

“You don't know? Neither do I,” Ecco agreed.

She shook her head. The _ping, ping_ , stopped. She smiled.

“Okay, you can go!” she said brightly.

Jerome darted past her, heading for the stairs and the safety of his room, not knowing why, but just following the feeling that kept on telling him to keep away from his mother.

Ecco went over to the window, watching as Jeremiah stood there observing the twins on the trampoline.

“ _Maybe they're all as bad as you are...”_ she murmured, _“Are they?”_ then her thoughts wandered to Jerome, who looked like his uncle, who had been crazy before Jeremiah followed his path, the Valeska who had started it all...

“ _Oh no, I think its you and Jerome...”_ she said in a low voice, _“My husband and my son...”_ A thought ran through her head cold as the bullet that rattled her brain. _“No no no!”_ she whispered, _“I'm not killing them.. bad idea, no, don't kill your family, Ecco...”_ she shook her head again. The thought passed...

 

Back at the mansion, Ed had given Penguin's measurements to Oswald who was now on the phone to his tailor saying, _Yes, this is a genuine request, the gentleman really does have those measurements..._ Ed was still upstairs with Penguin, now he had some antiseptic cream and was carefully applying it to his sore flippers.

“Are you sore anywhere else?” Ed asked as he carefully rubbed the cream into the last of the red creases in his left flipper.

“My thighs,” he replied.

Ed looked downward as his face flushed. He was recalling that dream again. Then something slid into place in his head and it made perfect sense: _Why shouldn't he like this guy? So what if he was different, there was no big deal in that, he didn't care what any one else thought, and who would care anyway, in a city like this one?_

He felt shy as he smiled and met his gaze.

“Lie back and let me take a look,” he said.

Penguin tossed back the covers, opened his robe and parted his legs, laying back comfortably as he exposed his round, heavy, naked body with no trace of inhibition.

Ed carefully placed his hands on his thighs, unable to avoid the sight of his exposed cock and his heavy balls. Penguin gave a sigh.

“A little higher...”

Ed chuckled.

“Are you certain you're sore?”

“You'd better check,” said Penguin, and as Ed looked up at him, amusement danced in his eyes and he gave him a wink.

Ed's jaw briefly dropped.

“You're trying to... to _seduce_ me?”

Penguin closed his robe.

“It was worth a shot. Or maybe not... What's the story with you and Oswald?”

“Nothing,” Ed replied, shaking his head, “We care for each other, there was a time when I could have been more to him but I foolishly pushed him away....”

“So you still love him?”

That was a hard question. Yes he did, but since Penguin had showed up in his life, his heart was reaching for something else, the possibility of real happiness with someone who would return his feelings... Suddenly the look in Penguin's eyes changed.

“You know this toxin could kill me?”

“Yes,” Ed replied, and the word almost stuck in his throat at the thought of it.

“I don't want to waste my time,” Penguin added, “I know I may not be around for long. And I _like_ you.”

Wow, this guy was _not_ subtle. Ed's face was flushed all over again as he got up and stood at his bedside.

“I have a question for you,” he said.

“What is it?” Penguin asked.

“What's silver and pink and stinky and goes round and round?” asked Ed with a twinkle in his eyes.

Penguin looked baffled.

“I don't know...”

Ed smiled.

“Your dinner. A fish in a blender!”

Then he leaned down, moving swiftly, kissing Penguin's cheek. As surprise registered on his face, Ed hurried out the door. It had happened so fast, he had not expected it... _Ed had kissed him?_ Penguin let that thought sink in, as he rested in his bed with a smile on his face.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Oswald was too wrapped up in his own concerns to notice Ed was preoccupied that evening.

They had dinner together – after Ed had taken dinner up to Penguin first. Ed was rather quiet, and in a hurry to have an early night too – but Oswald thought nothing of it, since Penguin had arrived, there had been more demands on his time. But now he had got to know him, and that inexplicable feeling of connection refused to fade, Oswald wanted to help out, too. He resisted having alcohol after dinner, even though Ed leaving the table and conversation rather early and abruptly had made him feel the bite of loneliness rather sharply. The candles were burning, the fire was glowing. This room was full of memories and all of them not enough to keep him warm at night in the way that truly mattered. He thought back to that fateful night long ago when he had prepared a romantic meal and waited for Ed to come home, as he prepared to lay his heart in his hands and declare his undying love. _What a disaster that had been._ He looked to the empty place opposite his own seat as his heart sunk and ached at the same time. Then he changed his mind, reaching for the bottle as he drew his glass nearer. _Fuck it. Why not have a drink, Ed had gone to bed early, he was all alone, and he hated it..._

 

Upstairs, Ed had gone to his room, undressed and then taken a shower, before throwing on a dressing gown and making his way back towards Penguin's room, as his heart began to beat a little faster. His breathing was tight, he felt nervous. Then he silently reminded himself of the only facts that mattered:

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder: That which one person finds beautiful or admirable may not appeal to another._

And quite frankly, it did _not_ matter what anyone else thought of his choice. He knew what he saw when he looked into Penguin's dark eyes, he saw the light there, the soul inside that deformed body was beautiful. Maybe he had not been a beautiful person by his deeds, or ever had a life remotely wonderful – but inside? Ed knew what he saw inside, and it WAS beautiful. He didn't need others to agree.

_They were not in love._

_Or was he in love?_

_That thought gave him a bit of a jolt._

He was shaking as he knocked on Penguin's door...

“Come in.”

Ed took a deep breath, turned the handle and went inside, then closed the door behind him and slid the bolt across. He felt nervous as he turned around, keeping his eyes to the floor as he spoke up.

“Here I am,” he said, “I...I think this what you want?”

He looked up, straight into those deep, dark eyes that shone with warmth as Penguin, who was sitting up in bed with a big smile on his face, held out his arms to him. Ed was there instantly, he didn't need to think about it or hesitate, he just wanted those small, stubby, chunky arms around him, all warm and soft as they embraced. And that embrace as he sat on the edge of the bed and Penguin drew him close was every bit as warm and soft and wonderful as he had hoped it would be. He felt a flipper slide through his hair and then toy with the back of it.

“I'm glad you're here,” Penguin whispered softly.

Ed drew back and looked into his eyes and the moment was so beautiful he wanted to cry. This was precious, it was special, it was more than attraction. _It was the kind of love that... he had never been able to share with Oswald? Yes, maybe. And more beside, because he had never fallen in love so fast and so hard before. If someone had told him some day he would fall in love with a short, fat, deformed man with flippers, he would have laughed. Or maybe Riddler would have even lashed out or worse – to think he was being mocked. But this was more than sexual. He craved the warmth of his embrace, the togetherness that seemed to make perfect sense when his arms were around him..._

“Come to bed,” Penguin said softly, and there was no trace of the former lewd comments and lustful looks he had given him earlier, now there was just warmth, softness, and him. And that was all Ed needed. He took off the dressing gown and it fell to the floor, then he got into bed, joining him beneath the covers as they cuddled up, warm and close. Ed was smiling as he looked into Penguin's eyes.

“ _I'm crazy about you!”_ he whispered.

Penguin's flippers were sliding gently over his body and his dark eyes flashed with excitement to see Ed catch his breath as his touch made him shiver and he closed his eyes, murmuring little sounds of appreciation. As he opened his eyes again, he was drawn closer, and to hold him was every bit as warm and soft as he imagined it would be.

“ _I know what you need,”_ he said softly, and his flipper stroked the crack of his ass, _“I can do things with these odd hands of mine, Ed...”_

Ed was breathless and aching for him, he knew if his hand went between his legs he would lose control, he was that ready, he was that much turned on... Ed turned over on his front, feeling as if every nerve had come alive in his body.

“ _Take me....”_ he whispered.

“ _Wait for it,”_ he felt a soft flipper stroke form between his shoulders down to his lower back, _“Just let me get ready, I don't want to hurt you, Ed.”_

Penguin had sat up for a moment and then turned away from him, then he turned back, folded the covers back to expose his body as Ed spread his legs.

“ _Oh Penguin!”_ he said breathless, _“I want you so bad!”_

“And you have me,” he replied, “Hold still and it won't hurt...

He opened up his flipper, pushing it gently in Ed's ass, until one half was buried deep. It felt thick and it was stretching him and the erotic feel of that stretch was somewhere between pleasure and mild pain and he moaned into the pillow, then gasped as he begged for more. Penguin began to gently slide the thick flipper in and out, then he pushed it deep and began to move it in short, jerking motions, shaking his stretched opening, shaking him inside.

“ _Oh god yes, YES!”_

Ed reached down, grabbing at his cock, turning on his side as he jerked it sharply, losing control and coming over the sheets. Penguin kept his open flipper there until the last throb of climax had faded out, then he gently withdrew it and pushed Ed's hand down between his own legs.

“I like it rough,” he said.

Ed obeyed, as he started to jerk him hard, Penguin slid his arm around Ed, pressing his face against his shoulder as he gave soft grunts and sighs of appreciation.

 

Oswald had decided against more than one drink and then gone upstairs to have an early night, but as he approached the closed door of Penguin's room, he heard something between a groan and a gasp. He hurried over, paused by the door as he leaned on his cane then he listened. There was more hard breathing, then he gave a sharp gasp.

“ _Oh fuck yes, Ed!”_ he exclaimed.

Oswald's eyes went wide... Ed was in there with Penguin and they were doing what he _thought_ it sounded like? Ed, and Penguin? _His_ Ed?

Oswald stood there, slowly reaching out towards the door handle. No... There was a better way, he couldn't just open up that door and walk in, not after hearing that. But he also needed - perhaps for the sake of his sanity – to know, either way, if Ed's heart now belonged to another...

_Oswald looked through the key hole._

_Then he wished he hadn't done it._

There was Ed, naked on the bed, the covers were back, and he was in the arms of Penguin. In the arms of that short, fat, hunched, flipper-handed freak and one half of his right flipper was glistening as they cuddled up close and kissed deeply....

Oswald stood up straight, taking in a sharp breath. _His Ed, the one he had always hoped would one day realise his love for him, was with a freak instead of him!_ Oswald's eyes filled with tears of rage and loss and pain and many other emotions he wasn't yet ready to process. He leaned hard on his cane and hurried back to his room, closing the door, then he sat down on a couch by the window and quietly wept.

 

Over at the Velaska house, as night fell, the children were sleeping in bed, dinner had been cleared away and the house was starting to feel like it was lived in and there was a sense of routine appearing now. The kid's clothing for school was all ready and hanging on the doors of their wardrobes, Ecco was ready to switch into _school run Mom mode_ when she left in the morning, smiling sweetly at parents and teachers. In all the time she had been back with Jeremiah, no one had ever questioned her ability to be less than a perfect mother. She saved the crazy stuff for her husband, once the front door was closed, once that rattle inside her head had become too much to bear...

But tonight, as Jeremiah sat alone in the front room, Ecco joined him, and she drained the last drop from her wine glass and glared at him.

“You've been avoiding me all day.”

He gave a slow sigh and turned his head.

“No, I've been busy with the kids.”

She ripped a piece of paper from her pocket with a phone number on it and held it up.

“ _What's this?”_

Jeremiah's eyes showed a flicker of dismay as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“This,” she said as an angry glare came to her eyes, “Is Vanda Silver's number! You've been seeing her again, don't lie to me!” She threw the glass, he ducked and it shattered against the wall. Jeremiah stood up, eyes darkening with anger.

“She was someone who recalled me as Jerome's brother. It was a _cult of Jerome thing_ , she visited me in Arkham a few times -”

“ _And she sucked your cock!”_

She stepped closer, her face a mask of rage.

“You kept her number all these years?”

“I believe you've been unpacking bags I haven't opened since I was released, the stuff from the attic?”

She shook her head.

“If I ever find out you're cheating on me again, I'll take the kids and you will never see them again and your money won't even matter!”

Jeremiah reached for her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pinning her against the wall. In the old days, she could fight, she probably still could now – but not drunk...

“You will never do anything to harm those children! They are my kids too and they need their father. They need _one_ of us to be fucking sane!”

She kicked out, she aimed a punch at his face and as she raised her fist again, he grasped it, giving her arm a twist.

“Enough!” he said in a low voice,” Or I swear, I'll make sure you go back to Arkham!”

Her arm was hurting. She shook her head and the bullet rattled and she gave a sob.

“No one will ever believe you because of who you are and what you did to this city years ago! “

He let go of her sharply.

“Go to bed, Ecco. And maybe you should give that bullet a really hard shake. Might shake some sanity back into you!”

She glared at him, left the front room and then he had time to take breath and listen, feeling relieved the kids had not woken despite their quarrel. Then Ecco returned. She had half a bottle of wine in her hand and she swigged from it as a crazed look came to her eyes.

“ _You couldn't put me in Arkham! You cant stop me doing anything, Jeremiah!_ _This.._.” she tapped the side of her head, _“This bullet that made me crazy is YOUR fault!”_

“ _And I was crazy too at the time! But I'm not now!”_

She started to smile.

“You couldn't put me away. No one would believe you...”

She walked over to the open door, held it firmly in her grip and slammed her head against the edge of it. There was a sharp crack as her brow connected with the door, then as blood ran down the woodwork, then she turned back to him and smiled.

“ _Oops, you just hit me.”_

He stared at her in horror.

“No, I am sane now, Ecco – I would _never_ raise a hand to you – I saw you do it, _you_ just did that to yourself!”

Blood ran down her face from the split to her brow as she laughed softly.

“But the cops won't think that. You're Jeremiah Velaska. _Never threaten to take my kids, I will fuck you up!_ ”

As her words turned his blood to ice, she swigged from the bottle and licked her own blood from her mouth as it reached her upper lip, shining in a red stripe down her face.

“I could never leave you alone too long with the kids,” she stated, “because I'm concerned they might turn out as bad as you are. Maybe they already have evil inside them! And we can't have that, not another bad Valeska out there.. it can't be allowed to happen!”

There was something about her words that shot ice through his blood – but where could he go? If he took the kids, all she had to do was go to the cops, spin a tale that he was back to his criminal ways and a huge man hunt would begin. Not fair on him and not fair on the children, who would be taken from him and given back to her, while he was locked away in Arkham. This was the price he was paying for the sins of the past, and it was a terrible price...

She set the bottle down heavily on the table.

“I need some air. I need to breathe some air that you're _not_ sharing!” she said angrily, then she turned away and walked off, giving her head another shake. Moments later he heard the back door close.

Jeremiah took in a shaky breath, then hurried upstairs to the bedroom and quickly retrieved the loaded gun kept on top of the wardrobe. Then he sat on the bed, guessing it would be a long night. If the cops came in now and found him like this, they wouldn't ask questions, they'd have him arrested just for being a former criminal and he would be back in Arkham... but he had to keep the gun, in case she went really crazy... From the window, he saw her drunkenly wandering through the garden. It was freezing out there. He partly wanted to go after her and bring her back in, knowing the cold would cause her head to hurt badly because of that bullet, but the other half of him, that part that was done with her and needed not to live with these fears, hoped she would wander off and get lost and maybe collapse in the cold … people did that sometimes, didn't they? Maybe it wasn't cold enough to kill her at this time of the year, but it would certainly cool off her crazy mood. He hoped she wouldn't be back until morning. Then all she would want to do, would be to crawl into bed and sleep. That would mean his biggest worry would be staying awake at the wheel to take the kids to school safely. It was going to be a long night...

 

Oswald had dried his eyes and gone back downstairs, planning on opening a bottle and losing himself in it, anything to block out thoughts of Ed and Penguin, together. It still felt like a hard punch to the gut to know that Ed had chosen Penguin over him. Oswald had never had much confidence in his appearance, his suits and his hair and his dashing, groomed appearance made up for all the things he that he privately felt let him down – he had never considered himself a truly attractive man.

_But for Ed to choose Penguin over him?_

_That was a heavy, hurtful insult._

And he would throw the Penguin Man out if only he didn't feel that odd connection to him... They had so much in common. Oh yes, and now they had Ed in common too, because Oswald wanted to be with him, and Penguin had stolen him... _Maybe not stolen. Ed was never his to love, but it felt like a piece of his heart had been torn out..._

He heard a sound near the fence and then a muffled cry and went over to the back door, turned on the light and stepped out in time to see Ecco Velaska staggering to her feet. Her face was streaked with tears, she was shivering and she had a small gash to her brow, and a streak of blood had run down her face.

“Oh my dear, what happened?” Oswald exclaimed,limping outside and silently cursing the cold air as it bit into his damaged leg making old breaks hurt deeply.

Ecco joined him on the path as looked at him tearfully.

“Jeremiah did this!” she sobbed.

Oswald put a protective arm around her and led her back up the path towards the open door, where inside it would be warm and she would be safe...

 

“Do you want me to call the cops?” Oswald said as he helped Ecco to sit down on the sofa. She stunk of booze and that cut looked worse than it actually was, but he still wanted to clean it up for her.

“No!” she caught his arm, gripping at the fabric of his jacket as she looked into his eyes, “You can't call the cops, Oswald – think about me and Jeremiah – and the kids! With his reputation, and mine, we could both be locked away again. We have four kids to think of!”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh.

“Let me clean up that cut for you,” he replied, and he left the room.

Ecco sat back comfortably on the sofa, looking about the room filled with fine antique furniture. Oswald was so nice compared to Jeremiah, and he was so good to her, too... she started to smile. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get a little closer to Oswald, she was sure he would appreciate her more than her husband did, and the booze she had consumed only seemed to confirm that, urging her on as all her doubts faded out...

Oswald returned with a first aid kit and cleaned up her wound, then he left her to rest while he went to the kitchen to make some tea. He had left her with painkillers and water and she took the pills and drank the water, knowing it would help to ease the hangover in the morning. And she didn't want to seem too drunk, because Oswald was a gentleman... She wanted him tonight, her mind was made up. She kicked off her shoes and tugged her skirt up to her hips, then took off her underwear and pushed it in the small gap between where she sat and the corner of the seat.

Oswald came back into the room and set the tray down. As he did that he got a perfect view of her exposed body, no panties, dress above her thighs, and his eyes went wide.

“Ecco...I..I really think you should cover yourself up,” he said politely, then he loosened his tie as his face flushed and he looked away.

“I don't even know why I came here tonight,” Ecco replied, leaning back against the sofa, “But when Jeremiah smashed my head into that door I said to myself, _Oswald would treat you so much better, you should go and see him..._ So I did.”

She sounded so sad. Oswald looked back at her. No, she had _not_ covered up and he was feeling heat and tension rising as sure as he was feeling the start of an erection. And as she had said those words, she didn't sound so drunk any more, either... And he was lonely, she was obviously in a bad situation, too... There was company to ease his broken heart – if he wanted it. The offer had never made itself more clear that right now.

“Oswald,” Ecco said, and her voice sounded tearful, “Please hug me.”

She tugged her skirt down and shifted over. Oswald sat beside her, trying to fight the urge to give in to his desires and instead be a gallant gentleman in her hour of need.

“I am so sorry, Ecco,” he said kindly, “I had no idea you and Jeremiah were having such problems. But we really should call the cops, I mean,he could lose his temper with the kids.”

Her eyes widened.

“No!”

Now her hand was on his knee.

“You can't do that!” she said, “He's never like that to the kids – only to me. And sometimes, I hurt him too.”

Oswald looked down at his knee. She squeezed it and he caught his breath, his gaze still fixed on her hand. Her touch was burning through his suit. It had been so long since anyone had got this close, this intimate... he was ashamed to admit it to himself but he was aching for release, for company, for someone to feel warm beside. He had almost forgotten what tenderness was like... And he was wounded too that night, his heart was broken seeing Ed cuddled up in bed with Penguin...

“I believe we are both in pain tonight, but for very different reasons,” he said, and he handed her some tea.

“Drink this” he said, “It's better for you than alcohol.”

As she sipped the tea, Oswald glanced at the time. It was almost eleven pm. Ed wouldn't be downstairs any time soon, he was too busy discovering the thrill of sharing a bed with his new lover... _Penguin was his new lover. Ed had chosen Penguin over him, after all these years of waiting and hoping..._

“Won't Jeremiah be worried about you?” he asked.

“No,” she replied, “He will just go to bed and in the morning, he'll get up and take the kids to school. He probably hopes I won't be coming back. He didn't exactly try and stop me when I walked out.”

It seemed like a difficult question, but Oswald had to ask.

“Why did he hurt you?”

She paused, carefully composing a believable story.

“Because I told him I'm worried the kids are going to be just like him,” she replied, “I can see it in them sometimes, evil, that darkness he used to carry... it's in their eyes!”

Oswald reached for her hand, clasping it gently as he looked at her.

“Ecco, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with your children. They are just kids, I don't believe for one minute they could be evil. And if you think you see something in their eyes, it's because Jeremiah is their father -”

“Exactly!” she exclaimed, a little too keenly.

Oswald gave her hand a squeeze, continuing calmly, “No, Ecco – you're just seeing their resemblance to him. And he's been sane for several years now. He's one of the few trouble makers of old who actually deserve to be out of Arkham because he's genuinely changed.”

Ecco shook her head, letting the bullet rattle as the pain of her injury throbbed.

“No, no, you don't see it,” she muttered.

“I think you're very upset,” he said, taking her hand again, “And if you want to sleep here tonight I'm more than happy to offer you a spare room – but you must call home in the morning, or if you prefer I will speak to your husband.”

“No need for that!”

She moved in fluid motion, sliding from her seat to his lap as he gave a gasp and she looked into his eyes, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close, she was grinding against him and her breasts were pushed up against him and he wanted to push her away but he was so damned hard and the suddenness of close company and an offer like this, on top of the devastation he had felt at knowing he had lost his chance with Ed, was too much to bear.

_He could not be alone tonight._

Oswald pulled her closer, aware that he was shaking as he met her gaze.

“In the morning, you must go home!”

“It's not morning yet!” she said with a giggle.

Then she kissed him and his head swam and his heart raced and he wanted to take her there and then on the sofa – either that, or hold her and cry and confess his loneliness and heartbreak, the option he would have preferred. But her kisses were _so_ persuasive. Her skirt was up, his zip was down, her hand on his cock made him give a sharp moan into her mouth as he kissed her. Then she guided him into her wetness, and his cock was wrapped in her heat as he felt strangely trapped yet loving every second as she rode him, her hands on his shoulders, pinning him to the sofa as she took her pleasure.

“Oh _yes,_ Oswald...” she nipped at his neck and it was sharp and painful, she laughed as pain registered on his face.

“Yes, you want me.. You're fucking me, Ozzie... your cock is inside me...”

She was riding him harder. He was losing control.

“ _Oh god no... stop.. stop!”_

She responded to his desperate words, knowing he was trying not to come, by moving harder, squeezing his cock with her walls as she fucked him.

Oswald had no control left as he came hard inside her, giving a cry against her shoulder, then she sat on him for a moment, watching as he breathed hard. She kissed his cheek, she ran her fingers through his dark spikes, toying with his hair as he closed his eyes and she whispered _That was nice._ Then she separated from him, sat on the seat beside him and reached for her tea. Oswald sat up, tidied his clothing and looked at her. His face was still flushed and Ecco Valeska was smiling at him over the rim of that china cup like some kind of demonic seductress.

“We should do this more often,” she said, “I feel better already! How about you, Ozzie?”

Oswald looked as stunned as he felt. Ed had broken his heart today – not intentionally, but all the same, Oswald considered it broken. And now, to curb his painful loneliness, he had just had sex on the sofa in the front room with Mrs Valeska...

“We can't do this again,” he said quietly, finding it hard to look her in the eye as he looked down at the floor and felt her stare cutting through him, “You have Jeremiah and your family to think of. And I am a gentleman. I must insist you sleep down here tonight – it was bad enough we just had... _relations_. I can't put temptation in our path again. And I certainly can't take you to my bed - that would be very wrong. I'll fetch you a blanket. You can sleep on the couch.”

She stared at him as confusion reflected in her gaze.

“But you just agreed to be my side man, Ozzie.”

“I did nothing of the sort!” Oswald leaned on his cane and got up sharply as his damaged leg ached in protest.

“But I need you...” she said pleadingly, and her sudden soft tone was almost persuasive. Oswald stayed strong, resisting the urge to make a second mistake.

“No, Mrs Velaska,” he said, handing her a cushion from a nearby chair then taking a warm throw from the back of another sofa and placing it beside her, “This must never happen again. It's _wrong_ , and it solves nothing!”

Ecco looked up at him.

“I could fall in love with you, Oswald. You're not like my husband. You actually care about me.”

“Goodnight, Mrs Valeska!” he said firmly, and limped out of the room without looking back.

 

When morning came, while Jeremiah was putting the gun away and then getting ready to wake the kids and start breakfast and get them ready for school, Ecco was sleeping off a hangover and a nasty cut to her head over at the Van Dahl mansion, on the sofa, in the front room. Jeremiah didn't know where his wife had gone the night before, and he felt bad about the fact that a part of him was hoping she never walked through the door again...

Oswald was still sleeping, in his room, with the door firmly locked. He was yet to wake and deal with awkward feelings of guilt over his moment of weakness with Ecco.

And all of this had happened while Ed and Penguin were oblivious to anything that happened beyond the door of their bedroom as they woke to early morning sunshine streaming through the nets and Ed looked into dark beady eyes that shone with love for him and he smiled as he shifted closer to his lovers round, soft body. He gave him a gentle squeeze, then kissed his hunched shoulder.

“Has anyone ever told you that you're actually beautiful?”

He had asked that question softly. Penguin gave a gruff laugh.

“No, but maybe if you put your glasses back on you might see me a little better!”

Ed chuckled as he toyed with a lock of his greying hair.

“I mean it!”

Penguin felt warmth and affection and fondness turning to something he was sure was love as a startled look came to his eyes.

“No one has ever appreciated me. Not like this.”

“Get used to it,” Ed told him, and he drew him closer, kissing him tenderly.

As Ed grew hard, he broke off from their kiss and his breath was warm on his lover's face as he spoke softly.

“Turn on your side, Penguin, let me make love to you.”

Penguin's eyes gleamed as he chuckled.

“You mean, let's fuck?”

Ed ran his fingertips gently over his pale cheek, then he fondly touched the tip of his long, bird-like nose.

“No, “ he replied, “I want to make love to you.”

Such sudden and deep emotion was almost too much to handle as Penguin turned on his side. Ed was about to ask for the lube, but as he pressed against his big, round body, he was surprised to find he was already lubricated.

“I never saw you do that!”

“I like to be prepared!” Penguin replied.

Ed leaned over him, kissing him softly.

“I love you, my darling,” he said, and as he slid with ease into his body for the first time, Penguin's flipper closed over Ed's hand, as he gave a sigh of absolute bliss and then turned his face to the pillow, shedding tears he did not want Ed to see. It was beautiful, it was better than he had ever dreamed it could be. Life had never been like this. He had never been truly loved before...

Ed made love to him gently, staying mindful of the fact that Penguin was still affected by the toxic poison and always would be – he would always have to be gentle, but as much as his lover begged him to be rough, as he thrust inside him, Ed showed restraint, calming him with words of love and devotion.

“I love you too,” Penguin whispered as Ed thrust into him one more time, and as he hit his peak, he wrapped his arms tightly about his broad body and held on as the orgasm washed through him. Penguin's flipper closed about his wrist, guiding his hand downward. Ed gripped his cock and gently jerked him, then he granted his wish, becoming for brutal for the final strokes that sent him over the edge. Then they lay together as Penguin rolled over and looked into Ed's eyes.

“I've never known anyone like you,” he said as his dark eyes fixed on Ed and he started to smile, “You make me feel like I could live forever.”

Ed thought about the toxins in his bloodstream and held him a little tighter, saying a silent prayer that their time would not be cut short yet.

“I wish you could live forever too,” he whispered, then as he brought his flipper up to his lips to kiss it, he sniffed, and quickly lowered it again.

“Why does your flipper stink of raw fish?” he exclaimed.

Penguin's beady eyes shone with amusement.

“There was fish oil at the bottom of that puree you made me.”

Ed lay beside him, looking into his eyes, baffled by his bemused expression.

“Think about it...” Penguin added with a chuckle.

Ed did think about it.

“I'm not sure where this is going?”

“It made excellent lube,” Penguin replied, “Why did you think my flipper was such a perfect fit in your tight ass last night?” Then he laughed hard as Ed's expression briefly changed to one of disgust.

“ _You used fish oil as lube?”_

“ _Yes!”_

Ed rolled on top and grabbed his flipper, playfully pinning him down.

“No more fish oil!” he said, “Next time we use proper lubricant!”

“Still love me?” Penguin asked, and his smile went straight to Ed's heart.

Ed started to smile too.

“Yes,” he kissed the end of his long, sharp nose, “But only if you take a shower and get rid of that smell of raw fish!”

Penguin smiled and Ed's heart skipped a beat.

“Only if you come with me,” replied Penguin, giving Ed's hand a gentle squeeze in his warm, soft flipper.

“That's a deal.” Ed agreed, then they shared another kiss.

 

Oswald woke up with sadness in his heart as he recalled Ed and Penguin had get together last night. All his hopes of ever standing a chance with Ed, were gone. Then he remembered something else:

_Oh shit, in his haste to ease his personal heartache, he had slept with Ecco, who had come over after the mother of all fights with Jeremiah... He had fucked the wife of Jeremiah Velaska. She was downstairs right now, on the couch..._

“ _Fuck!”_ he fumed, angry at himself for his poor decision making.

Oswald showered and got dressed and then grabbed his cane and made his way quietly past Penguin's closed door, for now he and Ed were nowhere to be seen and he was glad of that, because although it would take some getting used to, he wasn't ready to look either of them in the eye and genuinely say he wished them well, as much as he knew that was what he ought to do. He limped down the stairs and then stopped sharply as the aroma of coffee filled the air:

There she was, walking barefoot towards him in a dress that was creased from the night before, her hair was down to her shoulders and she looked like she had just rolled out of bed – maybe rolled several times and then given up on thoughts of finding a comb - because her hair looked like a big, wild birds nest. She had coffee in her hand, her face paint was smudged and there was a big bruise above her right eye and a small healing cut.

“Morning, Puddin' ,”she said, handing the coffee to Oswald.

Then she kissed his cheek as he looked at her in horror. _No, this couldn't be happening. She was acting like... she lived here now?_ Oswald was just wondering if this day could get any worse.

_And then it did._

There was a heavy knocking at the front door.

“ _Oswald?”_ called a familiar voice.

Ecco had hurried off back to the front room. Oswald swallowed hard as he turned to face the door, and the proverbial music:

Yes, this day had definitely just got much worse... _Jeremiah Velaska was at the door..._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Oswald opened the door sharply.

“Have you seen my wife?” Jeremiah asked, and for a man who had recently had a terrible fight, he was very anxious to find her, which was most unexpected as his eyes filled with worry, “I didn't know where else to start, Oswald. I thought she may have come over and -”

“She's here,” Oswald said, and then he felt crushingly guilty to see such relief in Jeremiah's eyes.

“Is she alright?”

“Ecco?” Oswald called, and Ecco hurried out, pausing to put on her shoes. She reached the front door and looked calmly at her husband.

“What?” she asked.

He blinked away tears.

“Will you please come home? The kids are up and having breakfast and I'm about to take them to school and they need to see you!”

“My kids!” she exclaimed, “Of course, I forgot about my kids!” she turned to Oswald.

“Thanks for helping me last night,” she said, smiling politely as her gaze set firmly on his and he blinked then looked away.

“It was no trouble at all,” that was all he could think to say as he looked down at the floor.

Then Jeremiah held his hand out, Ecco took hold of it and he led her away from the house, as they reached the driveway they began to talk, then Oswald saw Jeremiah pause to hug his wife, before they headed back to their own driveway once more. He closed the front door, breathing a heavy sigh. Perhaps they would be okay... Or perhaps they would have another fight and this time Ecco would throw it in his face, _I fucked Oswald last night!_ Oswald briefly closed his eyes as he slowly shook his head. Giving into such weakness had been a _very_ bad idea...

 

An hour later, Ed came downstairs to join Oswald for breakfast, after first making a fruit smoothie for Penguin. Oswald said nothing as he returned to the dining room, and finally Ed broke the silence halfway through breakfast.

“Something wonderful has happened.”

Oswald looked up across the table.

“Something terrible happened last night!”

Ed's enthusiasm for his good news faded at once.

“What?

“Ecco came over, she was bleeding, she was slightly tipsy, said she had a fight with Jeremiah. She slept on the couch. He came over here this morning and he looked very worried, Ed – hardly the actions of a man who has just beaten his wife. Yet last night, she was so...” Oswald looked down at the table, lost for words. He could hardly tell Ed what had happened between them...

“So what did she say last night, did she tell you about it?” Ed asked as he reached for his coffee.

“She told me they had a fight. She rambled on about how she thought he was evil and maybe the kids will turn out just like him.”

“Sounds like the kind of drunk talk to expect from Ecco, reflecting on her past and her crazy marriage. Is that all?”

As Ed asked that question, Oswald met his gaze thinking, _No, I fucked her on the couch in the front room..._

“Yes,” he replied, “She didn't say much else.”

Ed frowned. He drank some coffee and set the cup down again.

“She was hurt?”

“Ecco was cut and bruised, nothing requiring stitches, but when I suggested calling the cops she said no – because of Jeremiah's reputation and her past too. She was worried it might turn out bad for the kids.”

Ed shrugged.

“Then I guess they shouldn't fight,” he stated, as a flicker of annoyance came to his eyes, “I hate to sound like I'm judging anyone, Oswald – but they've got kids now, they should grow the fuck up and _stop_ their shit from the old days. They never did have a loving relationship...”

Ed fell silent as a haunted look came to his eyes and Oswald guessed he was recalling his own, far from perfect childhood.

“So, what was this good news you wanted to tell me?” he asked, changing the subject.

Ed's face lit up at once.

“I'm...” he paused, taking a deep breath, “I'm in a relationship with Penguin.”

Oswald looked at him, felt the ache in his heart but smiled anyway, because he saw joy in Ed's eyes. Thinking of Penguin didn't make him jealous, he couldn't help but feel that strange connection to the guy, even though it made no sense at all, and to see Ed happy was better than to see him unhappy. It just made his heart ache to know he was not the one making him happy after all these years of hoping...

“That's wonderful news, Ed,” Oswald said, then his smile faded as he hoped what he said next wasn't taken the wrong way, “But you must remember he is very sick and the toxin he was exposed to -”

“I know,” Ed held up his hand, wanting _that_ kind of talk to stop, “Right now, he's doing okay. He's getting stronger, he's eating and he's not throwing up and he's bored up there, he wants to start getting up. I'm planning to take him for a drive around the city as soon as he feel well enough.”

“Take this slowly, Ed,” Oswald reminded him, “He's very sick.”

“He's got his first hospital appointment soon. I've been told there's meds that can help him. Nothing that can cure him but hopefully, it will help him live for a long time.”

Oswald smiled, feeling genuinely relieved there was help for the man who had been exposed to a poison no one could identify.

“That's very good news,” he replied, and he said it with deepest sincerity. He had expected facing this news of Ed's romance to be hard, but it wasn't. Strangely, it was settling well in his heart and he genuinely wished both them the very best...

 

_The days passed by._

Penguin was thrilled with his new wardrobe of fine clothing, and even more thrilled when Oswald gave him a spare umbrella – not a weaponised one, but it did have an elegant penguin shaped top, and that made him smile. Penguin was taking Ed's advice and trying new foods, too – all of which seemed to give him no trouble at all. Seeing Ed and Penguin as they sat together on the couch by the fire in the evenings didn't make Oswald's heart ache as he had expected it to – strangely, he was thankful they had each other. He cared about them both, in different ways. It was still a mystery why this Penguin Man had found his way into his heart so easily, but Oswald had accepted it now, he cared for him like a brother...

By now it was mid November, and the weather had started to turn bitterly cold. But the house was warm and the mood was good, too. Now and then, late at night, the silence was punctured by yelling from the Velaska house, but it always quietened down fast. Oswald still worried about that family, but he saw them going off to school in the car every day, either taken by Ecco or Jeremiah, and when Ecco was at the wheel, he stayed away from the window, and when Jeremiah was driving, he sometimes gave him a wave, and it was a pleasant surprise to see Jeremiah wave back. But he still looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders – and that made Oswald's guilt weigh even heavier. He still felt ashamed of the fact that he and Ecco had been _inappropriate_ on the night she had come over to the house. He also hoped her husband would never find out. Thankfully, since that night, Ecco had not come back. Oswald hoped she had realised too that her actions had been wrong, and must never be repeated...

Then the morning came for Penguin's first appointment at the hospital. Ed drove him there, and they left feeling optimistic. Since all his food had gone through a blender, the damage from the toxin had not stopped him eating, he was doing surprisingly well...

 

Oswald was out that morning, he had gone to the Iceberg Lounge to deal with some paperwork and check the place was being run properly – not that he had any reason to think Victor Zsasz his former enforcer, would not run the place properly, as he had been taking care of it for him for several years now. He spent two hours at the lounge with Victor, resisted the urge to drink because he was driving, then left and returned to his car. It was then he checked his phone, and saw several missed calls from Ed. He phoned him back right away, feeling worried - it was instinct, he knew something was wrong...

“ _Oswald?”_ Ed sounded tearful.

“What's wrong, Ed?” he asked.

“It was bad news. Strange has been working on the blood and toxin samples ever since he was found, and today we were told it's most likely Penguin won't live longer than two years, possibly less...” Ed stifled a sob, “That poison is destroying his stomach, it's sinking into his bones, it's slowly killing him!”

Oswald leaned back against the driver's seat closing his eyes as he gave a weary sigh, then he blinked away tears, wishing he was home right at this moment to comfort Ed – and Penguin, too. While he seemed like a tough old bird, he was sure the news had been equally devastating to him too...

“We always knew there was no antidote to the toxin, Ed. How did Penguin take the news?”

“He's lying down, upstairs. They've started him on a new drug to help what is left of his stomach lining, because the toxin stripped most of it away and the rest is deteriorating. The medication was painful to take and he's not very comfortable right now... I should go to him.”

“I'll be home very soon, you stay with Penguin,” he replied, then he ended the call. His heart was aching for both of them. He needed to get home right away...

Then his phone rang again. He recognised the number and snatched it up angrily.

“What's the occasion, Strange?” he snapped, “Did you suddenly recall you had more devastating news to deliver?”

“Oswald, I have not stopped working on this matter,” Strange told him, “Everything about Penguin is a complete mystery, from the toxin to his DNA. You should see his scans – his internal organs are most unusual. But this is where I have some good news. I'm afraid I couldn't send this over to the hospital with all my concluded notes because this is ongoing. I'm still studying him, Oswald.”

“Studying?” Oswald said in anger, “Because he's a freak to you?”

“No, because I want to _help_ him!”

“I find that hard to believe,” Oswald replied doubtfully.

Strange continued :

“He breathed in toxic water, he swallowed it, too. His stomach is badly damaged but his lungs, not so much because they are unusually large. His heart is on the right side instead of the left and several of his internal organs are slightly bigger than I would expect to see. And there's something about his whole genetic make up... If my theory about a parallel world is correct, it wouldn't surprise me if he's the consequence of some kind of work of another Professor Strange – or someone very much like me. But someone who had more experience and far advanced abilities compared to my own.”

“Advanced?” Oswald repeated, “Why would someone like you deliberately create him as he is? I don't understand...”

“That toxin he was exposed to would kill the average person instantly,” Strange told him, “It's his birth defects that bought him time enough to stay alive when he was found by the river. I'm still studying his DNA. While there's no family link to yourself, I can only conclude the similarity there has to be a coincidence. But I am still working on his case and I will not give up. I swear to you Oswald, if I can help this man I will – I have never encountered anyone like him before.”

Strange had spoken with determination and compassion. That had come as a surprise, and now Oswald did not doubt his sincerity.

“If you come up with anything at all that can help, please get in touch with Ed first, because he's so worried. He and Mr Penguin are together now.”

“ _Oh dear.”_

Anger flickered in his eyes as he clutched the phone tighter.

“What's _that_ supposed to mean? You think because he's different, or because he's dying that he shouldn't crave closeness with another person?”

“No Oswald,” Strange replied, “I'm thinking about certain aspects of his birth defects that set him apart that could cause complications at some point. This is a matter I should really talk to Mr Penguin about.”

“That's not necessary,” Oswald replied, feeling surprised at how defensively he had just made that statement, “You have the scans, the blood samples and the toxin to work on. You don't need to see him.”

“But I may be able to advise him on how to cope with his difficulties. His condition will get worse, and that will be painful for him and Edward.”

Oswald felt his tension rising as that protective urge got stronger. He didn't want Penguin anywhere near the former monster maker...

“Your concern is appreciated, but Penguin has all the help and support he needs, thank you, Hugo. The best you can do for him is continue with your research. I still live in hope that you may find an antidote to the toxin.”

“You can be sure I will try, I will send all my recommendations and findings over to his specialist at Gotham General,” Strange replied.

As the call ended, Oswald put his phone away then sat there in the car, just taking five minutes still parked at the back of the Iceberg Lounge to gather his thoughts and get his emotions under control. _This wouldn't be easy. Penguin was suffering and Ed was distraught. He was going home to a difficult and painful situation..._

 

Ed was sitting on the edge of the bed. They were in Ed's room now, Penguin had moved in there a few days back. Oswald quietly made his way towards the open door. Penguin was on the bed, resting against a stack of pillows as he held Ed's hand in his flipper. He was fully dressed in a dark suit with a grey silken waistcoat, and as he spoke, he sounded tired.

“Ed, stop crying,” he said, “I realise my first experience of the medication wasn't great. And I have to take that shit every day now, but in time, it will probably work. It's worth it if I get to be around longer, if I get to have more time with you.”

Ed gave a sob. It was a soft, quiet sob but it cut into Oswald's heart like a shard of glass. He lingered back out of sight, hating to break their conversation at such a difficult time.

“Don't cry, Ed,” Penguin said softly, “I'll be okay. I'll try hard, I'll get through this. Look at me, I'm still here!”

Ed threw his arms around him, pressing his face against his shoulder as his sobs became muffled. Oswald leaned against the wall, away from the door, waiting for Ed to compose himself once again. Soft words were whispered from the next room, and then he heard Ed say something he didn't quite catch, this was followed by the unmistakeable sound of a gentle kiss. Ed sniffed and then cleared his throat.

“I guess I should try and keep myself together at a time like this.”

“We still have plenty of time,” Penguin said quietly as their eyes met, “And soon I'll be feeling better again and we can have some fun, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Ed...”

He gave him a wink.

Ed laughed as he wiped away his tears.

“Only you would suggest _that_ at a time like this, Penguin!”

He gave Ed's hand a reassuring squeeze with his flipper.

Oswald took a deep breath and entered the room.

“I heard the news,” he said as he stood there in the doorway, “Your new medication made you unwell?”

Penguin was still clutching Ed's hand, but it was more for Ed's benefit, because he looked tearful, and Penguin did not.

“It was rough,” Penguin replied, “And I have a lot more meds to take every day too – but if it keeps me alive, I'm not complaining.”

Oswald caught a sudden flicker of pain in his eyes as he tried not to show his discomfort, then Penguin's flipper tightened in Ed's grip as he shifted on the bed, his other flipper pressing to his stomach as he gave a low groan.

“I think I should lie down for a while.”

“That would be a good idea,” Oswald agreed, limping closer to the bed. He looked at the bottles and boxes of meds next to the bed – there were so many of them.

“Ed, maybe you should go and sit downstairs for a while, have some coffee, let me take over here?”

“You could do with a break, it's been a tough day,” Penguin agreed, giving Ed's hand a squeeze before letting go. Ed got up and paused to kiss his cheek.

“I'll be back up here soon,” he promised, and then he left the room.

Oswald caught the look on his face as he walked out – Ed needed to cry again, and this time, he needed to do it alone.

 

As Oswald sat at his bedside, Penguin spoke up.

“I hope you're not gonna start crying too?”

Oswald forced a smile.

“Of course not! And I think if you take the meds every day, you'll get used to it quickly and things will get easier.”

“What's what I told Ed,” he replied, “But as soon as he heard the doctor say I may not live longer than two years, assuming I don't get sick before then, he couldn't stop crying.”

“I think you're stronger than you realise.”

Oswald reached over and grasped his flipper. _And there it was again, that strange feeling of connection..._

“Can I do anything to make you comfortable?” he asked.

“No, you've done more than enough,” Penguin assured him warmly, “You took me in, you helped me out – and now I've found something very wonderful with Edward. I couldn't be happier. I'm actually grateful,” that gratitude he spoke of shone from his dark eyes as he smiled, “Even with the poisoning to deal with, I'm thankful - I never knew life could be this good.”

Oswald was suddenly gripped by a swell of emotion as he stood up, leaned over the bed and put his arms around Penguin, hugging him tightly.

“You are very brave, my friend,” he said as fondness shone in his gaze, “And I hope you live much longer than expected, I'm sure you will – you are very determined, and I am here for you as much as Ed, you have the support of both of us.”

Penguin looked at him feeling stunned. As Oswald had hugged him, it had felt oddly familiar, like... a strange sense of belonging that he could not explain, almost as if the two of them could have been brothers...

Oswald let go and then reached for his cane as he smiled.

“You should get some rest now, Penguin. If you need anything, Ed will be up to join you very soon.”

Then he left the room and as he walked out, he was still wondering why he had felt the need to embrace Penguin, but it had felt so right, a deep sense of _something_ he could only liken to family...

 

The next few days were tough. Most of all they were tough for Penguin, as he struggled to cope with the cocktail of drugs he had to take every morning to counteract the damage caused by the toxin. By now, a week had gone by since Penguin had started the treatment. The pills were working fine, and Ed was thankful for that as he stood at his bedside and watched him take his medication. Now Ed had started a new routine, he was up early every day, to give his lover his meds, and he felt that same sadness wash over him as it had every day before as he handed him the glass filled with a clouded substance, it was the drug to line his stomach to slow down the damage, and he knew what to expect by now, it wouldn't be easy.

Penguin took the glass from him and looked at the grey liquid inside it.

“I hate this stuff,” he said, glancing up at Ed, “But if I don't take it I remember what happened the first time I had the fish!”

Then he drank it and settled back against his pillows.

Ed blinked away tears as he stood there feeling utterly useless. Penguin gave a low moan as his flippers clutched at his body and pain registered on his face.

“It's okay...” Ed said softly, and he sat down quickly, pulling him close as the medication burned his lover's body like fire and he breathed hard and fought the deep pain that throbbed in his guts.

“It will get better soon,” Ed said quietly, stroking his hair as he gently held him.

Penguin's head was on his shoulder, he was breathing hard as he tried to get though the pain that throbbed in his stomach.

“I'm alright, Ed...” he said, sounding breathless, “I need to lie back.. give me thirty minutes and I'll be up.”

Ed helped him to lie back, and Penguin gave an exhausted sigh, then he slowly started to smile as he looked up at Ed.

“It wasn't so bad this time,” he said quietly, then he closed his eyes, exhausted from the acute pain that had just hit his body.

“You sleep, my love,” Ed told him as tears choked his voice, then as Penguin rested, Ed hurried out of the room.

 

Oswald had just got dressed and was about to head for the stairs when Ed came out of his bedroom with tears in his eyes.

“Ed?” he said in alarm, “What's wrong?”

He stifled a sob.

“This is so hard to handle. The meds, they hurt him, Oswald! I have to watch him suffer every day, it's not fair!”

Oswald reached for him, pulling him into a tight embrace. To his utter dismay, Ed fell to his knees and carried on weeping.

“Edward...” he placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, “Please get up, I can't get down and join you, think of my leg!”

That remark shook him out of his sobs as he looked up at Oswald and managed a brief chuckle.

“I can't have two people I love in pain!”

Those words gave Oswald a jolt.

“Get up, Ed,” he said, offering his hand, but Ed got up with no help, had a brief look of tearfulness all over again, then he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

“I don't want to lose him, Oz. Seeing him like this when he takes the meds, it brings it home to me just how sick he is and -”

“Don't think about that,” Oswald said softly, “Just think about getting through each day and making the most of the better moments. I've seen you two cuddled up and kissing, his flipper all over your leg! He's a lusty little devil sometimes!”

Now Ed was smiling as his face flushed and he nodded in agreement.

“I don't know what he sees in me.”

“ _I do.”_

Oswald froze as his eyes widened. The thought, _What the fuck did I just say?_ ran through his mind, but Ed was still too emotional to spot it.

“I'm sure I have my good points, but the kind of love we share, it goes deep, Oswald. It's not fair we won't have long to share that.”

“No,” Oswald replied, looking him in the eye as he told him a hard truth, “It _is_ fair. You've found true love and that is precious. If it lasts two years or twenty, at least you've known that. _You're fortunate_.”

Then Oswald turned away, leaning hard on his cane as he headed for the stairs. Ed wanted to thank him for those words, but the tears that choked him had stolen them away as he silently felt thankful that Oswald was in his life, he loved him too, more than he would ever know, and what he had just said had made perfect sense... He wiped his eyes again, put his glasses back on, then went back into the bedroom, to be sure he would be there when Penguin woke up and this time, he knew he would not shed any more tears.

 

It was almost noon when the kids were playing in the garden of the Velaska house, they were wrapped up warmly in their coats as the twins jumped on the trampoline and Jeremiah walked little Daisy around the garden. It was a peaceful afternoon, a happy one, too – because Ecco had gone shopping, and when she was not in the house, something tense and volatile simply lifted from the atmosphere.

Eight year old Jerome had gone exploring. He made his way to the back of the garden where the trees were tall and their limbs were almost bare. The ground was covered with fallen dry leaves in shades of earthen colours and here the ground was damp and muddy, but his boots didn't slip as he grasped at the broken fence and then leaned his other hand against the bark of the tree and peered through to the Van Dahl estate:

He saw a big garden, trees and a neat lawn. And there was a path in the middle of the lawn. Two men were walking up the path from the house, one was tall and lean and wore a dark coat over a green suit, he had his arm around another man, who was very short and hunched and fat, who was wrapped up in a very thick winter coat trimmed with thick fur, his face was pale and his eyes were small and dark and set deep, and his nose was like a very long, sharp beak...

Jerome gave a gasp as the wind ruffled his red hair.

“ _He's a bird man!”_ he whispered in wonder, and then he stepped closer, grasping at the broken fence. Stepping on the fallen leaves on the other side, he had not realised they covered a very slippery slope. Jerome slipped, fell and carried on sliding, as he gave a cry of alarm.

Ed and Penguin looked up, then looked at each other in surprise, and then they hurried down the path to the slope at the bottom of the broken fence. Ed looked down at the kid as he picked himself up and brushed dirt from his jeans, feeling surprised at just how much Jeremiah's son looked like his late uncle.

“I'm really sorry, please don't tell my Mom!” Jerome pleaded, “I wasn't breaking in, I just wanted to see.”

“See what?” enquired Penguin.

Jerome looked at him, noticed the fine suit and the fine coat, and then he stared at his flippers... _the bird man had flipper hands?_

Penguin smiled kindly.

“I am...” he paused, recalling Oswald's cover story, “Oswald's brother,” he said, “My name is Mr Penguin.”

He smiled. Then he cautiously extended his flipper. Jerome stared for a moment, then he smiled too, reached for the flipper and shook his hand. Ed looked on with a warm glow in his heart. If he ever needed a reminder that children were kind and accepting, this was it...

“I'm Jerome Velaska, I live next door,” he glanced at Ed, “You must be Mr Nygma.”

Ed smiled.

“Yes, I am.”

Jerome looked back at Penguin.

“Are you...” he hesitated.

Penguin looked at him, patiently waiting for him to continue.

“Are you a bird man?” Jerome asked.

Penguin blinked. He looked at Ed. The two men laughed and Ed slipped his hand lovingly into Penguin's flipper as they stood side by side.

“No, I'm not a bird man,” Penguin told him, “I just look different. I was born like this.”

“He's a person,” Ed told him, “Just the same as you and I, Jerome. He just looks...” Ed paused, smiling as he looked at Penguin, “Extra special,” he said, “And very magical.”

Penguin's flipper warmly squeezed his hand.

“Thank you Edward,” he said softly.

“ _Jerome!”_

As Jeremiah looked over the fence and then saw the gap and carefully climbed through, then made his way down the slope, Jerome turned back to his father.

“Dad!” he called excitedly, “Come and meet Mr Penguin!”

Jeremiah caught sight of the two men on the path, then as he came over, he heard the voices of the other kids as the twins tried to push past each other, then they both clambered down the slope, as Jayden hung back, helping Daisy to join them. Suddenly, the garden was full of kids. All four of them were with Jeremiah now, and Jerome's brothers and young sister were all staring up at Penguin.

“This is Mr Penguin,” Jerome said to his siblings, “He looks like a bird man but he's not, he's Oswald's brother.”

“Hello!” said Daisy

He smiled and waved a flipper as the twins gave a gasp and looked at him in amazement.

“You must be Oswald's brother,” said Jeremiah, he held out his hand, Penguin shook it, and Jeremiah had already noticed the flipper, and made a point of not staring.

“Yes, I am Penguin,” he replied.

 _Penguin? But wasn't that Oswald's criminal name back in the old days?_ Jeremiah felt confused by his remark, but he smiled and didn't ask more about it.

“I heard you've been unwell,” he added, “Are you doing okay now?”

“I'm still here,” Penguin assured him with a smile.

Ed slipped his hand back into Penguin's flipper.

“Mr Penguin and I are together.”

Surprise registered in Jeremiah's eyes.

“You're dating Oswald's brother? That is unexpected!”

Ed laughed softly.

“He's very pleased for us.”

“You should come over some time,” Penguin added, “Bring your wife, too.”

Jeremiah's smile vanished, and Ed noticed. He thought about what Oswald had told him, and now he was starting to wonder what was wrong between him and Ecco. Jeremiah looked _very_ uneasy all of a sudden...

“I'd rather not, Ecco's not been too well lately, she gets these moods... it's not her fault. But we are all okay. I'm sure I might come over some time... when I can.”

He heard the distant sound of a car on the driveway and turned his head towards the broken fence.

“I think that's Ecco now. I'm sorry, we should go, the kids are getting cold, we've been out here far too long.”

“It was nice to see you,” Ed replied, and then Jeremiah quickly headed back down the path, and as he sent the older kids through the broken fence and then carried Daisy through it to the other side, Penguin glanced at Ed as they both shared the same thought and Penguin voiced it aloud:

“I don't think he's getting along with his wife.”

“Maybe Oswald's right, perhaps there is something very wrong in their marriage,” Ed agreed, “But it's none of our business.”

He gave Penguin's flipper a fond squeeze.

“Shall we go back inside now? I think you've been out in the cold long enough.”

Penguin laughed as they turned back towards the house.

“I used to love the cold!”

“And now I insist on keeping you warm,” Ed replied, and leaned in close and kissed his cheek, then they walked back to the house.

 

Jeremiah had hoped to have enough time to tell the kids not to mention Jerome's discovery of a way into Oswald's garden, but as they ran into the house, there was Ecco, she had just unpacked groceries and had her back turned as she lit the oven.

“ _Mommy!”_ yelled Brayden, _“We went through the fence and met a birdy face man!”_

She turned around and looked down at him in surprise.

“A what?”

“We saw Oswald's brother,” Jeremiah said, closing the back door quickly to cancel out the chill before the sharp air set off one of her headaches or worse, and flipped her crazy switch. She always wore a warm, thick woollen hat in the cold weather but her hat and coat were off now and... Jeremiah was staring at his wife. Ecco looked different. She looked beautiful. He was sure he hadn't see her looking so stunning since the old days... her hair was styled in flowing waves, her painted face was fresh and not smudged, there was a sparkle in her eyes and she was... _smiling?_

“You look wonderful!” Jeremiah exclaimed, walking over to her with a shine to his gaze as he started to smile too. She turned to the table where she had laid out some ingredients.

“Thank you, Puddin'!” she said, “I'm feeling good today! Must be something in the air!”

“It is Christmas in six weeks,” Jeremiah reminded her.

Behind his back, she rolled her eyes at his comment, then she turned sharply, a manic smile on her painted face.

“I'm going to make us all a lovely casserole tonight!” she announced, then she stepped closer, winding her arms around him as she looked into his eyes.

“But first...” she said seductively, “I have something _else_ to do...”

Jeremiah felt a huge wave of relief wash over him, Ecco was almost … _normal?_ At least, her mood was vastly improved, and for that he was thankful as he leaned in for a kiss. She pulled back, cancelling that hope as her eyes danced with glee.

“ _But first,”_ she said again, “I'm going to do some baking! I'm going to make a big apple pie and take it next door to Oswald. I desperately want to thank him for letting me crash out on his couch.”

“I think that's a very nice idea, we should get along with the neighbours,” Jeremiah agreed, “Especially with our history and what we used to be like in the old days. It's time to bury the past. Yes, you bake that pie, Ecco.”

The kids were running through the house in their muddy boots. Jeremiah called to the boys, then to Daisy, as Jerome left his boots by the door and followed his father from the kitchen.

Ecco opened up a jar of apple sauce and stuck her finger in it, then she sucked on her finger as her eyes glittered and she thought of her plan. She drew her finger from her mouth and then looked down at the table, laughing softly to herself.

“ _Oh no,”_ she said in a low, mocking voice, _“I'm not being nice, Jeremiah. I'm going over there to see Oswald and his big cock...”_

 

Later on that day, opening his front door to see Ecco Velaska standing there was unexpected. And she looked well and she was smiling but when Oswald looked into her eyes, she looked back at him and he took a step back, and it wasn't to invite her in. She gave him the iciest feeling, as he thought back to Jeremiah's odd reaction to her disappearance that night... It wasn't like him to _not_ be aggressive over his wife staying out all night, surely he would have been worried, angry, mistrustful of the motives of the men who had put her up for the night? But no, there was nothing, he had seen nothing in his eyes but some kind of nameless fear. _Since when had Jeremiah been afraid of anything or anyone?_ But there was something about Ecco that made him very uneasy... Her smile was too bright and the shine in her eyes was cold.

“A thank you gift,” she stated, standing there with a plate in her hands and something covered beneath it, “I made you a pie, Oswald.”

“Thank you, Ecco,” he said, looking down again, then he took a deep breath and met her gaze and he could see so much crazy in her eyes he was starting to wonder exactly what went on next door. _She still had the eyes of a killer..._

“Listen,” Oswald lowered his voice, “About what happened between us... it was a mistake.”

Her smile vanished.

“You're married,” Oswald added, “And you have children. It was very wrong of me to give in to temptation. I want you know that will never happen again.”

She handed him the pie.

“I think it will,” she replied, “See you around, Ozzie.”

She leaned in, kissing his cheek. He stiffened, not expecting that from her after what he had just said, and not liking the look he had seen in her eyes, either... She walked off, away from the house, in the freezing cold with no coat, no hat and strangely, no shoes, seeming oblivious to the chill that usually saw her wrapped up warmly.

Oswald closed the door and began to limp towards the kitchen, where he left the pie on the table. Then he looked out the window at the garden, the leaves were gone for the trees, the sky was stark white and it was freezing out there. He thought of Jeremiah's strange reaction to Ecco's disappearance, then to the fights he often heard over at the house. This was nothing to do with him sending a clear message to Ecco to stay away, but it was everything to do with the fact that four kids were in that house next door and Jeremiah was behaving strangely and Ecco, if he was honest about it, had the look of a manic who belonged in Arkham. Ed would not approve, but he knew what he needed to do:

He was going to pay a visit to the GCPD and talk to Jim about this, because there was something that wasn't right about that family, and he really needed some advice...

 

Ed was unaware that Oswald was making plans he would have been furious about – he had just stopped the car down by the river, after Penguin had insisted he was not tired and did not want to rest. He wanted to see the city, he had told him. So here they were, in the heart of Gotham, they were both wrapped up warmly as they walked away from the car and stood there together, watching as the water flowed calmly as above, the cold skies made the water look icy and dark. Ed slipped his hand into Penguin's flipper, and Penguin looked up at him and smiled.

“It's strange,” he said, “This place didn't feel like home – not the place I know as home – but feels like my new home, now. I guess I have you to thank for that.”

Ed smiled back at him. This river held memories that went far back to the old days, most of them mixed in with a degree of pain. He recalled the day he shot Oswald and watched as he sank beneath the water and his heart ached. Then he remembered Oswald was at home, with a drink in his hand, in his study, reading the newspaper while the fire burned warmly. While he hated to see Oswald drink alone, at least he was warm. That thought pleased Ed. He shifted closer to Penguin, let go of his flipper and put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close, wanting no chill to touch him. Far off, icy fog was rolling in.

“Are you cold?” Ed asked.

“No, I'm fine,” Penguin replied.

He was still casting his gaze about a landscape so different to the Gotham he called home.

“Ed,” he added, “I need to talk to you about something rather important.”

Ed looked down at him as his lover looked up, an expression of tenderness in his dark eyes.

“What is it?” Ed asked.

Penguin hesitated.

“ _I am a very unusual man.”_

Ed's face lit up with a radiant smile.

“And I wouldn't want you to be any other way!”

“No, listen, its more than that, Ed.”

Then Penguin suddenly shivered. Ed's protective instinct kicked in right away.

“Okay, talking can wait, it's too cold - we're going home, I'm not risking your health.”

Penguin turned with him to head back to the car. Pain stabbed through his stomach all over again. His flipper closed about the fabric of Ed's coat as a look of fear came to his eyes.

“ _I...I don't feel so good....”_  
His eyes closed and he dropped heavily to the ground, as Ed caught a panicked breath and said his name, but got no response. His hand was shaking as he reached of his phone. As he called an ambulance, he was on his knees, beside his lover. Penguin was unconscious, on his side and grey fluid mixed with black slime ran in a thin line from the corner of his mouth.

“ _Oh no, please, no!”_ Ed said as clutched at the phone and tears filled his eyes. He grasped Penguin's flipper and held it tightly, _“Don't you die now, please don't leave me!”_ he said tearfully as he waited for the call to be answered...

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Ed had heard what the doctor had said, but hadn't really taken it in and now as he stood there in the corridor, looking through the open door as medical staff checked monitors and adjusted lines that ran into his lover's arms, he felt utterly powerless, unable to do a thing to help the man he loved. He felt alone and scared and suddenly, someone said his name. He turned around, blinking away tears and as his vision blurred and then cleared, he saw him there, hair spiked, suit immaculate, pale eyes full of concern...

“ _Oswald!”_ he wept.

As he felt him put an arm around him and pat his shoulder, he felt so thankful this man was in his life. He was even thinking back to all the times he could have told him he loved him and didn't, as he regretted it – which was crazy, because Penguin was in that room, desperately unwell, and he loved him too, with all of his heart. But all the same, he was thankful for Oswald. He had always been thankful for him, but perhaps, years ago, not wise enough to know how much...

“I've spoken to the doctor,” Oswald said as Ed tearfully met his gaze, “And it's not good news, Ed, but it could be worse. Some of his meds are not working as expected and need to be changed. He's very weak and they don't know how long he will be like this. They are dealing with the effects of the unknown toxin, nothing is certain right now.”

Ed slowly nodded. Pain reflected in his gaze.

“Will you stay with me until he wakes up?”

“Of course I will,” Oswald assured him. For a brief moment he thought about that visit he needed to make to Jim. It would not happen today, right now, Ed had to take priority, and so did Penguin...

 

The next few hours were hard. It was clear Penguin had fallen suddenly and very dangerously ill, and all Ed could do was sit there at his bedside, waiting anxiously for him to open his eyes. Oswald waited with Ed, offering words of reassurance, but feeling as if each time he promised it would be okay, he was telling Ed a lie. His own concern for Penguin was painful, it went deep, and when he closed his hand over his flipper and said softly, _“I am here for you and so is Edward,”_ he felt an ache in his heart he could not explain, as if a piece of his own heart was breaking.

Finally Penguin turned his head, then slowly opened his eyes. At first his vision was blurred, then as it cleared and he looked up to see Ed and Oswald at his bedside, as Ed sniffed and blinked away tears, to his surprise, it was Oswald who Penguin spoke to first.

“I heard your voice,” he whispered, weakly squeezing his hand with his flipper.

“You must rest,” Oswald told him, “You've had complications with your treatment. It's made you very weak. The doctors are doing all they can to put this right for you, but it's difficult to treat a toxin they know nothing about.”

Penguin gave a slow sigh.

“At least I'm still here.”

Oswald forced a smile, then tenderly placed his hand on Penguin's cheek.

“You most certainly are still here,” he assured him, then as Ed leaned closer Oswald drew his hand away, stepping back as Ed kissed his lover and tearfully told him to be strong.

“I'm not leaving your side,” he heard Ed say, then Oswald glanced at his watch.

“I'm going home for a while,” he said, “Will you be okay here?”

Ed nodded, now he seemed a little more hopeful as he sat next to the bed, keeping a protective hold on Penguin's flipper. He was awake now, and much of the worst of Ed's despair had slipped away.

“Call me if you need me,” Oswald added, then he turned away and limped out of the room. He felt tearful, but could not work out why. He felt such a connection to Penguin, as if a brother was lying sick in that bed...

 

 _Oswald didn't go straight home._ After sitting through hours of worry as Ed tearfully waited for Penguin to wake up, he had decided, as soon as he could get away from the hospital, he would go and see Strange, because Penguin was getting worse despite his apparent best efforts – and this wasn't good enough...

By the time he had driven across town, parked the car and then limped up to his door, Oswald had blazing rage in his eyes that in the old days would have been present seconds before ripping the blade from his cane and stabbing an enemy. But today, anger would have to be enough, because he needed Strange alive, to carry on with this work to help Penguin. He rang the bell and waited.

“Oswald,” Strange said as he opened up the door, “I do hope Mr Penguin's condition is improving, I just heard the news.”

He stepped back as Oswald came in, leaning hard on his cane as fury burned in his eyes. Strange closed the door and looked at at him, one glance was all he needed to know Oswald was in a rage, and he understood why.

“ _You're not doing enough for Penguin! He collapsed today, he could have died, he's still critical!”_

Oswald had leaned in, angry and close as he glared at him, _“And Edward is heartbroken and so am I!”_

Strange blinked as surprise registered in his gaze. Oswald stepped back, composing himself, wishing he could take back those words as easily as he had just pulled back after yelling in Hugo's face.

“You feel a connection to this man?”

“Of course I do, we have so much in common. And Edward is in love with him. Please remember this when you _claim_ to be working on a way to help him! Because it's _not_ working!”

Strange remained calm.

“Come with me,” he said, and began to lead him down the hallway, and as Oswald turned for the closed door to his lab, Strange spoke up again.

“Not in there. I keep my personal projects in that room. My office, please?”

He gestured to an open doorway.

Oswald looked back suspiciously at the locked door.

“What's this personal project of yours?” he asked, “I'm curious.”

“ _I'm building a time machine.”_

Oswald's eyes widened.

“A...a time machine?”

“Of course not, Oswald! As if such a thing could exist! I'm working on long term projects to benefit the city, if you must know. I'm trying to create a drug that will wipe out many common diseases.”

“So _not_ a time machine, then?”

“Not a time machine!” Strange assured him, “I was being sarcastic!”

Oswald said no more and went into his office and took a seat. Strange paused to draw a file from a cabinet, then he sat down and placed it on the desk and slid it over to Oswald.

“All the findings on your friend Mr Penguin,” he stated, “It makes fascinating reading.”

Oswald opened up the file and looked through notes and the scans and the study of the toxins.

“This would be helpful - if I understood it,” Oswald shut the folder sharply, “But as you know, I'm not a doctor. So what are you trying to tell me?”

Strange looked across the desk, meeting Oswald's pale gaze.

“Penguin's birth defects are not some fluke of nature,” he explained, “This is the kind of mess I would expect to see if one of his parents had been the result of some kind of experimental procedure. Who ever caused the mother or the father to have altered DNA, should have warned them not to have children. _He was the result_.”

Oswald paused for thought, recalling all he knew about Penguin.

“He said his parents were normal people – very wealthy, too.”

“And they do not exist on record here in our reality, so I have no way of confirming this,” Strange replied, “But from what he has told us - if his story is correct – there are facts he is not aware of, because it is impossible for two people who have not been subject to this kind of experimentation, to produce a child with his level of birth defect.”

Oswald felt close to running out of patience. This was all theory...

“But we have no way of knowing,” he replied, “And this has _nothing_ to do with your lack of effective progress on his case!”

“The toxin he was exposed to does not exist in our reality,” Strange reminded him, “His condition will not be easy to treat. And the estimate of two years many not be accurate. He could live longer – or much less. It depends how well he responds to treatment. I have a theory that a blood transfusion – from you, because of the similarity in the DNA – may help him short term. But I could be wrong. I have never encountered a situation where a person has crossed from another reality into ours. There are bound to be complications, and I can't see a way of curing him.”

Oswald glared at him.

“Then you'd better make sure you find a way to keep him going, and keep him out of pain!”

“I am trying, Oswald,” Strange assured him, “But I don't have the answer to everything. This situation is beyond me. But I will try and help him, you can be sure of that. I'm just sorry that it's not successful at this moment in time.... you said he was in a relationship with Ed?”

“What of it?” Oswald sharply as his anger rose again, “His relationship has nothing to do with any of this!”

“ _But it is relevant to the fact that Mr Penguin has a womb.”_

Oswald stared at him. Strange briefly smirked. It took a lot to shut up Oswald Cobblepot, but now he was too stunned to speak.

“Penguin has a functioning womb – of sorts,” Strange continued, “It's not what we would recognise as a female organ – it's an entirely new kind of organ, a genetic defect all of its own. He is definitely male, and that womb is one of a kind, a consequence of his messed up, damaged genetics. But studying the dimensions on the scan, I would say it's likely he's had at least one child. He can conceive through penetrative sex with another male - but he doesn't have the ability to give birth naturally. He has a surgical scar below his ribcage on the left side – that is most likely a C section scar.”

Oswald's eyes widened. He finally found his voice again.

“He told me, he said he lost a son, it was a stillbirth. He said he didn't know until the baby was due, and he didn't know why he died...” Oswald felt a sharp ache as he thought of Penguin and what he had been trying to tell him, “I thought he meant, he and the mother lost the child. I didn't know that _he_ lost his child...Oh my god, I can't imagine his sadness.”

“I realise Ed isn't the type to talk about personal matters,” Strange continued, “But you need to make him aware that if he is having penetrative sex with Penguin, he must use protection. If Penguin conceives, in his weakened state, it could cut his life even shorter. And of course the child – if it survived- would have at least some of Mr Penguin's birth defects.”

Oswald's eyes widened in alarm. Penguin and Ed were deeply in love, of course they were having sex together... but he didn't know exactly what their sex life involved. He would have to carefully ask... if Penguin was too sick to make love and their closeness involved nothing more than touching, the womb would not be an issue...This was going to be difficult.

“I'll talk to him,” Oswald said, then he rose from his seat, “I should head home now – I'm not sure when Ed will be back and he will need my support at this time.”

“And I will continue to work on treatment for Penguin,” Strange assured him as he left his desk.

Strange opened up the door and Oswald limped out, then they headed back towards the front door. As they passed the lab, Oswald glanced back at the locked door.

“Are you sure it's not a -”

“No,” Strange replied wearily, “It's _not_ a time machine, Oswald!”

“Not a time machine, of course it's not,” Oswald replied, giving him a polite smile, then he left, and as he made his way back to his car, for a brief moment his mind was filled with thoughts of what he could have done with a time machine...Then he shook his head, dismissing the daydream of choosing one of many moments in time he could have gone back to, just to say _Edward, I love you_. Now was certainly not the time to think on such crazy ideas. He had to get home and wait for Ed... He started the car, and his eyes reflected awkwardness and worry as he realised how tough this would be for both of them: He had to ask Ed awkward questions about his sex life. This would be difficult for both of them...

 

When Oswald got home, he parked the car in the garage, shut off the engine and then got out. He was thinking about Ed and Penguin and the fact that Ed might have to be very careful with his new love – and all of that was going around in his mind as he wondered if a drink might be in order, it had been a hell of a day. But he didn't know if Ed would call, if Penguin's condition would get worse – if it did, they would both need him, so drinking and driving would be out of the question.

“ _Hello, Ozzie!”_

Ecco... her voice filled him with dread. She was standing by the open garage door, and he leaned on his cane quickly, joining her outside. He looked to the fence. No one could see from here, Jeremiah would not be able to catch a glimpse of them. But he still felt guilty.

“I wanted to come over and see how you liked the pie,” she said, “And I started thinking...” she ran a finger down his tie as she leaned closer, _“I need real attention, Oswald. I need it from a man who doesn't have evil in his eyes.”_

Oswald tensed as he looked back at Ecco. Then he adjusted his monocle, and spoke firmly to her.

“I told you, we are over!” he said sharply, “Ecco, you have a husband at home, _and_ four kids!”

She gave a shiver as she stood there on the path, at least she had shoes on this time, but she was in a long dress that wasn't warm enough for winter weather as she shivered again and pain cut through her mind and the bullet went _ping_ in her head, and she gave it a shake.

“ _He did this to me!”_ she jabbed a finger at the scar to the back of he head, as pain shone in her gaze _“He made me do this!”_

“You chose to do it!” Oswald said sharply.

She stepped forward, leaning closer to him as her breath formed an icy cloud in the cold air.

“You're not like him, Oswald! There's no evil in you, no evil in your children!”

“I don't have any children,” he replied, and then his gaze turned to ice, “And if you see no evil in me I suggest you look again! I lost count of how many people I killed in the old days! _I'm probably worse than your husband, you're exchanging one former monster of Gotham for another!_ ”

She leaned closer, defiant, unflinching as she stared hard into his angry gaze.

“I know you want me. I know you're a better man that Jeremiah! You could never be evil or breed it, Oswald!”

Her bizarre words were lost on him as her hand moved upward, snatching his monocle.

“ _Give that back!”_

He leaned on his cane, stepping forward, but grabbed at thin air as she laughed and stepped aside, amusement dancing in her eyes.

“I don't think you could run fast enough to catch me, not with that leg,” she said with a wink, then she raised her skirt and slid the monocle up her thigh, before pressing it against her pussy. She was wearing no underwear. Oswald's eyes widened as he stared at the sight of Ecco, using his monocle to stimulate herself, as she looked at him and gave a sigh of longing.

“You know you want this, why lie to yourself, Ozzie?”

She raised the monocle. The glass was wet and sticky and she gave it a quick suck, then wiped it on her dress and handed it back to him. Oswald's eyes were filled with anger as his face grew red... _She had just used his monocle to masturbate? In front of him, outside his garage, in broad daylight?_

“ _You filthy hussy!”_ he fumed, echoing the warning his mother used to give him about the kind of women he ought to avoid, as he felt his cock harden and that only added to his frustration.

A wicked gleam came to her eyes.

“Maybe you should teach me a lesson, Puddin'... _if_ you still have it in you. Or are you not up to it? Maybe you can't handle a woman like me...” she leaned in, looked down, saw the swelling in his pants and brushed her fingertips across it.

“ _That is quite enough!”_ Oswald said as his eyes blazed with rage, and he closed his hand about her wrist and pulled her into the garage, pushing her up against the wall.

“Oh, I think I got through to you!” she laughed, and it sounded hollow despite the fact the door was wide open.

Oswald glared at her as he reached down, ripping at his zip and freeing his erection.

“ _This is the last fucking time, you filthy harlot!”_ he raged.

He thrust into her, between willing parted legs, into warm wetness that welcomed his cock. She reached for him, but he turned his face away as he pinned her there, slamming into her hard, thrusting over and over as he gasped for breath and she gave wanton moans that only sped up his climax. He came hard inside her, then he slammed against her one more time and it should have made her cry out, but instead she gave a groan of satisfaction, then Oswald felt his damaged leg throb and he leaned against her, panting and breaking a sweat despite the coldness that filled the garage.

“ _Never... again!”_ he gasped, glaring at her as he pushed his fading erection back into his pants and tugged up his zip.

She was still against the wall. Her legs were still open. His come was running down her thighs.

“ _Go!”_ he said sharply

She laughed, as if drunk on the high of it, and then her expression sharply changed and she gave a sob.

“ _Oswald...”_

Now her tearful voice had killed his anger as he stepped closer, hating himself for giving into such brutal lust, wanting to be a gentleman again as he detested all that she brought out in him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her there against the wall as he looked into her eyes.

“ _What the fuck is wrong with you?”_ he demanded in a low voice, “I don't know what to do, Ecco. I can't help you, I'm _not_ the person you need, I don't even know what you want!”

She gave another sob.

“I want you to ...” she reached up, running her fingers through his hair as she looked pleadingly into his eyes, _“Save me!”_

Oswald felt utterly bewildered.

”From what?”

“ _From myself,”_ she said tearfully, _“Stop me, Oswald, don't let me do it!”_

“What are you talking about?”

Ecco drew him close, then she held him, and as she drew back she kissed his cheek.

“Talk to me!” Oswald demanded.

Ecco pulled away from him as her dress fell downward, covering her body, then she gave her head a shake and the bullet inside it rattled, clearing her mind. Her face paint was streaked with tears and smudges as she smiled.

“It doesn't matter,” she told him quietly, and then she turned away and walked out of the garage.

“ _Ecco!”_

She carried on walking and by the time he had limped outside, she was leaving the driveway. She was going home. He couldn't follow her... Oswald gave a heavy sigh as he thought about the only thing he could do that made sense: He had to contact Jim, he needed to tell him something... not about him and Ecco, but certainly, about how crazy she was. He was starting to fear for her sanity, and for her family, too...

 

By the time Ed got home it was dark outside. Penguin was sleeping and his condition was serious but unchanged, and as he entered the house alone, Ed felt distraught. The house felt strange too, as if it was too quiet, and his voice echoed up the stairway as he called to Oswald.

“I'm here, Ed,” Oswald sounded weary. He was wrapped in a bathrobe, his hair was hanging in his eyes, and as he leaned over and looked down the stairs, he had a drink in his hand.

“How is Penguin?”

Ed went upstairs to join him.

“Not good. He's still not stable and the doctor said he could stay this way for a while. I wanted to stay with him, but Penguin told me I needed to go home and get some sleep. He's right.”

Oswald managed a trace of a smile on hearing that. Ed was in hell with this, and Penguin knew it, and had been kind and selfless enough to persuade him to come home and rest...

“Oswald, are you okay?”

Ed was looking at him intently, he had just noticed Oswald looked utterly exhausted.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that question, Ed?”

“You look so tired, Oswald.”

“It's been a worrying day,” Oswald replied, pausing to sip his drink, “I think we could both use a good nights sleep.”

Ed's eyes looked red and sore, it was clear he had been crying again.

“I'm going to try and grab some sleep,” Ed replied, “But I doubt I'll manage it, I'll be listening for the phone, and bad news -”

“Ed, go to bed and rest,” Oswald told him, “You won't be much use to Penguin if you fall apart. He's going to improve, and then he will come home again. Try and remember that.”

Ed hugged him. Oswald gave him a brief squeeze as his heart ached for all he could not hold on to, as Ed sipped away from his embrace, and then went into his bedroom and shut the door.

 

Oswald returned to his own room and laid down on his bed, alone and only too aware of that fact as he thought about his encounter with Ecco. She had been crazy, filthy and for some reason, he had been unable to resist her...

He started to think about it:

_He had not had much experience with women, he had not had much better luck over the years with men either. But Ecco was so infuriating and filthy and arousing... She found him irresistible._

“No...” Oswald said under his breath as thoughts of Ecco made his cock harden again.

 _But he was still hard._ He opened up his robe and slid his hand between his legs, closing his hand around his cock as he shut his eyes and started to jerk slowly and thoughts played through his mind:

_She was the kind of woman Mother had warned him about, the dangerous kind. Ecco the brazen, filthy hussy who wanted to use him for sex... even now, he was thinking of her, because she was affecting his thoughts, training his cock to serve her... Ecco was using him for sex and he was enjoying it? She had liked it rough, she had made him angry so he fucked her hard..._

Oswald felt a rush of arousal as his cock grew even harder and he jerked more firmly. Ecco had stolen his monocle and... Oh god, the thought of how disgusting she had been...

“ _I must drive you insane with lust!”_ he whispered as he imagined fucking her again, taking her by the hair, pulling her closer and whispering:

“ _Tell me you need my cock...”_

“ _Yes! Yes, Ozzie, I need your cock! Fuck me harder, hurt me...” Ecco gasped._

Oswald came hard, come spurting over his hand as he throbbed several times and breathed heavily. Then he got up and went into the bathroom, cleaned up and returned to the bedroom and laid back down, giving a heavy sigh. The fantasy had been good and he knew he shouldn't have indulged in those thoughts... Now, the reality of the situation was bringing him back down to earth sharply :

_Ecco was not stable._

Oh god no. It had just hit him, and it was crushing:

_Ecco wasn't crazy about him. She wasn't driven to insanity by her lustful need to fuck him. She was having sex with him because she was crazy – and potentially dangerous, and so crazy, that he needed to talk to Jim about his concerns..._

“She doesn't want you, you're just a distraction,” Oswald whispered, “Do _not_ screw the crazy lady again!”

Then he turned out the light and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the feelings of disappointment that had swamped him. It was harsh, but true. Ecco was crazy, and that was the only reason why she was treating him like some kind of love god... _Maybe I'll always be alone_ , Oswald thought sadly, and then he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

 

Next morning, Oswald got up early, planning to pay a visit to Jim. He joined Ed downstairs for breakfast and Ed told him he had called the hospital, and there was no change in Penguin's condition. Then he said he would be going to visit him later that morning.

“I'll meet you there,” Oswald replied, “I have some business matters to handle first.”

Ed looked over the steam that rose from his coffee.

“What business?”

“Don't concern yourself with it,” Oswald replied, “You have more important matters to worry about at this time.”

“That's true,” Ed agreed.

Oswald sipped his tea and set it down again, recalling his conversation with Strange. He needed to know if the issue of Penguin's unusual body with its unique womb would be a cause for concern. He took in a breath and let it out slowly. This was not a good time to talk about sex and certainly, there was never a good time to ask Ed about his private life in intimate detail... but he had to ask.

“Edward,” Oswald said cautiously, “Do you mind if I ask a personal question?”

Ed met his gaze across the table

“No, I don't think so... what kind of question?”

Oswald felt his face flushing. _This really was the worst time to be asking..._

“I know that you and Penguin share a great deal of love and I was just wondering, does his condition prevent you from sharing physical expression of that love?”

Ed blinked.

“You're asking about my sex life, Oswald?”

“I was just wondering if its possible for you both to have a full sex life – or not, considering his poor health.”

Ed felt confused as he looked at Oswald, sitting there looking his usual immaculate self, but blushing hard.

“Sorry,” Oswald added, “I just wanted to know, it must be very difficult for both of you and I sympathise.”

“No, we make the most of his better days,” Ed replied.

Oswald fell silent, looking down at his now empty breakfast plate. This was so difficult...

“So....do you make love?”

Ed stared at him.

“Oswald, what the actual _fuck_ do you need to know that for? My private life is private, that's why I shut the bedroom door at night! Have you been alone so long that you want to get off on stories about other people's love lives?”

Oswald's jaw dropped. Ed hadn't finished as anger rose in his eyes.

“I _love_ Penguin! What we share is precious. I'm well aware you had feelings for me years ago, maybe you're jealous, or maybe you're just frustrated, or maybe..” he gave a gasp, hit by a sudden, awful thought, “Oh no... you don't, please tell me you don't, Oswald!”

“Don't, _what?_ ” he demanded as his blush deepened and he struggled to hide the offence he had taken at Ed's harsh words.

Ed drew in a shallow breath as he struggled to control his anger.

“ _Do you listen at the door or look through the keyhole? You've been alone for years, you must get off on something!”_

Oswald glared at him. Ed thought he was some kind of pervert? He balled his hand into a fist and slammed it on the table as he rose sharply from his seat.

“ _No, Edward – I do not spy on you having sex! I get enough satisfaction, I have a private life too!”_

Ed was still seated. He looked at him in confusion.

“ _Since when?”_

It was one insult too many. Oswald's eyes blazed with rage.

“ _Since I started fucking Ecco Velaska!”_

Ed's jaw dropped. Oswald looked at him in alarm. _Shit, he had just said way too much in anger..._

“Oh dear... this is bad...you and Ecco?”

Ed was staring at him in shock.

Oswald felt all trace of anger slip away as he looked down at the floor and then nodded.

“It was a mistake. Both times -”

“You fucked Jeremiah's wife, twice? Are you insane? If he finds out -”

“Jeremiah is not my concern,” Oswald replied, meeting his gaze, “I am more worried about Ecco. She said some very odd things about her husband being evil and the kids being just like him... I think she may be dangerous.”

Ed frowned as he tried to process all Oswald had just said.. he was making no sense.

“So she's dangerous, probably belongs back in Arkham, but you're _fucking_ her?”

“No!” Oswald insisted, “I ended it, I told her it must never happen again. The garage was the last time!”

Ed raised an eyebrow.

“ _You fucked her in the garage?”_

Oswald blushed again.

“Yes, with the door open, it wasn't planned but she took my monocle and... performed a .. _sex act_ with it - and I lost control, which I very much regret.”

Ed started to laugh. Oswald glared at him.

“It's not funny!”

Ed was still laughing as he nodded.

“Yes it is! This is the kind of filthy story Penguin likes to hear about, he's always thinking about sex! I bet this will bring a smile to his face when I see him -”

“You can't tell anyone!”

Ed chuckled.

“She performed a _sex act_ with your monocle! Oh my god, this is wild!” then his smile faded, “And maybe this bumpy end to the liaison is your reason for calling her crazy? I realise Ecco has never been totally sane but Oswald, she's living next door to us, I see her taking the kids to school. She's hardly a danger to society these days!”

Oswald slowly shook his head.

“You don't understand, Ed. You haven't seen what I've seen.”

Ed laughed again.

“I don't actually _want_ to see what you've seen – especially not the bit about the monocle!”

Oswald leaned on his cane and headed for the door.

“Come back, I want to hear more!” said Ed as amusement danced in his eyes.

“That's quite enough, Ed!” Oswald said angrily, “And keep your mouth shut about this!” Then he snatched up his car keys and left the house, closing the door heavily.

Ed was still sitting at the table. He thought about Oswald's tale of Ecco and the monocle and laughed again. _Yes, this was definitely the kind of filthy story to make Penguin smile when he saw him later that morning..._

 

While Ed was finding Oswald's story a source of much needed amusement at a time of great worry, Oswald was furious as he drove into the city, heading for the GCPD. He had tried to have an important talk with Ed about the matter of Penguin's womb – that Ed still didn't know about – and ended up sharing a secret, out of anger – a secret no one should ever have known. And Ed thought it was funny...

Oswald parked the car and took a moment to take a breath to calm his anger, then he grabbed his cane and got out of the car and hobbled towards the entrance to the police department.

Jim had just reached his office and had barely had time to sit down and have coffee when Oswald walked in. Jim looked at him in surprise. Harvey wasn't even in yet, and here was Oswald, in his office early in the morning with a worried look on his face...

“Oswald,” he said, “What's wrong?”

His first thought as he invited him to take a seat and then closed the door to ensure privacy was, perhaps Oswald had uncovered something about the mystery surrounding Penguin's sudden appearance after the storm, maybe he had found a rational explanation now, instead of going with Strange's wild theory of a parallel world. But what he said came as a surprise.

“Jim, I have deep concerns about someone I know, and you're the only person I can talk to.”

Jim looked intently at him. Oswald's pale eyes were filled with anxiety as he looked across the desk.

“Okay, tell me what's wrong?”

Oswald gave a sigh then he ran his fingers through his spiked hair and shook his head sadly.

“I just hope you're going to listen. I tried to tell Ed, but he laughed it off like it was some kind of joke. It's not!”

That worried look was back.

“So start explaining,” Jim told him, “I'm listening, Oswald.”

As he looked at him, Oswald silently hoped he would be taken seriously this time.

“It's Ecco Velaska, ever since she and Jeremiah moved in next door something has not been right. Ecco said she thinks Jeremiah is evil, she even thinks her own kids are evil, and her moods, one minute she's happy then she's crying. She said she wanted me to save her. I asked her, from what? She said, herself and begged me to stop her from doing something - but then she left and I haven't spoken to her since.”

“When was this?”

Oswald felt a sting of guilt. _When I fucked her in my garage_ , he thought silently as his face heated up.

“She first said it when she came to the house drunk a few weeks back. They'd had a fight, she was upset. Then yesterday she came up to me in the garage and she said it again. She rambles, Jim. I don't know what to make of her.”

Jim paused for thought.

“Was she drunk the second time?”

“No.”

Jim thought about it. This was a difficult issue. If he made this official that something was amiss with the Valeska family, with Jeremiah and Ecco's past, there could be serious trouble for the family, if this wasn't handled right.

“Are you concerned about her welfare?”

“Yes,” Oswald replied, “Yes, I am, Jim. I'm worried for her and the kids - and Jeremiah is not the man he used to be!”

“You do realise he's done his time and Arkham decided he's now sane?”

Oswald glared at Jim.

“I do know that – and that's _not_ what I mean! I think Ecco is very disturbed. You haven't seen or heard her when she behaves like that, but I have!”

Jim sipped his coffee.

“How come you saw all this? What about Ed or Penguin?”

“Penguin is very unwell. He's in Gotham General. Ed wasn't present when Ecco came over.”

“So why did she come over?”Jim asked.

He noticed Oswald's blush got deeper. His gaze shifted left and right as he nervously tapped his fingers on the desk.

“Oswald, _why_ would she go to you?” Jim repeated.

Oswald looked at him sharply.

“ _I don't know.”_

He was lying, Jim knew it because all his years as a cop had taught him to spot a lie – and of course he knew Oswald too well from the old days...

“If you can't tell me the truth, I can't you help with this,” he replied.

Oswald hesitated, then he looked away again, before nervously meeting his gaze. He paused to adjust his monocle, and then he replied in a hushed voice.

“I have been... _inappropriate_ with Ecco on two occasions. She was all over me, Jim! She's very emotional, and unstable.”

Oswald's confession had surprised him, but he chose his words carefully, going by the look on his face, Oswald was finding confessing to this affair very embarrassing indeed.

“Did the affair end badly?”

“No! And it wasn't an affair. It was two mistakes that never should have happened. Then her laughing and then crying and saying Jeremiah's evil and so are her children! She asked me to save her, to stop her – she didn't say more, but by the look I saw in her eyes, I think she's considering doing something terrible! Please, just go over there, see if I'm right, because I can't stay silent about this and you're the only person I trust!”

Jim sipped his coffee again, set it down and paused to glance across the table at Oswald.

“You mean I'm the only one you can talk to about fooling around with Jeremiah's wife, because you're asking me to do this off the record?”

Oswald's eyes reflected absolute sincerity.

“Please, Jim. I'm worried about Ecco, I think she could be a danger to herself and her family.”

Jim nodded.

“Okay, I'll stop by the house after work, I'll make sure they know it's not an official visit, I'll just say I was passing by and I wondered how they're settling into the new house, and if I pick up on anything troubling, I will leave your name out of this matter and contact the appropriate authorities myself.”

Oswald breathed a relieved sigh.  
“Thank you so much, Jim!”

“I guess it's better to be cautious about this,” Jim replied as he stood up and Oswald did the same, “I'll call you later, after I've visited the house. I'll be sure to let you know the outcome.”

Oswald thanked him again, then he left Jim's office and made his way out of the building, where he paused to take deep breath, feeling relieved that something was going to be done about this. Finally, someone had listened and maybe now something would be done about Ecco. He had faith in Jim. He was sure as soon as he walked into that house, he would understand, he would know there was something _very_ wrong...

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :-) I hope this fic is being enjoyed. And here's a quick warning:  
> The last half of this chapter contains scenes referencing insanity and dark thoughts. Also, from the last part of this chapter and into the next, this tale is going to get very dark indeed. But it will get better later, I promise! :-)

Chapter 7

 

It was late in the afternoon when Jim paid a visit to the Velaska house. He had doubts about all he had been told – at least, maybe it was possible Oswald had seen Ecco very upset and no doubt she had said a few things that had worried him – but that was Ecco Valeska, and he could only imagine what she was like when her heart was broken. She wouldn't have taken the end of an affair lightly - or easily - because of her fiery nature. He didn't know if Oswald had been telling the truth when he claimed to have only met with her twice. If there was more to this, if it had been a broken love affair, that would explain how distraught she had been at the time... But he kept an open mind on the matter. He knew Oswald wouldn't have made this up, and must have had a very good reason to feel concerned enough to ask for his help – and to tell him everything, even confessing to his affair with Ecco...

As Jim got out of the car, the first thing he heard was laughter coming from the garden, and he followed the path around to the back gate and looked over:

There was Jeremiah, watching his twin boys jumping on the trampoline and they were falling and bouncing and laughing. He called his name and then saw a look of alarm on his face, as Jeremiah wondered why the hell a cop was at his house, and Jim quickly gave a friendly wave to cancel his fears, then waited as Jeremiah met him at the gate and opened it up.

“Jim, what's the occasion?” Jeremiah still looked worried, his pale face had a concerned expression, then he laughed nervously, “I can assure you my ties to crime are long severed!”

“I'm sure they are,” Jim agreed, “I was just in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd stop by and see how you're settling in to the new place. Are you getting along okay with the neighbours?”

Jeremiah had stepped back to invite him in as he asked that question, and as he walked with him towards the garden, he smiled.

“The past is very much behind all of us,” he replied, “I get along well with Ed. I don't see much of Oswald. I have met his brother – the poor guy's got a lot of health issues.”

“Yes, I don't know if you heard, but Mr Penguin's in the hospital. He's very sick at this time. I'm not sure if he's going to recover...”

“That's terrible, I'm sorry to hear that. I should stop by and see how Ed and Oswald are coping, it's hard when a loved one is unwell,” Jeremiah agreed.

Jim noticed he looked tired, despite his unnaturally pale face, there were shadows under Jeremiah's eyes, as if he never got enough sleep these days.

“How are things with you?” Jim asked, “You look tired.”

Jeremiah laughed it off.

“I have four kids, Jim, of course I'm always tired!”

Jim looked about the garden.

“How's Ecco liking it here? And where is she, I'd love to say Hi.”

“Please, come inside,” Jeremiah told him, then he glanced back at the twins, reminded them to play carefully, and led Jim to the back door of the house and opened it up.

The cold was banished as Jim stepped inside, the kitchen was bright and warm and the smell of dinner cooking filled the air.

“Ecco,” Jeremiah called, “Jim Gordon stopped by to say hello...”

“I'm in the front room, Puddin'!” Ecco called back.

Jeremiah led Jim out of the kitchen and down the hallway, into a large, luxurious front room where Ecco sat on a soft rug near a warm fire, as she watched her young daughter draw colourful scribbles on paper. She turned her head, forcing a bright smile as she looked up at Jim.

“Hey Jim, how are you these days?” she said sweetly.

Jim looked down at Ecco and smiled back.

“I'm fine, thanks,” He replied.

_He was seeing nothing wrong in this house. They seemed like the perfect family..._

Jeremiah was talking to Jim. Ecco had her back turned as she watched Daisy drawing with a crayon, and she hid her tension as she listened to their conversation about the neighbourhood and how nice the new house was... Inside her head, the paranoia was rising as she wondered why the _fuck_ a cop would be coming into this house...

_Did the GCPD know Jeremiah was still crazy?_

_Did they know her kids were born bad and doomed to insanity like their father?_  
She wanted to shake her head. The bullet inside was shaking about on its own, she could feel it – and it was shaking her thoughts with it and all kinds of insanity was tumbling about, she wanted to reach in and catch it in her hands and make it _stop_ , but it just coming...

_No. Not in front of Jim Gordon. She had to put on her other face, the one she wore for the school run, the one she wore when she went shopping or when they went out as family and Jeremiah ran into old friends...Be happy, smile, pretend everything is fine..._

Her gaze was cold and fixed on the flickering firelight as she heard their voices fade out as Jim and Jeremiah left the room. Then she turned her head, eyes blazing as she looked towards the open doorway.

“ _What do you really want?”_ she whispered.

 

Jim had followed Jeremiah back out into the hallway. Jeremiah offered him coffee. Jim smiled as he politely said he only stopped by to say hello, and added that he was in a hurry to get home. Then he looked up the stairway to see eight year old Jerome standing there.

“Hi,” he said, “I'm Jim, I'm a friend of your Dad.”

“We go a long way back,” Jeremiah added.

Jerome slowly made his way down the stairs, then reached the bottom and looked up at Jim. He was quiet, he didn't smile. Jim thought back to what Oswald had said.

“Do you like your new house, Jerome?” he asked.

The boy shrugged.

“It's okay.”

“Is it fun living here?” Jim asked.

“Yes,” Jeremiah answered for him as he looked to his son, “Jerome's already found a way into next door!”

His son smiled, recalling his adventure.

“I can get through the broken fence!” he exclaimed “I met Mr Nygma and Mr Penguin.”

Jim laughed.

“I do hope you're not breaking into the neighbour's garden too often, Jerome!”

“They didn't mind,” Jerome told him, “And Mr Penguin is nice. He looks like a bird man but he's a real person. He has flipper hands!”

“Kids are so accepting, it's so good to see that,” Jim said to Jeremiah, then he smiled at Jerome, “I should be going now, it's been nice to catch up with you all.”

“Do stop by again,” Jeremiah said as he led him to the front door.

As Jim turned his back to leave, Jerome saw his mother look out from the front room, and her eyes were like ice. He turned away and hurried up the stairs.

“Bye, Jim!” said Jeremiah.

He closed the front door. Ecco's face was darkened with rage as she walked towards him, glaring hard. In the driveway, Jim's car started up and then he drove away.

“What do you think he wanted?” she asked in a low voice.

Jeremiah glared back at her, as she shook her head hard to rattle that bullet, and still the crazy look was in her eyes.

“He stopped by to say Hi, like normal people do, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you now?” he demanded.

She stepped closer to him, searching his eyes for something only she could see. She swore as she looked at him demonic shades of darkness washed through his eyes, like passing storm clouds. That bullet was making her head throb.

“ _He knows!”_ she said darkly.

“Knows what?” Jeremiah demanded.

Then the twins ran in from the garden, Jayden had Brayden by the back of his coat. Jayden's nose was bleeding and his brother's hand was cut, and they squabbled noisily as they struggled.

“ _Stop it, boys!”_ Jeremiah said sharply.

“ _He pushed me off the trampoline!”_ wailed Jayden.

“ _No, I didn't mean it!”_ screamed Brayden.

As Jeremiah made a move to step in and separate the kids, Ecco grabbed his arm and tugged at it sharply. He turned around to see her staring, wide eyed and expressionless.

“ _It's in them,”_ she said in a hushed voice, _“Like it's in you...Look at them, drawing blood now, I can see it, I can see where this will lead, Jeremiah!”_

“Shut up, Ecco!” he replied, weary of her nonsense as he tugged his arm free from her grasp and then stepped in to stop the fight between his sons. While he did that, Ecco stood there watching, seeing the blood on her children and thinking once more about the shadows in Jeremiah's eyes.

“ _It started with Jerome...”_ she whispered, _“He's poisoned all of us, your brother did this, Jeremiah...”_

 

Oswald was at home when he got the call from Jim.

“I went to the house.”

“And what did you find?” asked Oswald as he paced the warm front room close to the fireplace.

“Oswald,” said Jim firmly, “Whatever happened with Ecco was most likely because she was upset, maybe she didn't want to end it with you or maybe she felt guilty...I don't know. But I went over there today and I saw Jeremiah and her and the kids - and everything is fine. I suggest you keep away from Ecco and _maybe_ she wont get upset again.”

Oswald leaned on his cane and stopped pacing as anger flashed in his eyes and he gripped the phone harder.

“I know what she said, I know how crazy she is! _Why_ can't you see it?”

Jim gave a sigh.

“There was nothing to see. Please Oswald, leave this alone. I'm sure Ecco can be rather crazy when she's upset, but so can a lot of people. I saw a happy family today. And as you know without evidence, I can't do a thing to prove otherwise. I really do think there's nothing to be concerned about.”

Oswald paused for thought.

“Maybe you're right. She was crazy in the old days. Perhaps some of that came out in her when she wasn't getting along with Jeremiah. I know she was very emotional when she turned to me. But I had this awful feeling, Jim. I _still_ have it now!”

“I'm sorry,” Jim replied, “But I've been in enough situations to know when something is wrong. I'm telling you, _nothing_ is wrong in that house. What ever problems they had, they don't have them now. I have no reason to think anyone in that house is at risk. And Ecco seemed very balanced and sane when I saw her.”

“ _She's not!”_ Oswald insisted.

Jim paused for thought.

“If you have a reason to think she might be a danger to herself or others, call me back – but only if you have proof. I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can say on the matter.”

Oswald gave a sigh.

“Thank you, Jim,” he replied, “I appreciate what you did today, at least you tried.”

He ended the call and limped over to the window, looking out towards the fence as in the distance, the Velaska house looked warm and cosy with lights on as the winter skies above began to darken. He wanted to share his concerns with Ed, but he was upstairs, grabbing some sleep after another stressful day at the hospital. Penguin's condition was still the same, and while Ed had these worries taking over his life, it just wouldn't be fair to tell him about this. Oswald turned away from the window. That house still gave him the shivers, he still had that feeling that something terrible was going to happen, and despite Jim's assurance that he was wrong, the feeling lingered...

 

_The days passed by, turning into weeks._

Penguin's condition worsened. Ten days after his collapse, and after reacting badly to several medications meant to improve his condition, he lost consciousness. Ed was inconsolable, and Oswald felt powerless to change the situation - his money couldn't buy a cure for Penguin, because no one could identify the toxin. Finally, the doctors tried another set of drugs recommended by Strange, and as he began to stabilise, Oswald found his fear of needles didn't matter at a time like this. If Strange thought his blood might help Penguin, he was more than willing to give it. The transfusion seemed to do nothing, and Penguin remained weak and spent most of his time sleeping. While this was happening, Ed was worn out with worry. Oswald's heart ached as he feared for both of them, but all he could do was wait.

By now, it was December and the city was freezing cold, snow was on the way and now the stores were lit up with festive decorations and lights, and driving through the colourful sight of it made Ed's heart sink as he glanced at Oswald.

“How can this be a happy time of year?” he said as they drove towards the hospital, “I have nothing to be happy about!”

“He's still alive,” Oswald replied.

“He's weak,” Ed said quietly, “Oswald, I think I'm going to lose him.”

Ed's eyes were filled with despair. Oswald said nothing more as they drove on to their destination in silence.

 

“Hello, sweetheart,” Ed said softly leaning over the bed.

Penguin slowly opened his eyes, saw Ed and smiled as he raised his flipper and closed it over his hand.

“I've missed you,” he whispered.

Ed smiled.

“It's been a long day for me, I've missed you too.”

As they talked quietly together, Oswald stood by the window, his back turned to give them privacy. He still got that feeling like his heart was being torn out, as strange as it seemed, it felt as if this man who had no link to his own flesh and blood was a part of his soul. It was something he couldn't explain, nor could he explain the reason why he quickly brushed a tear from his eye and then focused on the lights of the city as the night sky darkened down.

“Have you spoken to the doctor?” Penguin asked.

“No,” Ed replied, “Why, do I need to?”

Penguin held on to Ed's hand a little tighter.

“Careful!” Oswald heard Ed say, and as he turned around, he was surprised to see Penguin manage to sit up, as he wrapped an arm around Ed, who leaned behind him, rearranging pillows so he could sit back comfortably.

“You're looking stronger!” Oswald said in surprise.

“It was the blood transfusion,” Penguin told him as he rested comfortably, “They said the toxin has taken something out of me, but your blood can put it back... it's lucky we're so compatible.”

“It is,” Oswald agreed as he paused for thought, again asking himself a question that could not be answered as he wondered why his blood was helping to fight the toxin.

Just then, a nurse came in and as she looked at Penguin she asked a question.

“Have you spoken to your partner yet, or would you like the doctor to talk to him?”

Penguin glared at her, dragging up every fragment of his strength as in that moment, the bird-faced man looked fearsome as his eyes shone darkly.

“ _I will tell him when I'm ready!”_ he fumed, _“So unless you've come in here to stick something in my arm, my mouth or my ass I suggest you get out!”_

The nurse stared at him.

“I was only suggesting it might be better -”

“ _Get out!”_ he growled again.

As she quickly left the room, Oswald and Ed exchanged a glance. As Oswald joined Ed and Penguin's bedside, Ed's eyes were filling with tears.

“I think I know...it's bad news. They said you're going to die and -”

“No,” Penguin said firmly, resting against his pillows as weakness swept over him again, “I'm slowly improving. If it carries on I can be home in two weeks.”

“That's wonderful news!” Ed exclaimed as all trace of sorrow left his eyes.

“So why were you so angry just now?” Oswald asked.

“No one talks to you or Ed about stuff that I want to tell you first,” Penguin said, “Especially now.”

“I don't understand?” Ed looked at him intently.

A smile crept to Penguin's face as all trace of his anger vanished and softness shone in his beady eyes.

“It's all good news, Ed,” he said as he reached for him and drew him into an embrace, “Just wait until I come home!”

Ed hugged him tightly as over his shoulder, Penguin's smile got bigger as he looked at Oswald, who looked back at him wondering why he had reacted the way he did... it was almost as if he was keeping some kind of secret.

“I'm so glad you're getting stronger,” Ed told him, drawing back and looking into his eyes, “This is what I've been hoping for!”

Penguin looked at Oswald as gratitude shone in his eyes.

“I started improving today, it was like magic! It was down to that blood transfusion. I think you saved my life.”

 _It happened again_. Oswald felt a powerful wave of emotion sweep over him as he blinked away tears.

“I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive, you can be very sure of that, my friend,” Oswald promised, then he limped out of the room, allowing Ed some privacy with his lover.

 

The next two weeks were difficult for Ed as he counted down the days and worried and waited impatiently. Penguin had kept to his plan to ensure the doctors did not say anything more than to keep Ed and Oswald up to date on his condition. It was clear something was going on – but exactly what, was a complete mystery. Oswald thought about it often, wondering if Penguin was hiding something. He was about to find out the truth, and when he did, he would be shocked...

 

It was Christmas Eve.

The weather was cold and bitter and snow had been falling on and off for several weeks, that morning Oswald had got up, showered and dressed and then gone downstairs to find Ed had already been up for a couple of hours, and he was not in the mood for breakfast as he checked the time, then drank his coffee, saying nothing.

“Why do you look so sad today?” Oswald finally asked, and Ed looked at him sharply.

“Why do you _think_ I'm unhappy?” he snapped.

Oswald paused for thought. He knew the answer, but he didn't want to upset Ed by speaking too bluntly.

“Because you miss Penguin and you wanted him home by Christmas, and obviously, he's not quite well enough or he would have told you to come and fetch him. He's getting better, Ed! Have patience!”

Oswald smiled, but Ed did not. He thought about the how the house was decorated and the tree was full of lights in the front room, it was supposed to be a happy time, he had set his heart on Penguin being back for Christmas, and he wasn't here... Ed pushed his coffee aside and drew in a sharp breath.

“I've never missed him as much as I do now,” he said quietly.

Then there was a knock on the door and they exchanged a glance. It was eight am. No one called at the house this early, and Oswald could only draw one conclusion as he got up and reached for his cane.

“I bet that's Ecco!”

Ed got up too, and he looked confused.

“Why would it be Ecco? You haven't seen her since _the monocle incident_.”

Oswald's face flushed at the memory.

“But it's Christmas, Ed – _think_ about it!”

Ed rolled his eyes.

“You think you're so great in bed that she decided to come over and help herself to a seasonal treat of your... _Christmas cock?_ ”

Oswald shrugged.

“Perhaps,” he laughed nervously, “Who knows what goes through her strange mind when she thinks of me?” then his smile vanished, “Seriously, Ed – I don't want to see her!”

“I'll go,” Ed told him, and he left the room as another knock sounded.

 

Ed opened the front door expecting possible trouble – but he had been wrong about that as he got the most wonderful surprise.

“ _Merry Christmas, Ed, I'm home!”_

Ed's eyes filled with tears as he started to smile. There was Penguin, wrapped up warmly in a thick winter coat, smiling up at him as love shone in his eyes. He held his arms out and Ed stepped into his embrace, then as he felt the chill of the snowy morning, he leaned down, as Penguin looked up at him, and he kissed him softly.

“I've missed you!” he said, then they went inside together and Ed closed the door, shutting out the chill.

Penguin raised his flippers to begin opening his coat, but Ed was there first, his fingers working better and faster than his lover's unusual hands as he unbuttoned his coat then helped him to take it off, then he hung it up and turned back to Penguin and hugged him again.

“You're really home!”

Penguin looked up at him.

“Yes,” he said as he smiled, “I'm home to stay now,” he paused to leave a bag in the hallway, “I have a lot of medication in there, but it's all working well for me,” he assured him, then he grabbed Ed's hand in his flipper and began to waddle towards the front room.

“I have a surprise for you!” he added.

As they entered the front room, Oswald joined them with a radiant smile on his face. As soon as he had heard Penguins voice, it felt as if a piece of his heart had been fixed back into place. He had stopped questioning this unexplained feeling of brotherly love, he guessed there would never be a known reason for it, but he had started to accept it.

“It is so good to have you home!” he said joyfully, and gave Penguin a big, tight hug.

Penguin was smiling as Oswald stepped back.

“I'm glad you're both here,” he said, “Because I have an announcement to make.”

Oswald said nothing more, looking on as Penguin stood there in his fine suit while the lights on the Christmas tree glowed behind him. The tree was tall and almost reached the ceiling, looking like a giant compared to the short, rounded figure who stood in front of it. Penguin took Ed's hand, drew him closer and looked up into his eyes.

“I can do a special thing,” he said softly, and he placed Ed's hand below his ribcage, giving a gentle push to be sure Ed could feel the small swelling beneath his heavy build.

“What the hell is that?” Ed said in a hushed voice, “There's some kind of a lump, oh no, what's wrong?”

Penguin's dark eyes shone with joy.

“ _It's our baby! I can have babies, Ed!”_ his smile faded briefly, “I lost my first son – I didn't know about my womb back then. But this one is just fine, the hospital said as long as I'm doing okay, so will our child.”

He smiled up at Ed. For a brief moment, a wave of panic shot through him as Ed processed all he had said.

“I was born with a womb,” Penguin added, “Because I'm different, because of my birth defects. But it's a wonderful gift... say something, Ed?”

Ed blinked away tears. He head heard of men being pregnant of course, by the use of artificial womb implants – they had been available in Gotham for several years now – but to think Penguin had been born with the ability to do this? The was only one thing he could say.

“This,” he told him as he tenderly touched his cheek, “Is a miracle. I love you so very much!”

Then as Ed drew him closer and kissed him, Oswald looked on, saying nothing as the shock sank in. Of course his news had been about a baby, but with all the worry over the Valeskas and persuading Jim to check out the situation, everything else had slid to the back of his mind... _Penguin was carrying Ed's child?_ He thought back to the warnings Strange had given on the matter. But that had been back then, before Penguin had improved. If the doctors thought he would be okay, maybe this was a miracle to celebrate – but all the same, he couldn't forget Strange warning him of the risk, telling him a pregnancy could cut Penguin's life short - and that worry made him go cold as he watched the two of them embracing as they celebrated the news...

 

The shock soon wore off for Oswald, who cautiously watched over Penguin from a distance as he and Ed celebrated Christmas together. It seemed Penguins heath had improved, and he and Ed were excited about the baby. If he was honest about it, so was Oswald. Penguin was glowing with happiness and thanks to his new meds, could eat better, too. He no longer needed his food put through a blender, instead he could now eat proper meals, cut up into very small pieces. Oswald started to relax about the situation. Maybe everything would be okay – for both the people he cared about the most.

It was quiet over at the Velaska house, too. Through Christmas and New Year, no sounds of quarrels carried through the stillness of the night air...

 

It seemed the new year was starting well, and a feeling of optimism was in the air as dawn broke on a cold January morning. Outside, the snow was melting, the weather was still freezing, but after weeks of snow, the thaw was finally starting. Inside the house, it was warm as Ed turned over and wrapped his arms around his love.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

Penguin smiled, taking his hand and placing it over the small swelling that reminded them both a new life was growing inside him. Ed shifted closer, smiling back at him as he looked into his eyes.

“I have never been so happy,” he stated, “And I think this little baby gives us new hope. If you can get through the pregnancy okay, maybe you're strong enough to live much longer than anyone realises.”

“That would be wonderful,” Penguin agreed, “But let's not think too far ahead.”

“I'm just thinking about you, and this moment,” Ed whispered, and he ran his hand down his lover's rounded body, sliding it slowly and feeling increasingly aroused as Penguin closed his eyes and gave a soft gasp.

“Allow me to pleasure you, my precious love,” Ed said softly.

“ _Oh yeah, jerk my cock, make fuckin' me come!”_ Penguin replied in an eager, gruff voice, and Ed laughed softly.

“That's not very romantic, Mr Penguin!”

Penguin chuckled as he turned on his back and met his gaze.

“Be rough!”

“I know how you like it...”

Ed started to jerk him as he watched his face, his lips parted and he started to pant, then as Ed speeded up he gave a low moan.

“ _Yes... harder... oh fuck yes....”_

Penguin spilled hard and hot over his hand, then as he opened his eyes and met Ed's gaze he pulled him close, kissing him hard as his flipper closed around his cock. The feel of it made Ed gasp, Penguin had not gently caressed him or made any build up to this, he had simply gone in for the kill as Ed lay there on his side, breathing harder as that flipper hand slid firmly up and down his hardness.

“ _Come for me, Ed, I want it all over me...”_

Ed's breathing quickened. Penguin told him to come again, and that last command was to much to take as he lost control. He was still coming down from the high of the climax as his lover drew him into his arms.

“Was that nice, Ed?”

“Yes,” Ed whispered, resting his head against his shoulder as he closed his eyes, holding him tight as they shared the first sunshine of the morning as winter sun escaped through clouds and broke into the bedroom in a weak golden ray, and they rested together, too warm and far too contented to get up and start the day just yet.

 

Over at the Velaska house, the kids were up and Jeremiah had just given them breakfast. Daisy and the younger boys were watching TV. Jerome was on the sofa playing a game on his iPad. As he heard footfalls in the hallway, Jeremiah left the room, wondering if Ecco had finally come out of the laundry room, she had got up at sunrise and said the laundry needed to be done, at five am... _Three hours later, she was still not back?_

“Ecco?” he called, then he saw a shadow duck back at the top of the stairs.

He looked up as frustration clouded his gaze. _Was she in one of her crazy moods again?_

He began to climb the stairs. He heard a sound, it was faint but... _someone_ was up there. It had to be Ecco... Jeremiah reached the upper floor and saw a movement in the main bedroom. He tensed as he readied himself for the quarrel that would no doubt follow after she had vanished and avoided him and the kids all morning. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him, not wanting the kids to hear more raised voices, they heard too much of it these days...

“ _What the fu-”_ Jeremiah felt the room spin as he stared at the man standing by the window... Suddenly it was hard to breathe.

_He was looking at Jerome._

_Not his son, but his brother, his dead brother._

Jerome stood there in a grey suit with a pale yellow shirt, his face was unscarred but painted white and his mouth was red and drawn like a crazy smile.  
“No, you're dead...” Jeremiah took a step back.

Jerome clenched and unclenched his hands nervously, staring at his brother.

“ _You'd better get the kids out, brother – she's gonna kill you all!”_ he said, and his voice sounded distorted.

Jeremiah gave a gasp.

_Silence._

_He was alone._

_Jerome had gone._

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Jeremiah muttered as he brought his hands to his face, rubbing at his eyes and wiping away a cold sweat. He looked sharply around the room again. His heart was racing. He didn't believe in ghosts, but he did fear for his own sanity.

_Maybe he wasn't sane._

_Maybe Arkham had got it wrong._

_Jerome had said Ecco was going to kill them all?_

Jeremiah shook his head, his mind racing. Maybe he needed to see a doctor, even if they sent him back to Arkham, it would be better than to suffer crazy hallucinations like that... But then unstable, emotional Ecco would be left alone with the kids. He thought about Jerome's words. _No, Ecco was their mother. She would never harm the children..._

“It's you,” he whispered, “You're losing your mind again, Jeremiah...”

He took a moment to compose his shattered nerves, then he went through to the bathroom and opened up the cabinet. It had been a while since he had needed his meds, but clearly, he needed them now. It was probably the stress of living with Ecco in her unbalanced state, it had pushed him close to the edge and he had not realised how close he was until now. There was no other explanation... He took two pills, then looked into the mirror.

“ _Keep it together. Think of your family!”_ he said as he met his own gaze and determination burned in his eyes - determination not to lose his mind again, along with everything else he now held dear...

 

Ecco wasn't in the laundry room. She was in the garage, looking thoughtfully towards two cans of gasoline. Then she thought about her husband and his offspring as the bullet rattled in her head and she gave it a shake, but shaking it didn't stop the thoughts now, they just kept on coming. She thought about the shadows she had seen in his eyes. He denied it, he always did, looking at her like she was crazy. Just like he said there was nothing wrong with the children... His kids, seed of a man infected with insanity by his own brother... She wished she could tear that bullet out of her mind. Anger blazed in her eyes. She knew if she went back to Oswald and told him about her plans, he would try and stop her, and she couldn't allow that. She knew she had to do this because it had taken over now, this new way of thinking, a dark and desperate plan to destroy a breeding of evil, to save the _next_ Ecco...

“ _Oswald...”_ she whispered, feeling a brief moment of pain as she screwed her eyes shut to block out tears as she recalled being in his arms. She had tried to make him understand, she had tried so hard before those clear moments had stopped and the fog in her head had taken over with the constant rattle of the bullet. He didn't understand, no one did....

Ecco thought about her plans, running over every detail in her troubled mind.

_It all made sense to her._

_The rest of the word would not understand, but that didn't matter._

She had to do it tonight, because if she didn't, the evil in her husband would come out in her kids and one day, there would be _another_ Ecco putting a gun to her head while her one of her sons, or her daughter, urged her on...

Ecco raised the loaded gun and pressed it to the back of her head as she fixed her gaze on the wall.

“One, two, Three!” she whispered, and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

She drew in a deep breath.

“One, two, three!”

_Click._

She lowered the gun. There was no bullet for her today, and she had played the game twice. There was definitely no way out of this.

_It was decided._

_Tonight she would kill her family..._

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovely readers :-)  
> I don't usually put spoilers up but, in light of the content of this chapter, I feel that I should - as I never want to make anyone who enjoys reading my fiction feel upset or disturbed.
> 
> WARNING:  
> This chapter contains scenes involving a family murder/suicide  
> Some readers might find the content of this chapter upsetting.  
> I promise, things will get better - but this chapter is very, very dark.
> 
> Love, Davina X

Chapter 8

 

The evening was peaceful. The firelight flickered, the glow of the lamps that lit the mansion were warm and soft. Ed and Penguin were cuddled up on a sofa together, Ed had his arm around his shorter lover's hunched shoulders as he whispered softly to him and Penguin turned his head and smiled and said something back in the soft voices that only lovers used. _It made Oswald feel lonely._ It was a tone that he craved to hear, along with the kind of closeness they shared, it bit deep that evening as Oswald sat on the other side of the room, feeling cut out of the conversation. The TV was off, he had turned it off ten minutes ago because he was reflecting too much on the past and couldn't focus while they were basking in the glow of their perfect love...

Oswald finished his drink and got up, leaning on his cane as he turned for the door. _Perfect love?_ That was a cruel thought, and he silently chastised himself for it. Penguin was sick, there was no antidote for the poison that was killing him and he wouldn't live to see that baby grow up. Ed would be alone and heartbroken. And they both knew the child would have some of Penguin's birth defects, the severity of that was yet to be determined...They were facing a bleak future with so much courage, they deserved better than his secret resentment that sometimes rose up when he remembered he was alone. At least he had his life he had a future, and he knew he ought to be thankful for that. He glanced towards the sofa.

“I'm going to have an early night,” he said.

Ed had been stroking Penguin's flipper. He looked up as Penguin shifted back, resting his head on Ed's shoulder.

“Sleep well,” said Penguin with a smile.

“Goodnight Oswald,” added Ed, who also smiled.

Oswald left the room and walked slowly towards the stairs. His leg was aching. He had no one to soothe the pain of it, no warm arms to embrace him and his bed would be cold tonight as he slept alone... He slowly made his way up the stairs, not feeling remotely tired, just filled with the overwhelming need to get away from the togetherness downstairs, because it reminded him of all that was absent from his life.

 

The night was darkening down, over at the Velaska house two year old Daisy was asleep in her bedroom, the twin boys were across the hall in their room, quiet in their beds. Ecco slowly closed the door to the twins room and then paced up the hallway, grabbed at the door handle, turned it sharply and went into Jerome's room. He was on his bed, still dressed, and looked up at her as he closed a book and set it aside. In the lamplight, his mother didn't look warm and caring. She looked angry.

“I told you to drink your milk!”

Jerome shook his head.

“I don't want any, Mom. I'm not tired yet.”

She stared at him. He looked back at her and suddenly, a strange thought came to him:

She didn't look right. There was something about his Mom that was... _wrong_. It made a shiver run down his spine as she held out the glass of milk.

“Your brothers had theirs,” she said to him, “So did your sister. You have to drink it – you _have_ to sleep tonight!”

Jerome sat forward and took the glass from her then set it down next to his bed.

“I'll drink it in a minute, Mom.”

“You'd better!” she said darkly, then she turned away and left the room.

Jerome sat there for a moment, feeling uneasy. He looked at the milk, then picked it up and cautiously sniffed it. He didn't know why he felt the need to do that, or why he felt there might be something wrong with it. _But it didn't smell right..._

Jerome tipped the milk down the gap between his bed and the wall, and then set the glass down. The door opened sharply. Ecco looked to the empty glass, then to her son.

“Go to sleep,” she told him, “Just lie back and close your eyes.”

“ _I'm not ready for bed,”_ he whispered as he stared at her standing there in the doorway, he had just seen something that terrified him and made no sense but he was looking into her eyes now, as a cold feeling swept over him and he made up his mind, as soon as she left him alone, he would get out of his room and go downstairs to his Dad, because now, his Mom was standing there with a gun in her hand...

“Close your eyes,” Ecco said again.

Jerome laid back on top of the bed, closing his eyes as he stayed still, listening, as a sudden thought hit him that maybe, his Mom was going to shoot him.. _Why would she do that_? He was afraid and confused and he heard a movement as he caught his breath.

“Goodnight,” said Ecco, and she closed the door.

Jerome sat up. He looked to gap under the closed door as his mother's shadow moved away from it. Then he got up and hurried to the door, waiting and listening, his heart racing as he started to shake.

In the hallway, Ecco went quickly to the room shared by her twin sons. She opened up the door and stood there looking in at the two beds where her children lay sleeping. Now, that bullet was rattling all on its own inside her head as she raised the gun and took aim. _Not children. Monsters..._

 

Jeremiah had been downstairs when he smelled the smoke and then saw it creeping from under the door of the cellar. He unlocked the door quickly, and as the heat hit him and flames licked out, he staggered back and coughed as the kitchen began to fill with thick, black smoke. His first thought was the kids.

_Then two shots rang out._

“ _Ecco!”_ he yelled as he headed for the stairs, _“Get the kids out, there's a fire!”_

There was no reply, and as he ran up the stairs, he gave no thought to the gun shots. It couldn't have come from inside the house. But right now, his kids needed to get out because the house was on fire...

“ _ECCO!”_ he yelled again.

That smoke was rising fast. It was curling up the stairway and settling in a pale haze on the upper floor. Through the smoke, he saw Ecco step out of the twins room. _She had a gun in her hand, and her eyes looked empty._ The fire didn't matter now, as fear turned to desperation to save his kids:

Ecco had gone crazy...

He turned his head saw the open doorway and stepped closer, smoke rose and curled and he coughed as through the haze he saw the twins in their beds. He saw them still and bloody and the red spatter on the pillows and up the walls...

“ _No...”_ he gasped, and his shocked voice came out as a whisper as he felt as if the floor beneath him had just caved in. His boys were in their beds, she had shot them both... He couldn't see from the doorway if they were dead or not. Then it hit him as adrenaline flowed and survival instinct kicked in:

_Two shots._

_One each for the twins..._

He turned to lunge at his deranged wife, as a door opened and Jerome dashed out, Jeremiah collided with Ecco as the two of them began to struggle. Jeremiah turned his head.

“ _RUN, JEROME!”_ he yelled.

He saw his son run towards the stairs, into the smoke, and then he aimed a punch at Ecco, who ducked and struggled as he gripped her wrist, she was turning the gun towards him as her empty gaze reflected no emotion. Jeremiah let go of her wrist and grabbed at her hair, slamming her head against the wall. She slid to the floor and he turned to Daisy's room...

 _Two shots. Not three. The boys were injured, not dead, his sons were not dead, they couldn't be dead..._ He kept telling himself that as ran towards Daisy's closed door.

 

Oswald had gone up to his room and looked out to see a strange glow coming from the lower level of the Velaska house. He looked at it for a moment, then he looked again. Flames. _The house was one fire?_ Oswald's eyes grew wide as he hurried from the room, leaning hard on his cane as he headed for the stairs.

“ _Ed!”_ he yelled, _“There's a fire at the Velaska house!”_

“ _What?”_ Ed called back in alarm.

By the time Oswald had reached the bottom of the stairs, Ed was on his phone in the hallway, reporting the fire as he looked anxiously to Oswald.

“I'm going over there, those kids might be trapped!” Oswald said.

More panic reflected in Ed's eyes as he rattled off the address and then ended the call.

“Wait, I'm coming with you!”

He hurried to the door just as Oswald opened it.

“I'm coming too. You might need help,” said a gruff voice behind them.

They looked back to see Penguin had waddled up to join them.

“No, you can't,” Ed told him, “You're pregnant.”

“Ouuta my way!” Penguin said dismissively, and pushed past him, “They need help over there!”

“ _Penguin!”_ Ed sounded close to panic as he hurried out the door to join him. Oswald was thankful to have his cane for support as he limped as fast as he could along side them, heading for the end of the driveway and the short distance to the Velaska house. As they left the drive and made their way towards the neighbouring property, a window blew out on the ground floor. Flames were blazing, lighting up the night with a hellish glow that reflected in Oswald's pale eyes as he looked in horror at the scene... _Where the hell were the Velaska family?_

Ed ran towards the burning building.

“ _Ed, no!”_ Oswald yelled, but Ed had reached the front door as Oswald limped and Penguin waddled and they couldn't keep up with him. Ed looked back.

“I'll be okay!” he said, then he gave the door a hard kick, then another, as wood splintered and it flew open, and smoke and heat poured out. Ed took off his jacket, covered his nose and mouth, ducked under a busted door frame that was smouldering and went inside.

“We should try around the back,” Penguin said, indicating with a flipper to the path that led to the back of the building.

“Good thinking!” Oswald replied and as he led the way, his leg was silently screaming in pain as he hurried faster than his damaged bones could take, heading for the back way into the house, as Penguin followed behind him.

 

Upstairs, Jeremiah wrenched open the door to his daughter's room, he ran to her bed and lifted her from it and she was limp in his arms.

“Daisy?” he said urgently, and she opened tired eyes and closed them again... _She was drugged?_

He said her name again and she she gave a weak cry and closed her eyes, too sleepy to wake. Jeremiah held her tightly in his arms, turned from the now smoke-filled bedroom and ran for the door. The hallway was empty. _Ecco was gone..._ He ran for the stairway. Then she stepped through the smoke, raising the gun.

“ _No, Ecco!”_ Jeremiah yelled.

He slammed into her as her aim wavered and she stumbled back. Blood was running from the back of her head and over her shoulder, soaking her dress. Jeremiah ran into the thick smoke, dashing down the stairs. As Ed staggered through the increasingly heavy smoke, he saw Jeremiah and beckoned to him, then coughed.

“We can still get out this way!” he yelled over the roar of the flames spreading to the next room.

Jeremiah coughed hard, dragging in smoke and very little air, and staggered towards Ed, who was in the hallway.

“ _My boys... she shot them!”_ Jeremiah gasped.

“ _Helps on the way!”_ Ed called back, choking again as he stepped further into the smoke, holding out his hand, trying to fight the rising panic that came with the feel of no air reaching his lungs as the fire took over.

Then Ecco walked through the thick smoke, her face streaked with blood, she raised the gun, and Jeremiah held Daisy tightly and backed away from her, closer to Ed's outstretched hand.

“ _I won't let you hurt my babies!”_ Jeremiah yelled as his wife stood there, the gun raised and her aim steady.

 _She squeezed the trigger._ The shot knocked Jeremiah backwards as he fell with Daisy in his arms, and as she aimed again, Ed ducked under thick smoke, out of her line of vision.

 

The back door was unlocked, but the fire was raging, the heat and the worst of the blaze coming from the basement and spreading upward. The smoke was thick and Oswald choked and coughed, and closed the door again, stepping back into the cold night air outside as he drew in ragged breaths.

“We can't get in that way...”

Then the sound of running and fast, frightened breathing filled the air. They turned to see Jerome running towards them with a look of terror in his eyes.

“It's okay, come here, you're safe!”

Penguin opened his arms and Jerome saw the bird man and ran straight to him, as Penguin hugged him tightly and the boy clung on, sobbing hard.

“Take him back to the house,” Oswald said, “I'm going around the front, I need to find Ed.”

Penguin nodded.

“Be careful,” he warned, then he waddled towards the end of the driveway, as terrified Jerome clung on to him.

 

In the house, the flames were starting to take over the ground floor, Ed coughed in the smoke as he planned to back away to the front door, but then through the smoke, he saw Jeremiah's hand twitch. He was still alive... Daisy was wrapped in his arms, not moving. He coughed again, edging closer.

Ecco was standing there wreathed in smoke, her eyes wild as she looked about the burning house.

“ _JEROME!”_ she yelled in anger, her hand tightening on the gun.

Then she went back up the smoky stairway.

“ _Ed!”_

He turned sharply to see Oswald standing behind him, he coughed and then gestured to Jeremiah and Daisy.

“Let's get them out.”

Ed staggered towards Jeremiah. There was a pool of blood behind his head and his body was trembling. He was still alive, but had a serious head injury. As he leaned over him, Oswald joined him.

“We need to get him out, he's still alive,” said Ed.

“I'll take the baby,” replied Oswald, and he scooped up motionless Daisy and held her close, carrying her out through the smoke.

Ed began to lift Jeremiah, then as the flames spread and he coughed again, he started to drag him quickly towards the open front door.

 

Upstairs, Ecco was searching the rooms, yelling for Jerome. No one was meant to escape on this night... His room was empty. She searched Daisy's room, then looked in to the twins room, where they were in their beds and blood spattered the walls. She coughed as the smoke took over and staggered back to the hallway. She stood there, gasping for air as she realised the fire was taking over and there was one more task to do. The bullet in her head was rattling and it wouldn't stop. But she could stop it now – she could stop it with another bullet. And this time, it wouldn't get stuck in her head to rattle away her sanity...

_She put the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger._

 

As another shot rang out from inside the house, the lower floor was burning hard. In the distance the wail of sirens could be heard. Ed dragged Jeremiah clear of the driveway and on to the lawn as he paused to catch his breath and take in fresh air, then he coughed and leaned over him, trying to assess the damage: _It was bad. He was barely alive. The bullet had slammed into his skull, taking a chunk of bone, damaging brain tissue beneath it._ The shot had glanced his head, the bullet was in the house somewhere, as his former forensic a career came back to him instantly he estimated it would be in the wall somewhere on the lower floor, in the down stairs hallway. Jeremiah was still breathing. Ed said his name twice, and got no response - but had not expected one.

“He's got a chance,” he said to Oswald, who was sat on the lawn cradling Daisy, “I don't know if he'll make it – or what kind of life he will have if he does...”

Ed stopped, looking at Oz, who was marked with smoke and soot from the fire, his fine suit was ruined and he had tears in his eyes. He was still cradling Daisy, who lay limp in his arms.

“Oh no, Oswald...stop,” Ed said gently as he went over to him, kneeling on the grass and looking into his tearful eyes.

Oswald gently rocked the little girl as emotion choked his voice.

“I think she might be okay...The paramedics _might_ be able to save her.”

Ed 's heart ached as he cautiously reached for the child. He hair was blowing back on the cold breeze, the ends of it dancing like tendrils of silk, and her face was pale, her lips were blue, her body was limp and her nightgown had huge, red stain that had come from the bullet that had torn through her back, out of her chest and then hit Jeremiah.

“Oswald,” Ed said cautiously, “I don't think anyone can help her. But the fire department are here now and the ambulances and I think you should -”

“Leave her alone!” Oswald said protectively, hugging Daisy tighter as he wept, “I'm going to keep her warm, until she wakes up...”

Ed turned away, in time to see cops cars had added to the vehicles that had swamped the Velaska estate. Then he called out, waving urgently to paramedics as he hurried back over to where Jeremiah lay. As he stood back and watched them working on Jeremiah, Ed had already guessed by the level of damage that the injury would either kill him, or leave him with a serious level of brain damage.

He looked to the house. The fire was dampening down. There was no sign of rescuers bringing the twins out. The upper floor had been inaccessible from where he and Oswald had stood, he knew he couldn't have got them out, but after hearing those two shots, he doubted they had survived...

“ _Ed.”_

He turned to see Jim Gordon had joined him. Jim glanced down at Jeremiah, on the lawn as paramedics fought to keep him alive. He had a terrible head injury. He doubted he would make it.

“What happened?” he asked, looking to Ed.

Ed was wiping soot from his glasses. His eyes were red, stinging from the smoke and filled with tears.

“ _Ecco.”_ was all he said in reply.

Jim looked back at the partly burned out house, then back to Ed again.

“Where are the children?” he asked in a hushed voice.

Ed drew in a slow breath. He stepped back out of the way as Jeremiah was taken to a waiting ambulance.

“We heard two shots. By the time we got there she was back downstairs and she shot Jeremiah, he had Daisy in his arms...”

“Where's Jerome?”

“He got out. He's at home with Penguin,” said Oswald, who had just limped over to join them as he cradled Daisy in his arms. Her blood had seeped through to his suit and he stood there tearfully, rocking the motionless child.

“Talk to him,” Ed said quietly, turning away and leaving this to Jim, because he had never seen Oswald look so devastated.

Jim turned to him.

“I'm taking her over to the paramedics,” Oswald said, “Maybe they can help her.”

Jim looked into his eyes.

“They can't help her, Oswald,” he said softly, _“She's dead.”_

Oswald looked down at the lifeless child and gave a sob.

“I know!” he wept, then his eyes filled with anger.

“ _I warned you, Jim! I said there was something wrong, WHY didn't you stop this from happening?”_

“There was nothing wrong that I could see when I came over here!” Jim said firmly, “Even Jeremiah didn't think she was capable of something like this, or he would have got the kids out!”

Oswald gave another sob as he looked into the face of Daisy Velaska.

“I'm so sorry we couldn't save you,” he said as tears ran down his face.

Jim reached for the child's body.

“No one knew this would happen, Oswald,” he reminded him, “Give her to me.”

Oswald handed her over, and Jim held the dead child in his arms as his heart ached and he recalled the day he had investigated the family and found nothing amiss...This was one of those terrible events that he would never forget...

“I'll come to the house later for Jerome, you should both go home now,” he said.

“I'll look after Oz,”Ed said quietly, then as Oswald gave a sob, Jim carried Daisy's body away as Ed put his arm around Oswald's shoulder and led him away from the scene of the tragedy.

 

Back at the mansion, Penguin was sitting on the sofa in the front room. It was warm and cosy and eight year old Jerome was sitting next to him, his head pressed against his shoulder as he tearfully hugged the bird faced man who had kept him safe.

“It's okay,” Penguin said softly as he patted the child's back gently with his flipper, “You're safe now. Sometimes terrible things happen in life, and it can make us think all of the world is a dark place and all of the people in it are bad... But it's not true, Jerome. _When I was born, my parents thought I was so ugly they threw me in the river_.”

The boy raised his head and looked at him tearfully.

“They threw you away?”

Penguin gave a small shrug.

“I guess they didn't like the look of me. That was very cruel. I had to grow up in a very lonely place. I had no one to love me. But then, I realised after I met Ed, that the world isn't so bad after all. It's just got a few bad people in it and sometimes horrible things happen to people who don't deserve it.”

“ _I think my Mom killed my brothers,”_ he whispered.

Penguin's small, deep set eyes looked back at him sadly.

“Did you see it happen?”

Jerome shook his head.

“She gave me milk and said I had to drink it like everyone else, but I threw it away because it smelled funny. I heard two shots. It came from my brother's room.”

Penguin looked back at him, wondering what to say to that – there were simply no words. This was terrible...

“I'll keep you safe until the police get here, then you can tell them everything you know,” he said softly.

“Thank you Mr Penguin,” Jerome said, hugging him tighter “You saved me.”

“You saved yourself, you got out, you're a brave and clever boy,” Penguin replied as he ruffled his hair, “And don't squeeze me too tight, please. I'm pregnant.”

Jerome loosened his grip and looked at him in surprise. Penguin smiled.

“You're having a baby?”

“Yes,” Penguin told him, “And a long time from now, when the baby is born, you can be his friend and play with him.”

“My brothers might not be here,” Jerome said quietly as he blinked away tears.

“But my little boy can be your friend,” Penguin told him, “And that's a good thing to look forward to.”

Jerome paused for thought.

“How do you know it's boy?”

“I feel it,” Penguin replied, “I had another baby once, but sadly he didn't make it. This one will, he's going to be okay,” he looked into his eyes, “And you will get through this, Jerome. You're going to be okay, you're safe now.”

Just then the door opened and Ed and Oswald came in. Oswald was tearful but pulled back on the urge to weep as he saw Jerome next to Penguin. The boy didn't know about his brothers, sister or his father yet...

“I am truly sorry,” Oswald said softly, “We tried to help tonight, we really did try so very hard, Jerome.”

“And Jim Gordon is coming over soon,” Ed told him, “He's going to help you, okay?”

Jerome nodded, then he sat there in silence, feeling safe with Ed and Oswald and Mr Penguin, as Oswald went over to the other side of the room and poured himself a stiff drink. His hand was shaking as he raised the glass as his eyes reflected deepest pain. Those kids were dead, so was Ecco and Jeremiah had horrific injuries, if he lived, he would never fully recover – all because he had loved his children and tried to protect Daisy from that bullet...

Oswald's hand tightened about the glass as he raised it to his lips and drank some more. Rage burned in his eyes as he thought of Jim, who had gone over to the house and found nothing amiss. _Jim, who had not listened to his warning..._ His anger was building. When Jim came over to the house, he would have to answer for his mistakes...

 

It was almost midnight by the time Jim knocked on the door of the Van Dahl mansion. The door was answered at once, by Oswald, who leaned on his cane, glaring at him with pure rage in his eyes.

“I warned you about Ecco!” he said darkly, “You went over there and you missed it, or you didn't look hard enough and now those kids are _dead_ because of you!”

Oswald lunged, grabbing at Jim as he swung a punch. Jim heard his cane clatter to the floor and as Oswald's balance failed, he slammed him up against the wall beneath the porch light, holding him there as he glared hard at him.

“Don't make me hurt you, Oswald!” Jim snarled, “I _know_ the kids are dead! It's not your fault or mine!”

Oswald saw tears in his eyes.

“I'm not fighting over this,” Jim said as emotion choked his voice, “No one saw this coming!”

“ _But I warned you!”_

Rage was still wild in Oswald's eyes, Jim still had him pinned because right now, the former king of Gotham was too worked up to be trusted not to lash out.

“And I listened,” Jim said as he blinked away more tears, “I did what I could but there was no evidence of anything wrong in that house! I had no power to change this! If I'd tried to have those kids removed from that environment, no one would have listened because then, there seemed to be nothing wrong! It's a tragedy, and no one saw it coming! Do you think Jeremiah would have stayed in that house with his children if he thought _this_ was going to happen?”

“No...” Oswald blinked and a tear streaked his face.

As he gave a sob, Jim let go of him, then as he fought back his own tears, he pulled Oswald into a tight hug. As he stepped back, he spoke again.

“There's no blame here, Ecco was sick, she was insane. Later I can take statements and once forensics have been over the crime scene, we will have all the answers. But right now I have to focus on the living, not the dead. I need to see Jerome.”

Oswald stepped aside.

“He's in the front room.”

“Thank you,” Jim replied, then he went into the house.

Oswald paused to retrieve his cane, then he stood there for a moment, leaning against the wall as pain and shock and heartache hit him again as he covered his mouth with his hand, giving another sob.

 

As Jim entered the front room and saw the look in Jerome's eyes, he recalled the night he had been called out to an incident years before – the murder of Bruce Wayne's parents. Young Bruce had looked so lost and afraid and alone, and he had been older than eight year old Jerome, but that look in his eyes had been the same: _Pain, shock, devastation, fear..._

“I'm Jim, do you remember me?” he said gently.

Jerome nodded.

“I'm going to talk to you about what happened,” he said, “And you can tell me what you remember, but you don't have to do that right now if you don't feel able to talk about it. Can I sit down?”

Jerome moved over. Penguin made a move to get up but Jerome caught hold of his flipper.

“I want you to stay.”

Jim had sat down the other side of Jerome.

“He can stay,” he assured him.

Then Oswald returned to the room and poured a large measure of scotch, and glanced at Ed.

“Let's leave Jim to talk,” he said, and Ed nodded.

As they left the room and Jerome squeezed up tighter against Penguin, instantly feeling safe, he looked at Jim, and his eyes were wide.

“Mom put something in my milk. She said I had to drink it but I threw it away. I heard two shots from my brother's room and then I heard my Dad try and stop her, and I got out of my room and he was fighting with her, then he told me to run.”

“And that's when you escaped?”

Jerome nodded.

“Oswald and Mr Penguin found me and Mr Penguin brought me back here. Where's my Mom? Because I think she's gone crazy. And I want my Dad. Where are my brothers, are they alright?” Then his eyes went wide, “Is my baby sister okay?”

Jim gave a heavy sigh.

“Your Dad is in the hospital, he has a serious gunshot wound. I need you to come with me, I'm going to help you, okay?”

Jerome looked at Penguin.

“Go with Jim,” he said, “You can trust him.”

Jerome said nothing as he hugged Penguin, then he blinked away tears and got up from the sofa. Jim put his arm around his shoulder.

“It's going to be okay,” he told him, and as he led him out towards the front door, Jim's heart felt heavy. It was all he could say to the poor kid, but how could anything ever be okay again? If Jeremiah didn't make it, Jerome had lost his entire family...

 

Jim Gordon paid several visits to the partly burnt out Velaska house over the next few days. He had seen the aftermath first hand on the night of the murders, but he had gone back every day and worked closely with the forensic team, he didn't want to see all of this through a mere report on his desk, he wanted to be there, he needed to know he was covering everything and missing nothing.

The picture had emerged now:

_Jeremiah had been downstairs watching TV, unaware that his wife had just set a fire in the basement. She had given the kids milk containing a sedative, not enough to kill them, but enough to ensure they were sleeping soundly that night. Then she had gone upstairs, found Jerome, who had left his milk, and demanded that he drink it. Jerome was only alive because he had thrown that milk away. He had seen the gun in his mother's hand and as he hid in his room, he heard two shots. The shots had been fired by Ecco, who had entered the room of her five year old twin boys and calmly shot them both in the head as they slept, killing them instantly. Jeremiah, alerted to the fire, had gone upstairs to get the kids out. He and Ecco had fought as Jerome got away, and Jeremiah had managed to knock out his wife – but only for a short time as he hurried to Daisy's room to save her. He would have passed the twin's doorway - he would have seen them dead in their beds. Jeremiah had managed to get Daisy downstairs, and he made it to the hallway – before Ecco had fired a shot that had gone through two year old Daisy, and hit her father in the head. Then she had gone back upstairs – perhaps not realising Jerome had escaped the house. There she put the gun in her mouth and fired the final shot, killing herself instantly..._

Jim worked hard on the case, wanting everything clearly laid out so that this case could be closed and when he was older, Jerome would have no unanswered questions. The images from the crime scene and its aftermath stayed with him, haunting him:

_The blood spatters up the walls and over the pillows in the twins room as they lay side by side with half their heads blown away. Seeing Ecco's body in the upper hall, the top of her skull blown off and fragments of bone and brain matter and spatters of blood on the ceiling above her. Seeing two year old Daisy zipped up in a body bag... Jim had been to the hospital. Jeremiah had pulled through after hours of surgery to save his life. He was in ICU on life support, in a coma. No one knew if he would survive or ever wake up again._

In all his years working for the GCPD, Jim had seen some terrible cases, but this one was worst of all. He knew it would stay with him forever. _He would never forget the Velaska murders._

 

Jerome had been in shock, and learning that his brothers and baby sister were dead along with his mother had been devastating. The poor kid would need a lot of therapy to get through this if he was ever going to get over it, or at least, learn to live with the tragedy. Since the night of the murders, Jerome had been living with Jim and his wife Dr Lee Thompkins, where he said he felt safe, because Jim was a cop. But a month had passed by and soon Jim knew he would have to make Jerome's living arrangements permanent – and he had a feeling he didn't want to stay at his house at all, he kept talking about the bird man and Ed and Oswald...

Jim chose a quiet evening, when Jerome was on the couch. The TV was on and he wasn't watching it. He was sitting there quietly thinking – most likely, about his family. As Lee and Jim lingered back in the hallway, they spoke softly together.

“I think he needs to have a say,” Lee told him, “We can't just assume he wants to stay here.”

Jim paused for thought.

“I don't object to Oswald taking him in if he's willing to do that,” Jim replied, “But Jerome's going to be living right next door to his old house. He's going to see it standing half burned out every single day.”

“But he told me he feels safe at the mansion. He's very fond of Penguin.”

Jim gave a sigh.

“And Penguin has a serious health condition.”

“But Ed's okay and so is Oswald,” Lee pointed out.

Jim was decided.

“I'll ask him.”

“And I'll just wait around, right here,” Lee told him, smiling as she lingered in the doorway. Jim glanced at his wife as love reflected in his eyes, then he went into the front room and sat down next to Jerome.

“Can I ask you something?”

Jerome looked at him.

“Okay.”

“You don't have to say what you think we want to hear, you have to say what you want to happen,” Jim told him, “This is about you and we want you to be happy. Because your Dad's so badly hurt he can't look after you any more. Some day he might get better but as things are now, no one knows if that will ever happen. So you need someone to take you in and look after you on a permanent basis. Do you want to say here with me and Lee, or is there anyone else you would like to live with?”

Jerome looked at Jim, thinking how kind he had been, then he saw Lee in the doorway and she smiled.

“It's up to you,”she reminded him, “You don't have to stay with us if you would rather be somewhere else.”

Jerome paused for thought. Jim had been kind, so had Lee. He had felt safe here, but...

“I want to live with Ed and Oswald and Mr Penguin,” he said.

“And that's a great idea,” Jim agreed, “But I would have to ask Oswald about that, because its his house. And Mr Penguin can't be your legal guardian because his health is bad.”

“And he's pregnant.”

Jim looked at his wife in surprise.

“He's sick _and_ pregnant?”

Lee smiled, speaking cheerfully to be sure she didn't upset or worry Jerome, “Honestly, honey, I _swear_ if they get refused the right to raise him because Penguin's sick, I'll file a complaint, discrimination against a pregnant man. You watch me, I'll make sure it goes okay. If Oswald says yes, Jerome will _definitely_ be living where he wants to be!”

Jim smiled too, understanding her happy tone was to keep Jerome from worrying.

“And I'll do all I can to make sure it goes through with no problems, too” Jim replied.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“We make a great team.”

“We certainly do,” Lee replied.

“So can I live with Penguin and Ed and Oswald?” Jerome asked, looking hopefully from Lee to Jim.

“I hope so,” Jim replied, “I have to call Oswald first and ask him. And I'm going to do that right now. Wait here.”

Then Jim left the room as Lee went in to talk to Jerome.

Jim walked through the house, went out the back door and made the call. As the phone rang, he silently hoped Oswald would say yes. He didn't know if he had ever considered raising a child, but Jerome wanted to be with the people who had saved him and tried to save his family, too. It was the best place Jerome could be long term - as long as Oswald was willing to agree...

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

As soon as Jim told Oswald that Jerome wanted to live with him and Ed and Penguin, Oswald didn't have to think about his answer. He agreed right away.

At the back of his mind was a nagging worry – one that he didn't share with Jim - Jerome was very fond of Penguin, and it was no secret that Penguin's lifespan would definitely be cut short because of the poisoning. Jerome didn't know that yet, and it would have to be clearly explained to him well in advance of his death – an event that Oswald felt sure he dreaded as much as Ed did. But for now, Penguin was well, and the pregnancy was giving him no difficulty. As much as Oswald hoped he would live much longer than expected, he knew the day would come when they would lose him – and all of them would feel the pain of his loss terribly. It would also be another loss for young Jerome, who was still handling the grief of losing his family...

 

Three weeks after the murders, the funeral of the Velaska children was held. And it made no difference they were the children of a former high profile criminal, with the sea of flowers that swamped the tiny coffins and the sheer size of the crowd that paid their respects, it seemed half the city had wanted to show up on that sad day to mourn the loss of innocent lives.

The memory of that day would stay with everyone who knew the Velaska family. Jerome stood between Ed and Penguin as Oswald stood behind him, with his hands on his shoulders. Jim had been standing nearby at the graveside, and to see all three of them giving Jerome such strong support, he knew it was clear he was with the right family. That was the first time Jim had thought of them all as _family,_ seeing Ed and pregnant Penguin and Oswald standing with Jerome, giving him all the support he needed. When the funeral was over, Jim had spoken with them. He felt as if al of them would always be bonded together, because of their connection to that tragic night. Before he walked away, Oswald hugged him and Jim was glad of it, knowing their quarrel on the night of the murders was forgotten.

 

_Time moved on._

Jerome settled in to a new life at the Van Dahl mansion. The weeks went by and turned to months, as spring time turned to summer. Jeremiah had been in a coma for eight weeks after the shooting, and it had taken many more weeks for him to fully regain consciousness and start a very long recovery process. At the start, he had struggled to do more than try and focus on the world around him. He drifted in and out of consciousness, could barely move and could not communicate. Oswald visited twice a week with Jerome, who fully understood that his father had a serious head injury and would be in the hospital for a long time. Jerome talked to his father about school and his new life living with Oswald and Ed and Penguin, but he did not mention the deaths of the rest of the family, because it had been explained that Jeremiah was very fragile and may not be able to handle the news. Sometimes Ed and Penguin visited him, and they would sit and talk to him as Jeremiah listened and murmured vague words, then drifted back to sleep. The three of them had decided right from the start that Jerome wasn't the only person they were caring for – Jeremiah mattered too, and they had come to think of him as part of their family as much as Jerome had become a part of it. Sometimes Oswald thought about his brief involvement with Ecco, and he knew that guilt would always remain – but Jeremiah was in no fit state to hear a confession.

By now, with Penguin's pregnancy being closely monitored along with his general health, it was clear the medication was working well to slow the progress of the toxin. He was eating well and feeling great and his rounded body was a little heavier, he had a noticeable baby bump and his waddle had become more pronounced, something Ed found endearing. He loved to stand behind him and wrap his arms around him as he leaned down and kissed his cheek, calling him _My little pregnant Penguin_.

And Penguin always had a big smile on his face, and was in the habit of fondly placing a hand on his growing bump. This time, his baby was going to be just fine - except for one thing - the child had inherited some of his birth defects. And then Penguin was warned that due to the toxin complications and the fact that his body shape was so large, the C section scar could be difficult to heal. The day he and Ed heard this news, they went home and told Oswald, who looked to Ed and then Penguin and said, _It's time to talk to Jerome – about everything..._

 

For Jerome, life had changed sharply over the past months, and gone from painful and dark to feeling safe and loved and at home in his new life. At first he had struggled to get to know Ed because Penguin was the person he felt closest to, but soon Uncle Ed and his silly riddles and his caring nature had grown on him. Jerome had taken his time getting closer to Oswald. He knew the mansion belonged to him, and that he was only here because Oswald had agreed to it. And he didn't laugh and fool around like Uncle Ed and he wasn't instantly open and relaxed like Penguin, but over time, they had got closer. Jerome soon found he could talk to him about anything, even the nightmares he suffered about his Mom and the shootings. Oswald was always there for him, and always supportive. The first time he had hugged him and called him Uncle Oswald, Ed and Penguin had seen tears in his eyes as Oswald had smiled and love had shone in his gaze.

Jerome felt secure in his new home now, and when Ed brought him home from school that day and said they needed to talk as a family, Jerome wasn't worried. Then Ed led him through to the front room and Oswald stood by the fireplace saying nothing, taking a sip of scotch as he hoped this news wouldn't be too much for Jerome to handle, as he waited for Penguin to speak up.

“What's this about?” Jerome asked as he sat next to Penguin on the sofa and Ed sat the other side of him.

“It's about me,” Penguin said, “Remember when we first met, I told your father I'd been sick?”

Jerome nodded. Worry started to cloud his eyes. Ed looked intently at him, ready to speak up and reassure him when the bombshell hit, as Oswald looked away, listening as his heart ached for the boy who had already gone through too much loss in his young life. Penguin looked into Jerome's eyes as he chose his words carefully.

“A long time ago, I was a criminal, not in this city but one like it,” he said.

“My Dad was a criminal too!” Jerome exclaimed.

Penguin briefly smiled.

“But I got into some trouble and it turned very bad. I fell into a poll of toxic water and it poisoned me. This means I might not have a very long life. And when the baby is born, I might be okay – or there could be complications because I may have trouble healing after the surgery. Jerome, I want to be around for a long time but I may not live for many years, I may even die before the baby is a year old.”

Oswald turned his head. Jerome was tearing up as he shook his head.

“No...” he said, sounding heartbroken, “No, you have to stay alive, you're my Uncle Penguin!”

“Listen Jerome,” Ed said softly, “For now, Penguin is okay. It could stay that way for much longer than we expect. Nothing is certain -”

“You're _not_ going to die!” Jerome sobbed, and he flung his arms around Penguin and hugged him tightly.

“Hey Jerome, stop squashing the baby!” he said, giving a chuckle, “This kid looks like me, you're bending his birdy nose, don't squeeze so tight!”

Jerome drew back, as Penguin patted his baby bump with his flipper.

“I'm going to be around for this baby for a long time,” he promised, “And I love your Uncle Ed and I don't want to leave him either – or you, or Oswald. I just want you to know that one day, I might get sick again and I might not get better. I also need you to handle that news, because if anything happens to me, the baby will need a big brother like you to help him, you won't be any use to him if you're crying, will you?”

Jerome nodded and wiped his eyes.

“That's better,” Penguin said, “Please don't get upset Jerome. Right now, there's nothing to cry about.”

Jerome had started to instantly brighten up. Looking at Penguin, he seemed just fine.

“I want to help with the baby. I used to help with my sister.”

There was a flicker of sadness in his eyes as he thought of Daisy, but then he put his hand on Penguin's baby bump and as the baby kicked, he smiled.

The conversation that had just unfolded had got Ed thinking all over again. He was feeling his stress levels rise as he took in a deep breath.

“ _I'm not happy about the post birth plans, Penguin.”_

Oswald looked sharply at Ed.

“Not now!” he warned, glancing to Jerome, who was still sat between Ed and Penguin.

“What plans?” asked Jerome.

Oswald gave a sigh as he shook his head.

“Nothing, Jerome, this is grown up talk. Could you go outside and enjoy the sunshine for a while?” he had said it with a smile, but Jerome looked at him doubtfully.

“Uncle Oswald, if there's a problem, I want to know. I'm almost nine. I'm not a little kid any more.”

Oswald limped across the room and leaned against the table, looking at Ed, as if to say, _you should have kept your mouth shut,_ then he looked to Jerome, who didn't look like a kid any more. He was almost nine years old and after losing his family and seeing his father in the hospital so seriously injured, of course he wasn't a kid, not like he used to be. That boy had the eyes of a world weary, sad soul who had seen too much to ever really be a child again... Oswald paused for thought, then he spoke up.

“It's like this, Jerome – the baby boy Penguin is carrying has some of his birth defects. He's going to have a bird face and he has flipper hands.”

“And what's wrong with my son reminding me of his birth father?” Ed said angrily as emotion crept into his voice, “Some day Penguin won't be here, I'm glad our child will remind me of him!”

Oswald glanced at Penguin.

“I think you should say it... _again?_ ”

Penguin looked past Jerome to Ed as they sat together on the couch.

“I don't want my son growing up with my issues. Think about his future, Ed! He's physically normal apart from his face and his hands. He doesn't have my body shape or my hunched shoulders. Strange can reconstruct his face and separate the fused fingers if it's done within the first three months of his life. I want my son to have a _normal_ life!”

Ed sucked in a tight breath.

“There is nothing wrong with the way you look, Penguin! What's wrong with being _different?_ ”

Penguin leaned forward, putting a flipper on his baby bump.

“Nothing - for me!” he said sharply, “But if I had a choice I wouldn't have been born like this. Ed, you might think it's special and cute, and I appreciate that because it's caused me a lot of rejection in life until I met you – but at the end of the day, it's _not_ special or cute, I have disabilities! _Don't be so fuckin' selfish, our kid needs the best start in life he can get!_ ”

“Jerome,” Oswald snapped his fingers and beckoned to him, “I think it's time to go outside. You've heard enough.”

“I don't think it's a bad thing if the baby looks like you, Penguin,” Jerome said.

Ed's gaze softened as he heard Jerome's words.

“Thank you for your input, Jerome, but this really is a grown up matter.”

Penguin smiled at Jerome.

“Don't worry,” he said, “I'll sort this out, at the end of the day, it's always been my decision.”

“ _Jerome...”_ a tone of authority was clear in Oswald's voice.

“Okay, I'm going!” he replied then he got off the couch, headed for the open door and went out into the garden.

Oswald leaned on his cane, limped over to the door to close it, then he turned back to Ed and Penguin and hobbled towards them with anger in his eyes.

“Did you have to use foul language and squabble in front of Jerome?”

Ed laughed at his remark.

“You think that's bad after the kind of fights we used to hear coming from next door when Ecco was alive?”

Penguin shifted on the couch, turning to face Ed.

“Our kid – _MY_ baby – is going to have a normal life, Ed! I know you don't entirely trust Strange but he's helped me with the toxin issue - and he was more than willing to help change the life of a baby with birth defects! Oswald is willing to pay Strange for his time, but Strange said no, because this is about a baby and he wants to do the right thing!”

Ed blinked away tears as his angry voice lowered.

“And you think wiping out the resemblance to you is going to bring me any comfort when you're gone?”

Penguin looked back at him, his dark eyes full of sadness.

“No,” he said softly as his flipper closed over his hand, “But I do want you to remember, every time you look at our son with his normal face and hands and his normal life, that you're supporting what _I_ wanted for him.”

Ed's anger had turned to tears as he looked into Penguins eyes.

“I don't want my tiny little baby to go through the pain of facial reconstruction and surgery to his hands!”

“He will be a month old. He won't remember it,” Penguin replied, “And he will have a better life for it, too. And Strange said he can pass on his methods to the hospital, because his research and new treatments can be adapted to help other people. He's not doing this as a monster experiment, Ed! He's doing something good, and not just for us. It doesn't matter what you or anyone else says about it, I want this for my son.”

“I agree with Penguin,” Oswald added as he stood there feeling relieved the volatile atmosphere had calmed down, “As much as you want to see the one you love in your child's face in future years, it's not about your future. It's about that baby having the best quality of life.”

“I know,” Ed replied in a hushed voice, then he looked at Penguin and gave his flipper a gentle squeeze, “Okay, what ever you want, sweetheart – we'll do it your way.”

 

No more was said on the subject of fixing the child's birth defects. The next few weeks went by peacefully with no more quarrels as Ed and Penguin looked forward to the birth of their son, and Oswald quietly worried for the complications that might arise for Penguin. Jerome was looking forward to a baby coming into the house, after being a part of a large family he was thrilled and couldn't wait to welcome the new child.

With such a happy event soon to take place, Oswald decided now might be the best time to help Jerome accept the past and start to move on. Since the funeral of his siblings, he had only been to the cemetery once, and had barely been able to cope with the experience. But now, as Jerome and Oswald stood before the three graves of the Velaska children, Oswald watched as Jerome laid flowers. He said nothing, just stood there looking at the graves, and then he stepped back and rejoined Oswald.

“I wish they were still alive.”

Oswald nodded, managing a slight smile as he looked down at Jerome.

“We all wish those we loved who have left this world were still here,” he replied, “Sometimes it seems only the ones we care about, the good people, the kind people, the innocent, are taken from us and often in the cruellest of ways. Life can be very unfair. My Mother is buried here, shall we go and see her grave?”

“I'd like that,” Jerome agreed.

They returned to the path and began to head towards the other side of the cemetery, passing graves old and new, some with recent inscriptions, others weathered and worn away by time.

“Do you think the baby will be okay when he has the surgery?” Jerome asked, glancing at Oswald who saw worry in his eyes.

“Of course he will!” Oswald assured him, “And he will have a better life because of it. Penguin is right about that. And Hugo Strange wants to help.”

As Jerome walked beside Oswald, he hesitated, then spoke up again.

“ _I heard that Strange used to be a mad scientist.”_

Oswald stopped walking, leaned on his cane and turned to Jerome as he laughed. As they stood there the summer breeze rustled through the leaves of trees that surrounded them, the sun shone down from a blue sky and all seemed right with the world, even in a place where death was everywhere.

“A lot of us did bad things in the old days!” Oswald exclaimed, as for a moment he looked off into the distance, as a shine came to his eyes as he recalled being king of Gotham, then he smiled down at Jerome, “Especially me and Ed! But I'll tell you about _that_ when you're older! These days, Hugo Strange works for the city. He's working on lowering pollution levels and he's researching ways to cure diseases. He's not a bad person. And he has a sense of humour too, I once asked him what was in his lab and he said he was building a time machine!”

Oswald laughed. Jerome's eyes widened.

“He was joking,” Oswald reminded him.

“When I grow up,”Jerome told him, “I'm going to build a time machine!”

“What for?”

“ _So I can go back in time and save my family.”_

Oswald's smile faded.

“That's a very wonderful thought, Jerome. But I don't think that kind of invention will ever really exist. There's no such thing as time travel.”

They carried on walking and Jerome gave a sigh.

“I really want to go back and change things.”

“We all wish we could do that,” Oswald replied as they reached his Mother's grave, “We never really get over losing those we love. We find a way to carry on but we miss them every day. Time makes it easier to bear as life goes on but we never forget and we never stop loving them.”

As he said that, he looked fondly at his mother's gravestone.

“When I build a time machine, I'll save my family and then I'll save your Mom too,” Jerome said.

Oswald smiled.

“That is a very kind thought, Jerome, but we both know that will never happen.”

They lingered by Gertrud's grave for a moment, then as they headed back towards the path, Jerome spoke again.

“I hope Penguin lives for a very long time.”

“So do I,” Oswald agreed.

“Uncle Oswald?” Jerome had stopped walking. Oswald stopped too, looking intently at him.

“What is it, Jerome?”

His eyes widened as a sudden, scary thought hit him.

“ _Promise me you won't die.”_

Oswald briefly thought back to the old days, being crippled by Fish Mooney, surviving various shootings, beatings and stabbings...

“I can't say I'll never die but I hope to be a very old man when it happens.”

“Promise!” Jerome had suddenly become very worried, “Promise me you won't die, you won't leave me.”

Oswald smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I will not leave you, Jerome. Neither will Ed. And Penguin hopes to be around for a very long time too, he's a very tough person.”

Jerome smiled on hearing that.

“Maybe if I had a time machine I could save Penguin too.”

“No,” Oswald replied, “Even if such a thing existed - which it doesn't – you wouldn't be able to reach him. He's not really my brother, Jerome. Strange thinks he turned up on the city after a big storm because ...well, he's got this parallel universe theory... another Gotham somewhere.”

Jerome's eyes shone with wonder.

“If other times and places exist, time travel must be real too!”

Oswald laughed.

“I don't even know if Strange is right about the other universe theory, it's all just theory,” he replied, “Let's go back to the car. It's time we went home.”

 

That visit to the cemetery had been a turning point for Jerome, who was ready to look forward now. Grief still bit hard when he thought about his old life and the family he missed, but slowly his life was improving, he smiled more, he talked about his friends at school, and his dreams of building a time machine. By now, Oswald had fixed the broken fence that led through to the Velaska house. He had also had the fencing that ran along side the property replaced and made higher, so Jerome could not see much of the partly burned out building from the garden. But Jerome didn't linger in the past these days, his thoughts were turning to the future now. He was finally starting to heal from the loss of his family.

_And he wasn't the only one who was healing._ Jeremiah had started to become more alert and was improving. As soon as the hospital called, after spending half an hour on the phone to Jeremiah's doctor, he told Jerome they needed to go and see his father. Jerome had been excited as they arrived at the hospital and took the elevator up to the floor where his father had spent months struggling to recover. Oswald wanted to share Jerome's excitement, but today was also the day he had been told Jeremiah was finally strong enough to hear the news about the rest of the family. It had been agreed that it was best broken by someone close, and Oswald had agreed to be the one to tell him. He and Ed and Penguin had talked about it, agreeing there was no easy way to break it to him, but Oswald had been sure he could handle this. Now as the elevator doors opened and Jerome ran on head, Oswald stepped out, pausing to take a breath as he hoped Jeremiah really was strong enough to hear such devastating news...

 

As he reached the open door to Jeremiah's room, Jerome ran out again. He had tears in his eyes as he smiled.

“Dad said _Hi Jerome!_ ”

Oswald smiled too.

“He's getting better,” he said, then his smile faded.

“Listen Jerome, the doctor said I should talk to him today about what happened to the rest of the family. I don't have to say too much, but I need to carefully tell him the bad news. Would you like to be in there with him while I explain?”

Jerome nodded. 

“Will Dad be okay? Are you sure he's well enough?”

“The doctor says he's ready,” Oswald replied, “We just have to be very gentle. I want you to stand next to his bed and hold his hand while I talk to him, okay?”

“I can do that, I want to help him,” Jerome replied.

“And you will,” Oswald promised, “I'm so proud of you, Jerome. This is a very difficult thing to do and you're being very strong and brave. And I also have a nice surprise for your Dad – something for him to look forward to, it might help once the bad news has sunk in.”

“What is it?” Jerome asked.

“Wait and see,” Oswald replied.

Then he placed his hand on his shoulder, and they turned towards the open doorway.

 

Jeremiah was sitting up in bed leaning against pillows, the scar from the bullet wound was hidden now beneath his hair and as Jerome came back into the room, he smiled.

“Jerome,” he said, and his eyes shone with joy as his son returned to his bedside. 

Oswald sat down on a chair the other side of his bed and took hold of his hand as Jeremiah looked at him fondly.

“The doctor says you're improving,” Oswald told him, “And in a few months, if you get a lot better, I would like you to come and live with us.”

“I didn't know that!” Jerome said in surprise.

Confusion filled Jeremiah's eyes as he tried to think through the tired fog inside his head. He knew the house had burned down and that Jerome was staying with Oswald next door, but everything else was a blur. He thought about the other kids and then how Ecco had gone crazy... was she dead? Then he looked at Jerome and turned his head, looking to the open, empty doorway. It was a struggle to pull the words up to make a sentence. He knew it would improve if he tried, but emotion was making the struggle worse. 

“Would you like to come and live with us?” Oswald asked again.

Jeremiah looked into Oswald's eyes.

“Yes,” he said, “But...my...my...” he drew in a sharp breath as his eyes filled with tears.

Oswald held his hand tighter. This wasn't easy.

“Jeremiah,” he said softly, “Do you recall the night of the fire?”

Jeremiah blinked. Saw the twins room and blood spattered up the walls. Then he recalled fighting with Ecco and she had a gun and she looked like she had gone crazy... He drew in a sharp breath and looked to the doorway again, then back at Oswald.

“ _My kids...”_

Sorrow filled Oswald's eyes. Jeremiah was tearful now. He knew, of course he did, but now it was becoming real instead of some vague, worrying thought as he had been stuck for months in a haze of medication and barely able to communicate. 

“Do you remember that Ecco shot Brayden and Jayden?” Oswald asked quietly.

Jeremiah nodded, thankful of the feel of his son's hand in his grip, as he held on to Oswald's hand too.

“They didn't survive,” Oswald added, and Jeremiah looked at him tearfully as he started to tremble.

“And you tried so hard to save Daisy,” Oswald added, “But Ecco shot you both right by the front door, before she ended her own life by suicide. Jerome is the only one who made it because he ran out, because _you_ saved him, Jeremiah, you told him to run. You saved your son.”

The pain he saw in his eyes as Jeremiah took in that news was heartbreaking, in that moment he was sure he couldn't imagine that kind of pain, and as Jeremiah gave a sob, Oswald drew him into his arms and held him tightly as he leaned hard on his shoulder and wept. As he had let go of his son's hand, Jerome ran around to the other side of the bed, joining Oswald and he reached up and rubbed his father's back.

“Uncle Oswald's right, Dad, you did save me!” Jerome said, “No one could save everybody that night, not Oswald or Ed or Penguin – even the cops couldn't save them! But you saved me.”

Jeremiah was still clinging to Oswald as he reached for his son then as he pulled Jerome closer, he clung to both of them as he shed more tears. It was hard day. It was painful, but now Jeremiah knew the truth, and as he held him and Oswald felt every sob shake his body, he silently decided, no matter how Jeremiah struggled to recover, as soon as he was well enough to leave the hospital, there was a place for him in his family home. He wanted Jerome and his father to be together, where they could still have some kind of family life, despite the terrible loss they had both suffered.

As Jeremiah let go and rested back against his pillows, Oswald took a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped away his tears.

“This will be a new start for you and Jerome,” he said kindly, “You will have a future to look forward to, and I will make sure it is a happy one, I am always here for you, my friend.”

Jerome's hand shook as he raised it, taking hold of Oswald's hand as he looked into his eyes, then he took a deep breath and said the only word his damaged mind could find:

“Thank you... Oz.”

Oswald smiled.

“You can call me Oz if you want to.”

Jeremiah frowned, then he paused again, trying to pull up more words.

“No...Osw....Oz.”

Now he understood. Jeremiah was struggling to speak.

“I understand,” Oswald said softly, then he leaned over and kissed Jeremiah's cheek. 

“You rest now, I will stay with you until you fall asleep, and so will Jerome.”

He kept a firm hold of Jeremiah's hand.

“Everything will be okay,” he assured him, “We are both here for you.”

“Yes, I'm here too, Dad,” said Jerome.

Jeremiah looked from Oswald to his son.

“I ...love you,” he whispered as he blinked away tears, looking to his only surviving child.

“I love you too, Dad,” Jerome told him, “And I can understand you, too – you're definitely getting better.”

Jeremiah gave a sigh. There was a brief flicker of a smile about his lips as heard him say that, and he wanted to say much more, but instead, he slipped into a deep sleep. Oswald and Jerome stayed with him as he rested, and Oswald looked at Jerome and smiled warmly.

“I am so proud of you,” he said, “You're going to be a wonderful help to your father as he recovers.”

Jerome smiled back at him.

“Thank you, Uncle Oswald,” he said, and now he sounded confident and so much stronger. Oswald noticed this and felt a glow of pride in his heart as he thought about how he and Ed and Penguin had worked so hard to put that boy's shattered life back together. Jerome was going to be just fine, he was one of life's survivors.

 

Much later that evening, as they sat around the table after dinner, Oswald enjoyed a drink with Ed as Penguin and Jerome sat there with a glass of milk, listening as Oswald made his plans.

“I was thinking we could put Jeremiah in the room across the hall from Jerome, so they can be close together,” Oswald said.

“What about the stairs?” Ed asked as he finished his drink, “He might struggle.”

“We could always convert a downstairs room if necessary,” Oswald agreed, “But let's just wait and see how he progresses with his recovery.”

Ed got up.

“I think we may as well bring the bottle over to the table,” he remarked, “Oswald, we're running low on scotch.”

As he went over to the other side of the room, Penguin placed a flipper on his baby bump, feeling a flickering ache, then he shifted in the seat and farted.

He sat there unapologetic as Jerome looked down at the table and tried not to laugh.   


“What did you say?” Ed asked Penguin as he returned and set the bottle down on the table.

“Your name!” Penguin replied with a gruff laugh, as Oswald rolled his eyes, then tried to hide his smirk as he looked at Penguin.

Jerome laughed out loud.

“What's so funny?” Ed asked in confusion, looking to Oswald, who was still smirking.

“You could remember your manners at the table, Penguin!” he said.

Ed still looked confused. Jerome laughed again.

“He didn't say your name, Ed – he farted!” 

Jerome was laughing, really laughing hard, for the first time since he had lost his family. Ed put the bottle on the table and Oswald poured a drink, taking almost all of the remainder in the bottle.

“Very funny, Penguin,” Ed replied as he sat down, then he smiled as he shook his head, “Why are you so crude?”

“But you love me!” Penguin replied as his small, beady eyes shone with amusement. Then his smile vanished as he felt a flicker of pain and his flipper tightened against his baby bump.

“I think I should lie down.”

Ed's face paled as he got up.

“Are you in labour?”

“I don't think so...” Penguin got up too, his hand still on his bump as he reached for Ed's arm.

“Are you okay?” asked Jerome as he left the table.

Oswald had just got up and he reached for his cane.

“He'll be fine,” he assured him, “He's not due to have the baby by C section for two more weeks.”

“But they did say he could come earlier,” Penguin added, then he rubbed the side of his bump with his flipper.

“I'm okay, it's probably wind again.”

As they left the dining room, Ed spoke up.

“Thank goodness it's summer, at least I can leave the window open tonight!”

Penguin chuckled.

“If I keep this up you might have to attach weights to the sheets, ha ha!”

Ed smiled as he shook his head.

“ _Stop_ being so crude!”

Their voices faded out as Ed walked towards the stairway, his arm around Penguin as he waddled beside him. Oswald lingered back further down the hall, watching as they went up the stairs together. He was thinking about that sudden flicker of pain and the look he had seen on Penguin's face. For a brief moment, he had seemed very worried.

“Oswald, is Penguin okay?” Jerome asked as he stood there, looking up at him with concern in his eyes.

“Of course he is,” Oswald replied, “We have nothing to worry about, his baby is coming soon.”

Jerome accepted his reply and went off to watch some TV before bed. Oswald lingered back, alone with his worries. Penguin was looking forward to the birth of his child, but he was right to be concerned at that sudden sharp pain. So much could go wrong, he knew the risks he faced with the complications caused by the toxin. Oswald silently hoped all would be well, because there had been enough tragedy – and he couldn't imagine losing Penguin, or what that would do to Ed – and he knew for certain Jerome couldn't handle another loss, not after all he had been through.

“ _Please be okay, Penguin,”_ he whispered, as again, that feeling he could not explain wrapped around his heart, an icy fear for the safety of the man he loved as his own brother...

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :-)  
> NO warnings for this chapter, after the darkness that's recently unfolded, things are getting brighter - with a little baby with flippers on the way! :-)

Chapter 10 

 

Those flickering pains Penguin had suffered after dinner had started up again at just gone midnight. Then as the pain started to get worse, Ed had called the hospital. Jerome had woken up after hearing voices in the hallway, then he had looked out to see Ed held helping Penguin down the stairs as Oswald looked on.

“It seems Penguin is in labour,” he said, “Get dressed, we have to go to the hospital, I can't leave you here alone.”

As Jerome hurried to get dressed, Oswald went down the stairs and joined Ed and Penguin on the ground floor. Penguin was standing with Ed, pressing his face against his lover as Ed put his arms around him and hugged him and gently rubbed his back. Penguin gave a low moan of pain and then looked up at Ed.

“I remember what it was like last time... it hurts _so_ bad!”

“And we're leaving right now,” Ed reminded him, “Everything is under control.”

Jerome hurried down the stairs. Oswald's face was pale as Penguin gave another groan and clutched at Ed a little tighter. They made their way to the door, left the house and Ed carefully and slowly helped Penguin towards the car.

“Are you sure he's okay?” Jerome asked, looking up at Oswald with a worried expression. Oswald leaned hard on his cane as he quickened his step to reach the vehicle. By now Ed and Penguin were in the back of the car.

“Yes, he will be fine,” Oswald replied, hoping that wasn't a lie.

 

They drove quickly to the hospital and by now, Penguin's pain was worsening. He started to clutch at his bump with his flippers as he breathed hard, then gave a cry of pain. Ed had never looked so frightened as he held on to him to stop him from falling as they went into the building.

 

Jerome sat in the corridor and waited, just like Uncle Oswald had told him to, while Penguin was placed in a comfortable room and Ed stayed at his side. Now and then, Penguin whimpered or moaned, but it wasn't the loud kind of screaming Jerome had imagined for a person in labour. Oswald came out of Penguin's room and took a seat next to Jerome.

“Everything is going fine,” he told him, “The baby is well but he can only be born by C-section because Penguin is so unusual. He's having the operation in an hour's time, there's no panic or rush, the baby will okay, the doctor said he could even wait until two am, but Penguin is in some pain now, so they have to get everything ready and then take him to the operating room. Do you want to go in and see him before the baby comes?”

Jerome looked to the door. He heard Penguin give a whimper of pain and then Ed spoke to him softly. He slowly nodded. Oswald got up and held out his hand.

“There's nothing to be afraid of,” he reminded him, then Jerome took his hand as Oswald led him into the room. 

 

Penguin was in bed on his side, gripping Ed's hand in his flipper as Ed stroked his hair and spoke softly to him. Penguin breathed out slowly, his eyes closed, then he looked up at Ed as the pain briefly eased up.

“ _This fuckin' hurts!”_ he said weakly.

“Language, Penguin,” Oswald reminded him, and he saw Jerome standing there next to the bed and he smiled.

“Don't worry about me. This is the hard part. It's all over soon, Jerome.”

Jerome stepped closer to the bed, taking hold of his flipper and holding it gently.

“You're going to be okay,” he told him, “And I can't wait to meet the baby. He will be my best friend, I promise.”

“That's good to know...” Penguin felt another flicker of pain and breathed harder, looking to Oswald.

“ _Get the kid out now,”_ he whispered, then pain registered on his face again. Ed kept a tight hold of the flipper that was crushing his hand.

“It's okay, not long now, sweetheart,” he said.

Penguin met his gaze and saw worry reflecting in his eyes.

“Yes it is okay...” he breathed slowly again, “Our little boy will be here soon...”

 

Oswald had just led Jerome from the room when Lee joined them in the corridor.

“I was just about to tell Penguin that he's going in for surgery in thirty minutes...” she glanced at Jerome and smiled. “It may take some time for Penguin to have the operation,” she said to Jerome, “Because he's rather big and cuddly and we have to take a _lot_ of care delivering this baby for him. Would you like to go up to the next floor and maybe spend a few hours with your Dad?”

Jerome's eyes lit up with joy.

“Yes please!”

Oswald looked at her in surprise.

“At this time of night? Will that be okay?”

“Just go straight up,” Lee replied, “I'll call and let the staff know. These are special circumstances and I think it would be good for Jeremiah and his son to spend some time together.”

Oswald smiled.

“Thank you, Lee. Do tell Ed where I am in case he needs me. I think I may stay with Jerome for a while. I'd like to spend some time with Jeremiah too.”

She smiled back at him.

“Okay,” she replied, “I'd better go now, Penguin's baby won't wait much longer.”

As she walked off, Jerome and Oswald headed for the elevator. 

“My Dad will be asleep,” said Jerome.

“Don't worry about that, I'll wake him. I know he will be pleased to see both of us,” Oswald replied, then they reached the elevator, Oswald hit the button, the doors opened and they went inside.

 

Jerome was sleeping, the covers were up to his chest and a dim light was on close to the bed. As they went into the room quietly Jerome took a seat on one side of the bed while Oswald stood on the other, as he leaned over Jerome, Oswald noticed how his unnaturally pale skin and his red lips looked so different by the warm glow of the lamp. He paused for a moment, determined not to wake him sharply, and as he noticed his hair was combed and looking just like it did in the old days, he smiled. Even after a near fatal bullet wound that had almost killed him, Jeremiah was determined to look his best – even just for another night sleeping in his hospital bed. He placed his hand gently on his cheek.

“Jeremiah, wake up,” he said softly.

His bright eyes opened slowly, then he blinked and was suddenly wide awake...  _Oswald was here, in the middle of the night?_

“Oz...” he said as he started to smile.

Fondness shone in Oswald's gaze as he looked down at him.

“Hello, my dear friend,” he replied warmly, “Penguin's baby is on the way. Ed's with him right now. We have permission to say with you for a while.”

Surprise registered in Jeremiah's eyes.

“We?”

Jerome got up and climbed on to the bed and sat next to his Dad.

“Hi Dad!” he said with a big smile.

Absolute joy lit up in Jeremiah's eyes as his son snuggled down next to him and Jeremiah put his arm around him. As Jerome closed his eyes and lay there on top of the covers, comforted by his fathers closeness, he began to fall asleep. Jeremiah smiled as he looked at Oswald, then he held out his hand, and Oswald took hold of it as Jeremiah gave a squeeze.

“Thanks, Oz... it... it means a lot.”

Oswald nodded, smiling back at him as the sudden wave of emotion that hit him almost brought tears to his eyes:  _This was the first full sentence Jeremiah had said since the shooting..._

 

Ed didn't go to look for Oswald, and by the time Lee had reminded him that Oz was on the next floor with Jeremiah and his son, he really didn't care about anything but Penguin, as he anxiously waited in the corridor for news. Lee had told him she would come back when it was over, but she had been gone a for long time. He had known the surgery would take a while, and that there was a risk of complications. He wanted to sit down and calmly wait but even though Riddler was nagging at the back of his mind, telling him there was nothing he could do but wait, all he could do to stay sane was pace the floor as the time crawled by and he thought of his lover and their baby and the longer it took, the more he worried. Eventually he went back to the waiting area and sank down into a chair, looking to the window and the dark night sky outside. By now, it was two thirty in the morning... 

Ed's mind clouded with all the worst of his fears as he sat there. He knew Penguin wouldn't live forever, but he couldn't bear to lose him now, not on the night he gave birth to their son. Ed's heart started to race as he took slow breaths, trying to calm a terrible fear that was creeping up on him. Lee had told him, it could take a while. But he had waited long enough and he now he was imagining the very worst, walking out of there with the baby and no Penguin... He thought of his short, round little bird face man and his heart ached. Then he looked at the clock on the wall. _Another twenty minutes had gone by. Far too long... Something was wrong, he felt sure of it._ Ed put his head in his hands as he blinked away tears.

“ _Ed?”_

He heard Lee's voice and looked up. She was standing beside him, and as he got up, he blinked several times to clear his vision. Now he could see her properly. And she was smiling.

“Penguin's sleeping, he's still recovering,” she said, “And your little boy is absolutely fine, he was born with no complications, he's eight pounds four ounces and as you know, he has the birth defects, but he's healthy and he's strong.”

Ed drew in a breath and tried to speak but all that came out was a sob. Lee put her hand on his arm as she spoke again.

“It's okay, there's nothing to worry about – they're both safe. And you're a father now! Congratulations!”

Ed wiped his eyes and started to smile as pride shone in his gaze.

“I want to see Penguin and the baby.”

“Of course you can,” she replied, “He's still sleeping but the baby is awake, he's a very lively little boy!”

As she led the way down the corridor, Ed walked beside her and now he was tearful all over again, but this time, they were tears of joy.

 

On the next floor, Jerome was still sleeping on top of the covers, comforted by his father's presence. Jeremiah had been listening and managing a few words here and there as Oswald talked about his plans to have him move in as soon as he could leave the hospital. Oswald leaned back in his chair stretching out his leg, then he winced as a dull ache shot through damaged bones. He rubbed at his knee through the fabric of his suit and Jeremiah's gaze shifted downward for a moment as he wondered off into silent thoughts of the past... _Oswald had always been handsome. Sometimes, he had even thought of him as pretty. But he didn't know that, and he felt sure he ought to_ _not think about his secret admiration for Oswald, because here he was, in bed, in his hospital room, still recovering from a bullet that had caused a brain_ _injury..._ But all the same, Jeremiah smiled as he looked up from Oswald's hand as it rubbed at his sore knee.

“Are... you okay?” he asked.

Oswald met his gaze and his pale eyes reflected the warm glow of the lamplight as he smiled.

“I'm fine, Jeremiah. You don't need to worry about me!”

Jeremiah smiled back as he felt frustrated to think that even if he wanted to voice those thoughts aloud, he wouldn't be able to say it. Instead the words ran unheard through his head, as in his mind he could still compose eloquent speech and his thoughts played out:

_Oh Oswald, if only you could have read my mind in the old days... I wonder what you would have made of that, knowing I admired you from afar...You're not the first man I was attracted to. There was Bruce, but he never would have crossed the line into my world of criminal activities. Whatever we could have had ended badly at Ace Chemicals. And my wife Ecco...Yes, I did love her. Once. Until a volatile love turned bad and started to rot from the inside out. I'm a changed man, Oswald...did my time, came out of Arkham, had my kids...tried to be a good husband to a lunatic..._ His train of thought paused as Oswald heard his phone sound an alert and he watched him take it from his pocket, studying his handsome face in profile and reflecting on the fact that he still spiked his dark silky hair as he had back in the days of war, as his train of thought continued: 

_I remember lying naked next to Ecco back in the bad old days and I was hard and she was drunk and she pushed me away - so I laid back and closed my eyes and thought of you. I came all over her leg, accidentally shot her, so to speak... which is ironic, considering she deliberately shot me and left me like this, unable to say how I feel. Maybe it's a good thing you can't read my mind. It's no secret you've always loved Ed..._

He was still turned towards Oswald, watching him talk on the phone.  _Handsome devil,_ he thought with a smile, and Oswald smiled back at him as joy shone in his gaze as he ended the call. 

“That was Ed! Penguin came through the surgery with no problems. And the baby is fine!”

“Good,” Jeremiah said, smiling brightly. 

Oswald grabbed his cane and got up.

“Can you look after Jerome while I go and see the baby?”

Jeremiah nodded, then as Oswald hobbled out of the room, he turned on to his back, rested against his pillows and smiled down at his son, who was cuddled up against him. He watched him sleeping, feeling thankful for his closeness, yet at the same time, feeling sad that he would have to say goodbye when Oswald took him home. But then he remembered he would soon be going to live with Oswald and Ed and Penguin and their new baby, who he thought of as the _Penguin Family_ . He and Jerome would be in the same house, he could start to be a father to his son again...

He thought about his future plans. While he had kept him company, Oswald had asked him what he wanted to do with the house. Jeremiah had managed to say brief words and sentences and make himself understood easily, as Oswald had talked about the options. Jeremiah had agreed with Oz that the house where his children died had to be torn down. Oswald had suggested replacing it with a rose garden, in memory of the kids. The first thing Jeremiah had thought of was how the trees could remain standing, and the rose garden would be in its centre, because Daisy had loved those trees, as she ran about, catching falling leaves... They would always be Daisy's trees. Jeremiah thought of his daughter, then his twin boys, and he blinked away tears as he felt the pain of a hollow in his heart that could never be filled, but as he looked down at Jerome, who slept at his side, he smiled again. His precious oldest boy was still here. He still had one of his children, and from now on, that boy would be his main reason for living, Jerome was all he had left of his family...

 

Penguin was still sleeping. He was resting peacefully and had suffered no complications from the birth, he was hooked up to a line that carried fluids and medications into his bloodstream, some were needed because of the surgery, but other medications had been added to it, ensuring he didn't miss a dose of the drugs that treated the toxin. As Oswald walked in, seeing Penguin recovering was a huge relief. Then as he saw Ed turn from the window with a tiny bundle wrapped in a white shawl in his arms, the look of joy on his face moved Oswald to tears. 

“Here he is!” Ed said proudly, and Oswald limped over to join Ed, looking down at the baby in his arms.

“His body is unaffected, Ed told him, “Its just his face and his flippers...” then Ed laughed with delight as the baby boy with the beak-like nose looked up at him with dark beady eyes and grasped his finger in his flipper.

“Look at that!” Ed exclaimed, “Look Oswald – look at his little flipper hands!” Ed gazed down at his son, “My beautiful, special boy! You look like your birth father...And I _love_ those little baby flippers, yes I do!”

Oswald looked on, saying nothing. Ed met his gaze.

“I'm sensing a lack of joy coming for you, Oz. Why is that?” he demanded.

“You must respect Penguin's wishes. As cute as you think those tiny flippers are, one day, he will be a man and he will have to live his life with those differences if you object to the surgery. Promise me you will do as Penguin asks, Ed? Please, for the sake of that little baby in your arms, he deserves the best chance to have a good future. He won't have much of a life at all if he has to live like this.”

Oswald had spoken softly, carefully. Ed looked away, then down at his son, who in his eyes, was perfect in every way.

“He looks like Penguin. Some day he will be all I have left of him.”

“And you will want to know that you gave him peace of mind, respecting his wishes regarding the future of your child.”

Ed nodded.

“Yes, Oswald, I know that. And I will go along with it. I don't want to, but I want to respect Penguin's decision. He's the one who lived with deformities all his life, I'm just the guy who fell in love with him and sees a different kind of wonderful when I look in his eyes. I guess that's why my view is so biased.”

Oswald smiled as he watched Ed start to feed his son a bottle of formula milk. The baby reached up with his little flippers, then looked into Ed's eyes as he started to drink. Just then Penguin gave a sigh and opened his eyes. He looked at Ed, who smiled as he turned to him with their son in his arms.

“You got him here safely,” Ed said softly, and Penguin's eyes shone as he looked at the tiny baby.

“ _He's so beautiful, and he's okay, he's alive, this one made it!”_ Penguin blinked and a tear ran own his face, as his gaze reflected joy. He was still to sleepy to hold him, but Ed brought him closer, allowing Penguin's cheek to brush against his child's light brown hair.

“You get some more sleep,” Ed said softly to Penguin, “You need to rest.” 

As Ed sit down with the baby in his arms as he carried feeding him, he leaned in and gave Penguin a gentle kiss.

“I love you,” Ed said softly.

“I love you too, both of you,” Penguin replied in a sleepy voice, then he closed his eyes again, drifting back into sleep as he recovered from the surgery. 

“Have you and Penguin thought of a name yet?” Oswald wondered. 

Ed smiled proudly.

“Yes we have! Malakai Edward Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot,” he said.

Oswald's eyes reflected surprise.

“So you'll call him something shorter... Kai?”

Ed smiled down at the baby.

“Most likely, he does have a rather long name.”

Oswald stepped closer, smiling as Malakai grasped his finger with a tiny flipper.

“He's beautiful, Ed,” he said softly.

As Oswald stood beside him and Penguin slept on as he recovered, Ed was glowing with happiness as he gazed into the eyes of the child that shared his birth father's deformities. In Ed's eyes, his baby was perfect.

“I know,” he agreed softly, “He is beautiful, Oswald. The most beautiful baby ever born in Gotham.”

 

A short while later, Oswald returned to Jeremiah's room. He was still awake and smiled warmly as he entered the room, then he glanced down at his sleeping son.

“Shall I...wake him?” Jeremiah asked.

“I have to take him home now, I'm sorry,” said Oswald.

The look in Jeremiah's eyes reflected sadness as he nodded.

“Okay,” he replied, and he stroked his son's hair. 

Oswald stood there saying nothing as he felt an ache in his heart as Jeremiah managed to find the words, saying,  _Go home now,_ and  _I love you,_ and for a moment Jerome gave a small cry as he said  _No, Daddy, I want to stay with you!_ As Jeremiah managed to sit up a little and lean on his pillows to help his tired son off the bed, Oswald smiled, saying nothing as he realised Jeremiah's mobility was returning. Bit by bit, he was seeing an improvement every time he visited, and it felt like a miracle.

“Go with Oz...Ozw... _Oswald_ ,” said Jeremiah, then he smiled brightly as he laughed.

“You said my name!” Oswald exclaimed, and for a brief moment they looked at each other, sharing the joy of his achievement. Then Jerome wiped his eyes and looked up at Oswald.

“Can't I just stay here with Daddy for tonight, just tonight, _please,_ Uncle Oswald?”

“No, he has to rest. But he will be coming to live with us when he's feeling better,” Oswald reminded him, and then he glanced at Jeremiah, who smiled back at him, adding, “And I think that may happen sooner than we expected, your Dad is making a fine recovery.”

Then he led Jerome out of the room, as Jeremiah settled back to grab some more sleep, closing his eyes with the trace of a smile on his face. Thinking of leaving this place and going to live with Oswald and Jerome was all the incentive he needed to fighter harder to make a good recovery, and start that new life Oswald had promised him.

 

Oswald led Jerome back to the room where Penguin was recovering. He was still sleeping and he told him to be quiet, then Ed came over to the doorway with a big smile on his face as he showed him the new baby.

“This is Malakai,” he said softly.

Jerome looked in wonder at the tiny baby with flipper hands and a long, sharp bird-like nose. Malakai opened his eyes and looked up at him and smiled, reaching up with a tiny flipper as he grabbed at Jerome's outstretched fingers.

“Hey Malakai,” he said, “I'm Jerome, and I'm going to be like a big brother to you. We're going best friends, always.”

_As he looked down at the baby and the baby smiled up at him, no one in that room knew this was the start of a life long friendship. Many years from now, they would still be best friends, the son of Penguin and the son of Jeremiah Velaska..._

Jerome looked over at Penguin, but he was still sleeping.

“You'd better go now,” Ed said softly, “Penguin needs to rest and Kai's falling asleep in my arms. I'll be back home later, I'm staying here for a while.”

“Okay, we'll see you in the morning,” Oswald replied, and then he smiled fondly at Ed, “Congratulations,” he added, “Kai is perfect.”

As they left the room, Ed sat down next to the bed and as Penguin slept on, he cradled their sleeping son in his arms.

“ _I never knew I could be this happy,”_ Ed whispered, knowing that no matter what happened as time went on, this would always be the happiest day of his life.

 

The concerns about the toxin complicating Penguin's healing had been unfounded. He recovered well from the surgery, and after a week in the hospital, went home with his baby son. Penguin needed to stay in bed most of the time and take a lot of rest, but with Ed there to help him and Oswald and Jerome keen to lend a hand too, it wasn't hard work to look after the baby. Kai was a happy little boy who was always smiling - until he cried, his cry was loud and echoed about the house, but he soon quietened down with a feed or a change. He was healthy and strong and Ed was relieved to see that – but he was still worried about the cosmetic procedure. Three weeks from now, the boy would have his fingers separated and his face reconstructed. Ed had been to see Strange, who had assured him the child was in no danger, and that healing would be rapid. He had also mentioned that in order to alter his face, he would need to scan Ed's face so he could use it as a plan to reconstruct Kai's features. Ed had been only too happy to help, but then Strange had told him he was sorry, but he needed different facial features - features closer to that which would fit Kai, and told Ed not to worry, because he had a solution. Ed still didn't understand why his own son didn't look like him enough under the skin to have a new face that resembled him. He still didn't know whose face Strange would be using as a template for the design. But he did know Kai would be safe and there was no danger posed by the treatment. Knowing that helped a little to ease his fears, but he still worried for his tiny son.

 

In the weeks that followed, Penguin got over the surgery and his recovery was surprisingly fast. The doctors had predicted it would take at least two months. Penguin had done it in half that time, eager to be active and to spend time with Ed and their new baby. Four weeks after Kai's birth, Oswald accompanied Ed and Penguin to visit Hugo Strange, staying silent about the visit he had made a week before to ask about the risks associated with the surgery. Strange had told him Ed had already been to see him, and he repeated everything to Oswald making sure the process was clearly understood. Kai was in safe hands...

That day was hard to get through, even returning to the mansion without him had made Ed tearful as Penguin had reminded him  _Our kid is in good hands, stop crying!_ Oswald had wanted to escape to his study, lock the door and have several large drinks – but he resisted the urge, because he wanted to know when the treatment was over, he wanted to get back in his car and wait for Strange to hand Ed and Penguin's baby back... He couldn't rest or relax until he knew that child was safely back home and over the procedures. Strange had assured them Kai would not need much healing time because he would give him medication to speed the process up, but Oswald still felt worried as he waited by the phone. Penguin was resting upstairs, and Ed had gone with him. He still needed to take frequent rest, even with the good recovery he had been making. It would be at least two more weeks before he was completely healed. 

 

By the time Oswald had brought Jerome home from school, Ed was looking much happier as he gave him the good news that Kai's procedures were over. Strange was monitoring his progress and if all was well, they could bring him home by nine pm. He would be feeling sore and his little face would have some bruises where surgical scars had been closed, and his fingers were still bandaged, but Kai's procedures were over. It was a huge relief to know that, especially for Jerome, who had cried as he kissed the baby goodbye that morning, and gone to school in tears. Oswald had told him not to worry, but he had cried all the way past the school gates. Now he was much happier, knowing Kai would be home before nightfall.

 

Penguin stayed at home that evening, resting because his aching scar demanded it as he laid on the couch, as Jerome kept him company, ensuring he had a helping hand if he needed it. He had wanted to go with Ed and Oswald to pick up his son, but when that scar pained him sharply, he knew it was time to stop, because if he didn't, he would be back in the hospital. Ed sent him a constant stream of text messages on the way, letting him know how close they were to their destination, and promising he would send a picture of Kai before they left. Ed and Penguin had taken many pictures since they had got together, and now Kai was born, they had many pictures of their son in his first month of life, too -it wasn't just for the memories. Penguin and Ed had both agreed it would be for the best to keep pictures of his first four weeks, so when he was older, he could see for himself what he would have looked like without the surgery.

 

While Penguin rested at home and Jerome waited with him, Ed and Oswald had arrived at their destination. Ed was messaging Penguin as they left the car, and then as they reached the front door, Oswald knocked, feeling apprehensive. He glanced at Ed, who noticed he was sweating.

“Oz, calm down!” he exclaimed, “It's my child who's been through hell, not yours!”

“I know that, but I love him as my own,” Oswald replied, “Especially now, even more so since today.”

“What?” Ed said to him, looking confused.

Oswald shook his head, then laughed nervously.

“Ignore me, Ed. I'm just worried about Kai.”

The door opened. Hugo Strange stepped back and invited them in.

“Kai is very well and ready to go home,” Strange told them, and as he led the way down the hall past several closed doors, Oswald slowed his pace as Ed hurried on to keep up with Strange. 

“Oh thank god, I've been so worried,” Ed said as Strange led him into a small room, where he lifted the baby from the cot and placed him in Ed's arms. Ed looked down at his son, saw tiny bruises healing on his new face, then he noticed the long sharp nose was gone, the little boy looked so different. Even his eyes were changed, they were wider, and looked paler now they were not so deep set. The eye sockets had been altered, so had the cheekbones and the jawline. 

“You look _so_ different!” Ed said as love shone in his eyes, “Your little face is so lovely, and so is your little nose...” he blinked away tears of joy as his son reached up with a perfect hand to grasp at his finger.

Oswald had just joined them. He hung back by the door, looking cautiously at Strange, who spoke up again, addressing Ed.

“As you know Ed, in order to design him a new face, I needed a template compatible with his bone structure – what would have been _close_ to his original bone structure – if not for his birth defects,” Strange began, “So where your face was not an ideal match for the underlying structure, I _did_ find an alternative that was very close, and my reconstructive program was able to lay out a surgical plan that enabled me to give Kai a new face.” 

Ed was still tearful. His eyes had been blurred ever since he stepped into that room, blurred with tears of joy... As he held Kai, he looked up at Strange and smiled.

“And I'm very thankful for your work, thank you so much, Strange. I can see now that Penguin was right, Malakai did need those birth defects fixed.. and his face is so...”

He blinked. His vision cleared.

“By a coincidence,” added Strange, “You _might_ be pleased to know the face your son's new look was based on belongs to your best friend Oswald.”

Eds eyes widened. He studied his son's face... now he wasn't tearful he could see his face very clearly...  _His baby son had Oswald's bone structure. Oswald's smile. Oswald's nose..._ Ed looked up sharply from the baby in his arms, looking first from Strange and then to Oswald.

“Why didn't you tell me that _my_ son, who cant look like his birth father, won't even look remotely like _me?_ And you could have warned me that my own kid would end up looking like my best friend!”

Oswald shrugged.

“Penguin agreed it would be a good idea to tell you afterwards. He knew you wasn't too keen on the facial surgery, so he thought this might make it easier for you to accept.” Oswald smiled brightly, “Every time you look at your son, you'll think of _me!_ ”

Ed glared at him, then he glanced down anxiously at Malakai, who clearly now looked like a little Oswald Cobblepot... 

“But you said you fixed his other problems, right? He's going to be tall and slim like me?”

Strange smiled politely. Oswald took a step back towards the door.

“He will be taller than Penguin. But not a great deal taller. And yes, I fixed his metabolism, he won't have his birth father's weight issue. He will be slim, and most likely, reach the same kind of height as...”

Ed had already seen who he had glanced at as his eyes narrowed.

“ _Oswald!”_ Ed said angrily.

Oswald paused to take a deep breath and compose his thoughts, then he limped over to Ed, looked fondly down at the baby in his arms, then he met his gaze.

“Edward, I realise you wanted your child to resemble you. But Strange couldn't build your features on to Malakai because the bone structure beneath the noticeable defects was far more... _refined_.”

“And the best compatible match to reconstruct his face was to use a scan of Oswald as a template,” Strange added, then he smiled, “On the bright side Ed, he doesn't look _exactly_ like Oswald – his hair is much lighter.”

Oswald shot him an angry glare.

“You said that like it's a bad thing? Are you calling me hideous?”

Strange looked away as he smirked.

“No, Oswald. I'm merely pointing out that it would have been better for Ed if his child bore some resemblance to him, but I could not go that way with the surgery.”

“At least he's okay now,” Oswald reminded him as Ed stood there cradling his son, looking down at his new face. 

“Yes, you're right about that,” he said, “But I don't know why Penguin didn't tell me about this.”

“Because he thought you would object,” Oswald told him honestly, “And he just wanted this over with, and his child back home with the birth defects gone. Your son has a new face!” Oswald smiled brightly. 

“ _Yes, he has yours!”_ Ed replied, looking at him angrily.

“His hands will be healed by the end of the week,” Strange told Ed, “And he might cry more than usual, as the wounds to his face finish healing. But he's going to be just fine. He's a lovely little boy, Ed. You must be very proud of him.”

Ed started to smile again as he looked down at his son, with his new face and now, fingers instead of flippers. Kai smiled up at him – and smiled just like Oswald. 

“Yes, I am proud of him, he's my baby, mine and Penguin's,” he said softly, then he looked up and met with Oswald's gaze, as warmth reflected in his eyes.

“Let's take him home, Oswald,” he added. 

Strange walked with them to the door. Ed thanked him again for his help, and then they left. When they reached the car, Ed told Oswald to take a picture of Kai, then Ed added a message, and he sent it to Penguin. After Kai was strapped into the baby seat, Ed and Oswald got into the car and they drove away, heading for home. 

“Are you still upset about what I did for Kai?” Oswald asked as he drove towards home. 

“No,”Ed assured him, “I'm just glad this has worked out well for him.” Then Ed said no more, smiling as he thought of the message he had sent to Penguin, along with the picture:

_Here's Kai! He looks so beautiful, sweetheart. And no, I don't mind that he looks like Oswald instead of me. I understand why you didn't tell me. And look at his little fingers! Who would have thought fingers could be as cute as flippers!? See you soon, we're on our way. Love you! (Two kisses, red heart emoji)...Ed._

While it was true that his son's new face had been a shock, he was used to the idea now. He was still his boy, and if his boy looked like his best friend when he grew up, it wasn't a bad thing at all. Life seemed to be getting brighter now. Ed hoped it would stay that way...

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

“ _You are the most beautiful guy in the whole of the city.”_

As Ed made that promise, Penguin was resting in bed, Kai was asleep in his crib and Ed had just set a glass of water next to the bed, along with the medications that kept his beloved Penguin alive and well. Penguin started to take the pills, swallowing them quickly as he drank the water and by the time he had finished, Ed had got back into bed and he shifted closer, sliding his arm around his heavy body, his fingertips tracing along the recently healed scar.

“I'm so glad you're healed now. You got better in six weeks, that was amazing - just like you are.”

Ed spoke those words tenderly as he placed a kiss on Penguin's shoulder. Penguin smiled as he turned his head and met his gaze.

“And I'm not made of china, Ed!” he replied gruffly, then he grabbed his hand with his flipper and slid it under the covers, pressing it against his erection as he chuckled at the sight of Ed's surprised expression.

“It's been eight weeks now. Play with cock, hurry up before my balls turn blue!”

Ed leaned closer, loving the feel of his warm, soft body against him as he laughed softly and looked into his eyes.

“You're _so_ crude! Yes, I will bring you _gently to climax,_ my love.”

Their lips touched and Penguin ran a flipper down his back as Ed kissed him deeply, then as he started to gently jerk on his cock, Penguin closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

“ _Harder...”_ he murmured.

Ed obeyed, as he gripped his hard, thick cock and felt his own erection aching for release as he watched the expression on Penguin's face as he gave low moan and came hard over his hand. As he made a move to draw his hand away, Penguin's flipper caught him, pinning him down as for a moment, Ed felt the weight of him on top as he rolled, then he slid down beneath the sheets.

“ _Oh yes....”_

Ed was on his back, all thoughts of avoiding the come staining the sheets abandoned as his lover pinned him there, then slid down far under the covers, between his open legs. Ed spread his legs wider, he felt Penguin's breath against his thigh, he heard a sucking noise, then a wet flipper opened up and he felt that impossibly blissful sensation of one half of it being teased against his ass. As Penguin took him in his mouth, he felt him push it into his body and he couldn't help the soft cry that escaped his lips. The minutes that followed blurred to a huge build up to a climax that made Ed bite his hand as he stifled his urge to yell. He felt as if he was still coming down from it all as Penguin came up from under the covers to join him. Ed was sweating and trembling as he reached for him, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

“ _I love you so much,”_ he whispered.

“Love you too,” Penguin replied, and then he rolled on his side and looked into his eyes.

“ _What are you gonna do when I die?”_

Ed stared at him. A beautiful moment had just been shattered by words that felt like a punch to the gut.

“ _Don't talk like that!”_

Penguin set his beady dark eyes on him, regarding him intently.

“Ed, we _have_ to talk about this.”

“No we don't!” he turned his head. He could still feel Penguin's gaze set on him, and as he said his name, he looked at him again with tears in his eyes.

“I just want a peaceful early morning in bed with you, loving you, being close to you, sharing _wonderful_ moments with you – and then, you started talking about when you die!”

“I was thinking after I'm gone, you might want to consider Oswald. I mean, if he loves you, _if_ you feel you could still be with him. I know how much he means to you. When I'm gone, you still have the rest of your life to live. I might be around for another year, or two – or maybe much less. I need to know that you and my son will be okay.”

Ed blinked away tears.

“How can you talk about this so easily?”

“Because I've had long enough to get used to it. I would give anything to live long enough to see Malakai grow up. But I know I won't. And you will.”

Ed gave a heavy sigh.

“I don't know. I'm not sure I could ever love again. I couldn't love anyone as much as I love you and I have no regrets about that.”

“Okay,” his flipper gently stroked his shoulder, “I just want you to remember this conversation, for when the time is appropriate, okay?”

Ed nodded. Penguin kissed his cheek, then sat up and got out of bed and waddled towards the bathroom. Ed lay there alone in bed, closing his eyes. He would get up when Penguin returned, or if Kai woke up before he got back. He wanted to be happy and love every moment of their life together – if only Penguin would stop bring up subjects he didn't want to think about. At that moment the thought struck him that one day he would be waking up alone every morning with no Penguin beside him. He looked to the empty space next to him... No, he couldn't imagine it, day after day waking up alone like Oswald did...

 _Oswald._ Now his heart was aching sharply, thinking about the future loss of his love and the reminder of the past love that had never happened... Ed gave a heavy sigh. He didn't want to think about the future – he just wanted to live in the present, where everything was, for once, happy...

 

The weeks that passed by had seen rapid improvement in Kai's healing fingers, now all that remained were tiny scars between each finger, a reminder that both his hands had been fused like flippers at birth. The bruises were gone from his new face. He was a happy little baby, always smiling and with a mischievous sparkle in his pale gaze. By now the summer had started to slip away as the weather began to cool, and as the leaves began to turn on trees, Jerome thought of Daisy and how she loved to run about and catch them. He spent a lot of time outside - when he wasn't at school or spending time with his friends, or helping out with little Kai. He needed these days of cloudy skies and leaves starting to turn as he thought back to the last months with his family, before the deaths...

 _But at least he didn't have to look at the old house any more_. Oswald had gained Jeremiah's permission to act on his behalf and have the place torn down. Now a garden was being constructed, it would be filled with roses, and the trees that surrounded it were the same trees that Daisy used to love. There would be a brick wall around the garden, and a gate connecting it to the estate. It made Oswald happy to think Jeremiah's land would be linked to his own, and that he had been able to transform it for him in his absence, to help ease all painful reminders of his grief.

Jeremiah was improving greatly, now he was in the habit of making phone calls to his son and to Oswald, as his speech improved it had made communication so much easier, and now he had started on the road to recovery, he was determined to overcome his difficulties. He was able to get out of bed now, he was walking again, for now managing only very limited distances from one room to the next, but he was impatient to start his new life with his son, and if he was honest about it, Oswald was very keen to see him come home soon, too. Jerome didn't yet know, but the hospital had said if Jeremiah continued to improve he could leave as early as the end of October. Oswald had been present when this had been said, and seeing the look on Jeremiah's face he was sure that by then, even if he was still recovering, nothing would stop him from moving in to be with his son once more.

 

The weeks passed by, and life stayed good. Baby Malakai was three months old now, and that happy smiling little boy was very excited to see the house decked out with spooky paper chains as they prepared the house for Halloween. Penguin sat on a rocking chair on the porch, wrapped up warmly in a thick coat as he held him in his arms. Kai was equally warm in his little pumpkin outfit that had a smiling jack o lantern face on it and a matching orange hat, and Penguin kept him quiet by rocking the chair while they watched Ed create the display outside. There were Skeletons on the lawn, a few fake gravestones, too. There was a projected image of a ghost hovering close to the house near the trees, and as Ed went up a step ladder to attach some cobwebs below the table of candy, Penguin chuckled.

“You look great as yourself, Ed,” he remarked, eyeing up Ed's ass as he stood on the ladder in one of his usual green suits, “But I still think you should have worna costume...maybe that sexy maid outfit we saw online... if you'd worn that, from here, I could have seen right up your skirt!”

As he chuckled, Ed turned to look at him as his face flushed.

“Will you shut up about _that_ costume. No, it's not my thing!”

The décor wasn't purely for the trick or treaters later in the day. That evening, Jerome was having a Halloween party with some of his friends. He didn't know there was another surprise that night, and as Ed thought about it as he climbed back down the ladder, he looked at Penguin and smiled.

“I can't wait to see the look on his face tonight!”

“Jerome will be thrilled!” Penguin agreed.

Then Ed glanced at Penguin, sitting there in the rocker, wearing his usual smart suit.

“I see you didn't bother with a costume, either!”

Penguin smiled as he raised a flipper and opened and closed it as Kai laughed and grasped at it with tiny, perfect fingers.

“Why the hell do I need to dress up?” Penguin exclaimed, “With this face and these flippers, it's the only night of the year I _won't_ get stared at!”

Ed stepped closer, leaned down and kissed him.

“Stop it! You're beautiful,” he said softly, then he turned away, reaching for a six feet tall lifesize witch with glowing eyes.

“Okay sweetheart, you and the baby have to move – this is the witches chair now!”

Penguin got up and waddled toward the open front door.

“Where's Oswald?” Ed asked as he finished arranging the witch, then activated a switch at the back of her head as her eyes started to glow.

“He was arranging the food for the party earlier... He must be upstairs, putting on his costume and his make up,” Penguin replied.

Ed folded the ladder and set it aside as he checked the time.

“I'd better go and do the school run. It's time to bring a very excited Jerome back!”

“He's gonna be so thrilled tonight,” Penguin replied, smiling at Kai as he held him in his arms and gave him a bounce and Kai squealed and laughed.

Ed smiled as he thought of the big surprise waiting for Jerome.

“He certainly will,” he agreed.

 

As the sun set and the night of Halloween began with the coming of dusk, the mansion was alive with music and the sound of excited children as they enjoyed the food and ran about the lower level of the house, having fun. Jerome was laughing with some boys from his class as they handed out candies to passing trick or treaters, then Ed politely reminded him that No, he could _not_ invite strangers in, the party was only for a maximum of twenty-five kids from school... Then he glanced at the time.

“You guys had better come in now, I'm going to close the gates soon, We've had enough trick or treaters stop by.”

“But I want to play in the driveway!” Jerome protested as he looked up at Ed and Ed looked down at him, Jerome was dressed as a red devil, complete with horns and forked tail.

“No,” he replied, indicating to the open door, “Go back inside and take your little monsters with you!”

“Okay,” Jerome said reluctantly, then he led the way and his friends followed, going back inside the house.

Ed checked the time, watching the driveway. Then he glanced inside, towards the stairs, but there was no sign of Oswald. He was busy again upstairs, he had suddenly remembered he needed to finish making preparations for Jerome's surprise... Then a car rolled up on the driveway. Jim was driving, and Lee was beside him in the passenger seat. As they parked the both smiled and so did Ed as he gave a wave. Yes, this was _definitely_ a party Jerome would never forget...

 

Some of the kids were in the front room. Others were in the dining room, eating food. Jerome was in the kitchen, reaching for a slice of the huge pumpkin shaped cake that had carefully been carved into many slices, and as four of his friends followed him, Jerome's eyes lit up with glee.

“That's a cool cake,” one of his friends said as Jerome reached the table.

“I'm not supposed to have any yet, it's going on the table soon... but Uncle Oswald makes really nice cakes!”

“Yes he does!” agreed a familiar voice.

Jerome turned around and his eyes shone with joy to see Lee and Jim had joined him in the kitchen.

“Jim!” he exclaimed, hugging him, “Lee!” she got one too, “I didn't know you were coming to my party!”

“We can't stay long, we're off to another party, it's a family event,” Jim told him, “But we really wanted to stop by tonight because it's a special night for you.”

Then Lee spoke up.

“We wanted to be here to see you get your surprise.”

“Where is it?” Jerome asked excitedly.

“ _Jerome?”_

Ed was standing in the doorway and he beckoned to him.

“Come with me.”

Jerome hurried out of the kitchen as Jim and Lee followed, exchanging a smile.

 

They gathered in the hallway as Oswald finally made his grand appearance, he paused at the top of the stairway, looking dashing in his dark suit and a silken, red waistcoat. His long, flowing cape looked elegant and his hair was spiked to perfection, his face was pale and as he smiled, he flashed a set of perfect fangs. He swept grandly down the staircase, and as Ed was joined by Penguin, who had Kai in his arms, Ed chuckled.

“He looks great, he spent hours up there getting ready!”

Oswald reached the bottom of the stairs, leaning on his cane as he smiled again, flashing sharp fangs.

“Hello, old friend!” he said warmly, “And Lee, it's so good to see you, too!

He paused to hug Jim and then kissed Lee's cheek, then he smiled down at Jerome.

“I think it's time you got your surprise. Let's go through to the front room.”

Oswald led the way, as Jerome walked alongside him. As the others followed, Lee glanced at the baby in Penguin's arms.

“He's got so big!” she exclaimed, then she held up her hand, waving her fingers at him, “Look at your new little fingers, Kai! Aren't they great!”

Kai laughed and raised a hand, copying her gesture. Penguin smiled proudly.

“He's a bright boy,” he told her.

“He certainly is,” she agreed.

 

As they entered the front room, some of the kids who had been playing nosily quietened down as grown ups came into the room, some picked up dropped food, others sat down at the table. Jerome looked about the room.

“Where's my surprise?”

Ed exchanged a glance with Oswald.

“I think maybe Jerome should go over to the table and get some party food?”

“Yes, he should,” Oswald agreed, looking down at Jerome, “Go and get some more food and be patient, your surprise is going to be here in a minute.”

Jerome went over to the table and picked up a paper plate. One of his friends said something to his about the party and he laughed and spoke in reply.

His back was turned to the door.

Lee looked at Jim and smiled as she blinked away tears as Jim put his arm around her and gave her a hug. Oswald felt emotional too, standing there beside Ed and Penguin. _Yes, Jerome would never forget this party..._

“I think the witch outside is really cool!” said his friend, “Where did you get it from?”

“I don't know,”Jerome replied, “We leave all the party stuff to Uncle Ed, he's good at things like that.”

Then someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“ _Hi Jerome.”_

Jerome stopped talking to his friend as he turned sharply, looking up as his eyes filled with tears. _It was his Dad. His dad was here..._

Jeremiah smiled.

“I'm home at last,” he told him.

“ _Dad!”_ Jerome said, and Jeremiah put his arms around him, hugging him tightly as his son wept tears of joy.

For a moment they stayed there, embracing as one of the kids said _Why is Jerome crying?_ And another replied, _His Dad is finally home, he's happy._

As Jerome pulled back from that hug, he looked up at his Dad, and he was still tearful.

“Are you really here to stay?”

“Yes, I am,” Jerome promised, and he hugged him again.

As they looked on, Lee still felt emotional as she blinked back tears.

“This is the reason why I love my job so much,”she said to Jim, “Seeing him home with his son is so wonderful. When he was first brought in with the bullet wound, I never thought I'd see this day happen.”

Jim was feeling rather emotional too.

“We should get going soon,” he reminded her, “We don't want to miss the party.

“What party?” asked Oswald.

Penguin chuckled.

“You should go with them, Oz! You never know, you might meet someone hot!”

Jim smiled on hearing that remark.

“Actually it's a family celebration for my grandmother's ninetieth birthday, most of the guests will be much older.”

Penguin waddled closer to Oswald.

“ _Ah well, if they're all too old for you, then I guess you could always stick your cock in the birthday cake! Ha ha!”_

He gave Oswald a playful slap on the back. Jim smiled as he looked away. Ed smirked. Lee looked downward as she gave a giggle. Even baby Kai, who didn't understand what had been said, copied the grown ups and smiled as he laughed too.

“I think I'll leave the birthday cake alone and stay here, thank you, Penguin,” Oswald replied as his face flushed through his make up.

“We should be going now,” Jim added, “We don't want to be late.”

“I'll fetch Jeremiah's bags from the car,” Ed replied.

Just then Jeremiah came out of the kitchen with his son.

“I should go up now,” he said, his words flowing much better now he was recovering, “I'm tired.”

“Make sure you get plenty of rest,” Lee reminded him.

Jeremiah smiled.

“Yes, I will, Lee.”

He turned for the stairs. Oswald noticed he was a little unsteady, he was also slightly thinner than he used to be, those months in the hospital had not been enough to speed up a full recovery. It would take a long time for Jeremiah to get strong again, and those stairs were a lot to climb alone...

“Wait!” he said, and he hobbled over to him, “Allow me to help you get up the stairs. I can show you to your room.”

“Thank you Oswald, I appreciate that,” Jeremiah replied with a smile.

They reached the bottom of the stairs together, then Oswald put an arm around his waist as Jeremiah reached for the rail.

“Lets do this slowly,” Oswald said, and they began to climb the stairs.

 

Jeremiah was glad of his support as they reached the top, then they paused for a moment as he breathed hard.

“My legs are still rather weak,” he said, looking at Oswald. Then he briefly admired his Halloween costume, and started to smile.

“You make a rather striking vampire!”

Oswald felt his face flush.

“Thank you for the compliment, Jeremiah! Now, shall we go to your room?”

 _What a lovely idea,_ Jeremiah silently thought, as he wished the circumstances had been different. Oswald led him to his room, then they went inside. Jeremiah swayed as he felt weak all over again.

“Are you okay?” Oswald asked.

Jeremiah nodded.

“I just need to lie down.”

Oswald helped him over to the bed. Jeremiah leaned, stumbled, and then, still clinging to Oswald, tumbled on to the bed as Oswald tumbled with him. Oswald's back hit the mattress and his cane clattered to the floor. He gave a gasp. Jeremiah had landed on top of him, and then he pulled back, his hands on his shoulders as he laughed.

“I'm so sorry, Oswald!”

Ed walked in and stared in surprise, then looked quickly away.

“Here are your bags.... Sorry, Excuse me... _Oh dear...I won't disturb you..._ ” 

Ed left the bags in the room and then walked out, feeling sure he had disturbed an intimate moment.

“It's okay, he just fell!” Oswald called out.

“I'll see you downstairs,” Ed called back, as he hurried back down the staircase, giving them time and privacy they quite possibly needed to spend alone together.

Oswald was blushing as he got up and retrieve his cane.

“Ed though we were together!” Jeremiah laughed softly. There was a shine in his eyes as Oswald smiled back, still blushing.

He watched as Oswald straightened his vampire cape, then paused by the mirror to check his hair, then he turned for the door.

“I'd better go back and join the party! Do you need anything before I go?”

“I'll be okay,” Jeremiah assured him, “I'm tired, Oswald.”

“Sleep well, my dear friend,” Oswald told him, and then he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Jeremiah sat there alone on the bed, thoughts of that tumble with Oswald dancing about in his mind as he wished for all the things he didn't have.

 _I should have kissed him,_ ran through his mind, then he started to get undressed, looking forward to his first night sleeping in his new home.

 

_Jeremiah settled in well._

Being with his son brightened his mood too, he suddenly felt as if a shattered life had been mended, as much as it could be – and for that, he had Oswald to thank. His recovery continued, his speech flowed even better, and after three months living at the mansion, he no longer hesitated when speaking. He gained weight and got his energy back, although he still slept a lot, that was something that would linger along with his slightly bad memory, nothing could ever be prefect after the injury he had received, but his recovery had remarkable. 

_Christmas came and went, then New Year._

By the time the anniversary of the murders came around, he was as fully recovered as he ever could be, even managing to drive again and take Jerome to school sometimes.

 

_The anniversary was hard._

They both spent some time in the rose garden, shed tears and then hugged as they mourned the loss of the rest of the family all over again. But as they walked away and headed back to the house, Jeremiah noticed his son seemed so strong and capable these days. And he thought back to all the months that Oswald had cared of him in the aftermath of the tragedy, and his heart warmed with love and admiration for the man who had picked up the shattered pieces of his boy's life and helped to mend it. He felt sure he had much to thank Oswald for, he had done so much to help. While it was true Penguin and Ed had been marvellous too, he had noticed, it was Oswald who was the biggest influence on his son. He was grateful for that, and he also felt love for him mixed in with that gratitude. If Oswald didn't know how special he was, Jeremiah decided, maybe it was time someone showed him, because he deserved happiness, and appreciation...

_But fate had another plan in store._

_Just as life had settled down into a happy, harmonious routine, everything changed. Life was about to deal the family a very harsh blow and it would change everything, forever..._

 

The harsh days of winter were over. Now Jeremiah was recovered, he had started to share the routine of caring for his son with Oswald and Ed and Penguin, and in turn, he also helped out with baby Kai. Just the normal things in life like taking his son to school, or giving Kai his breakfast so Ed and Penguin could sleep in late for once, all made such a difference. Jeremiah had once feared he would never have any kind of quality of life again, he had once thought he would never be well enough to care for his only surviving child, too – and here he was, looking after Jerome and helping with Kai. It was so rewarding. Days that used to be full of sadness and grief had started to fill with joy... 

 

Oswald was still in bed that morning, sleeping in late, when Jeremiah crept in and left tea at his bedside. He paused there, looking down at him, Oswald was on his back, his eyes were closed and those long eyelashes that framed his eyes had never looked prettier. He wanted to lean close and kiss him, he was sure his lips were as soft as they seemed at first glance – but Oswald had not made a move on him, and he had only ever treated him as a dear friend. He wondered if the shootings had perhaps made Oswald think that it would be wrong to expect him to want or need to love again – perhaps, in his need to do the right thing, he would feel it was wrong to expect anything from a man who had lost so much. _Jeremiah knew he as quite wrong about that._ When he thought of his lost children, he mourned for them and the potential lives that had been stolen, their years ahead, their futures wiped out in a single shot... But he also felt he owed it to them to carry on, he owed it to the twins and Daisy as well as Jerome to find the courage to carry on living and find some joy in it, and do it with them kept firmly in his heart, too. It seemed like the best legacy they could leave behind and the best way to honour it:

_To find the courage to live, and to love again._

“Wake up Oswald,” he said softly as he stood over the bed.

Oswald stirred. The covers slid down to his hips as he turned on his side. Jeremiah didn't miss a single detail of his upper body in the second before he opened his eyes and greeted him with a smile.

“Good morning, Jerome...” he said in a sleepy voice, then sat up as his hair hung in his eyes. _He looked so pretty._ Jeremiah vowed that one day, when the time was right for both of them, he would tell him that, too. 

“I made you some tea,” Jeremiah added, “And I have time to make breakfast if you can be in the kitchen by seven thirty. I'm doing the school run today.”

Oswald blinked away sleep and pushed his hair out of his eyes, meeting Jeremiah's gaze as he smiled warmly and reached for his tea.

“Thank you, Jeremiah, I''ll be down in twenty minutes.”

Jeremiah left the room, then paused on the way to the stairs to knock on his son's door.

“Get up, lazy!” he said with a chuckle.

“I'm already up, Dad!” Jerome called back.

“Breakfast in twenty minutes,” Jeremiah reminded him, then he went down the stairs, taking the flight with ease, no longer troubled by weakness in his legs.

 

Ed woke up alone and turned over, looking to the open bathroom door. He heard Penguin cough and then cough gain, and as he noticed a black stain on his pillow, it took all his self control not to slide into panic mode as he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to find him on his knees, a towel in his flippers as he pressed it to his mouth.

Ed put a hand on his shoulder.

“Is it your stomach again?”

Penguin closed his eyes, nodding as he felt another pain shoot through his body. It was that same old pain that had put him in the hospital before, when the meds had to be changed. He wiped his mouth on the towel and Ed's heart raced in fear as he set it aside and he saw black slime mixed with grey fluid staining it.

“ _Oh no....”_

“Help me up. And calm the _fuck_ down!” he said gruffly, “I'll be okay.”

Ed was shaking as he reached for him, and as Penguin's flippers connected with his hands,and he struggled to his feet, his stomach burned sharply and he gave a moan, doubling over. Ed put his arms around him.

“Back to bed,” he said in a shaky voice, “You need to rest. And I'll call the hospital -”

“ _Ed, stop it.”_

Penguin had got back into bed, he pushed up the pillows and laid against them, then he took a deep breath, as one flipper rested over his sore stomach, and he managed a smile.

“ _Dada!”_ said Kai, his little fingers closing about the bars of his cot as he looked through it at his fathers.

Ed ran his fingers through his hair with a shaking hand, glancing to his son.

“Okay, Kai... give me a minute, Daddy's sick.”

“ _DA-DA!”_ he called again, this time louder.

“Okay... wait, son...”

Ed drew in a tearful gasp. Over by the window, Kai was calling  _ Dada _ again.

“ _We have to get you to the hospital!”_ he said to Penguin, _“You need to see the specialist and you need meds, different meds, that's it, that will solve this, yes, it will definitely solve it -”_

“ _Ed!”_ Penguin had closed his flipper over his arm, squeezing firm enough to grab his attention and end his nervous babbling, “They can't change my meds. There is nothing left to try. We have to handle this. Now let me rest, I'll be fine. Take care of Kai for me, please?”

“ _DA-DA!”_ Kai called again.

“Y-yes...Okay...” Ed stammered as he hurried across the room to tend to their son.

More pain and soreness cut through his stomach as Penguin pressed his flipper against his body, then he took a slow breath, trying to calm his own hidden fears as he blinked away tears. He wanted to live long enough to see Kai grow up. He knew that wasn't going to happen, he had always known it. He had been told when the pain and the fluid returned, there would be no recovery this time. But the one thought that kept him from falling apart was a memory of his life in the other Gotham, as he felt sure that he should have died when he sunk into that toxic water. Instead, some kind of unexplained power had brought him here, to have a longer and better life than he had ever imagined possible. He wasn't bitter, he was grateful, every day he had held on since had been a day he would not have had, if not for waking on the riverbank to find himself in this other Gotham City, where fate had brought him into the arms of Edward Nygma...

 

Down in the kitchen, the room looked bright. The sun had just broken through cloudy skies and its rays shone through the window as Jeremiah turned away from cooking breakfast as Oswald entered the room.

“Good morning Oswald!” he said brightly.

“Good morning, my dear friend,” Oswald said fondly, a sparkle coming to his gaze as their eyes met.

As he approached his chair, Jeremiah pulled it out for him.

“Thank you,” Oswald said in surprise.

“You look wonderful this morning!” Jeremiah replied, “I don't know if it's the suit or your hair but you look great, Oswald!”

Oswald looked down at the table and smiled a small smile, blushing heavily. Jeremiah was always so warm towards him, almost as if he was attracted to him. But as he had been married to Ecco for so many years, he had assumed he preferred women. Years back, there had been a whisper of him and Bruce having some kind of involvement, but it  _ might _ have been just a rumour... Jeremiah had been married to a woman for many years and had four kids with her. He was pretty sure that indicated he had no romantic interest towards him or any other man... For a brief moment he wished it could be different. and then he realised he was blushing. Jeremiah set a cup of tea down in front of him.

“Thank you,” Oswald said, and then Jeremiah turned back to the task of making breakfast for the rest of the family.

Then Ed came in. He was in his dressing gown and had Kai in his arms, and a worried look on his face.

“What's wrong, Ed?” asked Oswald as he set down his tea.

“Penguin's sick again... it's like before but not so bad.. yet... And I'm scared.”

He _was_ scared. Oswald was sure he had never seen such a look of stark fear in Ed's eyes before. Jeremiah turned away from the breakfast and spoke up.

“Calm down, we can handle this, we can take him to the hospital and -”  
 _“I can't calm down!”_

Oswald looked at him intently as he lowered his voice.

“Yes you will and you won't say another word,” he said quietly, _“Jerome...”_

“Why is everyone whispering?” Jerome was ready for school. He had just taken his place at the table.

“Where's Penguin?” he asked.

Ed drew in a deep breath and remembered Jerome didn't need any more upset – at least, no more than he had to suffer when the inevitable happened.

“He's feeling a little unwell this morning, but he will be just fine,” Ed assured him.

A flicker of worry came to Jerome's gaze.

“How sick is he?”

“He's resting in bed, I'm sure he will be up later,” Ed replied.

“Maybe you should go up and keep him company, Ed?” Oswald suggested, “I'll take care of Kai and Jeremiah can bring breakfast upstairs for both of you.”

Ed nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I'll do that. Take the baby.”

Oswald took Kai in his arms, then he shifted the chair back and sat him on his lap.

“There you go, you can sit with Uncle Oz for a while!” he said in a fatherly tone.

Kai looked up and smiled at him as Oswald smiled back.

“Thanks, Oswald,” it was all he said, then Ed hurried from the room, anxious as every second he was not as his lover's side felt like too long apart.

 

As Ed returned to the bedroom, Penguin was still on his back, a flipper pressing against his stomach. He cautiously drew it away and greeted Ed with a smile.

“It's stopped – for now.”

Ed had reached his bedside.

“As soon as Jeremiah's done the school run, I'm taking you to the hospital.”

“ _No.”_

_Ed stared at him._

“Excuse me? Have you lost your mind, you need help!”

Penguin gave a tired sigh.

“I was told when it came back, all they could offer me was pain relief. The pain isn't so bad. And I could live for a long time like this. I'll call Lee, she can come over and prescribe something.”

Ed felt like the floor was slowly being dragged from beneath his feet, or the house was about to cave in around him at any moment...

“You could die!”

“No, Ed. I _am_ dying. We both know that, we just don't know when. As I just said, I could live like this for a long while. It doesn't mean I'm gone tomorrow. Now please, come here and lay with me, just let me hold you. That's all I need to make me feel better, I just want my Edward in my arms.”

Ed blinked away tears as he joined him on the bed, then as he laid his head against his shoulder and gave a sob, Penguin wrapped his arms around him and as he wept, he stroked his back with his flipper.

“I'm still here, Ed,” he said softly, “I'm not gone yet. It's okay, don't cry.”

Ed's sobs eased a little, as Penguin felt his tears fall wet on his shoulder. He kept on murmuring words of comfort as he silently thought about a future he wouldn't live to see and desperately hoped Ed could cope without him when he was gone, he had to cope, for the sake of their baby son...

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :-)  
> Here comes a VERY emotional chapter!  
> And... get ready for a big twist... The first of many in this tale!

Chapter 12

 

Spring time was beginning.  _ Wasn't that supposed to signify the start of life returning to the world, of new hope and brighter days, even in a city like Gotham that seemed to almost always be under a rain cloud? And why did thing have to turn bad now, when everything had started to get good, and they had started to move on from the tragedy of the Velaska murders? _

Those thoughts went around in Oswald's head as he sat with Jeremiah in the hospital waiting area, Jeremiah had little Kai on his lap, and the only reason Oswald had cracked a single smile was the fact that Jeremiah was so good with the baby, seeing him make Kai smile was uplifting at a time like this...

Penguin had wanted Lee to come over and prescribe him pain relief. She had told him to come in first, just to scan him and see how the damage from the toxin had progressed. He had told her he would not be staying in there no matter how bad it was, he wanted to go home to his family. Ed had agreed to that right away, fearing Penguin's last days would be spent in the hospital, away from him...

Ed was talking to the doctor. He had been gone for a while. Penguin had been scanned, had blood taken and Oswald was sure it shouldn't have taken that long... he knew it was bad news. Little Kai was on Jeremiah's lap, and as he smiled down at him, Kai looked up at the nice man with the pale face and red mouth and laughed happily. That poor kid didn't know his birth father wouldn't be around for much longer...

Then Ed turned the corner and walked over to join them. Jeremiah stayed seated with the baby on his lap as Oswald leaned on his cane and got up. He didn't need to ask about the news. Ed's eyes were red from crying.

“It's bad,” Ed said tearfully, “The toxin is becoming very destructive, the meds he was on are not working any more. He could have another three months or another three days. They don't know, because they don't understand the nature of the toxin. He wants to come home. And Oswald, the doctor said another blood transfusion might help him. Do you mind?”

“Of course not,” Oswald replied, “If he needs the blood I'm happy to give it right now.”

“Thank you,” Ed said quietly, then they walked off down the corridor together.

Jeremiah sat there alone with baby Kai.

His thoughts had started to darken down to sorrow. The thought of Ed losing Penguin, of that short, crude but warm and loveable guy with the flipper hands not being around any more, was heartbreaking. Ed would be devastated. Jeremiah knew that kind of grief, it was the kind that cut a person in half. Ed didn't seem the type to be strong enough to handle that. Kai smiled up at him. He kindly smiled back.

“Don't worry, little one,” he said, “We're all here for you, and for your birth daddy. No matter what happens, you've got a family who love you.”

 

Two more hours passed by before Ed left the hospital with his arm protectively around Penguin, who had received his blood transfusion, taken some meds and was going home with a lot more medication than before. Ed had spoken to the doctor about his treatment and for now, could administer the meds at home. Penguin had made it clear he did not want to spend his last days in the hospital. He wanted to be home with his family because he thought maybe, being with those he loved would help him to live longer. 

Oswald stayed strong and even managed a smile on the way home as he said Jerome would be so pleased to see him back home again.

“And he needs to know the truth,” Penguin replied, “I'm not lying to that boy. He's been through enough, he needs it be ready for what's going to happen, for all the things we can't avoid.”

Ed squeezed his flipper on hearing that, determined not to break down and cry again. It could be worse, he could have been so sick he had to stay in the hospital – at least this way, his love would get to live out his final days the way he wanted to, at home...

 

Later that day, Jerome came home from school with Oswald, who asked him to join him in the study, and when they sat down together, Oswald poured himself a stiff drink, then paused to pour a tonic water into a brandy glass for Jerome, and they sat together by the window as Oswald looked at him thoughtfully.

“At your age it wouldn't be right for me to give you alcohol, but people sometimes have a mixer in their drink so you're having a grown up drink without the booze. I thought it might be appropriate as we need to have a talk, man to man.”

Jerome sipped the tonic water and didn't like it, but set the glass down in front of him as Oswald had done with his own glass.

“What's this about, Uncle Oswald?”

Oswald paused for thought again.

“You have been through a great deal in your young life, Jerome. And unfortunately, life is never as kind to us as we would like it to be. As I'm sure you know, with the terrible tragedy that befell your family.”

Jerome nodded.

“And when something bad happens, how we respond to it can make it better for us and for everyone else. It's a lot to ask, for you to try and be grown up about this when you're only nine years old. But I would like to think that my part in raising you will teach you how to be a gentleman and how to best handle difficult situations,” he looked into his eyes, “I'm very sorry, but Penguin's health is getting worse. He will not live for much longer. And he will leave behind a little boy who won't remember his birth father. Ed will be heartbroken too. And it's up to us to do what Penguin wants, to help Ed to handle this and to help Kai. Are you strong enough to handle this, Jerome?”

Jerome's eyes filled with tears as he nodded.

“Yes,” he said as emotion choked his voice.

Oswald put his hand on his shoulder.

“That's what I wanted to hear! You're a very strong and brave young man.”

Jerome blinked and a tear ran down his face.

“And when I'm not,” he said in a hushed voice, “I know you can teach me how. I want to be like you, Uncle Oswald.”

Oswald smiled proudly. He felt tearful too, but held it back.

“I am proud of you every single day,” he assured him, “For all things – the way you coped with the family loss to the way you helped your Dad to recover. Now we must help Penguin and when the times comes, be there and be strong for Ed and young Kai.”

Jerome nodded again, pausing to wipe his eyes.

“I can do that.”

“I am so very proud of you!” Oswald said warmly, “It is up to us to make sure this family stays strong and heals from its pain. Now, Penguin is upstairs resting and you can't disturb him yet. He's had a very rough day. Ed is with him and he's very upset too. Later on, when dinner is ready, I would like you to go up and see them, and maybe spend some time with Penguin. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“Is there anything you need to ask me?”

Jerome thought about it.

“Will he be in pain when he dies?” he blinked away more tears.

“Hopefully not, he's got very good medication and Ed has enough medical knowledge to help him with his meds and keep him comfortable.”

“How long does he have?”

“We don't know,” Oswald replied, “He could live for a few months or a few days. No one knows.”

Jerome nodded again but stayed silent.

“Do you need to ask me anything else?” Oswald said.

“Yes,” Jerome replied quietly, “Is it okay if I do something else first?”

“What do you need to do?” Oswald asked

“ _I need to cry!”_

“Of course you can.”

Oswald wrapped his arms around him as Jerome pressed his face against his suit and sobbed.

“You're allowed to cry,” Oswald said kindly as he comforted him, “But try not to cry in front of Ed or Penguin, try and be strong for them, okay?”

“Okay,” Jerome said tearfully.

As Oswald let go of him, he reached into his pocket, took out a handkerchief and handed it to him.

“Dry your eyes before we leave this room,” he said, “And try and be happy around the baby, that sweet little boy is always smiling, despite the pain he went through when he was a month old. We don't want him to pick up on such deep sadness.”

Jerome suddenly recalled a memory that he was sure would stay with him forever: _The only ray of hope, the only light that had shone into that dark and terrible night of the killings..._

“On the night Penguin rescued me and brought me back here, he said when the baby is born, he can grow up with me and be my friend,” he managed a smile, “I want Kai to be my best friend.”

Oswald smiled too.

“I'm sure he will be, Jerome.”

Oswald reached for his cane as he got up and Jerome also rose from his seat, then they headed towards the door and Oswald paused to open it for him.

“Remember what I said, be strong,” Oswald reminded him, giving his shoulder a pat.

Jerome looked up at him.

“I won't let you down, Uncle Oswald,” he promised, then he headed for the stairs, to go to his room and do his homework.

Oswald watched as he walked away, feeing proud of Jerome for facing all the difficulties he had been through in his young life with such courage. He hoped he was teaching him to be strong, and teaching him well. It seemed the only gift he could give him at this time to help him handle life as he got older, and realised the harsh reality of its unfairness was something that would never, ever go away.

 

Penguin was resting on the bed, cradling Kai as he drifted off to sleep. Ed had arranged his pillows so he could sit back comfortably, and the medication was working well, blocking the pain as he looked down at the sleepy child in his arms.

“I hope he has a good life,” Penguin said, tenderly stroking Kai's light brown hair with his flipper, “I know he will have a better life than I did as a baby – he will be loved and cherished. I have that consolation.”

Ed sat on the edge of the bed, his heart aching as he took in a sight he knew he would not see for much longer – his love cradling their child.

“We should take more pictures.”

Penguin laughed.

“We will take more. We already have hundreds, Ed!”

“That's because I can never have too many memories of you. Those memories will be precious when you're not here any more.”

“I'm still here now,” Penguin reminded him, “Here, take Kai, put him in his cot.”

Ed lifted sleeping Kai from his arms, got up and carried him across the room and laid him carefully in his bed, and as the baby slept on, Ed returned to Penguin's bedside and sat down again.

“Come here, let me hold you,” Penguin said, and Ed got on to the bed, turned on his side and laid his head on his shoulder as he felt the comforting presence of Penguin's arm around him and his flipper gripping him gently.

“I love you so much,” Ed said as he raised his head, looking into his eyes, “I don't think I could ever fall in love again, not like this, not how I feel about you.”

Penguin gave him a gentle squeeze.

“But I want you to. I don't want to die thinking you'll be alone forever. Why would you want to do that? When I'm dead, you have to carry on. You have Kai to think of.”

“I know that.”

Penguin's dark eyes met with his sad gaze.

“Carry on for him, and for me! Can you make me that promise, Ed?”

Ed blinked away tears as he nodded. His heart was broken already as he thought of the years ahead, bringing Kai up alone.

“Maybe you could be with Oswald?” Penguin suggested.

“Maybe...I can't think about that now. I don't know what I will feel when you're gone, all I can see is you not being here and me missing you.”

“But later, when you're ready?”

“Maybe...”

Penguin kissed him softly.

“That's all I want to hear, that you're not going to give up,” he replied, then he wrapped his arm around him again, stroking his back softly with his flipper.

 

Later that evening, Penguin joined the rest of the family downstairs for dinner, and managed to eat at least some of his food, before stopping and quickly drinking some water, then he sat back and left the rest as Ed anxiously glanced at him.

“I'm fine,” he said, purely to reassure his lover.

After dinner, Oswald felt very proud of Jerome as he went up to Penguin and gave him a hug, then sat on the sofa with him. They talked for two hours, about life, about his condition, about how he was more sad about leaving Kai and Ed and the rest of the family than he was about actually dying. Jerome cuddled up to him, said _ I love you Uncle Penguin, _ and Penguin had hugged him. 

“I love you too, and I'm proud of you. Promise me you'll always be a friend to Kai when I'm gone?” he replied, and Jerome smiled, nodding as he met his gaze.

“I'll love him like a brother,” he said.

 

Late that night before he went to bed, Jeremiah stopped by his son's room and asked him if he was okay. Jerome had smiled and nodded, and said he was fine, they would all be fine, because their family was strong, he knew that, because that's what Uncle Oswald had said. Jerome had smiled and said goodnight, then he had turned away to go to his own room. Further up the hall, he heard soft voices coming from Ed's room as he asked Penguin if he was okay, and Penguin said he felt fine, then Ed softly closed the door and locked it. Jeremiah hoped that lock had been slid across so the two of them could have some intimacy. They needed to make the most of Penguin's limited time, and love was so important.. _.Love _ . He had that thought on his mind as Oswald met him in the hallway on the way to his bedroom.

“It's been a hard day,” Oswald said, looking tired as he stood there leaning on his cane.

“Yes, it has but as you said to my son, we're a strong family. Thank you Oswald, you're teaching Jerome so well.”

Pride shone in his pale gaze as Oswald smiled.

“Thank you, Jeremiah! I did try hard to help him adjust after the tragedy, and while you were in the hospital.”

“And it shows, and I'm grateful,” Jeremiah replied, and he stepped closer, hugging him tightly as Oswald's face looked startled and he blushed. Then Jeremiah let go again.

“You're a truly amazing person” he added, “I seem to realise that more with every passing day.”

Oswald was still blushing. Jeremiah smiled. That flush to his face, the way he licked his lips as he nervously smiled back at him... _Did Oswald feel the same way?_

“It's getting late,” he said, “Goodnight, my dear friend.”

Jeremiah reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze.

“You're a very dear friend to me too. It may come as a surprise but even back in the bad old days, a part of me had often wished we could have been closer. Goodnight, my dear Oswald.”

He saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes, then Jeremiah turned away, opened his bedroom door, went inside and closed it behind him. Oswald stood there for a moment, just staring toward his door, and then he started to smile again. _Jeremiah clearly felt very fond of him, and perhaps... did he like him as more than a friend? It was something to wonder about._ Oswald limped off to his room feeling strangely uplifted despite how hard the day had been. He could feel a little spark of hope igniting in his heart...

 

Jeremiah had locked his door before bed, then stripped naked and got into bed and just laid there for a moment, with the light off, thinking about Oswald. The fact that he had hugged him and spoken so fondly to him and seen the look of surprise on his face, and that bush, had definitely given him reason to feel optimistic. From the day he had decided his life was meant to be lived, and that the sorrow of the past would not claim him as another victim, he had grown stronger. And the warmth and depth of emotion he felt for Oswald made so much strength come flowing back to him, running warm through the cracks in his broken heart: 

_Oswald._

He closed his eyes as he pictured him standing there in the hallway, his hair swept into spikes, his beautiful eyes framed by long lashes...  _ his pretty Oswald.. _ . He recalled the feel of him in his arms as he drew him close for that hug, and how he had looked so startled and blushed so hard... that look on his face was all he had needed to capture. He smiled as he murmured softly.

“ _And now, I'm feeling inspired...”_

He pushed the covers off his body, his hand sliding straight between his legs as he lay there in the dark, his eyes closed, stroking his hard cock as he dreamed up a fantasy that made his balls ache as much as his heart ached for Oswald Cobblepot.

_It was a hell of a fantasy:_

He pictured the two of them, in Oswald's bedroom. Oswald naked, looking nervous as he lay there cushioned by pillows and he raised his hands above his head, scared but obedient as Jeremiah gently closed the cuffs about his wrists, keeping him chained to the bed post.

“That's not too tight?” Jeremiah asked softly.

Oswald looked up at him, blinking as his long eyelashes fluttered nervously.

“No...” he said in a hushed voice.

Jeremiah was kneeling between his open legs, and he paused to carefully adjust Oswald's damaged knee, before slowly squeezing lubricant from a tube on to his hand.

“Now,” Jeremiah said, “I'm going to make you come... but only when I say, Oswald. Not before. Do you understand me?”

“Yes...” Oswald whispered.

Jeremiah began to gently stroke Oswald's hard cock, as Oswald lay back helplessly restrained, his legs trembling as he gave a moan and then his breathing quickened.

“Is that nice?” Jeremiah asked.

“ _Yes! Make me come!”_

“Not yet,” he replied calmly, “Wait for it....”

He jerked him firmly, then stopped, watching as sweat began to dampen his hair. Oswald's breathing was rapid now as he started again, jerking him slowly, then firmly, then stopping as he heard him give a whine.

“Wait, Oswald.. you're so impatient...”

He jerked him again, his hand sliding firmly up and down his solid shaft as Oswald panted.

“ _I need to come!”_ he gasped.

Jeremiah drew his hand away, watching as he stayed there on the edge, rock hard as his balls ached.

“What would you like me to do to you?” he leaned loser, looking down into his eyes. Oswald looked up at him as desperation burned in his pale gaze.

“Make me come! I need it...”

Jeremiah stroked the tip of his cock, and his whole body tensed as he sucked in a breath.

“Wait, my love...” Jeremiah said softly, using one hand to gently rub his balls as the other gripped his erection, giving it a gentle sliding caress.

“ _Oh... yes... more... please!”_ Oswald gasped.

Jeremiah slid a finger inside him, smiling as he tensed and moaned, then he began to jerk him again, this time firmly, harder, as he heard Oswald moan and gasp.

“ _I'm coming!”_

Oswald spurted hot and fast over his hand, crying out as the orgasm blew his mind... Then, he would unlock the cuffs and pull his sweat drenched lover into his arms, covering his mouth with a kiss as they lay naked together on damp sheets that smelled of sex and Oswald's cologne...

_The fantasy was over._

That imagined encounter had just tipped Jeremiah over the edge.

“ _Oswald!”_ he whispered, giving his erection one last, firm jerk as he pumped out come and closed his eyes, lost in a moment of absolute bliss. 

After he put the light on, Jeremiah cleaned up quickly and then got back into bed, snapping off the lamp as the room went dark once more. He lay beneath his covers thinking about that hot fantasy and then as he closed his eyes, he smiled as a thought hit him:

 _How long had he crushed on Oswald?_ Since the old days, he had always wanted him... Now he was closer to him, his desire was stronger than ever and his heart was aching for him, too. But it did strike him as rather ironic that he was fantasising about making Oswald wait to have a hard orgasm... He had been crazy about him for years now, and in reality, if Oswald was here now, naked in his bed, he would take one look at him and lose all control. _He would probably come on the sheets..._ Tiredness came over him. Jeremiah slipped into a deep and restful sleep, where he hoped to find dreams of all that he desired, wrapped up in the name _Oswald Cobblepot._

 

For the next few days, despite the devastating news Penguin had received, life slipped into a comfortingly normal routine. On some days Penguin felt well enough to get up in the morning and go to Kai when he woke. Other times, he was in pain and Ed would give him his meds and then tend to the baby, before getting back into bed and wrapping his arms around his lover. Penguin rested most of the time. Food was becoming difficult. He couldn't face much because of the stomach pain, so Ed started putting his food through the blender. It helped.

But less than a week after he had been to the hospital, the fluid returned, and he coughed and gagged as his guts ached, and every time, Ed was there to clean him up. On good days, he was able to go downstairs and spend time with Jerome. By the end of the week, Jerome had to go up to visit him, because Penguin needed to stay in bed. Penguin told Ed he felt safer there, because he could rest and the meds worked better if he took life easy. But there was no denying he was getting worse. Lee visited and checked him over, and asked him if he wanted to have another scan.  _ No _ , was his answer. She asked Ed if he was coping.

“ _Yes, I am, thank you,”_ was Ed's tense reply. 

Oswald had walked with Lee to the door, and when he opened it, he lowered his voice.

“Be honest,” he said sadly, “How long does he have?”

Lee shook her head.

“I don't know, Oswald. Days, weeks, less... I just don't know, I'm sorry. There was never an accurate estimate on the time frame. We hoped it would slowly progress but since the meds stopped working, it's become rapid. But if you find you can't cope, call me and I'll arrange for him to be admitted to hospital.”

“No, we can cope,” Oswald replied, “This is where he wants to be, and we want to care for him.”

After she left, Oswald had called Hugo Strange, begging him to look over Penguin's notes again to see if there was anything new he could come up with. Strange had assured him that he would try, but added that he doubted he would be able to find a new solution.

 

The weekend passed by under a cloud of quiet worry as Ed took care of Kai, and nursed Penguin. By Sunday afternoon, Penguin felt well enough to hold his son again. As he sat there in bed resting with Kai in his arms, he smiled.

“How are you feeling?” Ed asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Penguin met his gaze as his dark eyes shone with love.

“Fortunate,” he replied honestly, “I have you, and I love you, and we made this beautiful baby together. I feel at peace.”

“I love you so very much,” Ed said softly.

“And I love you too, Ed,” Penguin assured him, and Ed leaned in and they shared a kiss.

As they heard Oswald tell Jerome not to run, and his footsteps sounded on the stairs as Oswald's followed behind with a distinctive halting rhythm as he limped and leaned on his cane, Ed called to Jerome.

“Come and say Hi, Penguin wants to see you,” he said.

Jerome reached the open door and looked in.

“I'll take Kai,” said Ed, and Penguin smiled as he extended a flipper.

“Come and give me a hug, Jerome.”

Jerome smiled too as he hurried in, scrambled on to the bed and gave him a big hug.

“Are you feeling better, Uncle Penguin?” he asked.

“No, I won't get better,” Penguin told him, “But I'm having a good day, that's the best I can hope for now.”

Ed heard him say that as he laid Kai in his cot, and while his back was turned, he blinked away tears he couldn't allow Penguin to see.

“I want you to know something,” Penguin said, resting his flipper in Jerome's grip, “When I'm gone, I'll always watch over you, I'll always protect you, if I can do that, if heaven is real, I'll be a guardian angel – to you and Kai. I love you like a son. And I think your Dad is a very brave man. I love all of this family. And I want you all to be okay when I'm gone.”

Jerome remembered his promise to Oswald as he gave his flipper a gentle squeeze.

“You don't have to worry, Penguin. We will all be okay, because we're a strong family, and we love you and we know you love us. We won't let you down and fall apart. And I'm going to be Kai's best friend, always.”

“That makes me so happy!” Penguin said warmly.

As Penguin hugged Jerome again, Oswald had just reached the doorway and he stood there, blinking away tears. He felt so proud of Jerome....

“Oswald, you should have waited for me!”

He turned, the tray he carried in one hand jerked and more tea spilled.

“You went up the stairs with your cane _and_ a tray of tea?” Jeremiah exclaimed, “Give it to me, Oswald!”

Before he could protest, Jeremiah had taken the tray from him, and he went into the bedroom and set it down next to Penguin's bed, pausing to mop up the spill. 

“Thanks, Jeremiah,” he said warmly, “I was just telling your son how proud he makes me feel.”

Jeremiah smiled.

“He makes me proud too, Penguin.”

Oswald entered the room, and as he looked at Penguin, sitting up in bed surrounded by his new family, he felt that ache in his heart again, as if a piece of it was being torn away to know that Penguin was dying.

“How are you?” he asked as he limped over to the bed. Jerome shifted over, so that Oswald could sit down too.

“I've been better...” he reached up with a flipper, taking hold of Oswald's hand, “But I've been worse,” he added, and he smiled as he met his gaze, “I have so much to thank you for.”

“Me?” Oswald felt a sting in his gaze as he fought the urge to weep.

“Yes, you,” Penguin replied as Oswald sat down, “You took me in, you gave me a home, you gave me a new life. Then I met Ed and now we have Kai. I can't say all of my life has been bad, not now.” he cast a glance at those gathered around his bedside, smiling warmly.

“I'm truly happy,” he added, “It's so good to feel loved.”

 

_His good day didn't last._

It quickly turned bad later that evening as the pain returned and he turned on his side and Ed quickly wiped away a trickle of black slime that ran from his mouth. Penguin was shaking and sweating.

“I'm here,” Ed said softly, bathing away his sweat, then discarding the stained pillow and rearranging the rest.

He sat on the edge of the bed, holding his flipper in his grip as Penguin gave a moan and pain registered on his face. As Ed reached for the medical supplies next to the bed and prepared to load a pain shot, Jerome looked in. He paused in the doorway, looking worried.

“It's okay,” Ed said softly, “Go to your room, Penguin's in pain, he needs to rest.”

Jerome nodded, then he went quietly to his room.

Ed injected the pain relief and all trace of agony vanished from Penguin's face, he opened his mouth as his guts tightened, gagging weakly as more black slime and grey fluid ran on to the towel Ed quickly placed there, then Ed was cleaning him up again. As the pain stopped, Penguin turned on his back and gave a sigh. He closed his eyes, then opened them again, closing his flipper on Ed's hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ed replied tenderly, then he stroked his hair as Penguin smiled up at him.

“Feeling better now?” Ed asked.

“Yes,” Penguin whispered, and then he closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep. Ed stayed with him, watching him breathe, silently praying he would keep breathing, he just wanted him to live, even though he knew that was impossible...

 

Later, after Jerome and his father had spent an hour taking about Penguin and how said it was that they were losing him, Jeremiah had left this son to sleep and then gone back downstairs. He found Oswald in the front room with a glass of brandy in his hand as he sat in his favourite armchair by the fire. He looked deep in thought, and very much alone.

“Oswald?”

He heard his name and turned his head, managing a smile as he saw Jeremiah standing there.

“Would you care to join me for a drink?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jeremiah agreed, “It's been a hell of a week.”

Oswald poured him a drink and Jeremiah picked up the glass, then stood by the fire, thoughtfully reflecting on all that had happened.

“It's been hard on all of us,” he agreed, “And it will be tougher when we lose him.”

“Yes, very tough,” Oswald agreed, then he gave a hiss of pain as he stretched his damaged leg and an ache throbbed deep.

Jeremiah set his drink down, joined Oswald and raised his leg, resting it on the footstool.

“Better?”

Oswald looked at him in surprise.

“Yes, but I could have done that, you don't need to help me, I can cope.”

There was a softness about his gaze as he stood there by the glow of the firelight, looking at Oswald.

“Sometimes I think about the old days and how crazy it was that you and I were never close. It's one of my biggest regrets.”

Oswald sipped his drink and set it down.

“Too much has happened in life to hold on to regrets, Jeremiah. I am thankful for the life we all have now, despite the terrible things that have happened to all of us over the years. When I look around at what we have, there can't be room for regret.”

Jeremiah nodded.

“You're right,” he agreed, “If we keep looking back on the lives we have all lived – especially back in the old days – none of us would stay sane. Regret seems pointless.”

“That's because it is,” Oswald said thoughtfully, then he took another drink as Jeremiah sat down and the two of them spoke of old times, but only to remember, not to live in regret.

 

Next morning, Ed was up early. After kissing his sleepy lover and giving him his meds, he took care of Kai and then left him in his father's arms as Penguin enjoyed cradling his son as he rested. Oswald was already up, the sound of his limp and then his cane hitting the floor sounded distinctly as he headed for the stairs. On the way, he paused by the open door and looked in.

“How are you today, Penguin?”

Penguin was sitting up in bed cradling Kai, who was sleeping after his morning change and feed, comforted by the familiar feel of being held in his birth father's arms.

“I'm not too bad today,” Penguin said softly, “Kai's been missing me, while I was sick Ed did most of the work. As soon as I'm holding him again, my boy just cuddles up and drifts back to sleep with a smile on his face.”

Oswald smiled on hearing that.

“I shall leave you to have some time with Kai. Ill bring you some tea soon.”

“Thanks,” Penguin replied, then Oswald limped towards the stairs.

As he made his way down, he thought about how pale and tired Penguin looked. But the smile on his face and the shine in his eyes as he cradled his son helped to lift out some of that sadness, he was sure his love for his child was the main thing keeping him here, he was determined to live for Kai for as long as he could.

 

Ed was making breakfast. Jeremiah joined him just as Oswald walked in.

“I can do that, Ed,” he said, taking over the cooking, “You go and spend some time with Penguin and Kai, you look exhausted.”

“Who's doing the school run?” Oswald asked.

“I will, Jeremiah replied, “You stay here and rest that leg, Oswald.”

Ed shot him a concerned look.

“Is your leg okay?”

Ed looked so worried. Oswald laughed.

“No, Ed, its not been right since Fish Mooney smashed it up! Of course it's okay, it's just the usual!”

“I seem to worry about everything these days,” Ed said apologetically as their eyes met. Oswald's gaze softened.

“Don't worry. Just focus on Penguin,” he reminded him, “We can help when you need it. Don't take too much on by yourself.”

“I can cope,” Ed replied, and then he left the room.

 

Upstairs, Jerome had just got ready for school. He went down the hallway, then paused to say Hi to Penguin, smiling as he entered the room.

“I'm going to school soon, after breakfast,” he said, and he went over to the bed and gave Penguin a hug, and Penguin patted his back with his flipper.

“Have a good day,” Penguin said, “And don't worry about me, Jerome.”

Jerome smiled.

“I'll see you when I get back. I love you, Uncle Penguin.”

Penguins' dark eyes shone with fondness.

“I love you too, Jerome,” he said, and then Jerome hurried off to have breakfast downstairs.

As pain cut through his body, Penguin stiffened, his eyes widening as he felt the burning sensation start to spread. The baby was in his arms and he needed to gag as the toxin rose in his throat. He coughed, trying to hold Kai steady as he tipped his head back, fighting the pain and rising fluids.

“It's okay, I've got him!”

Ed dashed over to his bedside and lifted Kai from his arms and quickly laid him in his cot. He heard Penguin choke and cough and turned back, hurrying to his bedside. Penguin was on his side, giving a whine of pain as more fluid ran from his mouth.  
“It's okay,” he said, trying to stay calm, as he grabbed a folded towel and brought it to his mouth, wiping away the toxin as Penguin coughed again. Then he rolled on to his back his flipper reached to grasp Ed's hand.

“ _It hurts...”_ he whispered.

“I'll give you a pain shot -”

“No! That shit makes me sleep, I don't want to sleep, I might not wake up again!”

Ed sat on the edge of the bed, holding his flipper as he stroked his hair.

“Then I'll just stay with you like this, I won't leave you by yourself.”

“Thanks, Ed,” Penguin said weakly, managing a smile as he looked up at him.

 

As short while later, Jeremiah took his son to school. Oswald was taking care of the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, it would be one less thing for Ed to worry about – but then he heard a low cry of pain and he abandoned the plates grabbed his cane and hurried out of the room, heading for the stairs. The pain in his damaged leg was sharp that morning, and every stair was painful, but he got to the top quickly, and made his way to Ed's room. Penguin was on his side, his flipper in Ed's grip as he breathed hard and gave another weak cry of pain.

“It's okay, I'm here,” Ed said softly as he rubbed his back.

“Can I help?” Oswald had suddenly got that terrible feeling again, as if a piece of his heart was being ripped away as Penguin lay there in pain.

“Maybe fetch him some tea when the pain passes. It always passes,” Ed looked back down at Penguin, speaking to him softly as he soothed him, now the pain was easing off once more. Then Oswald's phone rang. He went out of the room and stood in the hallway to take the call.

“ _Oswald, it's Hugo Strange.”_

“Please tell me you have some good news. We are running out of time!”

Strange paused.

“I have identified the toxin. But it will take weeks, possibly longer, to study it and try and create an antidote.”

Oswald gripped the phone harder, keeping his voice low as Penguin began to quieten down and Ed spoke softly again.

“ _He doesn't have weeks, Strange! We need it now!”_

Strange spoke again, slowly, carefully, to be sure Oswald fully understood what he was about to say...

“This will come as a shock,” Strange told him, “But the reason I was able to identify the toxin, is because it has only just been invented. It's an industrial chemical. _A new one._ Oswald, where he came from, he said the toxin was banned and the chemical waste had been illegally dumped. We are decades away from learning the consequence of this chemical. It won't be banned for many years.”

Oswald felt confused.

“And your point is?”

“My point, Oswald,” said Strange, “Is that I have been wrong. _Penguin is not from a parallel world. He's from this one._ He's from this city, but he came here from the future. And once I realised that, I needed to check everything again, and I did... The similarity in your DNA is _not_ a coincidence. It is exactly what it looks like. _You are related to Penguin_.”

Oswald's eyes widened.

“He's family? How? Is he some kind of distant cousin?”

“No,” Strange replied, “I ran the DNA through every test I could think of and it came up with the same conclusion. Penguin is your _SON,_ Oswald.”

The shock hit him hard as he gave a gasp, but as he thought back to all those times he had felt a strange connection to Penguin, that feeling of love as if he was someone close, family... _Now it all made sense._

“Are you sure?” he said in a hushed voice.

“Yes,” Strange replied, “But he is from the future, many years from now, perhaps in our present time, you have yet to conceive him. But he came from a time far from here, brought back - I'm guessing - by the power surge caused by the lightning strikes in both the past and here in our present. He came from the future Gotham and back into the past, our present time - and he found you, his father... But Oswald, I'm sorry - while I can understand this much, I can not save your son.”

“I have to go, Hugo, Penguin needs me,” Oswald said, and he cut off the call and then walked into the bedroom.

 

Penguin was on his back, he had been embracing Ed, but had now rolled free, needing to breathe hard as pain registered on his face again and his flippers clutched at the sheets.

“ _This hurts...”_ he moaned.

Ed saw tears in Oswald's eyes as he went over to his beside, sat down and took hold of his flipper, looking from Ed to Penguin.

“Hugo Strange just called. He said the toxin has just been identified but a cure would take a long time.”

“Longer than I have,” Penguin guessed weakly.

“He also told me that it's just been invented,” he added, “Which means you didn't come from another world, you came from _this_ city, many years from now. And he took another look at our DNA and knowing what he does now, he was able to understand and tell me that somehow, perhaps it's not happened yet – but someday, I _will_ father a child. _You, Penguin..._ ”

Ed stared in alarm as he took in the news: _Oswald was Penguin's father?_

Oswald stifled a sob as tears streaked his face.

“ _You're my son,”_ he said as emotion choked his voice.

“I felt that connection when you first held my flipper,” Penguin whispered, then he smiled, “You're my Dad, Oswald!”

Oswald smiled too.

“ _I know!” It's amazing! I do love you, son, I love you so much!”_

Penguin raised his arms, and Oswald welcomed him into a gentle embrace as Penguin rested his head on his shoulder.   
“It's okay, I'm here now,” Oswald whispered, “Daddy's here, Penguin. I love you so very much.”

He cradled him, and as he sat on the edge of the bed with his arms wrapped around Penguin, Oswald's closeness seemed to lift out all his pain as he looked up into the eyes of his father. Then as Oswald held him, Penguin reached out to Ed, who grasped his flipper and kissed it.

“I love you both so very much,” Penguin murmured with the ghost of a smile about his lips, then he closed his eyes, giving a heavy sigh, and went still in Oswald's arms.

“ _Penguin?”_ whispered Ed.

His flipper had slipped from his grip and as he grasped it again, it did not move. Oswald carefully laid Penguin back against the pillow, stroking his face as he wept quietly.

“ _Oh my poor little boy, thrown in the river, abandoned, raised by penguins, living underground for decades! You will not have that life now I know the truth! You're not yet born in this point in time, I can change this! When you are born, I will come and save you, and raise you the way you deserve to be raised. I know we WILL meet again and this time, I will KNOW you're my son!”_ He sat back, grasping his flipper as he pressed his tearful face against it, weeping softly. 

Ed had already seen his chest fall still. He knew Penguin was gone. He had died peacefully in Oswald's arms, and as he held his flipper, he knew had not been in pain, he had been at peace, as learning about Oswald being his father had given him a truth he needed to know, even thought it had come at the very end. Ed's heart was breaking as he laid his head on Penguin's chest and wept.

“ _No,_ ” he sobbed, _“No, please come back to me! Please, I love you, please, Penguin...”_

Oswald looked at Penguin's closed eyes and how every trace of pain was gone from his face, then remembered his son had wanted Ed to be okay. He needed to honour that wish. It was time to focus on the living. _His son. Penguin was his son. It was still sinking in..._ Oswald's hand was shaking as he reached for Ed and began to stroke his hair as Ed wept, clinging to Penguin.

“It's okay, Ed, he's at peace now, don't cry, I'm here,” Oswald said softly.

Ed heard him but did not raise his head from Penguin's chest as he wept, instead he reached for his hand, clinging to Oswald as he wept for his lost love.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

It was a day Jerome would never forget. His Dad picked him up from school and they went to the car and got in, and then he looked at his son and Jerome saw deep sadness in his eyes.

“What's happened?” he asked, at once fearing the worst but not wanting to say it, because to say it was scary enough, and to think it was just as bad. Jeremiah blinked away tears.

“Your Uncle Oswald is at home, taking care of Ed. He's heartbroken....” he paused, trying to find a way to say it that wouldn't make his son cry, but there was no easy way to break it to him, _“Your Uncle Penguin died this morning.”_

Jerome gave a sob and as he cried, he hugged his son, comforting him as his sobs continued without stopping.

“ _It's not fair!”_ he wailed, _“Why did he have to die? I want him back!”_

Jeremiah held on to his son, speaking softly to him as he tried to calm his weeping.

“I know, you're right that it isn't fair, Jerome,” he replied, “And it's not fair that your mother lost her mind and destroyed the lives of your brothers and your sister either. Life can be horribly unfair sometimes. And it's those who are left behind who suffer the most, because we are still here, left behind to feel the loss.”

Jerome let go of him and straightened up in his seat, then he wiped his eyes and nodded. He took a deep breath, remembering Oswald's advice.

“And Uncle Ed needs our help. We can't leave it all to Oswald, and Kai needs us all.”

“You're quite right,” Jeremiah replied, “And it's okay to cry if you need to.”

Jerome blinked back his tears.

“But not in front of Uncle Ed, because he's broken right now.”

“Yes he is,” Jeremiah agreed, silently thanking Oswald for his words of wisdom and the way he had explained it all in advance to Jerome, then he started up the car and they headed off for home.

 

As father and son entered the mansion, the house was silent. Jerome felt as if something was already missing, the warmth and presence of Penguin, his bird faced friend with flipper hands was gone and it was like there was some kind of hole in the atmosphere now, an emptiness that no one else could ever fill or replace... Then Jeremiah heard Oswald's voice, he was speaking low and softly and he followed the sound of it to the front room as Jerome walked beside him. Oswald was on the couch, beside Ed, who was leaning forward like he had been stabbed in the gut as he gave a sob.

“ _I want him back, I want my beautiful Penguin back!”_ he wept.

Oswald put an arm around him, hugging him close. Ed leaned his head on his shoulder and wept harder. Jeremiah exchanged a glance with Oswald then tapped his son's shoulder, dropping his voice to a whisper.

“Let's go.”

As they left the room, Ed was still sobbing. Jerome looked up at his father.

“Can't we help?”

“Not right now, he needs Oswald today,” Jeremiah explained.

Then they walked away, they went to the kitchen and sat at the table, as Jeremiah began to explain everything his son needed to know.

“Ed will be crying a lot over the next few days, he's going to be sad for a very long time,” Jeremiah said, “But we have to think about keeping the family going and helping Ed with Kai.”

“I know,” Jerome said, giving a nod, “I'll do my best.”

Jeremiah smiled.

“I know you will, son.”

Then Jerome paused for thought.

“Dad... did... did he suffer? Was it horrible?”

“No,” Jeremiah replied, “I wasn't here when he passed away, I was on my way back from taking you to school this morning. But...” he paused, silently recalling coming home to the sound of Ed sobbing as Oswald tried to calm him, “Oswald told me that Penguin was in some pain and then it stopped and then Oswald got a phone call from Hugo Strange...”

“Why did he call up at a time like that?”

“He didn't know how sick Penguin was, he need to speak to Oswald...”

Jerome listened as his father explained, telling him how the toxin had only just been invented, and then he explained that Penguin had arrived here in the city from the future, and that he was Oswald's son.

“ _Time travel is real!”_ Jerome said in wonder.

“Apparently so,” Jeremiah replied, “But all you need to remember is that Penguin died in Oswald's arms, and he told him before he died, Oswald told Penguin that he was his son, and Penguin was overjoyed to know that. His last words to Ed and Oswald were happy words, Jerome. He said he loved them both. And he just peacefully slipped away. It's very sad, but he was at peace at the end. And now he is no longer in pain.”

Jerome nodded. He blinked away tears.

“Is he still upstairs?”

“No, he was taken to the morgue, he has to have the cause of death recorded, and as soon as that's done, I can help Oswald arrange the funeral. Ed is going to need our help.”

Jerome thought for a moment.

“Will they look after him in the morgue?”

“Yes,” Jeremiah replied, keeping the details about the autopsy to research the poisoning and the effect it had on his body, out of the conversation - because to explain they would need to take samples from every organ to study it was too much information for a nine year old.

“Where will they put his body?”

Jeremiah gave a sigh. At this moment, it was tough to be a parent...

“They will keep him in a special place where he can stay cold because they have to preserve him for the funeral people, so they can collect the body and then they will make him look like he did when he was alive, and the next time we see him will be on the day of the funeral. Penguin will be in a beautiful coffin wearing a nice suit and he will look like he's sleeping.”

Jerome stared at him.

“I didn't see Mom or my brothers or sister. The coffins were closed.”

“They were open earlier,” Jeremiah replied, recalling how Oswald had very gently assured him that the funerals of his children had been handled well, “But it was decided that you might find it too upsetting to see them like that, because it was held so close to the shootings. I didn't know about any of this until months afterwards because I was in a coma at the time. But I think Oswald did the right thing, to spare you seeing them like that.”

Jerome frowned.

“Should I see Penguin?”

“Yes,” he said, “If you want to, you can say goodbye to him one last time.”

Jerome nodded.

“I want to do that,” he agreed.

“Sometimes I think while I was in the hospital you grew up and I missed it,” Jeremiah said fondly, “You're so wise for your age. I can see so much of Oswald's influence in you, he would make such a great father.”

“ _He will be.”_

Jeremiah looked at his son in confusion.

“When? Oswald doesn't have any children.”

“When Penguin is born,” he reminded him, “He was from the future, that means, right here and now, he's not born yet.”

Jeremiah's eyes widened.

“You're right! Oh my god, I didn't think of that... _some day_....”

He was too struck by awe to finish his sentence. Jerome did it for him, and now he was smiling.

“ _Some day,”_ Jerome said, _“Penguin will be born. And Oswald will go and find him, and Penguin will be a tiny baby with flippers. We'll see him again some day.”_

 

The days passed by. Ed was consumed by grief and spent much of his time with Kai, holding his son in his arms, the son he made with Penguin, who was his only consolation now. He looked into his eyes and silently wished he still resembled his birth father, but he knew that was a selfish thought – Penguin had been right, of course he had needed to have those birth defects fixed. Now he was a normal little baby, and happy, too – he cried sometimes for _Dada_ , not realising Penguin was gone forever, but that just made Ed even more busy as he cared for him, and when he was with his son, the grief became easier to live with. He still had a reason to live, he had Kai...

Oswald helped Ed to arrange the funeral. With each passing day, Ed had become determined to do all he could for Penguin, and this was the last thing he could do, so he helped to choose the coffin and he chose the suit he would be buried in. Through out the process of planning for the funeral, Ed was glad Oswald was at his side.

As the days went by, Jeremiah watched as Oswald sat in his study with a drink and gave a tired sigh as he made endless calls, making sure everything from the flowers to the cars were organised, and he wanted to help him, but when he asked, Oswald took off his monocle, rubbed his tired eyes and told him he was just fine, and not to worry about such things, because everything was being handled. Jeremiah wanted to walk into that study and put his arms around him, and tell him he thought he was truly magnificent for all the support he was giving Ed, but with the funeral so close at hand, the time didn't seem right...

 

When the day of the funeral arrived, Ed went to the chapel to see Penguin one last time. He arrived early and took a deep breath walking towards the coffin as he was hit with a sense of unreality:

There he was, lying in a black and silver coffin with a white padded silk interior, in his favourite suit, his eyes were closed and his flippers were resting on his body much like they used to when he was sleeping on his back in bed. Ed looked down at him and then he studied every detail of his face as tears blurred his eyes, he reached in and touched a lock of his hair, then he placed his hand on his cold flipper.

“I will love you forever, my darling,” he whispered “I'm so lucky to have known you, I'll cherish the memories of us forever. And I'll be a good father to Kai. I'll make sure he never forgets you, he's never going to forget his special birth daddy,” He leaned closer, and placed a kiss on Penguin's cold cheek, then he reluctantly let go of his flipper and stepped back, giving a sob.

“ _I'm here for you, Ed.”_

Oswald had spoken softly, and hearing his silky, gentle voice was a reminder that if his strength failed him, Oswald would be his rock on this difficult day. Ed turned to Oswald as tears filled his eyes again.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and they turned away from the coffin and walked back towards the door of the chapel as Oswald put a supportive arm around him.

 

When they went back outside, Jeremiah was standing there in a black suit and tie, something that looked very sombre on the man who had never stopped wearing fine, colourful fabrics. He had Kai in his arms, and Kai was looking around at the quiet place with its tall trees and the many graves that dotted its green landscape.

“Jerome?” said his father, and Jerome stepped forward wearing a black suit that matched his father's and looked up at Oswald.

“I would like to see Penguin, please.”

Ed was still tearful as he joined Jeremiah, who handed back his son, and to hold Kai at this time was such a great comfort.

“I'm ready for this, I want to say goodbye to him,” Jerome was still looking up at Oswald as he had spoken again, and Jeremiah understood completely – of course he wanted to do this, but he needed someone with him – not his father - the person he needed was his Uncle Oswald, the same man who had helped him to get through so many harsh times.

“Of course you can,” Oswald replied, “Come with me, Jerome.”

 

They entered the chapel together, Oswald limping as he leaned on his cane as Jerome walked beside him. They reached the open coffin and Jerome took in a sharp breath as Oswald laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. For nine year old Jerome, it was a shock to see Uncle Penguin in a coffin, but as he looked at him, he realised he didn't look dead, he was laid out as if sleeping, and he looked peaceful, too.

“I keep thinking he's going to wake up,” said Jerome.

“Sadly he wont do that, but he looks very peaceful,” Oswald replied.

Jerome glanced at him.

“Can I say something to him?”

Oswald nodded.

Jerome paused to gather his thoughts, then stepped closer to the coffin.

“When I first met you on the day I fell through the broken fence, I liked you as soon as I saw you. I thought at first you might be a magical kind of creature, a bird face man. And I saw you had flippers for hands and I thought that was amazing. And then I got to know you, after you saved me. I'll never forget that night, you told me all about the worst thing that ever happened to you, and you said, _you realised after you met Ed, that the world isn't so bad after all. It's just got a few bad people in it and sometimes horrible things happen to people who don't deserve it._ And I think you're right about that. Don't worry about Kai. I'll always be his best friend. And you will always be in my heart.”

He cautiously reached into the coffin and briefly touched his cold flipper.

“I love you, Uncle Penguin. And goodbye is only for now. When you're born at the right time and place, Oswald will come and find you. I know we will see you again and this time, you can grow up with me and Kai.”

He stepped back from the coffin looked to Oswald and smiled. Oswald blinked away tears as he smiled too.

“Yes,” he agreed softly, “When Penguin is born, it won't be hard to track him down. We know he's destined to end up at Gotham City Zoo. That is where I shall find him some day.”

Then Oswald looked to Penguin's body as he spoke with hope in his heart.

“You came for a future that is yet to be made, but I know the circumstances of your abandonment. Some day I shall put that right, Penguin. I love you, son.”

Then Oswald looked down at Jerome and they turned away from the coffin and made their way to the open doors. By now other mourners were turning up, many of them associates of Oswald, but he also saw Jim and Lee standing with Ed and as they left the chapel, he smiled warmly at Jim.

“It's good to see you both,” Oswald told him.

“I'm truly sorry for your loss,” Jim said.

“Thank you, old friend” Oswald replied, “Yes, it is a great loss... the loss of my son.”

Jim had already heard the tale from Ed of how Strange had learned the truth and broken the news just before Penguin's death. His heart ached for Oswald, to lose one so close and then realise he was also his own flesh and blood...

“It is a terrible loss,” Jim added, “I'm so sorry, Oswald.”

Then he stepped forward and hugged him tightly. It was a hug Oswald needed, something to give him the strength to get through the burial of his only child - a son who, thanks to time travel, he knew he would see again some day...

A short while later the service began.

The funeral was a grand affair, as Penguin's short but broad, majestic coffin was laid to rest in a grave that would soon have a Penguin as its headstone. Many people left flowers and gave their condolences to Ed, as Jeremiah took on the task of watching Kai and his own son. Oswald stayed at Ed's side throughout.

When it was over, Ed was the last to leave, lingering at the graveside. Oswald hobbled over to him as the final limousine waited nearby.

“Edward, we have to go home now.”

“ _Without him,”_ Ed said quietly.

Oswald held out his hand.

“Home, Ed,” he said again.

Ed took his hand. He looked into his eyes.

“ _I don't know what I'd do without you, Oswald!”_ he said as he blinked away tears.

Oswald forced a smile.

“You will never have to worry about that, Ed.”

Then they walked back to waiting black limousine and as they made their way back, Ed kept a tight grip on Oswald's hand.

 

In the days and weeks that followed the loss of Penguin, Ed spent his time with Kai, and often looked at pictures they had taken as a family, and played videos on his phone of Kai and his birth father. He was determined Kai would never forget him. It had sunk in, that Penguin had been Oswald's son. That meant Kai was Oswald's grandson. It took a lot of getting used to, but... _Time travel. Complicated. Ed accepted that._

The months went by.

Ed found each day getting easier, surprisingly – but perhaps to those around him that wasn't so surprising, given the fact that he had a young child to take care of. Kai was bright and happy and full of energy - and a full time job for Ed as a single parent. It was Kai who made him smile, Kai who was his reason for getting up in the morning. Kai was mending the worst of the pain that threatened to cut him in half.

By the time his first birthday came around it was emotional, because Penguin was not there, but Kai was happy as ever, and he had his father's laugh, and his mischievous gleam in his eyes. Ed spotted all the things that Kai did that reminded him of his lost love...

 

_It was the middle of summer by now._

One year old Kai was toddling around the lawn as Jerome kept a close eye on him, he was keeping that promise he had made to Penguin, he would be his best friend. More than that, he would be a big brother to him. Jeremiah sat in the shade beneath a tree as he watched the kids play together. He was sitting there alone, and his thoughts were shifting to the subject of Oswald. He and Oz had a great deal of fondness for one another, that was clear to see – but since Penguin had died, understandably, he had stayed close to Ed as if he wished he could wrap himself around him and cushion him from all of life's sharp edges. Sometimes he saw the two of them together and wondered exactly how close they were starting to become. Maybe losing Penguin would drive Ed into Oswald's arms and if that happened it would pain his heart, but there was nothing he could do about it, nor would he want to as much as he cared for Oswald, because Ed had lost Penguin. He just wanted Oswald to be happy, and if his own heart ached in the process, he would accept that, out of love for Oz.

 _Yes, he knew it was love now. A silent, unspoken love that longed to be free and loud and known to the world. But, Ed needed Oswald, and there was no way around that..._ Jeremiah had waited many years and he guessed he was still waiting – perhaps for something that would never happen. But his feelings for Oz were too strong to write off. All he could do was wait and see how life turned out, and until then, he had his son to keep him busy, just like Ed had Kai to think about. He felt sure he had been truly blessed and that at some point in his dim and distant, violent past as a criminal, he must have done something good at least once, because here he was, with his son, still alive despite everything, and he knew that Kai would always be Ed's reason for living, too. There was something permanent and precious and eternal about a parents love. Children came along and suddenly, life took on new meaning, families brought hope. He didn't stop to wonder if he deserved it any more, Jeremiah was just thankful he had his son to care for. Just as Ed had his – and sure enough, Kai would be his reason for living. All of life's wounds healed eventually...

 

The roses in the memorial garden were in full bloom. By now it was August and the colours that burst from the bushes and their scents as they mingled in the air made it seem like summer would never end, the warm breeze was sighing through the leaves of trees that Daisy used to love and now, this special place had a new centrepiece.

“What do you think, Ed?” Oswald asked as he stood there in the sunlight, leaning on his cane with a smile on his face.

Jeremiah was standing close by with Jerome at his side. Ed stepped closer, as he lifted one year old Kai into his arms, he showed him the life size statue mounted on a plinth, of a familiar short, rounded man with a bird face and flippers for hands, who stood there in a fine suit, smiling as the look in his eyes expressed warmth and amusement.

“Who is that, Kai?” Ed said fondly.

Kai's pale eyes widened as his reconstructed face that resembled Oswald's lit up with a smile.

“ _Dada!”_ he said excitedly, reaching out to touch a flipper, then looking puzzled as he wondered why it was cold and solid.

“Yes, it's like Dada,” he replied, “But it's a statue, Kai. A statue of Dada in the middle of our special garden.”

Then Jerome smiled up at the statue of Penguin and he stepped closer, reached up and gave it a quick hug.

“I love it!” he said as he blinked away tears.

“I had this created by the finest sculptor in the city,” Oswald added, “He assured me Penguin would look lifelike, and he certainly does.”

Ed suddenly chuckled. For the first time since his loss, he was laughing as his eyes sparkled with amusement.

“It IS lifelike! He's got that same look in his eyes that he used to have when he farted at inappropriate times! Oh, I miss that crude guy so much... I loved him so much, too.”

“And his statue will always stand in the most beautiful part of the garden,” Oswald added.

Ed looked at the statue, suddenly recalling Penguin's request. A piece of his heart had always belonged to Oswald, no matter how deeply the rest of it would always bear Penguin's name. Penguin had wanted him to be with someone, and he had suggested Oz... _Penguin's last wish. He wanted to fulfil it..._

“I think it's time for lunch, kids,” remarked Jeremiah, and as Ed handed Kai to him, Jerome took a fond look back at Penguin's statue before running off toward the house, then Jeremiah started to walk back with Kai. Ed and Oswald were alone now, standing together by the statue as the sun shone down and the scent of roses filled the air.

“Oswald, can I talk to you?”

“Of course, what is it, Ed?” Oswald leaned on his cane as he turned to him and looked up.

Ed felt an ache in his heart, the ache for Penguin that would never leave him, and the ache for Oswald that had been there for many years, too.

“If I had a choice,” Ed began, “I'd have Penguin back here, alive, with me, I'd choose that in a heartbeat.”

“Of course you would, you loved him!”

Oswald sounded so understanding. Ed drew in a deep breath, stepping closer and hoping some how that statue would be a link to where ever Penguin was now, looking down on them and smiling.

“It's like this...” Ed reached for his hand. There was a stunned expression on Oswald's face as he realised Ed was actually holding his hand as he stepped closer and looked into his eyes.

“Penguin always knew how I felt about you. I never told you because the past always got in the way and you avoided the issue and so did I. But he said before he died that he didn't want me to be alone. He said maybe I could be with you – if that's what you wanted.”

Oswald's eyes filled with tears. He had not expected to hear him say this.

“Ed, I am thankful you filled my son's final days with such joy and love, but he's not been gone long and -”

“Do you love me, Oswald? Do you _still_ love me? Because this is what he wanted for us!”

Oswald stared at him. His heart was racing. It was hard to find words to speak at that moment: _Ed wanted to be with him? He still loved him, and Penguin had wanted this for the two of them?_  
“Oh Ed,” Oswald's voice cracked with tears as he shook his head “I... I don't know... _Why_ did you have to say this now? It's so much to think about!”

Ed recalled the conversation with Penguin that morning in bed when he had been so determined to get his point across, and insist that Ed was not alone when he was gone.

“I'm asking you because Penguin wanted this, and because I've always had... _feelings_...” Ed looked towards the statue as he blinked away tears.

Oswald was still feeling stunned. He had _not_ expected this at all...

“I must confess I was initially hurt when you and Penguin got together. I'd long kept my feelings for you hidden, because I assumed you wanted no more than friendship,” Oswald replied, “But...” he hesitated, thinking of all the lonely nights he had spent over the years, wishing life could be different. And lately he had grown closer to his dear friend Jeremiah. They were no more than friends, but a look and a smile could say so much, wordlessly... To hear Ed talk like this after so many years was a shock. Not an unpleasant one, but still a shock...

“But, I can't deny how much you've always meant to me, Ed. If we are going to do this, we will do it slowly, we must take our time. We have both recently lost Penguin and we mustn't confuse our grief for love.”  
“But we've always cared for each other,” Ed said to him, “Think about it Oswald – we could raise Kai together! Penguin wanted that for us!”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh, then he stepped closer to Ed as he felt hope rising in his heart. Since Ed had chosen Penguin, he had thought it was time to forget about any possibility of ever being with him. And now, a flame had just been reignited... Oswald's eyes shone with warmth as he smiled.

“Yes! You're right, my son did want this for us. And we will take it slowly, and we will take our time but, yes, Ed – I'm yours!”

Ed pulled him close, holding on to him tightly as they embraced in the shade of Penguin's statue. He felt his face flush as Ed ran his hand over his hair, then he kissed his cheek. Oswald closed his eyes, wanting to feel their lips touch, but Ed let go and stepped back and Oswald snapped his eyes open. Ed smiled, feeling awkward.

“You said we need to take it slowly. You're right. We do need to take our time. But I will make you happy, Oz. I just need to be ready for that.”

“I understand,” Oswald replied, then Ed took him by the hand. It was a strange but wonderful sensation, to finally realise he was walking back to the house hand in hand with Ed, the man he had long dreamed of. He knew it wouldn't be easy, Ed was still mourning and Oswald's heart was still broken for the loss of his son, but perhaps they did have something worth building on, he hoped they did – because if this worked out, they would have a great life together...

 

It was after dinner, when Kai was asleep upstairs and Jerome had gone into the next room to watch TV, that Ed decided to break the news to Jeremiah. They had finished dinner and had gone on to drinks, and then Ed had closed his hand over Oswald's and looked across the table.

“Oz and I are going to start a relationship. It's what Penguin wanted and the two of us have always cared deeply for one another. It makes sense, too – we can raise Kai together.”  
Jeremiah stared at Ed, as for a brief second, his old life as a criminal flitted through his mind along with a dozen ways to eliminate his love rival. Then he remembered those days were gone, they were like a family, and he had no claim to be more than a friend to Oswald. Perhaps before Penguin's death, they would have got closer if the tragedy of his loss had not got in the way of that, but clearly, Ed was looking happy and hopeful and he was smiling as Oswald looked across the table too and gave a brief, cautious smile.

“But we are taking things very slowly,” he added, “We've all suffered a terrible loss and we want to be sure of our feelings and be sure it is working for us before we make this official. We won't be telling Jerome, not just yet.”

Jeremiah forced a smile as he looked down at his glass.

“A wise decision,” he replied, then he took a drink but it didn't take away the sting of knowing Ed had just snatched away the man of his dreams...

 

_The days passed by._

Ed woke up each morning, took care of Kai and then went downstairs, made tea and brought it to Oswald in bed. They talked, they kissed, but those kisses were brief and always on the cheek. Sometimes Ed climbed on the bed and hugged him, and when Oswald mentioned he was getting turned on, Ed would say _Not yet_ , and turn his back as he missed his lost love. They still slept in separate rooms. Ed had told him he wouldn't make love to him – not fully, because the last man he had made love to was Penguin, and he wanted it to stay that way. He had added that he would give him pleasure because he knew he needed it, but he just wasn't ready yet...

 

By now the summer was fading, but the weather was still warm as Ed took Kai into the garden to play with Jerome. Oswald was alone in the kitchen as he cleaned up after baking for the kids, and as Jeremiah walked in, he turned around and they exchanged a smile.

“You're looking happy, Oswald,” he remarked

“I have no reason not to be,” he replied, “Edward and I are slowly getting closer. It's what Penguin would have wanted. It was what I had wanted for years before he and Ed ever met. I think we still have the fondness there, a deep sense of caring for one another.”

Jeremiah looked into his eyes. Penguin seemed to be struggling to make this new relationship sound wonderful when it certainly wasn't, it was hollow and cold and grief was getting in the way - and they were both doing this to honour a wish made by Penguin before he had learned Oswald was his father...

“But are you really happy?” he asked.

“Of course I am!” Oswald insisted, “We really want to try and make this work... _shit!_ ” he gave a hiss of pain as his damaged ankle throbbed.

Jeremiah was there at once, putting an arm round him, guiding him over to a chair and then helping him to sit.

“You don't have to do this, I'm fine!” Oswald protested.

“No, you're not, you're in pain,” Jeremiah replied, “Now let me help you, Oswald.”

He pulled out another chair and raised his leg, then he took off his shoe and his sock, knelt on the floor and gently rubbed his ankle. Oswald closed his eyes, giving a deep sigh as dull, aching bone pain eased up almost instantly. Jeremiah didn't look at his face again as he rubbed his ankle, because that first glance, seeing Oswald tip his head back as he closed his eyes, had made him wonder if that was the face he would make if he sucked his cock... He couldn't help the thoughts that came tumbling out of his mind as he massaged his ankle, hearing him sigh, then murmur that it _felt wonderful_...

Ed came back in from outside.

“Where's Kai's sippy cup?” he said, then he stopped, staring at the sight of Jeremiah on his knees, Oswald sitting down with his leg resting on a chair as Jeremiah rubbed his ankle. Oswald raised his head and gave a sigh of contentment.

“In the cupboard, I washed it this morning.”

Ed was still staring as he felt a prickle of jealousy rising. He realised he had not been very close or attentive despite offering to start a meaningful relationship, but this was... _almost_ sexual! Oswald's face was flushed, Jeremiah's eyes had darkened as his pupils expanded. He was still gently rubbing at Oswald's ankle while his other hand gently massaged the sole of his foot using slow, gentle, circular movements, almost seductively...

Ed sucked in a tense breath.

“There's no need to do that for him,” he said sharply, “Oz has pills for the leg pain!”

Then he opened the cupboard, snatched up the cup for Kai, filled it with juice and left the kitchen. Oswald sat up, cautiously lowering his foot to the floor. The pain had stopped now.

“Did I just make him jealous?” he said, sounding worried.

“I don't care if we did,” there was a sparkle in his eyes as Jeremiah flashed him a smile, “It's always a pleasure and an honour to help you, Oswald,” he got up from the floor where he had been kneeling and paused to place a gentle hand on his shoulder, “He doesn't pay you enough attention, I know it's none of my business, but if I was Ed, I'd enjoy _every_ opportunity to get my hands on you!”

Oswald's eyes widened. Those words had taken him by surprise, and as he turned his head, Jeremiah had leaned close and now, they were so close their lips almost touched. _Almost._

“You'd better rest that leg while I make you some tea,” Jeremiah said, “Then I'll go outside and keep an eye on the kids and give _Mr green eyed monster_ a break!” Then he chuckled to himself and started to make some tea.

Oswald sat there saying nothing. He suddenly felt very confused. Ed had barely touched him since suggesting they try and make a go of becoming a couple. Yet all Jeremiah had to do was rub his hurting ankle, and he felt as if every nerve in his body had suddenly come alive.

In truth, when it came to him and Ed,he wasn't as happy as he had claimed to be, he was just hoping that soon, Ed would get closer and then things would start to work out... _But those thoughts of doubt remained, along with the memory of Jeremiah's touch and how damned good it had felt when he put his hands on his body...It was real, it was as undeniable as the warmth he felt in his heart when ever the two of them exchanged a glance. He wondered, was he making a huge mistake to try and build a life with Ed, had he chosen the wrong man?_

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Ed had tried to swallow down that sharp rising furnace of jealousy that had fired up at the sight of Jeremiah touching Oswald, but the thought had lingered all day and then turned from mistrust to self doubt and then finally, all the way back to grieving once more as he remembered his life wouldn't be so uncertain if Penguin was still alive. _They loved each other. They had a baby together. And then he died and that wasn't supposed to be the way things worked, it wasn't fair..._

Then he thought about Oswald again, and the memory of Penguin's request made his aching heart stir as he recalled the years he had spent nursing a secret depth of feeling for Oz that he had never known about. He had to keep remembering this was what Penguin wanted, then he knew it would be easier to think about himself for once and try, just _try_ to make this work. Maybe after losing Penguin there would never be a good time in his life to willingly decide to let love take over again. Perhaps he would never love anyone the way he had loved Penguin. But this was Oswald, he had cherished him for so long... And he was feeling neglected, and Jeremiah was clearly picking up on that feeling! He was decided now, he would do something about it...

He glanced at the time, it was gone midnight. Oswald was alone in his bedroom, probably fast asleep. Tonight, he would make that move and keep him company, he would hold him all night long, he would give him the love he deserved... Ed felt a flicker of nervousness as he drained the last drop of scotch from his glass, then he left the front room and quietly went up the stairs, pausing to turn out the lights. When he reached the top of the stairs he made his way quietly down the upper hall, past Jeremiah's closed door, then past Jerome's room. As he passed his own bedroom a floorboard creaked loudly and he froze, silently hoping Kai would not wake. He listened at the open door, hearing the soft, even breaths of his sleeping son, then he crept past the room and went on to the master bedroom, where Oswald was sleeping, unaware he was about to get a big surprise...

 

Ed felt nervous as he opened the door and slipped quietly into Oswald's room. He paused to turn on the light, turning down the dimmer switch so the room had a gentle glow that would not hurt his eyes when he woke – mainly, he was thinking of the eye that needed the monocle, damaged by enemy fire in wartime. He didn't want a sudden bright light giving him sharp pain. He couldn't bear the thought of Oz ever feeling pain... He paused for a moment to stand by his bed, looking down at him as he slept. Oswald was on his back, the covers down to his hips, his hair was messed up from the pillow and he was breathing slowly and easily. He stirred as Ed sat down on the edge of the bed, and gave a gentle sigh as he turned his head. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up, then blinked away sleep as confusion filled his gaze.

“Ed, what are you doing in here?”

He looked at Oz by the soft glow of the light, taking in the scars on his upper body as the covers fell low as he sat up, just about covering his groin. _Oswald was naked..._ Ed's gaze shifted back to his face, and he saw the scar below his damaged eye as the memory of the day he was shot came rushing back to him. They had lived through so much, and never had they managed to cross that barrier to wipe away the last of the distance between them.

“Did you want to... cuddle?” Oswald asked.

Ed looked into his eyes, swept up by a wave of love and tenderness as he saw his wide eyed expression.

“Yes,” he said softly, and then stood up and took off his jacket and then began to unbutton his shirt. Oswald sat there in bed, watching him as he removed his clothing, never taking his gaze off Ed's fingers as he opened buttons then unbuckled his belt. Ed could feel the heat of his stare. Oswald was bushing as he started to smile.

“I'm undressed,” he said quietly.

“I know that...” Oswald's gaze had roamed over his lean, firm body. Ed was getting hard, and he looked up into his eyes again.

“Did you want me to put something on?”

Ed looked at him fondly.

“No,” he said tenderly, and he got into bed.

Oswald laid back down, pulling the covers up over both of them, as his heart beat faster and he reached for Ed, and as Ed slid his arms around him, Oswald tensed.

“Ed, the last time you slept in here, you slept on top of the covers.”

“I know.”

Confusion still reflected in Oswald's eyes.

“You said you wanted to take it slowly. Have you changed your mind?”

Ed drew in a tight breath.

“ _Yes.”_

He pulled him closer as Oswald clung to him. Suddenly his pale eyes were wide and tearful.

“Do you really love me, Ed?”

The sight of tears in his eyes made his heart ache as he thought of all the times he had rejected him, of how they had fought back in the old days... they had wasted so much time...

“I've always loved you,”Ed whispered, and he pulled him closer, sliding his hand through his hair, claiming his mouth with a soft kiss.

Oswald ran his hands over his shoulders, then down his body, as Ed's hands roamed over him and he started to shiver as his cock instantly hardened.

“Ed, wait...”

He was breathless and his eyes had darkened with desire as he met his gaze.

“What's the matter, Oz?”

“Over the years, I have obviously had certain _experiences_... but not actual love making. I want us to, but not tonight, I don't think you're ready, Ed - you said you didn't want to do that because it was too soon...”

Ed turned on his side, reached up and swept his hand over Oswald's hair as their gaze locked.

“We won't go all the way tonight,” he said softly, “But I will make you feel wonderful, Oz...”

There was more he wanted to say, he needed to be sure that Ed was certain, but Ed kissed him again, stealing all potential of words and breath as all he could do was respond, kissing him deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair. Suddenly Ed broke off from their kiss and began to kiss down his body, his mouth felt soft and warm and his breath was lightly heated as it hit his pale skin and he kissed lower, down his chest, over his stomach. Then he slid downward, parted his legs and took him into his mouth, sucking hard as Oswald gasped and arched his back, thrusting his hands below the covers and tangling his fingers in Ed's hair as he panted, then Ed slowed down, sucking more gently as he realised what had worked for Penguin was not a technique Oswald enjoyed. Now he began to relax, breathing easier as the initial shock of being sucked so hard and so fast wore off, and as Ed's mouth worked up and down his hardness, he gave a low moan as he closed his eyes.

“ _Oh Ed, Ed!_ ” he whispered softly.

Ed rested his hand on Oswald's hip while the other slipped between his legs, massaging his tightening balls as his cock grew rock solid in his mouth. His thighs were trembling, his breath was fast and soft. Ed sucked harder, becoming more urgent and brutal. Oswald took a few seconds of that rough handling and suddenly his hand was gripping tightly at his hair as the other reached down, digging into his shoulder.

“ _Oh Ed... yes!”_ he gasped, and he came hard and fast and Ed sucked and swallowed, hearing Oswald give another low whine as that last suck was either too good or he was too sensitive now, and Ed released him and pushed off the covers as he sat up, on his knees and looking at the sight of Oswald, wrecked by a good blow job.

“You look _so_ good when you come!” he gasped as his hand moved in rough strokes and he jerked himself hard.

“ _Oh ... fuck!”_ Ed gasped, as he spurted white and hot on to Oswald's pale skin, spattering his thigh as he came.

It was Ed who grabbed a tissue and then cleaned up, Oswald was still on his back, flushed and breathless. Then Ed lay beside him, pulling the covers over them once more as he pulled him close and smiled.

“This is going to work out,” Ed told him, “I've always had feelings for you Oswald, even when I denied it to myself. Even when I hated you, underneath that, _this_ was still here.. all that I feel for you.”

Oswald's eyes had a radiant shine as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

“I've always cared for you too, Ed,” he whispered, and then he fell asleep in Edward Nygma's arms as he smiled, warm in his embrace and dreaming about a future that suddenly looked so much brighter.

 

Morning came with bright sunlight escaping in through the nets. Ed opened his eyes, feeling someone warm beside him, someone cuddled up with broad hips and a chubby belly and he smiled as for a split second between waking and meeting with reality, he thought he was in Penguin's arms. Then as he ran his hand over the curve of slightly over weight Oswald's hip, he remembered Penguin was gone. But Oswald was here, in his arms, and this was a new start. It was difficult to move on, but he was going to do just that, he was going to start a brand new life with Oswald, they were going to raise Kai together...

He kissed Oswald's parted lips softly and smiled as he drew back, watching his eyes slowly open. Oswald smiled back at him, a shine coming back to his gaze as joy reflected in his eyes.

“Good morning, Ed!”

“Good morning, Oz,” Ed replied softly, “I hate to leave you, but I have to get up and get dressed – Kai will be waking soon.”

As he sat up, so did Oswald, who placed his hands on his shoulders as he looked into his eyes and still that radiant look of love was making him glow.

“Last night was wonderful!” Oswald exclaimed, “I'm _so_ excited!” suddenly his eyes filled with tears of joy, “This is a new start for us!”

“I know,” Ed agreed, starting to smile as he shared Oswald's enthusiasm. This was it, a turning point, they had a future, there was hope in the middle of the pain and the loss and the sadness, there was actually hope now...

“Do you realise what else this means?” Oswald asked, pulling him closer as he looked at him excitedly.

Ed laughed.

“I guess I should move in to your room?”

His reply had briefly confused Oswald, who shook his head.

“No, Edward, _think_ about it! Now we're together, were a team.”

“We always made a good team, Oz. This makes us even better!”

“No!” Oswald said again, “Its _so_ much more than that! You and I. We're strong together. We can build a future. And we know at some point, some how, I father Penguin...”

Ed's smile started to fade.

“I'm still mourning the loss of the man I loved, Oswald. I can't really think beyond that and moving forward with you...”

That enthusiastic shine was still there in his eyes as his grip stayed heavy on his shoulders and he continued:  
_“Penguin was brought here from the future. A future we have yet to live out! But I will know where to find him, and he won't grow up rejected by society – I will find him, I will bring my baby son home and we will raise him together!”_

Ed stared at him.

Now Oswald had noticed the change in Ed's expression. _Oh, no._ He knew that face. That was the _no way am I doing this shit,_ face...

“Ed?” tension crept into his voice, “Say something!”

He pulled away from his grasp and got up, throwing on a robe as he remained silent.

“ _Edward!”_

Now Oswald had got up too. He put on his dressing gown and tied it, then limped over to Ed, who stood at the window, looking out at sunlight escaping through cloud as his eyes blurred with tears.

“Say something!” Oswald demanded again as he joined him, standing there next to him, looking up at him as his eyes blazed with impatience.

Ed took a deep breath and turned around as pain reflected in his gaze.

“No, Oswald,” he said in a voice cracked with emotion, “I _loved_ Penguin. I knew him as the man who was the love of my life! How can you expect me to lose him, mourn him, make a life with you and then he comes along at some point in the future and we _raise_ him together? You expect me to be this child's stepfather?”

Oswald's eyes grew wide.

“Why not? He won't be Penguin any more, I'll take him to Strange, he can fix his face and his hands like he did for Kai!”

“You want me to sit back and watch him start his life? I was there at the end! I loved the man, I cant take on a baby version of Penguin and have him calling me father!” tears ran down his face, “My heart would break every day! I've lost him, I know he's not even born yet in this present time, but one day, he will be and when he is, I can't watch that child be transformed into what ever new life he's going to have. He won't be the Penguin I knew and my time with him as a man is gone! It's like he's coming back but it's not him, like a...a... reincarnation -”

“No, it's the consequence of _time travel,_ Ed!”

“I don't care what it is, I can't do this!”

“But he would be different,” Oswald reminded him as he gently closed his hand over his arm, “Please, Ed – we have a future. We can raise Kai together, too.”

Ed struggled to hold back more tears as he tugged away from his grip.

“And Kai is Penguin's _son_! Kai is _your_ grandson!”

“ _Time travel!”_ Oswald said angrily, “Why can't you accept this? It's so easy, some day, he's going to be born and I can find him, help him and bring him up, we can be his parents! The other life he had was his first history. This time around, he gets to have a second shot, right from the start – a better life! And in this lifetime, we can be together and raise him together -”

“ _ENOUGH!”_ Ed yelled.

Oswald's eyes teared up as he looked pleadingly at Ed. Just when he thought everything was falling into place, it had fallen apart...

“ _Ed, please listen to me!”_

He turned away, wiping his eyes.

“I told him this,” Oswald reminded him, “Right after he died I made that vow and you heard me say it to him!”

Ed turned back, glaring at him with tearful eyes.

“Do you expect me to have listened to anything you said after the love of my life took his last breath? Oswald, I can't do this. The man I loved was known as Penguin. He was short and fat and had flippers for hands and so many birth defects I lost count! _And he was a beautiful soul._.” his voice trembled as he held back more tears, “There can never be another. _Penguin died._ Even when the freak of nature accident that brought him here from the future doesn't matter any more, even when the day comes, when you find out you're now the father of a child with birth defects who has flippers for hands, he's not yet Penguin. He _never_ will be Penguin because you will change his life. You're asking me to raise my dead love from a baby in a new life with a new face and a new future! I can't do that! _The man I loved is gone and I will be reminded of that every single day!_ ”

Oswald stared at him.

“But you love me now, you said so. That changes everything... Ed, please!”

Pain reflected in Oswald's eyes.

“I can't do this,” Ed repeated, meeting his gaze and hating himself for the hurt and rejection he saw reflected there, “And I think it would be best if I find a place to live and move out.”

Hurt was mixing with anger now as Oswald tearfully glared at him.

“ _My son wanted Jerome and Kai to be best friends, you can't deny his wish!”_

“They will be,” Ed replied, “But I need to get out of this situation. I can't do as you ask, it's too much. _Oswald, I'm leaving_.”

And Ed turned away and walked out of the bedroom. Oswald was left standing there with tears in his eyes as he looked about his lonely room and thought about how wonderful last night had been. Now, that was crumbled to dust. He sat down on his bed, put his head in his hands and wept.

 

 _Ed had kept his word._ Three days later he moved out, taking Kai with him.

“But why can't you stay?” Jerome asked as he ran out to the car and watched as Ed finished loading up.

“It's complicated,” he closed the trunk, then looked down at nine year old Jerome apologetically.

“Don't worry about Kai – I'm going to come back and make sure you guys have plenty of contact, you will grow up with him, he will be your best friend – it's just that...”

He paused looking over to the house, Oswald had opened up the door and now he was hobbling over the driveway towards him.

“Since Penguin died, I feel I should move out and get away from the memories,” he added, looking to Jerome, “I won't be far away, I have a nice house not too far from here, and Kai can come and visit.”

“ _Ed, please wait.”_

Oswald looked as heartbroken as he sounded as he joined them.

“And Jeremiah,” Ed added, looking over Oswald's shoulder to see Jeremiah was joining them too, “Can bring you over to visit!”

“You don't have to do this, Ed,” Oswald said in a low voice as he stood there with sad eyes, leaning hard on his cane as he fought back tears. Ed's heart was aching for him, but he hoped he had made the right choice.

“I need a new start,” he replied, stepping closer to Oswald, “Please understand that. And I will bring Kai over, I'll come over, often. Just not yet, I need some space, I need to start again, for me and for Kai. Please understand.”

He leaned closer, kissing Oswald's cheek. Oswald closed his eyes, then turned his head away. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“It's okay,” Jeremiah said softly, “Let him go, Oswald.”

Oswald felt renewed strength, there it was again, the closeness of Jeremiah making all the difference. He was glad of that.

“Lets go inside now, Jerome,” Oswald said, then he turned away and limped back to the house as Jerome followed.

 

Now they were alone, Jeremiah glared at Ed, who stared hard at him as he sensed instant rising anger.

“What's your problem?” he demanded.

Jeremiah kept his voice low as he leaned closer.

“You broke Oswald's heart. In a way, it's a good thing you're leaving. _You should have sat down a long time ago so he could see the man standing behind you!_ ”

Ed's jaw briefly dropped... _He had been right about Jeremiah? He had a thing for Oswald? Jeremiah's gaze was fierce, protective... Oh, this was more than a crush...Wow. He had not seen that coming..._

“And I'm glad for you,” Ed replied, “Clearly Oswald and I were not meant to be. Perhaps the two of you will have better luck. I wish you well.”

He reached for the handle to open up the car door, but Jeremiah placed a hand on it heavily. Ed sucked in a taut breath.

“ _What now?”_ he snapped.

“Keep your word,” Jeremiah added, “Kai and Jerome need to grow up together. Make sure he comes over here often. And you should show your face too, don't hide from Oswald for breaking his heart. Man up and apologise for it, he deserves no less!”

“You can be sure I will honour Penguin's wishes,” he replied, “And yes, in time, I will talk to Oswald. I'm leaving now.”

Jeremiah took his hand off the door and stepped back, then he remained in the driveway, his hands in the pockets of his colourful jacket as he stood there and watched Ed drive away and leave the premises.

 

“ _Oswald?”_

As Jeremiah made his way though the house, his own voice echoed back at him in the silence. He called his name again.

“Dad?”

He stopped, turning back to see Jerome had just reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Uncle Oswald went to his room. He was upset but when I asked if I could help he said no. I think he's sad because Ed and Kai are gone.”

“Yes, I think so too,” Jeremiah replied, “Jerome, I want you to go and play outside, and put your coat on, it looks like rain is on the way.”

Jerome went off to grab his coat and spend some time outside. He knew where he wanted to be: The statue of Penguin. He needed to sit there and tell him all about how Ed and Kai had left, and how sad he felt about it. For Jerome it was the next best thing to actually speaking to the real Penguin, who he missed every day.

 

While Jerome was heading for the statue in the middle of the rose garden, Jeremiah made his way up the stairs, thinking how quiet this house seemed now. No Penguin to make his crude remarks, none of his gruff laughter echoing about the place. And Ed and Kai had left. Suddenly, this house seemed empty... He found Oswald in Ed's old room, he was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking to the empty spot where Kai's crib used to be.

“Are you okay?”

“No,” Oswald replied quietly, and then he sniffed and wiped his eyes. His back was turned but it was clear he had been crying, and would probably spend the rest of the day crying if he didn't do something about it...

He entered the room, then sat down on the bed next to Oswald. One glance at his tearful eyes made him wish he had punched Ed out on the driveway – but they had a promise to keep for Penguin, that Kai and Jerome would grow up close as brothers. Fighting would have damaged that, and he didn't want any more damage here, because there had been enough - Ed had tried and failed to do right by Oswald, he had promised him a new start and then snatched it back. Jeremiah was still angry about that. The anger came from seeing Oswald's pretty eyes red from crying. He drew in a slow breath and then placed his hand over Oswald's, giving a gentle squeeze.

“In my opinion, he wasn't ready for you. He probably never will be.”

Oswald turned his head, looking at him sharply.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“He wanted to keep a promise to Penguin and he's always had these unresolved feelings for you, but he never knew how to handle them any way. He didn't know how to handle someone like you, Oswald. _You deserve so much more than Ed could give._ ”

Oswald eyes registered surprise.

“Explain?”

Jeremiah noticed he was still holding his hand. Oswald had made no attempt to draw way from his grip, and he was glad about that.

“Well,” he said after a brief moment of thought, “You deserve to be loved completely, no doubts, no half promises, you need to be loved deeply. A man like you doesn't deserve second best, that's all I'm saying.”  
Oswald drew his hand away from Jeremiah's grip, then to his surprise he laid back on the bed, giving an exhausted sigh.

“I was never destined to find love. It has always ended in disaster for me. The most I have ever achieved is a few drunken encounters back in the days when I actively ran the iceberg Lounge...love is something that has remained elusive. Now this has happened, I think it's time I accepted that I shall always be alone.”

Jeremiah laid back too, turning his head as he met his gaze. They had been sitting on the edge of the bed and now they were both lying back on it, comfortable to talk together about life and love and disappointment.

“I loved Ecco,” Jeremiah said, and Oswald looked at him in surprise. Jeremiah never spoke about his late wife, not since the night of the shootings...

“It's true, Oz. I loved her, until it turned bad. I think she was always crazy, I don't think it was all down the bullet in her head. But at the time, it made sense to be with her. She wasn't the only woman around who would have wanted me, I was Mr J, brother of Jerome, a criminal in my own right... I could have had anyone I wanted. But, I happened to choose Ecco. And once she started having kids, she would say, _if you leave I'll make sure you never see these kids again_. There was one night I even had to stay up with a gun in my hand – not because thought she would hurt the kids, that was something I never saw coming. But hurting me? Yes, I could see that as a possibility.”

Oswald was feeling comfortable, on his back on Ed's bed as Jeremiah lay beside him. He stretched out his damaged leg as he shifted position, raising it comfortably as Jeremiah shifted over too. Now they were both on the bed, their heads on the pillows, side by side.

“You couldn't leave because of her?” Oswald guessed.

“Yes,” Jeremiah said honestly, “She could have easily used my past against me, made false claims that I was going back into my old criminal ways, and that would have seen the kids taken from me and I'd be thrown back in Arkham. But the craziest thing about this is, I knew there was something wrong with her, very wrong, but I thought if I loved her enough, we could get through it.”

“You had no reason to think otherwise,” Oswald said quietly.

He looked up at the ceiling, as he recalled his brief encounters with Ecco and the guilt weighed heavy. He swallowed hard, knowing this was a secret that had to be revealed, or he would be living with guilt forever. Jeremiah was so much more than a friend now, he loved him as a dear companion and cherished his company and now Ed was gone, now Jeremiah was all he had left, it seemed so wrong to keep such a terrible secret.

“Jeremiah, I betrayed you and I'm sorry!”

Jeremiah had been looking up at the ceiling, he turned his head on hearing those words, with a look of surprise in his bright eyes.

“ _Betrayed me?”_ he laughed, “Oh my dear Oswald, we _all_ betrayed each other in the old days! Let the past be, leave it buried to rest in peace.”

Tears filled his eyes again.

“ _Jeremiah, I slept with your wife!”_

He turned on his side, looking hard at Oswald.

“What did you say?”

All he could see in Oswald's eyes were tears and deepest apology.

“I had sex with Ecco.. she came over drunk after you had a fight, she was bleeding. Then she was all over me and -”

Jeremiah placed a finger on Oswald's lips, silencing him as he looked intently into his eyes.

“We did not have a fight, she slammed her head into a door to illustrate to me how easily she could fabricate assault charges. She was _very_ good at getting her own way. I don't doubt she pressurised you.”

Oswald grabbed his hand, keeping it in a tight grip as he shifted his fingertip from his lips and blinked away tears.

“Then she came over again and she wouldn't stop, she kept pushing me and pushing me... I was weak. I gave in! Then she told me to save her, to stop her, like she was planning something terrible. That's why Jim Gordon came over to the house - I wanted him to see her being crazy so he could help you and the kids - I didn't know what else to do!” Oswald gave a sob.

Jeremiah shifted forward as Oswald wept, fully expecting a fist in his face for such a betrayal. Instead, as he opened his eyes to the feel of Jeremiah's arms around him, confusion registered in his gaze.

“Now might be a time when you feel justified to hit me,” Oswald added, “And I wouldn't blame you, I'd even let you do it over this!”

“No,” Jeremiah replied, shaking his head as he blinked away tears and managed a smile, “You tried to save my family. The rest of it – that was Ecco, getting what Ecco wants. She preyed on you because she saw an easy target - a guy on his own, who didn't know what was really going on next door. I hold no grudge.”

Oswald gave a sob.

“ _But I betrayed you!”_

“No, you didn't.”

“ _Yes, I did!”_

Jeremiah shifted closer, sliding his fingers through Oswald's hair as he leaned in.

“Forget Ecco! On the night of the fire, you tried to save my children. Jerome is alive because of you and Ed and Penguin. I am here today because Ed got me out. And I know you tried to help Daisy. Then I was in the hospital and you took Jerome in, you brought him to see me, you even arranged for the house to be torn down and that beautiful garden built in its place to remember my children! How could I hate you, Oswald? And when I see what a good influence you are on my son, I'm _so_ grateful!”

Oswald looked at him in surprise. His wide eyes, those pretty eyes framed by long lashes looked so endearing at that moment, and as he spoke again, fondness warmed his voice.

“Oh Oz, you are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside!” then he laughed softly, “It's no wonder I had such a crush on you in the old days, not that you ever knew about it, but it was there!”

Oswald blinked.

“Crush?”

Jeremiah smiled as his pale face turned a faint tint of pink – a sure sign of a heavy blush.

“You're not the first guy I ever had a thing for. There was Bruce -”

“ _That was true?”_

Jeremiah's crimson lips curved into a smile.

“Oh yes, that was true. Some rumours you hear in this town happen to be accurate, Oswald! Yes, I had a relationship with Bruce but he was never willing to cross to my side of life, he doesn't have a criminal bone in his body. It ended badly. I haven't had much luck with men – or women.”

“Me neither,” Oswald agreed.

Jeremiah wanted to kiss him. He looked into his eyes, and Oswald looked back, and suddenly it hit him that all he had been hoping for was within his reach. Jeremiah was attracted to him, more than that, he was deeply fond of him... He just never said so while Ed was around... Jeremiah pulled him close and hugged him as Oswald's heart raced, then he drew back and tenderly kissed his cheek and paused to brush his dark hair from his eyes.

“It's been a hard day for you, my dear Oswald,” he remarked, then Jeremiah got up and offered his his hand. Oswald accepted it and Jeremiah help him to sit up, then he kept hold of his hand until he was off the bad and on his feet, then he handed him his cane.

“Shall we go down to the garden and see what Jerome's up to?”

Oswald was still feeling stunned. He hadn't said it, but he didn't need to. He started to smile. So did Jeremiah.

“Yes, that would be an excellent idea,” Oswald agreed, and then they left the bedroom together.

 

They found Jerome in the rose garden, sitting beneath the statue of Penguin. He looked up and saw his father and Oswald standing there and he smiled.

“Have you been talking to Uncle Penguin about Ed and Kai leaving?” Jeremiah asked.

His son got up and nodded.

“I like talking to him, I feel close to him here.”

“You should come in now, it's going to rain soon,” Jeremiah reminded him, “And it's getting cold, too!”

As they stood side by side, the back of Jeremiah's hand brushed against Oswald's. Oswald slipped his hand into his grip and Jeremiah gave it a gentle squeeze, and then kept hold of it. As they turned away to walk back to the house, Jerome noticed they were holding hands and suddenly he had a big smile on his face.

“I'll see you guys inside!” he said, and ran off ahead of them just as the rain began to fall lightly, giving them time to be alone. His Dad and his Uncle Oswald were holding hands. He didn't know when this had happened, but clearly _something_ had happened between them. He hoped they would get married, Uncle Oswald would be a very cool stepdad...

 

As they walked down the path towards the open doorway, Oswald and Jeremiah exchanged a glance and a smile. Jeremiah felt ecstatic and Oswald wanted to cry again, but this time, they would be tears of joy.

“The difference between me and Ed,”Jeremiah said thoughtfully, “Is I _do_ have the courage to put the grief of the past behind me and start living again. And I'm going to do those things, I'm going to make a life with you, Oswald - and I'm going to make damned sure you're happy as you deserve to be! I'll never let you down. I have the biggest incentive any person could ever have to make a new start and make it work.”

They stopped walking. Their hands were still linked. Oswald turned to Jeremiah and looked into his eyes.

“What is that incentive?”

He answered without hesitation as strength and courage burned in his eyes along with a the flame of a passion for Oswald that had been ignited long ago and had never burned out.

“For my twin boys and my daughter,” he replied, “Every day, in memory of them, I make sure I embrace life and live it! And now Ed is out of your life, I'm not holding back any more, Oswald. I'm going to show you how I feel, I'm going to make you feel loved, as you deserve to be. I know how you feel about me, I've seen it in your eyes for so long now.”

As the rain started to fall heavier, Jeremiah placed his hands on Oswald's shoulders and pulled him closer. Oswald was looking at him in surprise, it was till sinking in that he felt the same way...

“Say it...” Oswald whispered.

Jeremiah smiled.

“I love you, Oswald!”

Oswald's eyes lit up with joy, as he felt something slide into place that had been absent with Ed, something that could only have ever been there with Jeremiah Velaska.

“I love you too!” he said joyfully, oblivious to the heavy rain that was soaking his suit and making his usually immaculate spiked hair start to go flat. Love shone in his eyes as he spoke again, making a shy, hesitant request.

“Kiss me.”

Jeremiah laughed.

“In the rain?”

“Yes, Jeremiah! Kiss me in the rain!”

Jeremiah pulled him close and they kissed as years of yearning were fulfilled in that moment as he claimed his mouth, and Oswald wrapped his arms around him and they kissed deeply as the rain poured down. As a rumble of thunder sounded above, they broke off from their kiss as Jeremiah took his hand and they hurried back towards the open door. Both men were laughing as they made the dash inside to escape the rain, it seemed as if life had suddenly turned around for the better for both of them. As they closed the door, shutting out the downpour, lighting forked and thunder rolled again, perhaps a timely reminder that in a city like Gotham, clouds were always looming on the horizon. But at least for now, it seemed to be the start of a new, wonderful chapter in life...

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

It was late in the afternoon, by now the rain had stopped. While Jerome had watched TV, Jeremiah had joined Oswald and helped him with dinner, while they kept their voices low and had a conversation that Oswald had honestly never expected to have in a kitchen whilst preparing a meal.

“Oswald, have you ever made love before - and I don't mean with my late wife?”

Oswald had been peeling potatoes. He stopped and looked up at Jeremiah, who was dicing up some beef, as Jeremiah's bright eyes danced with amusement. Oswald blushed as he smiled.

“No.”

“Okay, I just wanted to know, for future reference... I mean, _tonight_.”

Oswald almost gave up on dinner as he looked at him, feeling his heart race – he was nervous and excited at the same time.

“Tonight?”

Jeremiah left the preparation of the food and stepped closer, looking into his eyes as he reached out and gently swept his silky black hair out of his eyes.

“You look lovely with wet hair. Even better when it all goes flat and hangs in your eyes like you just got out of bed... my pretty Oz.”

Oswald started to smile, he looked away as he blushed harder and Jeremiah placed a gentle hand on his cheek, turning him back towards him, and as their gaze locked, he spoke to him in a soft, seductive tone.

“Oh Oswald, I've waited _years_ for this! When I was nineteen years old, I was crushing _so_ hard on you! Now I'm thirty years old and I'm living the teenage dream, took me twelve years to get there, but believe me the wait is worth it!”

He wrapped his arms around Oswald as he chuckled and Oswald blushed deeper as a look of surprise came to his eyes. Jeremiah gave him a squeeze.

“Mm... we've put a little weight on since then, haven't we, Oz... I _like_ it!”

“I don't know what to say!” Oswald exclaimed as his eyes shone joyfully.

Jeremiah gave his chubby belly a playful prod and then a tickle that made Oswald giggle and lean in towards him, pressing his blushing face against his shoulder.

“ _I mean it,”_ Jeremiah whispered in his ear, _“Oh my god, I've been crazy about you for years! Do you recall that long coat you used to wear with the feathers around the collar? And that purple streak in your hair?”_

Oswald raised his head from his shoulder, smiling as he slid his arms around Jeremiah slim waist.

“Yes, I do recall it... What of it?”

Jeremiah giggled, playfulness shining in his eyes as he kept his voice low, then he leaned in, close to his ear again.

“I told one of my guys that I needed to keep an eye on your plans and I asked him to follow you and get some _really_ clear pictures of you. Those shots were great!”

Oswald drew back looking puzzled.

“What did you need them for?”

Jeremiah laughed as he looked fondly at his dear Oswald.

“I had them rushed back to me I said, it was a matter of urgency.. I spent all night jerking off over you! All night, Oswald! Let's just say most of those pictures were in no condition to be enjoyed a second time around!”

He laughed again as Oswald's jaw dropped.

“You... you used my image to....to...”

“To jack off, yes I did, Oz, I jacked off _so_ hard I blew my brains out that night!”

He pulled him close again, Oswald looked at him, startled as he blinked and Jeremiah's heart skipped a beat as he saw the way he fluttered those long eye lashes.

“My pretty baby...” he said with a smile, “I'm the happiest man in Gotham!” Then they kissed, passionately. What should have been a fifteen minute job to prepare dinner took half an hour.

 

Now dinner was cooked and served and over with, their stolen glances across the table took over everything as Jerome talked about school and Jeremiah listened and then paused to glance over at Oswald, who smiled as his eyes shone with joy. Jerome went off to bed at nine thirty. They waited patiently, sharing a couple of drinks and talking quietly as they sat together on the sofa, Jeremiah with his arm draped around his shoulder. Oswald had noticed he was in the habit of doing that now, always touching him. He liked it. An arm around him, a soft touch to brush a lock of hair from his eyes, the way he stroked his cheek...

“I'm not used to all this closeness,” Oswald said as he placed his hand on his knee and turned to him with warmth in his gaze, “But I must confess, it does feel wonderful.”

“Get used to it,”Jeremiah replied, “You're all mine, Oz. I'm proud you're mine - I want the world to know it!”

Then he looked at the clock and back at Oswald.

“Shall we go upstairs now?”

Oswald started to smile. Jeremiah saw a flicker of apprehension in his eyes.

“Yes...I'll go first, give me a few minutes.”

“What for?” he asked.

Oswald reached for his cane, got up and then limped to the door.

“Just come up in five minutes,” he said, flashing him a nervous smile, then he left the room.

Jeremiah got up and walked over to a mirror on the wall and stood there for a moment, leaning in close, inspecting his face for any trace of scarring. The surgery had wiped out most of the evidence of the burns so long ago, but he hoped Oswald didn't notice the fine lines that still showed in the wrong light... Then he ran his hand over his hair. He studied his reflection, seeing his ghost white face and red lips and the shimmer of his colourful jacket as the soft light caught on its fabric. He was only thirty, but he had been through a great deal...Losing three of his children. Almost dying at the hands of his own wife... He ran his fingers through his hair as he turned his head, catching sight of the scar, then thought about the bullet that had almost killed him... Finally he took a step back, still looking at his reflection as he hoped he was still good enough for Oswald, because he deserved only the very best...

“ _You've still got it, Mr J...”_ he said quietly, _“And this is it, your big chance, don't blow it... show him how much you love him, you have your dream, hold on to it...”_

 

Upstairs, Oswald was feeling nervous as undressed and then paused to go through to the bathroom, where he looked into the mirror. His hand slid down to his chubby belly, then he looked at his pale body, and the many old scars that marked it. _He had been Jeremiah's teenage crush? He hoped he wouldn't be disappointed..._ He looked down at his damaged leg, took in a slow breath and ran his fingers through his hair, then he grabbed his hairspray and swept up his spikes. Then Oswald went back through to the bedroom, and as he reached his dressing table, he paused by the mirror, grabbing his eyeliner. He had not worn it for a while, mainly because these days, his monocle often made it smudge. It took a slow careful application to get it perfect over the wartime scar below his eye, but as he stepped back, he concluded he had never imagined himself to be anybody's crush, and he was in his early forties now and he certainly didn't see what ever it was Jeremiah saw in him, but he hoped he wouldn't be disappointed tonight, once he got into bed and saw him with his clothes off... Oswald limped over to his bed, turned back the covers and climbed in. Then he sat there, waiting for Jeremiah...

 

Jeremiah opened the bedroom door after waiting downstairs for five minutes, he had gone quickly and quietly up the stairs, made his way to the master bedroom, and then he had taken a deep breath as he paused outside the door. _This is it,_ ran through his head, _man of your dreams, Jeremiah..._ He opened the door, went inside, closed the door behind him and locked it, and then he turned towards the bed. Oswald was sitting there in bed, leaning back majestically against his pillows, the covers down to his waist. He looked nervous, but to Jeremiah, he looked like a prince...

“Oswald...” he said, taking in a nervous breath as he started to smile. Then Jeremiah stood next to the bed and started to remove his clothing.

“I do hope you won't be too disappointed,” Oswald laughed nervously, “I'm not as young as I used to be, and I know you said you didn't mind, but I have put on a few pounds over the years...” he paused, he had glanced at Jeremiah's toned, firm body, any scars form the chemical burns had been erased by surgery, he looked perfect... Oswald looked down at the covers as his chubby belly met with them as he leaned forward.

“I'm not quite as perfect as I used to be, if I ever was perfect - I didn't even know it back then...”

“ _Oswald.”_

He looked up. His lips parted, his eyes widened as for a moment, he was speechless at the sight of Jeremiah, standing next to his bed, naked and perfect and also solidly erect.

“You look amazing!” Oswald said, feeling a flicker of nervousness as he glanced down again at his slightly overweight body.

Jeremiah got into bed, then drew him gently down to the pillow, and as their eyes met, Oswald felt awkward as his younger lover with a perfect body gazed into his eyes.

“I hope I don't disappoint you,” Oswald whispered.

Jeremiah was gazing at him, taking in every detail of his face, then he leaned closer and tenderly kissed him. His hand was shaking as he pushed down the covers, exposing Oswald's body. As he paused to let his gaze slowly roam over him, Jeremiah took in the sight of his old scars, then he kissed the centre of his chest, pausing to suck on one erect nipple while his fingertips toyed with the other. Oswald gave a gasp and Jeremiah slid his hands down his body. Then as he got up on his knees and looked down at him, Oswald wondered why he was staring so hard at the sight of him naked. Jeremiah looked up at him, meeting his gaze with intensity as his breathing quickened.

“I'm going to make love to you all night long!” he said excitedly, then as he knelt between his open legs he was doing it again, gazing at his naked body, as Oswald started to wonder what was so mesmerising about chubby hips and old scars. As Jeremiah ran his hand over his soft belly, he did it lovingly, then paused to kiss him there. He raised his head, and his breath felt soft and quick against his flesh.

“ _Oh god, Oswald!”_ he gasped, _“You're so... so...”_

Jeremiah couldn't find the words as he looked at his body, naked and exposed on the bed, his heart was racing, his cock was aching painfully for release at the sight of the man of his dreams lying there, looking into his eyes... And Oswald was wearing eyeliner, just like he recalled in the old days... his hair was spiked, his eyes were darkening with desire and Jeremiah was struggling to hold back...

“ _Oswald,”_ he whispered, _“You are so damned pretty! Oh my god, you're even more than I hoped you would be!”_

There were tears in Jeremiah's eyes as he started to smile.

“I'm pretty?” Oswald said in surprise.

“Yes,” Jeremiah promised, and as he knelt between his open legs and ran his hands down his thighs, Oswald gave a sigh and parted his legs wider.

“Jeremiah...” he whispered, briefly closing his eyes, electrified by his touch.

“ _Oh, this is so wonderful... you're wonderful,”_ Jeremiah stammered, _“I..I dreamed of this moment for so long, I love you, Oz! My prince Oswald. My pretty prince Oz.. Oh god, I'm sorry! I can't wait...I have to...”_

Jeremiah started to pant as he grasped at his erection and started to jerk it quickly. Oswald was also hard, it had become instant, rapid arousal to see him so turned on... he had never imagined anyone would need to come over the sight of him naked. Jeremiah was still jerking hard, panting as he kept his gaze on him. Jeremiah gave a gasp.

“ _Oh,Oz, you're so perfect, your eyes are so pretty!”_

He threw his head back, gasping hard as a final brutal jerk to his cock made his climax erupt as he spurted hot and wet, spattering Oswald's belly.

“ _Oswald...”_ he panted, giving his cock a final stroke as the last of his come leaked out, then he breathed hard, and as he recovered, he looked down at him apologetically.

“I'm sorry I lost control. I couldn't help myself, all these years of wanting you, and seeing you like this. It's even better than the fantasy!”

He reached for tissues next to the bed and started to clean him up as Oswald lay there, in a happy kind of daze as their eyes met and he started to smile.

“You find me _that_ sexy?”

“Yes!” Jeremiah chuckled as a pink tint came to his pale face, “You look so damned good.. all of you, your body, your hair, that eyeliner... I won't be so selfish next time, I _will_ make love to you tonight!”

He lay beside him, wrapped his arms around him, then gave Oswald a tender kiss as he looked into his eyes and wanted to get lost there, eternally. Then as he held him, he laughed softy.

“Oh my god, Oz! I am _so_ sorry I did that! I couldn't hold back, looking at you like this for the first time... you have _no_ idea how long I've waited and dreamed and wished...I'm _still_ babbling like an idiot!”

Oswald's eyes sparkled as he held him closer.

“I certainly wasn't expecting you to take one look at my busted up old body and lose control!”

Jeremiah rolled on top, pinning Oswald gently beneath him as he ran his fingers through his hair and paused to kiss the tip of his nose.

“ _I adore your body!”_

Jeremiah kissed him softly again, then as he drew back, deep emotion swelled in his heart as he looked into Oswald's eyes.

“I want you to know right now, at the start, I will love you forever. I will never leave you or hurt you or take you for granted. I will make every day of your life happy. I will remind you that you're loved and I won't stop telling you how pretty you are until you see what I see! You're my whole life now, Oswald. You're everything, my sun and moon and stars!”

Those words went to Oswald's heart and he wanted to say he felt the same, but he had no chance as Jeremiah passionately kissed him again, then slowly and carefully began to cover his body in soft, delicate kisses that felt like the brush of butterfly wings.

 

After the mind blowing experience of every part of his body kissed by Jeremiah, Oswald felt total loss of all inhibition. Jeremiah had turned him over, given his ass a squeeze and said how much he loved his heavier build, and that he just improved with age. _Damn, you're so hot,_ he has whispered, then he had buried his face down there and teased with his tongue as Oswald had grabbed at the sheets and given a soft moan at the intensity of the new experience of being kissed so intimately. As he started to reached down to his aching cock, Jeremiah stopped him.

“ _No, no, not yet,”_ he whispered, and he gently grasped Oswald's hand, kissed it and then spoke again.

“Turn over.”

“On my back?”

“Yes, on your back, Oswald.”

He turned over. Jeremiah reached for the lube he had left next to the bed and as he picked it up, Oswald felt a flicker of apprehension. Jeremiah had been putting a generous amount on his hand, and spoke without looking up as he knelt between his open legs, as if he had a sixth sense for his sudden nervousness.

“It's okay, I'm very gentle...”

The feel of the lube rubbed against his ass was exquisite as Oswald closed his eyes and gave a sigh. And every time Oswald reacted, every sigh, every gasp, every time his mouth opened and closed and he snapped his eyes shut then looked at him as new feelings registered as wonderful, sent a glow of love radiating through Jeremiah's heart. Oswald was ready now, this was all new, to be loved with this much passion, and this deeply and intensely. He parted his legs wider and gave a soft moan of pleasure as Jeremiah slid a finger inside him, working it slowly in and out before adding a second, as Oswald felt sure his cock was ready to explode at any minute.

“ _That feels so good!”_ he whispered.

“You have a beautiful body,” Jeremiah said softly, as he watched his fingers work gently in and out, “Every part of you is perfect... I love the way you're opening up for me...this is going to be wonderful, I promise...”

He paused to reach for more lube, then stroked it quickly on to his cock, he was hard again and this time, he was not going to lose control too soon. As Oswald felt the weight of him on top and wrapped his arms around him, their gaze locked.

“I love you, my pretty baby,” Jeremiah whispered, reaching down to carefully press his erection against his body.

He slid in with ease. As Oswald's lips parted and a look of surprise and pleasure registered on his face, he clung tighter to his lover, who held him close, pushing all the way in and then just staying there for a moment as he closed his eyes, taking a slow breath.

“You're _so_ warm and tight! It's so good to be inside you...”

He opened his eyes, panting lightly as Oswald gave a soft whine.

“ _Jeremiah...take me, fuck me...”_ he begged.

That was all he needed to hear to start gently thrusting as he held him close, kissing him and whispering words of love that would not stop as they moved together. Oswald had never been loved like this before, not with passion or with such words of praise and love and deepest adoration. He was still getting used to the fact that Jeremiah found him so desirable,he had lost all control on seeing him naked. Now, he felt needed and loved and as they moved harder together and Oswald reached down to relieve the unbearable need to come, Jeremiah got there first, closing his hand around his cock and jerking firmly but gently.

“ _Come hard, Oz...”_ he whispered, pushing inside as his cock hit the right spot and Oswald gave a gasp, his wide eyes open and locked on Jeremiah's gaze as he came hard, gasping his name and throbbing hot and wet on to his belly. Jeremiah felt every contraction inside as his climax throbbed, squeezing him as he thrust again, throwing his head back and giving a soft cry of release as his own orgasm was spent.

Then as they separated, the only sound that could be heard was soft breathing as they recovered, and the slide of skin on skin and then the sheets being drawn up to wrap them warm beneath the covers as they lay side by side, embracing, looking into each other's eyes.

“Marry me!” said Oswald.

Jeremiah's bright gaze registered surprise, and then he lovingly stroked Oswald's face.

“Oz, my precious love, my lifetime love – you have me! I will never leave you. And...” he hesitated. Oswald worried, recalling how the situation with Ed had quickly turned to disaster. But he soon realised this was not the case with Jeremiah.

“I had a spouse,” Jeremiah said, “And she killed three of my kids and shot me in the head. I'm _never_ getting married again. But my future, my life, is yours. No doubt is my mind, I'm very, very sure I'll love you forever.”

Oswald understood, of course Jeremiah would not want to marry again. He had been there and done that and it had turned into more than a disaster, it had ended horrifically.

“That is understandable...” he hesitated, thinking about the reasons Ed had walked away, “But I must ask you this. Knowing how Penguin got here, where he came from – we both know some day he will be born as my son. And when he is, I fully intend to find him. Does that sit well with you, that I want to give him a brand new chance in life? Will you support that choice when the time comes?”

Jeremiah smiled as he held him tighter, his eyes shining with enthusiasm.

“Oswald,” he said softly, “When that day comes, I will be there to see you walk out of that zoo with your son in your arms. And we will raise him together! And by the way, you will make a wonderful stepfather for Jerome! We're going to be a family.”

Joy shone in Oswald's eyes as suddenly, all fears for the future evaporated.

“I am so happy you feel that way!”

“I support everything that brings you joy,” Jeremiah said softly, “Oswald, we are going to have a wonderful life together, I'll make sure of it!”

As he looked into his eyes, every trace of sorrow, every last memory of the painful loneliness that had been present in his life for so long, melted away. This really was a new start, it had been a long time coming, but now, life really was going to be wonderful, he knew it, he felt it in a way that he had never been so sure of anything before in his life. Jeremiah held him in his arms as they rested together and Oswald slept deeply, feeling warm and cushioned from a harsh world where he had never known _this_ before – the feeling of being loved completely.

 

“ _Jerome, hurry up, breakfast is almost ready!”_

As Oswald heard those words, he woke from a deep sleep and smiled as he recalled the night before. He was alone in bed, Jeremiah had already got up to cook breakfast and then take Jerome to school. He blinked away sleep and

sat up, then saw tea had been left next to the bed. There was also a small vase with a single red rose in it and a note that said, _I love you._ Oswald's eyes sparkled with joy. This was what it felt like, this once elusive feeling of loving and being loved in return, and it was wonderful!

Oswald got up and showered and took his time with his hair and then put on a dark suit and silk waistcoat, he spent longer than usual preening in front of the mirror as he smiled at his refection, suddenly liking what he saw. This was the look that drove Jeremiah wild. He wanted to look his best for him, always. Then he put on his monocle and went downstairs, wondering if he should soon speak to Jeremiah about breaking the news to Jerome that they were now together. He was sure his son would be thrilled, but he didn't want to say anything until they had discussed the best time to tell him...

 

Oswald entered the kitchen. Jeremiah was pouring some coffee, and Jerome was at the table. As he saw him enter the room, Jerome's eyes lit up with joy.

“Dad told me!” he said, getting up excitedly as the chair scraped back, “You got together! You're my new stepfather!”

He ran to Oswald and hugged him tightly as surprise registered on his face and Jeremiah turned around and set the coffee on the table and smiled brightly at Oswald.

“He's thrilled for us!” he said.

As Jerome let go, he looked up at Oswald as love shone in his gaze.

“I'm so glad you're my stepdad! I wanted this to happen, I love you so much, Uncle Oswald!”

Oswald smiled down at Jerome and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I'm very glad you feel that way...son.”

Calling Jerome _son_ was new to Oswald, but it earned him another hug from Jerome, then Jeremiah reminded him it was time to get ready to leave for school, and Jerome hurried out of the room.

“I couldn't wait to tell him the good news!” Jeremiah said.

Oswald smiled proudly as he limped across the room, straight into Jeremiah's arms as they shared a kiss.

“Good morning, Prince Oswald,” he said softly, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too!” Oswald said, as his eyes sparkled with joy.

 

A week had passed by since Ed had left the mansion. A short drive from his former home, down a leafy avenue where the houses were shaded by trees, Edward Nygma had settled comfortably into the three bedroom house surrounded by a beautiful garden. The place had come furnished, and it was old but well cared for. It was a real family home. And despite the pictures on the wall and next to his bed, even though images of Penguin were everywhere, he missed his lost love more than ever. The weather was warm that morning and he had taken Kai outside to sit by the shade of a tree while he showed him pictures on his phone.

“Who is that?” he said softly, as he indicated to a picture of Penguin sitting on the sofa with his flipper resting on his baby bump.

“Dada!” said Kai, looking to Ed excitedly as his finger jabbed the screen, “Dada...” he gave the phone a shake, then looked sadly at Ed.

“No, he's not stuck inside the phone, these are pictures,” Ed reminded him, “We have lots of pictures of Dada, Kai. So we don't forget him...”

Kai got up and toddled towards the open back door. Ed got up too.

“Is it nap time?”

“Yeah!” Kai called back, and Ed smiled as he followed his son into the house,

thinking how it was a miracle that this child had come along, all because Penguin had been born with a birth defect that enabled him to become pregnant. That child, their son, was all he needed to remind himself he had a reason to carry on.

Once Kai was settled down in the front room, taking a mid morning nap on a large, soft bean bag, as a knock at the door sounded, he hurried out of the room, closing the door to cushion his sleeping child from sounds that might wake him. Kai had a _lot_ of energy and his naps were as much for his own benefit as they were for his son.

He opened the door to a stranger. She stood there in a long, delicate summer dress, her blonde hair fell to her shoulders and she looked to be around thirty five, her lipstick was a bright shade of orange and her blue eyes were framed by coats of mascara. She wore a small gold nose ring and a necklace of glass beads that caught on the fading sunlight as she smiled warmly.

“Hi!” she said, “I'm Zara Sullivan, I live next door?”

Ed forced a smile... _Oh yes, the house next door, the old place surrounded by irritating wind chimes..._

“Edward Nygma,” he said, extending his hand. She shook it and then studied his face.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes?”

“You look familiar...Did you used to be in a band? Did I ever go back stage at a festival and did we -”

“No,” Ed said, smiling as he shook his head. _He had just been mistaken for a musician, the kind who took women backstage? That was flattering..._

“I know you from somewhere!” she said.

“ _I used to be known as Riddler.”_

He paused, waiting for a shocked reaction as she realised her new neighbour was a former criminal back in the old days of Gotham City...

“Of course!” she exclaimed... _excitedly?_ That was confusing...

“I remember you! Oh my god this is _awesome!_ You used to be an entertainer in the Narrows! You used to be a game show host!”

“You remember that?”

“ _Yes! Oh, wow!”_

He was warming to her now as he stepped back and invited her in. She followed him down the hall, then paused, looking at framed portrait on the wall of Edward with his arms around a man with flippers for hands and a face like a bird.

“Oh, my...” she murmured.

“His name was Penguin, he was my life partner, my soul mate. He passed away a few months back.”

She was still staring. He felt a flicker of tension rising as he silently hoped she would not make a cruel remark about his appearance.

“I can see why you loved him,” she said, turning to Ed and meeting his gaze, “I can see it in his eyes. _He was a beautiful soul_.”

Ed drew in a sharp breath as he forced a smile and his heart ached.

“Thank you. Yes, he was. There will never be another like him.”

“And you were fortunate to know that kind of love,” she agreed, “A soul connection.”

“Would you like some coffee?” he asked.

“I'd love some, Ed,” she replied, then she followed him through to the kitchen.

 

Two hours later, they were still talking. Zara was an artist, she told him all about her work. And he talked mainly about Penguin, as she listened. It was easy to talk to her. He had not expected that. He told her about how he had lost Penguin when Kai was seven months old, and then he had showed her pictures and video on his phone of cherished memories. Then Kai toddled into the room with his empty sippy cup.

“Hi!” he said as he smiled brightly.

“Hello, Kai!” she said warmly, and as she looked at Ed, her gaze softened.

“He's lovely,” she said, “And I don't see his birth father in his face but I hear him in his voice and perhaps I see a trace of him about the shine in his eyes.”

“I see that too,” Ed agreed with a smile.

Life suddenly felt less lonely now he had met Zara. At first, he had fully intended to shut himself away, making life all about his son, and living in memories of the past. He had not expected to make a friend, but Zara had grown on him quickly. He wasn't looking for a lover, but he felt sure their friendship would certainly grow. She invited him over to her place at the weekend. He said yes, and she told him to bring Kai, and that made him smile. Suddenly, living here alone with his son didn't feel so lonely any more.

 

For Oswald, life had certainly got brighter as the weeks passed by. Jeremiah had surprised him one night over dinner with matching titanium rings, both engraved with the image of an umbrella. Jeremiah had said that while Ecco had destroyed his urge to ever marry again, those rings meant just as much to signify they were committed to one another, and he wanted that to be clear. Oswald had never felt so proud as Jeremiah slipped the ring on his finger at the table, as Jerome had clapped.

 

Next morning, while Jeremiah took his son to school, Oswald was surprised to receive a call from Ed.

“I'm sorry I haven't been in touch for a while, I was settling into the new house,” he said, “How are things at home?”

Oswald was standing in the garden. Summer was over, there was a coolness to the air as the strengthening breeze rustled leaves that would soon start to turn in seasonal shades. Oswald smiled as he gave his reply. Ed sounded just fine and he got the feeling his good news would be well received. Ed's decision to walk away had been complicated, and he understood why, even though his fiercely protective Jeremiah was in the habit of referring to him _as the pathetic ex, the one who didn't love you enough._

“Everything is just fine,” Oswald replied, “Jeremiah and I are now together and we are very happy.”

There was a pause.

“I kind of expected that. I'm happy for you both. Make sure _he_ knows that!”

Oswald chuckled.

“I'll be sure to tell him! So, how is Kai?”

“He's fine, we both love it here,” Ed replied, “And I was wondering if you might like me to bring Kai over to visit soon? Maybe he could stay overnight, I know he misses you all and maybe he should start coming over for the weekend, we could make a regular arrangement, that way he gets to spend time with all the family.”

As Oswald thought of precious little Kai, his eyes shone with joy.

“Ed, that would be wonderful!”

Then he thought of something else as concern crept into his voice.

“But what about you?” Oswald asked, “Will you be okay on your own all weekend, I realise you still miss Penguin.”

“I'll be fine!” Ed replied, “Zara has a new exhibition opening at the Kean Gallery. I said I'd be there, she wants me to meet her friends. And most weekends she's working on paintings and sketches, she's an artist.”

Oswald started to smile.

“She's your girlfriend?”

“Oh no, just my good friend, I'm not sure I'll ever be ready to love again, Oswald. That's another reason why you and me didn't work out. I can't imagine anyone replacing Penguin.”

Oswald's smile faded. Since knowing deep, real love with Jeremiah, he had come to understand exactly what Ed had lost when Penguin died. All he wished for now was to know Ed had love in his life again. Perhaps it was too soon. There was no set time limit on grief.

“Well, at least you have made a good friend,” Oswald replied.

They made arrangements for Kai to stay at the weekend, then the call ended.

Oswald went back into the house, in time to hear the doorbell chime. Oswald gave a sigh, he was willing to bet that was Jeremiah, back from the school run, forgetting his house keys again. He had these little slips with his memory sometimes, a legacy of the bullet he had taken to the head on the night Ecco had gone insane.

“Okay, I'm coming, my love!” he called, checking his watch and noting Jeremiah was back a little early from the school run.

It wasn't Jeremiah.

As Oswald opened the door, he saw a delivery vehicle in the driveway and many, many bouquets of red roses. The lady who stood there smiled as she saw his surprised expression.

“I have a _very_ large delivery of red roses for... Prince Oswald?”

His mouth hung open as he looked behind her at the sea of roses. There were _hundreds_... they would fill every room in the mansion! Then he started to blush.

“Yes, that's me.”

She handed him a card and he stepped outside, watching as the she started to take the bouquets into the house. Then he opened up the card:

_'To Prince Oswald, just a reminder that I adore you! With all my unending love, your Mr J.'_

Just then, Jeremiah's car rolled up in the drive, he parked it, got out and smiled brightly.

“ _I love you, Oswald!”_ he called out, as Oswald gave him a radiant smile in return, then leaned on his cane and hurried over to join him.

“All these roses, just for me?” he said in surprise.

“Yes, because I love you!” Jeremiah exclaimed.

Oswald's gaze sparkled as he smiled proudly. This was how it felt to be loved, and it felt wonderful.

“I love you too,” he replied, and they shared a kiss before turning back towards the house. Life had never been perfect before, but it seemed now, Oswald could dare to embrace the fact that he was allowed to be happy. It had finally happened, he was in love and it was wonderful. But all the same, he spared a thought for Ed as he hoped that one day he would find love again. He knew he was lonely, and no one dear to his heart deserved that...

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

It was Saturday morning. As soon as the doorbell chimed, Jeremiah saw Oswald's eyes light up with joy, and seeing him so happy made him smile, too.

“I'll go,” Oswald said, leaning on his cane to quickly make his way to the door. But someone else got there first, as Jerome ran past like a blur.

“ _Kai!”_ he yelled, _“I've missed you!”_

He opened up the door. Ed laughed as Kai pulled away from his grip and toddled up to Jerome and hugged him.

“Hi!” said the tiny child as he smiled, and hugged Jerome again.

Oswald and Jeremiah were heading towards the door as Ed closed it behind him, and on hearing the tap of his cane, little Kai let go of Jerome as his eyes lit up excitedly.

“ _Ozzie, Ozzie!”_ he yelled, and launched himself towards him as Oswald smiled, reaching down to catch him as he braced himself for the impact. Kai was only just over a year old, but that kid could run, and he loved to crash into his damaged leg and cling on tight as he hugged him. He felt a soft thump. Pain shot down his knee and flickered in his ankle.

“Hi!” Kai said excitedly, and Oswald handed his cane to Jeremiah and lifted him into this arms.

“Hi to you too, my happy little grandson!” then he chuckled as he glance at Jeremiah, “It doesn't seem possible I could have a grandson when my son is yet to be born.”

“Time travel,” replied Jeremiah, then he gave a polite nod to Kai's father.

“Ed.”

“Jeremiah,” he replied, with equal politeness.

As Jerome looked up at Kai, Oswald set him down on the floor again.

“I shall leave you to play with Jerome for a while,” he said, and Kai toddled back to Jerome, looking up at him as he babbled for a minute, said _Dada_ and pointed in the direction of the garden.

“You want to see your Dada's statue? Okay, let's go,” said Jerome, and he took him by the hand and led him towards the garden.

As the kids walked away, Jeremiah watched them leave with a smile on his face as pride shone in his gaze.

“Those two are like brothers already,” he turned back to Ed, who stood awkwardly in the hallway with an overnight bag in his hand, “Thank you so much for bringing him over.”

“And congratulations to the two of you,” Ed replied, “I'm genuinely happy for you both.”

Oswald looked at Ed. He looked back at him. It was clear in that moment, all past hurt was forgiven on both sides. Then Jeremiah handed Oswald's cane back to him.

“There you go, baby,” he said, kissing his cheek, before putting his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Oswald laughed softly and blushed.

“Thank you, Jeremiah,” he said as he leaned on his cane.

“Yes, it's very nice of you to bring Kai over, we appreciate it,” Jeremiah added warmly, leaning his head closer to his shorter lover, framing Oswald's spikes between his shoulder and his chin. If Ed needed the message that Oswald was taken, this was it. Jeremiah's body language didn't speak for him, it shouted. Ed handed Oswald the bag.

“There's clothes and some other stuff for Kai, I'll call tonight and I'll pick him up Sunday evening.”

“I moved his old bed into Jerome's room so the boys can share, it's a big enough room and Kai will love sharing with his best friend,” Jeremiah added.

Ed smiled on hearing that as he remembered his promise to Penguin that the boys would grow up close as brothers.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Would you like to stay for a while?” Oswald offered.

Ed checked his watch.

“No, I have to leave, I'm going with Zara to her exhibition tonight, I said I'd work with her today to help her with a few last minute plans. It's good to see you both again - and I'm so glad Kai's able to stay at weekends.”

“It's where he belongs, with Jerome, and this is _exactly_ what Penguin would have wanted,” Oswald reminded him.

Ed smiled.

“Yes, I know that,” he said fondly as he thought of his lost love, then he said goodbye and left the house.

As the door closed behind him, Oswald turned to Jeremiah, who slid his arm around his waist and looked into his eyes.

“That wasn't so difficult. I do believe Ed has no trace of resentment.”

“I thought the same,” Oswald replied, “Now, shall we go and join the boys in the rose garden?”

“An excellent idea,” he replied as they walked away together.

“It's so good to have Kai back,” Oswald added with a smile, “I've missed him.”

“So have I,” Jeremiah agreed.

 

Ed didn't go straight back to meet with Zara. Instead he drove across town and turned up on the doorstep of Hugo Strange, who didn't seem surprised to see him.

“Edward,” he said politely as he invited him inside, “Always a pleasure to see you. What brings you back here?”

As he asked that question, Strange led him through to the residential part of the building, where he invited him to sit in a cosy front room.

“I just have a few questions, about Penguin.”

“I thought as much,” Strange replied, “Wait there, I shall make us some tea and then I will answer all your questions.”

Then he left the room. Ed sat there in silence, listening to the tick of the clock on the wall as he thought about his lost love and all the things he had wanted to ask, but could not have faced asking until now...

When Strange returned he set the tea on the table and then took a seat opposite Ed, in a worn but comfortable armchair.

“I take it this is about the autopsy?”

Ed had been sipping his tea. He set the cup down a little unsteadily as black tea spilled into the saucer.

“Yes,” he replied, taking in a tight breath.

“I tried to call you several times but you refused to answer.”

“It was too soon,” Ed met his gaze, “As soon as I knew the tissue samples were coming to you because of your expertise I knew I would have a few questions to ask, but talking about Penguin's death was too painful.”

“And you are ready now?”

“I'm ready for answers,” he replied.

Strange gave him those answers right away.

“The toxin had invaded every organ. There were several ways Mr Penguin could have died as a result of this and none of them were pleasant but thankfully, it took him quickly when he deteriorated and the way the toxin rose to a fatal level meant the end would have been relatively peaceful for him.”

“It was,” Ed said quietly, then he paused for thought and looked intently at Strange.

“Why couldn't you bring him back?”

“Because even with the toxin identified, and even if I had invested time and research into an effective antidote, the damage inside him was irreversible. Most of the time, it is possible to bring a person back - but in his case, with such a high level of poison destroying every part of his body, any kind of antidote would have to be a _very_ volatile substance - and would most certainly have cancelled out the agents required to revive the dead. I'm sorry.”

Ed nodded.

“Okay, thank you. That's all I needed to know.”

“And what about you?”

“Me?” Ed asked, “What about me, Hugo?”

“Are you coping with your grief?”

“Penguin wanted me to be happy and move on and find someone new. I think I'm moving towards that. But I'll never stop loving him, I'll never forget him.”

“And that is how it should be,” Strange replied, “He was the love of your life, Edward.”

On hearing those words, Ed smiled.

“Yes, he was,” he agreed.

He finished his tea, thanked Strange for his time and then got up to leave.

“I think you should live by Penguin's advice,” Strange said as they left the front room, “He wanted you to be happy. Remembering that will help you to move on.”

Ed paused in the hallway, looking at Strange as he recalled the old days and how he had been on the receiving end of his experiments.

“Well, this isn't Arkham, nor are you holding me captive in your monster making days, so I'll ask you politely to keep out of head and my private thoughts.”

Strange remained calm, understanding that the subject of Penguin's death had made Ed a little more sensitive than usual.

“Edward, the old days are behind us both. And I really do wish you well. And your son, too. It was a pleasure to help repair his birth defects. You see, I'm not a monster maker any more. I'm working on research to cure diseases. I'm also working on a private project of my own. None of these things have sinister implications.”

Ed gave a sigh.

“I'm aware of that. I'm just -”

“Grieving,” Hugo said, “It's a difficult process. But just remember when you move on with your life you're doing exactly as Penguin wished.”

Ed managed a smile as he nodded. Then as he looked over Hugo's shoulder, he saw a door ajar and somewhere in the room beyond, a curious blue light was flickering.

“What's that?” he asked.

“Nothing to worry about, Ed,” Strange replied with a smile as he gestured to the door and quickly opened it up, “If you have any more questions regarding Penguin or the toxin, please call me.”

Ed looked at him suspiciously, then back towards the small glowing light.

“Would that strange glow be anything to do with your disease research?”

“No, I keep all of _that_ work in my main laboratory, it's kept very securely,” Strange replied, “That glow you see is coming from my smaller lab. An insignificant private project. It really is of no interest to anyone but myself. I can be rather boring when it comes to private projects!”

Ed thanked him for his time and then left. Once he was gone, Strange hurried back down to the open door, closing it firmly and taking a padlock from his lab coat and securing it.

“ _How clumsy of me, I must protect this project,”_ he murmured, _“Some day, it will be a time machine!”_

 

Back at the mansion, it was a happy day with Jerome and Kai reunited. Oswald and Jeremiah watched as the two boys stood by the statue of Penguin in the rose garden, then Jerome lifted Kai into his arms so he could reach up and touch Penguin's stone flippers.

“ _Dada!”_ Kai exclaimed, and gave a squeal of delight.

“I miss Penguin very much,” Oswald said as he turned to Jeremiah.

“So do I,” he agreed as he looked up at the statue as the stone Penguin smiled down at him, “He was such a warm and funny guy.”

Then he noticed Oswald had blinked away tears.

“ _And he was my son,”_ Oswald said as his voice faltered.

Jeremiah gave his hand a squeeze.

“Time travel,” he reminded him, “We'll see him again some day. He's not been born yet.”

Oswald paused for thought. The boys had wandered off towards the path now as the wind picked up and the first of turning leaves fell from the trees.

“If I'm his biological father, how? _Why_ would I cheat on you?”

Oswald turned to face him, looking into his eyes as he begged for an answer, “I love you, I would never betray you! And why would a child of mine have such terrible birth defects?”

Jeremiah was still holding his hand.

“I don't know,” he replied, “But some day, you father a son and that boy is him,” he indicated to the statue, “We know the names of the people he named as his parents, but we don't know _exactly_ what happened. He didn't know either. But some how, he's born and you will be his biological father. Oswald, don't worry about the details. When it happens, I will know this is fate. It's something that's meant to be, I won't be any less than understanding.”

“But maybe he's born to us, then maybe he gets kidnapped -”

“No, Oswald,” Jeremiah replied, sounding very sure, “You and I will _not_ be having a baby together. I'm aware that fertility implants exists and men can have babies these days but my love, three of my children are dead. I could _never_ have another child. It's different with Penguin, because I understand he's your child. But he won't be born to me. I don't know how this comes about, only time has the answers. Let's just trust that time will show us the way, and be patient and wait for it to happen.”

Oswald's eyes were filled with worry.

“Will you still love me, if I have a child with someone else?”

Jeremiah smiled.

“Somewhere, at another point in time, it's already happened,” he replied, “And I met the man he becomes. I saw him become a part of this family and have a child with Ed. How could I not welcome him back?”

He drew Oswald into his arms and gave him a tight hug, then they left the statue and made their way down the path to tell the boys it was time to go in, because light rain had started to fall.

 

Much later, after dinner, Jerome went upstairs with his father to put Kai to bed. Jeremiah stood there in the doorway, watching as Jerome read him a bed time story, then Kai's eyes grew sleepy and as he drifted off to sleep, Jerome quietly closed the book and smiled down at him.

“Goodnight Kai,” he said softly, then he crept quietly out of the room and smiled up at his dad.

“I can't wait for him to get bigger,” he said, “We are going to have so much fun together! He's going to be my best friend.”

“And Penguin would be very pleased to know that,” Jeremiah assured him.

 

By nine thirty, Jerome had gone to bed. Oswald and Jeremiah sat together on the sofa, Oswald was curled up on the seat with his damaged ankle on a footstool as he rested with his head on Jeremiah's shoulder. The two men were looking into the fire, watching as flames gently flickered.

“You've been too quiet for too long,” Jeremiah said softly, and as Oswald raised his head, his lover tenderly stroked his cheek as their eyes met.

“Are you still thinking about the future?”

“Yes,” Oswald admitted, “I'm afraid that whatever leads to Penguin's conception will break us up. I can't imagine being with anyone but you, ever!”

“And I already told you, no matter how it happens, I accept this is something that is destined, it can't be changed. I think some things I life are just meant to happen.”

Sadness shaded Oswald's gaze.

“Even in your life? You can't say that, not after everything you've been through!”

Jeremiah paused for thought.

“I think I was always destined to fall into the chemical vat, I was destined to go to Arkham and come out sane, and I was destined to sue Ace Chemicals, get a fortune in compensation and get my burns repaired.”

“But you can't say Ecco was destined to the terrible things that she did!”

A flicker of pain was present in Jeremiah's eyes, then it was gone.

“I don't know, it makes no sense that something like that couldn't be changed – if that were possible, which it isn't. Strange said Penguin came here from the future because of the electrical power of a storm on the night he arrived. There was a lightning strike at the old Penguin enclosure, right on the spot where Penguin believed he almost drowned in his own time. Some kind of power surge must have pulled him out before death and thrown him back through time to end up in our present. Maybe _that_ was meant to be.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” Oswald said.

Jeremiah shrugged.

“A natural fluke, an act of god – I don't know. But I do know this, when I saw Penguin and Ed together it was true love. And Kai is here because of that love they shared. And Penguin is your son, Oswald! This was some kind of event that was supposed to happen. As for everything else, it can't be fixed. What's done is done, but at least we have each other and I'm thankful for that.”

“So am I,” Oswald replied quietly, then he cuddled up to his lover, as he tried not to think about the mysteries of time travel, the reasons why, and what the future may bring...

 

For Ed, the evening had gone well. He was very glad he had gone along to the gallery with Zara, because as soon as she introduced him as _Riddler, the game show host_ , he suddenly had a captive audience, bringing back memories of long ago. He had enjoyed drinks and entertained her friends with his riddles, and after her paintings and sketches on the theme of _Gotham by Night_ had been enjoyed, with some already being snapped up by buyers, they left the gallery for home just after midnight, and when Zara had suggested Ed came in for coffee, he gladly accepted.

Now they sat in her bright kitchen as the aroma of coffee filled the air and she opened up a sketch pad on the table and picked up a pencil.

“I might draw you,” she said, smiling as Ed did too.

Then she put the pencil down and paused for thought. Ed was feeling bold thanks to several glasses of wine, and he smiled warmly as he looked into her eyes.

“What are you thinking, Zara?”

“I'm thinking that I would like to do some sketches of you. And possibly a painting. My next theme is Old Gotham, and by the way, your late partner... I would like – if it's okay with you – to paint him. You have lots of pictures of him and I would like to create an image of him in a really beautiful surrounding, I want his inner beauty to shine through, because it existed and everyone should know that.”

Ed smiled as he nodded in agreement.

“I think Penguin would have been very honoured. Yes, you may do that. If I'm going to be in your next collection, I'm happy for him to be there too.”

“I'll draw you tonight... but not in here,” said Zara, “Let's go into the front room. I want to see you pose like the game show host criminal you used to be! Bring Riddler to the surface!”

Inside his head, Riddler was giving him a nudge.

 _Penguin wanted you to be happy, for us to be happy, Ed,_ he reminded him.

“Okay,” he replied, “But just give me a minute to get ready!”

As he got up from the table so did she, and then she laughed.

“Shall I make more coffee or open a bottle of wine?”

He glanced at the table, both their coffees were barely touched.

“Wine!” he said with a gleam in his eyes and she laughed as he left the room.

 

By the time she had opened the wine and picked up two glasses and made her way to the front room, Ed was ready. He had decided on his plan when he had remembered she had a fancy beaded gown she wore around the house in the evenings, and it had been left draped over the back of the sofa... Her back was turned as she set the bottle and the glasses on the table, then she turned around with the sketch pad in her hand, staring at Ed. He stood there by the sofa, wearing her beaded gown. He looked back at her with a playful expression in his eyes as he recalled a line from a movie.

“ _I want you to draw me like one of your French girls!”_ he said, and untied the robe and let it fall to the floor, and he was naked beneath it.

“ _Wearing this,”_ he gestured to the question mark tattoo on his chest, _“Wearing only this!”_ he said, and as she started to laugh, he laughed too.

Then she noticed he was also hard, and as she caught the darkened look of desire in his eyes, she dropped the sketch pad, tugged down her zip and stepped out of her dress and into his arms. They sank together to the carpet, embracing as they kissed deeply. He laid back, she got on top and as she slid on to his erection, he gave a sigh, then looked up at her, admiring her slender naked form as she started to ride him slowly.

“You feel so good inside me!” she said softly.

He reached for her hips, rocking them harder as he thrust with her movements.

“It feels good to be here... a perfect fit... “

She giggled as she leaned down and kissed him and her hair trailed his shoulders.

“My vagina is comfortable? Never heard that one before!”

“No,” Ed said softly, looking into her eyes, “I feel like I'm home.”

They kissed again, then they rolled together as he pinned her down and she clung to him, and as he took his pleasure and she began to moan with approaching climax, he closed his eyes, feeling her reach her peak first, and then he let go and throbbed inside her, as for the first time in months, all of the pain and the grief was gone. He felt free.

They lay together on the carpet as they recovered their breath, and as Ed reflected on what had just happened, he thought of his lost love and felt a warm glow in his heart.

“This is what Penguin wanted for me. To be happy with someone,” Ed told her with a smile, “And I think I've just found the _right_ someone...”

 

When Ed turned up at the mansion to pick up his son, as soon as Oswald opened the door and saw him standing there, he noticed a big change in Ed. He was smiling, and as he walked in, he broke some news.

“Zara is more than a friend now.”

Oswald blinked, looking at him in surprise.

“That's good to know!”

“But no one can ever replace Penguin,” he replied, “We are close, and maybe, in time, we might have a formal relationship. But for now, it is what it is.”

“And these things take time,” Oswald reminded him.

As Jeremiah brought Kai to the door and then Jerome hurried to join them to say goodbye, Oswald couldn't stop smiling. He had seen a light turn on in his friend's eyes, a light that had gone out the day Penguin had died. Now, Ed wouldn't be alone. He was happy for him.

 

Monday morning was decidedly quieter without lively little Kai running about after waking early – but he would be staying over every weekend now, so it wasn't long to wait until the family felt complete again. But as Oswald waited for Jeremiah to return from taking Jerome to school, he felt a little apprehensive that morning. He had told him he had a surprise for him, and that he needed to be ready for a new experience. Jeremiah had refused to say exactly what it was, and by the look in his eyes, he knew this experience was going to be sexual... Oswald felt tense as he checked the time and paced the hallway near the front door. Then he got a text message:

_Go into the front room, take off your clothes and sit in the chair by the fireplace._

Oswald swallowed hard.

“You want me _naked_ in the front room?” he said aloud, and sent back a quick _Ok_...

Then Oswald limped down the hallway, went into the front room and started to undress, feeling a little calmer as he remembered only he and Jeremiah had keys to the house. No one would unexpectedly walk in, he was okay to do this...

 

When Jeremiah returned to the house, he closed the door loudly, then called out to Oswald, who replied rather nervously that he was ready. Jeremiah had a smile on his face as he entered the room, then he paused in the doorway to take in the sight of Oswald naked, sat in a comfortable chair by the fireplace, and he silently felt relieved he had got over that uncontrollable urge to come at the sight of him naked, because this was new experience for Oswald and he didn't want anything to ruin it for him... _He had to stay in control..._ Jeremiah took off his jacket and tossed it on to the sofa, then he walked over to Oswald and smiled at the sight of his wide eyes, those long lashes fluttering nervously as he drew in a breath and started to speak.

“I'm not sure if I'll like this game. What is it?”

Jeremiah leaned closer, kissing his soft lips tenderly as Oswald looked up at him.

“I've been dreaming about doing this to you for a long time!” he said, speaking gently, “And I won't hurt you, Oswald. You _will_ like this...” he walked around to the back of the chair.

“Give me your hands, I need to cuff them.”

“ _Cuffs?”_ Oswald turned sharply, glaring at him, “As a former criminal, I'm sure you understand why I might object to handcuffs!”

Jeremiah pulled the silver cuffs from his pocket and dangled them in the air as Oswald looked up, watching the cold steel catch on the light.

“I need to cuff your hands behind the chair, slide your arms through the gap in the lower part of the back of the chair and let me cuff you.”

Oswald gave a sigh.

“If I hate this, I want you to stop!”

“And I will stop – if you hate it. Hands, please?”

Oswald obeyed him, tensing as he felt the cold metal close over his wrists, trapping his hands behind him. Then Jeremiah walked around to the front once more, got down on his knees and gently ran his hands up his parted thighs as Oswald caught his breath. There was something very arousing about being restrained, with his hardness growing and him trapped here at Jeremiah's mercy...

“ _You call me Mr J,”_ he said softly, _“And you only come when I say so, have you got that?”_

Oswald caught his breath again as his face started to flush and his gaze darkened with desire..

“ _Yes, Mr J...”_ he whispered, a sparkle of excitement coming to his eyes.

Jeremiah applied lube to his hand, then began to slowly and gently stroke his cock as Oswald looked down, his cock was literally in Jeremiah's hands as he sat there, naked and restrained and heavily aroused. Jeremiah jerked him harder and he started to pant.

“ _Let me come!”_

Jeremiah stopped, drawing his hand away, pausing to use the other that wasn't sticky with lube to run a hand over his hair, brushing damp, raven black spikes off his perspiring face.

“Patience, my dear Oswald,” he said, and gave him another soft kiss.

Then he jerked him again, this time hard and fast and as he started to tremble, Jeremiah drew back again.

“ _Please...” Oswald_ begged.

“Please, what?” said Jeremiah, his ruby red mouth stretching into a teasing smile as love shone in his gaze.

“ _Please let me come, Mr J!”_

“ _No, not yet...”_

His hand was on his cock again, jerking it roughly as Oswald leaned back hard against the chair. Jeremiah rubbed his balls and the paused to tease the sensitive, leaking head of his cock as all he could do was sit there and give a moan of longing.

“ _Please_ let me come, Mr J!” Oswald begged.

Jeremiah ran his hands slowly and gently up and down his thighs, then he paused to toy with his nipples, giving both a hard pinch as Oswald cried out.

“ _Fuck, I'll lose control... Let me come, please, I'm begging you!”_

Jeremiah covered his mouth with a passionate kiss, then drew back, looking into his eyes.

“I think you've earned it,” he said, “Yes, Mr J will let you come now... What do you say, my pretty Oswald?”

Oswald leaned hard against the back of the chair and gave a moan as he felt Jeremiah grab hold of his cock. He looked down, breathing hard.  
_“Thank you...”_ he gasped, and the sight of Jeremiah jerking him hard and fast was all he needed now to tip him over the edge. He slammed hard against the back of the chair, struggling against the cuffs, then as the last brutal stroke made him hit his peak, he yelled out as come spurted hot and fast, covering his lover's hand, hitting his own skin in shining white spatters as more throbbed and spurted, the last of it ran like a small river of white, leaking from his cock and over Jeremiah's hand, as he applied a gentle pressure with the final stroke, squeezing out the last drop, then Oswald gave another moan as Jeremiah took him in his mouth, sucking away every last trace of his orgasm. As he released him, Oswald slumped against the back of the chair, his eyes closed as he breathed hard.

“ _That was incredible!”_ he said breathlessly.

Jeremiah released him from the cuffs, and as Oswald tried to stand, his weak leg ached sharply. His other one wasn't particularly steady after such a hard orgasm, but he was happy enough to stumble into Jeremiah's waiting arms. Then he led him over to the sofa, where they lay together, as Jeremiah held him in a loving embrace and looked deeply into his eyes, wishing he could be lost there forever more.

“I'm glad you liked it. Next time, I want to make you come more than once. Eventually, I want to be able to play with your cock for a _very_ long time before I let you come, then, I'll get you hard and force another one... maybe more than one... I wonder how many times I can make you come in one day, Oswald?”

He looked at Jeremiah feeling as if his mind had just been blown. Then he started to smile.

“I've never had such kinky sex!”

Jeremiah stroked his hair and love shone in his gaze as he spoke again.

“Oh my darling, Oz, you have so much to learn from me! I'm going to make sure you always find our sex life thrilling. I want to excite you, I never want you to get bored.”

Oswald wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“I could never get bored with you! No one has ever made me this happy, I'm so thankful that you love me!”

“I will never stop loving you,” Jeremiah said with a smile, “I'll love you forever, Oswald!”

“Even when I'm old? You'll still want me, like this, when I'm old or sick and I don't look like this any more? What if one day you wake up and look at me and think, _what did I ever see in Oswald?_ ”

“That will never happen,” Jeremiah vowed as he stroked his cheek as their gaze locked, “I will love you forever. I don't care what may change over time or that you're more than ten years older than me – I'll always look at you and see my Prince Oswald.”

Suddenly Oswald's eyes were filled with tears at the thought of deserving such a deep and true love.

“Do you promise?”

“Yes, I promise,” Jeremiah assured him, “I'll love you forever.”

Then he sealed that promise with a kiss on the sofa, lying together as they embraced, Jeremiah clothed and Oswald naked, as they shared some precious time alone to simply be together, and enjoy holding one another and cherish what it felt like to truly be in love.

 

**_Time passed by._ **

**_The weeks._ **

**_The months._ **

_**The years....** _

_New buildings went up and the landscape of the city changed, if Penguin had still been alive, he now would have recognised this city as the one he called his own._ As the years went by Jerome grew up, under the influence of Oswald and Jeremiah, into a polite gentleman, who looked just like his late Uncle – without the terrible scars. And Ed's relationship with the artist Zara Sullivan had blossomed, five years after their first encounter, Ed made her his wife. She was exactly what he needed, filling his life with love and a new way of living, when he wasn't watching her work or acting as her muse, they were getting drunk and sometimes stoned, enjoying lively parties and making love, going wild on the weekends Kai stayed with Oswald and Jeremiah. In the middle of all this hedonism, they managed to raise Kai, who grew up with no rules – a sharp contrast to Jerome – and Kai became a handsome young man who did not resemble Ed or his birth father, but instead, a fair haired Oswald, thanks to the treatment given by Hugo Strange to fix his birth defects as a child. But Kai had taken something from his parents – he had Penguin's crude sense of humour, and liked to attempt riddles despite not having his father's sharp wit. And Kai and Jerome had bonded well over the years, at first, as best friends, and now, like brothers...

_In the rose garden at the mansion, time had weathered the statue of Penguin, as seventeen summers and seventeen winters had gone by._

And still, Jeremiah cherished his Prince Oswald, who was every bit the same elegant gentleman who had stolen his heart so long ago. Oswald was heavier, but time had been good to him, as it had to Jeremiah, whose face showed a few faint lines when he smiled, but they were still happy. By now, Oswald was fifty-nine years old. And still, Penguin was yet to be born.

_Seventeen years had passed by, and everything was about to change..._

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

The ravages of snow and icy winds were over, it was spring time and the weathered statue of Penguin stood proud in the rose garden, smiling towards the house as the trees that surrounded the garden rustled with breeze warming through new leaves with the promise that winter was gone. Much had changed in the seventeen years that had passed by, the Van Dahl mansion still looked the same, but the city's landscape had altered greatly, with new, taller buildings going up, and recently, the old Gotham Zoo had been rebuilt and was now open to the public. _There were penguins at the zoo once more, and the old, dry pool beneath the enclosure had been repaired and filled with clean water..._

These days, at the mansion, the garden was no longer filled with the sound of children playing. Jerome had long since grown up, now he was twenty six years old, and had a liking for elegant suits, and had the air about him of a true gentleman, thanks to the influence of his father and his Uncle Oz. Today his sleek black sports car was missing from the driveway, because he was in the city, attending to business on his stepfather's behalf. Jerome considered it an honour to help out with Oswald's many lucrative investments, and even more so now, since the family had recently been hit with some _very_ worrying news...

Next to the parking space where Jerome's car usually sat was a much older car, a blue 1992 Saab 900 Turbo Convertible, the paintwork was scratched and there was a dent in the passenger door. This was eighteen year old Kai's car. The engine needed work, the body needed work, _everything_ needed work - Ed had told his son he could have any car he wanted, and Kai thought it looked like a classic. _Good lord, it's a wreck,_ Jerome had muttered when he first saw it. Now it was permanently on the driveway of the Van Dahl mansion, waiting for a time when Jerome actually had the time to try and fix it up for him, but for now, it just had to sit there, _Making the place look like a scrap metal yard,_ Oswald had remarked.

Kai was often over at the mansion, spending time with Jerome. Penguin's dearest wish had come true – the boys had grown up as best friends, and were now like brothers. Kai didn't call Oswald _Grandfather_ , and Oswald was pleased about that, considering Kai's father was yet to be born. Instead, he called him Uncle Oz, just like Jerome did. They all knew about Penguin and the time travel reason why he had showed up in Gotham all those years before. Oswald wondered why he had not yet conceived Penguin. Then he worried that maybe he already had many years before, perhaps a drunken one night stand that he could not recall... There seemed to be no answer to why Penguin had not yet come to exist as the years had rolled by...

But today the mansion was almost silent, only Jeremiah and Oswald were home, and the sounds that came from the bedroom echoed softly down the stairway and through the empty downstairs rooms as they shared some time alone together, as Jeremiah pleasured his Prince Oswald.

They were in the master bedroom, the room they had shared since they had first got together seventeen years before, and Oswald's hands were tied to the bedpost with soft leather restraints as he lay there naked, and Jerome knelt between his open legs, toying mercilessly with his rock solid cock as he jerked him quickly and then stopped.

“Not yet, Oz,” Jeremiah said softly, “Wait for it...”

Oswald had gained weight in the years that had passed, his hips were broader and his belly was bigger and Jeremiah loved to give it a playful squeeze or a kiss as they lay together. But right now he was naked too, and his erection was almost ready to burst as he carefully raised his legs, taking care to support his damaged knee and ankle, then he slowly slid into him as Oswald leaned back hard against the pillow and gave a cry of bliss as Jeremiah slowly and carefully started to thrust.

“ _Oh fuck...”_ Oswald gasped, _“Let me come...”_

Jeremiah was panting now as he controlled his movements, sliding in and out and picking up a rhythm, careful not push Oswald over the edge too soon.

“ _You've come twice...I think you can manage a third... what do you say?”_

He was breathless and his face was flushed, his hair was drenched in sweat. Jeremiah had spent two whole hours toying with his cock, bringing him close then holding back, making him come twice before forcing his hardness to return and it felt like the sweetest form of torture, to be held on the brink of orgasm as Jeremiah made love to him, making him wait for a third and final climax.

“ _Please... Mr J...”_

Jeremiah thrust again.

“ _I love you, Oswald!”_

“ _I love you too...”_  
Jeremiah thrust hard yet again, closing his eyes as he gave a gasp, throbbing hard inside him. He pulled out quickly, so fast that his come was leaking out of his lover's body as he closed his hand around his cock again, teasing him with a slow, soft stroke that made Oswald's back arch as he gave a soft whine.

“Okay, my pretty Oz...” he said said softly, and he began to jerk him hard and fast as the combination of lube that covered his cock and Jeremiah's hand sounded wet and slick as he moved it roughly. Oswald panted in short bursts, then gave a cry of sweet release as he throbbed more come hard and fast, spattering his belly and Jeremiah's hand. His lover leaned over him, sucking slowly as Oswald gave a low moan of satisfaction, then as Jeremiah released his hands from the restraints, Oswald slumped down, thankful to be in his lover's arms as he recovered.

“Oh god, you blew my mind!”

Jeremiah embraced him lovingly, stroking his damp hair away from his eyes as he gazed at him.

“I always said our kinky sessions would do wonders for you!”

Oswald chuckled as he looked up at him.

“You always make me feel wonderful...”

“And I always will, my pretty Oswald....” his expression changed, no longer wrapped up in the moments they had shared, reality was starting to bite, and it had sharp teeth as the pain went deep, “ _You're so precious to me!_ ”

Jeremiah was blinking back tears. Oswald's gaze shaded with sadness.

“No, please don't cry again. Look at me, I feel fine!”

“For now,” Jeremiah replied, turning on his side and looking into his lover's eyes as worry clouded his gaze. That worry had never stopped being present since Oswald had recently felt unwell and received a devastating shock...

“Please listen to me,” Jeremiah said, “I know you want to avoid this, I know you're scared. I'm scared too -”

“Please, not today! I need time to come to terms with it.”

Oswald had tried to hide all trace of fear as he spoke, but as he lay there with his arm around Jeremiah, he knew fear shone in his gaze and he couldn't hide it.

“You can't just wait,” Jeremiah said to him, “Please, Oswald...” he grabbed his hand, kissed it and then carried on holding it, “Lee called three times this week, asking you to please get in touch. She said she can talk to you about the treatment, it would help if you talked about it...”

A flicker of annoyance came to Oswald's eyes.

“And then what, Jeremiah? I'm fifty nine years old, I've been through a lot in my life and I do not think I will survive harsh treatment - I think it will kill me. I will be much better off trying an alternative option.”

Jeremiah's gaze flashed with anger as tears filled his eyes.

“ _An Alternative option?”_ he exclaimed, “Oswald, you need _proper_ treatment, you need chemo, you need bone marrow. A transplant could save you! I won't let you do this!”

Oswald let go of his hand and sat up, his blue gaze flashing ice much like it had in the old days when he had been king of Gotham.

“ _I will handle this exactly as I see fit!”_

“You can't do this on your own, it's leukaemia!” Jeremiah blinked away tears, “I think you're scared and I think you're giving up. If you give up, so do I! Oswald, I can't sit back and watch you die, I refuse to do that! You _have_ to accept the treatment.”

Oswald got out of bed, reached for his robe and put it on, then he grabbed his cane and hobbled over to the dressing table, then he took his comb from the dresser and began to comb his jet black hair back into swept up spikes.

“I am having treatment,” he said, glancing at Jeremiah in the mirror, as he sat reflected behind him looking tearful, “I'm having an experimental drug treatment. It's an implant that goes into my shoulder and if its works, it will cure me in four weeks without any major side effects.”

He turned from the mirror. Jeremiah stared at him.

“Since when? Why didn't I know anything about this?”

“Because,” said Oswald, limping back over to join him, then sitting down on the bed, “Ever since we found out I was sick, _you_ couldn't stop calling everyone we know and crying down the phone! This is _my_ business, I'll handle it my way.”

Worry filled Jeremiah's eyes.

“So this new drug... it's experimental? Is it dangerous?”

“No, it's one of many that's been almost twenty years in development. It will either work, or not. If it fails, I will have no choice but try conventional treatment – by then, I will be considerably weaker. But it's my choice! _And I have faith in Hugo Strange_.”

Jeremiah's eyes widened.

“ _Strange?_ You're trusting _him_ to cure this? Oswald, this is your _life_ we are talking about!”

Oswald paused for a moment, then he made the rarely seen move of reminding Jeremiah who was really in charge of this relationship - certainly out of the bedroom. He gently took hold of his lover's face, holding his gaze level with his own as he lowered his voice, spelling out all he needed to accept:

“ _Hugo has been working on this for many years. He is confident it's worth a shot. If it works, I will be the first person cured with his experimental drug. It's never been tested before, but in theory, it works. I've seen enough of his theory to trust it. I'm having the implant tomorrow. Please support me with this.”_

Jeremiah's eyes filled with tears again as he gave a small nod.

“Thank you,” Oswald replied softly, as he drew him close and kissed him to stifle a sob, then he held Jeremiah tightly, and again reminded him that everything was under control.

 

Despite the years that had flown by, Jim Gordon was still a handsome man. He was a little more grey now, and a little heavier, but he was still the same man Lee had fallen in love with so many years before, in a time when Gotham had been in chaos. Now he was Police Commissioner, and the city that he ran as chief of the GCPD was thriving and prosperous. It wasn't without its problems, but it was nothing like the old days. Today he was taking a much earned day off, and that morning, he was also feeling sad to hear the news of Oswald's illness.

“I keep calling him, but he's not answering,” said Lee as she set her coffee down on the table, then she sat down on the sofa and checked her watch.

“I've got another hour before I leave for the hospital – maybe I should call him again -”

“No, leave it,” Jim said, as he sat there, coffee in his hand as steam rose and he paused for thought, “Knowing Oswald, he probably needs a few days to get over the shock, then he'll come and see you and talk about treatment options...” he felt an ache in his heart, “Does he stand much of a chance?”

“If he starts treatment right away and we start looking for a donor, yes,” Lee replied, “It's not too late, he's got time.”

Jim sighed.

“I know he's got Kai. But I don't know if a grandson link would be enough, but if he's not a match, I'll get tested.”

Lee met his gaze as love reflected there.

“I know you will,” she said fondly.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

“I'll go,” said Lee, and she left the room. Jim sat there with his coffee, thinking about Oswald. He couldn't imagine this city without him. He had to pull through this...

 

As he waited on the doorstep, eighteen year old Kai Cobblepot ran his fingers through his fair hair, then he brushed down his bleached jeans and straightened the leather jacket he wore over his t shirt as he waited for the door to open. Then it did open, and he was face to face with Dr Lee Thompkins, aka Mrs Jim Gordon, who was still, in his opinion, hot, for an older woman. He smiled briefly, hoping he wouldn't get crippled by a blush.

“Hi.”

“Hello Kai,” she said, “What can I do for you?”

He couldn't help but notice the way her clothing hugged her body. She looked young for her age, and damned pretty...

“Kai?” she said again.

He blinked.

“I just wanted to stop by and ask if I can get tested to see if I can be a donor for Uncle Oz.”

“Come in,” she said, and he followed her inside.

Lee closed the door and led him up the hallway.

“You can make an appointment to come and see me this week,” she told him, “It's only a blood test.”

“And there was something else I wanted to talk about too.”

“What is it?” she asked.

They were in the front room. Jim put his coffee down.

“Kai,” he said with a smile, “It's good to see you! How are you?”

“It can wait, Lee,” Kai said, then he glanced at Jim, “I'm okay... everyone's okay, we're just worried about Oswald.”

“And I'm sure Oswald will get through this just fine, he's got a lot of love and support around him,” Jim added.

“Have you seen my purse?” Lee asked, casting a glance to her husband, who knew her so well, and knew that _leave us alone to talk_ look.

“No,” he replied.

“It might be upstairs,” she told him, “And you know what I'm like... it could be anywhere!”

Jim smiled as he got up.

“I guess this could take half an hour!”

“Likely,” Lee replied, and Jim left the room.

Then Lee turned to Kai.

Would you like to sit down and talk to me?”

Kai nodded, taking a deep breath as he sat down on the sofa.

“What's wrong, sweetie?” she asked kindly.

“I'm so scared,” he said.

His eyes had filled with tears. Lee put her hand on his shoulder.

“You can talk to me,” she said, and Kai burst into tears.

 

Upstairs, Jim lingered in the hallway, hearing voices coming from the front room, and he gave a sigh and shook his head. It seemed young Kai was terrified of losing Oswald. He stepped closer to the top of the stairs, listening as the conversation unfolded.

“Kai,” Lee said, “I think you're worrying too deeply too soon. Oswald might recover. He could have many years ahead of him! I think you should focus on getting tested so see if you can be a donor for him. If you're not compatible, and that sometimes happens – we can carry on looking for a match while he starts his treatment. I really do think you should focus on what you can do for Oswald instead of dreading the very worst outcome. Just focus on looking after Oswald for now, okay?”

“Okay, I''ll do that. Thanks for listening.”

“No problem. And make that appointment, I'll get you tested and see if you're a suitable donor for him...”

Jim waited for them to finish talking, and then to walk back down the hallway, then finally as the front door closed he went back downstairs, meeting Lee in the hallway.

“It seems Kai's been bottling up a lot of his worries,” she told him.

Jim silently recalled the party they had held last New Year's Eve, the Nygmas had been invited, and while Zara was knocking back the wine and talking to a group of Lee's friends about her latest art projects, Ed had been filling the hallway with a huge cloud of vapour that carried the scent of blueberry muffins. As the haze had cleared he had smiled and said _Jim, hello! By the way, I vape now..._ And then he had seen Kai, talking to an attractive young woman in the hallway, as he raised his hands, folded them as if to make a shadow bird, waved them slowly and said, _“I was born with flippers instead of hands!”_ Jim smiled as he recalled Kai's attempt to impress the girls – he often tried, and often failed, too...

“He's more like Penguin than he realises,” he said fondly, remembering him as that tiny kid who used to show everyone his hands because he used to have flippers. He had barely seen Kai speak to his Dad or his Step mom on the night of the party. “He's very caring about those he loves. And he should talk to his family more often about his worries.”

“But sometimes it helps to talk to someone outside of a situation,” Lee reminded him, then she checked the time.

“I'd better leave for work now.”

Jim leaned in and gave her a fond kiss.

“Be sure to book me in for that test, I want to help Oswald.”

Lee smiled.

“I'll do that,” she replied, and then she noticed the trace of worry in his gaze that had never really left since he had heard the news, “I think a lot of people will want to help Oswald,” she reminded him, “Try not to worry, Jim.”

 

As night fell, there was a chill in the air as Jerome Velaska walked out of the mansion, then crossed the driveway, standing there an immaculate grey suit as he regarded Kai with a confused look.

“Your car?” he said, “Kai, we can just about get the engine started. I doubt the heater would hold out for long.”

He snapped his fingers and pointed to his sports car, and Kai got out of his banged up wreck and joined his best friend in his sleek sports car. He shut the door and the two young men exchanged a glance.

“Are you finally out of your depressive mood that will do _nothing_ to help Oswald? Have you finally seen sense,and realised that he's still alive and there is hope?” 

Kai nodded.

“I spoke to Lee about it today. She said she thinks I should focus on helping him and remember that he could get better.”

“And that's exactly what _I_ told you! Kai, you have to stop getting so upset and thinking the worst all the time! I'm worried about Uncle Oz too. Do you see me crying and talking about death and despair? No! That's because I'm keeping this in perspective, I'm focussing on the positive, and so should you, for your sake _and_ for Oswald!

Kai looked hard at him.

“Have you finished?”

“Yes,” Jerome replied, “My lecture is done.”

Kai blinked away tears.

“I can't help worrying about him. I'm scared he's going to die.”

“No, he stands a _very_ good chance of surviving, or at least, living for a very long time. Look at me. _Look at me, Kai_ – and _don't_ burn my leather interior with that thing!”

Kai opened up the window before lighting a joint.

“I can't imagine him not being around.”

“Neither can I,” Jerome replied, “Losing him is one of my deepest fears. But we need to focus on looking after him, you shouldn't be fearing the worst yet! Stay positive about life in general, you never know what could happen – you could meet the girl of your dreams tomorrow!”

“ _No.”_ Kai blew a lungful of smoke out the window, then passed the joint to Jerome, _“I won't.”_

“Why not?” Jerome took a slow puff and looked at him questioningly.

“ _Because I know she's not here.”_

“What the hell does _that_ mean?”

“The girl I'm meant to meet, she's not here. Just, not in my life and never will be. It's a weird feeling, I've had it for a long time.”

Jerome passed the joint back to his best friend.

“You can't know that for sure. Look at me, I'm happy to be single. I've had plenty of relationships – with men and women - and I've not met the right one yet.”

They talked about life and relationships as they smoked, and still Jerome couldn't understand what Kai meant when he said the girl he was mean to to be with didn't exist.

“I don't get how you know that.”

“I feel it,” Kai replied.

The joint was gone. He rolled up the window. Jerome had been silent, thinking back, far back...

“You know how your father came here because of time travel?”

“Yes, I know the story.”

“Well,” Jerome said, “I remember once I went to the cemetery to see my family and I said to Uncle Oz, promise me you'll never die and leave me. That was also the day I said to him, if time travel exists, some day I'll go back to the night of the shootings and I'll save my family.”

“And it does exist, Penguin was here, my birth father proves that - but there's no time machine,” Kai reminded him.

“Some day, there might be. That's _my_ long term ambition. You have to hope for something in life.”

Kai's eyes shaded with sadness.

“Mine is to make Uncle Oswald's life happy, for as long as he's got left.”

Jerome smiled fondly.

“I think my Dad does a good enough job of that, Kai. Those two guys are so in love.”

Then Jerome paused, finally deciding to tell him a secret, he had said he wouldn't tell anyone, but Kai was his best friend, and he kept nothing from him...

“This might make you feel a little better... Do _not_ tell anyone! And I mean, no one, Kai! Uncle Oz is having an implant tomorrow, it's an experimental drug, if it works, he's cured in four weeks with no major side effects.”

Kai's jaw dropped open as he stared at him.

“How?”

“An experimental drug, I just told you.”

“Where from?”

“ _Hugo Strange.”_

Kai looked down at his hands as he turned them over, spreading his fingers, then he started to smile. Hope shone in his eyes as he looked back at Jerome, recalling the story of how he had been born with flippers and a bird face, and how Hugo Strange had fixed him.

“He helped me when I was a baby. I know what I used to look like, Dad's showed me pictures! If he can do this for me, he can cure Oswald!”

“This is what I'm hoping, too,” Jerome replied.

Kai started to smile.

“This is such good news!” he hugged Jerome, then let go again. Suddenly his mood was lighter.

“Change of subject...I've been working on my riddles!”

“Oh god, no!” Jerome groaned.

“Oh wait... something _else_ to say first...”

He farted loudly on the leather seat, then he laughed as Jerome glared at him.

“Open the damned window again, Kai! I thought you was going to _say_ something!”

“ _I did, I said your name!”_ he gave a gruff laugh as the window slid down.

Suddenly, Jerome was laughing too.

“You are _so_ like your birth father! I remember when I was a kid, it was before you were born, I think it was the night before... Penguin was heavily pregnant. We were at the dinner table, me, your Dad, Penguin and Uncle Oswald. And they were talking and Ed got up to go and fetch a drink and Penguin did this _really_ loud fart, and Ed comes back to the table and looks at Penguin and says, _What did you say?_ and Penguin said, _Your name!_ ”

Kai was laughing hard.

“He actually farted loud _in front_ of Uncle Oz?”

“In front of Oswald, yes. And Oswald was trying so hard not to laugh, he didn't get mad over it.”

Kai laughed again.

“I could _never_ behave like that in front of Uncle Oz... he would be furious!”

“Your birth father was always crude,” Jerome replied, “But he was so funny, too!”

“I wish I could remember him,” Kai replied.

“Some day, he's going to be born to Oswald. We know it will happen, so you will see him again.”

“It's weird to think I'll be older than my own father,” Kai replied.

“That's time travel for you,” Jerome replied, “And if I ever find a way to harness that power, if a time machine ever exists in my life time, I'm going back to save my family.”

“If it exists,” Kai replied, “You won't be alone. I'm coming with you...”

They talked for another hour, then Kai got out of the car, looking back at his own vehicle, still sitting there in the drive waiting to be repaired, and then he started on a long walk back home, as Jerome went back inside the house, and made his way quietly upstairs, because he knew Oswald was tired that evening, and had gone to bed early, along with his anxious father.

 

“ _Don't worry about me, Jeremiah, I have compete faith in Hugo.”_

It was almost nine am. As Oswald turned from the mirror, he paused to button up a long, thick fur trimmed coat, then he put on his monocle.

“Shall we go?”

Jeremiah was ready to leave, his clothing was a shade darker than his usual colourful, elegant suits and coats, today he was wearing a black coat over a dark purple suit, and he blinked away tears as he stepped closer to Oswald.

“Sweetheart,” he said as he placed his hands on his arms, then slid then down the sleeves of his coat until their hands connected, “I changed my mind about something. I'm only forty nine, it's not too late... _I want to have a baby with you_.”

Oswald's eyes widened in surprise.

“We don't even know when Penguin comes along! I know there's a child who is biologically mine, he's yet to exist and you're suggesting _we_ have a child too?”

Confusion filled his eyes.

“Isn't this what you want? I want this, I'm very sure. Knowing how sick you are has changed everything, I can't bring back my family, Ecco killed my children and they're not coming back, but you're still here and you are everything to me...” Jeremiah stifled a sob as he held his hands tighter, “Oswald, if I lose you, I can't carry on.”

“You want us to have a baby?” Oswald said softly.

Jeremiah nodded.

Oswald put his arms around him and held him tightly as he stroked his hair.

“Okay, Jeremiah,” he whispered as Jeremiah wept quietly, “If that's what you want, we'll do that. As soon as this implants had four weeks to work, whatever the outcome, we will have a baby together, okay?”

As he drew back, Jeremiah's face was streaked with tears. He nodded.

“Thank you, Oz, I love you so much!”

Oswald reached up and brushed away his tears.

“I know you do. Now stop that crying, Jerome's coming with us!” he reminded him, “No falling apart in front of your son. There is nothing to cry over! If I can be strong, so can you.”

Oswald reached for his cane.

“But I know how scared you are,” Jeremiah said softly.

Oswald managed a ghost of a smile.

“I'm trying to save my fears for later, if the worst happens. This treatment has to work,” he replied, then he turned for the door as Jeremiah followed.

 

They took Oswald's car, with Jeremiah in the driving seat. Then Jerome came out of the house and hurried over and got in the back, ad he looked pale and worried.

“It's going to be okay,” he said, reaching into the front to pat Oswald's shoulder.

“Of course it will,” Oswald said quietly, “It's a ten minute procedure to fix an implant under my skin. I told you, I can cope with this.”

“And I still worry -”

“ _Hey guys, I made it! I'm here to offer moral support.”_

Kai had just ducked out from the bushes and jumped into the car, next to Jerome, who shot him an angry look.

“Who _else_ have you told?” Oswald demanded.

“No one,” said Jerome.

Jeremiah looked back at him angrily.

“ _No one!”_ Jerome insisted again, looking to Kai, who forced a tight smile and then made a confession.

“Well... I told my Dad because he cares a lot about you, Oswald - and of course my stepmom knows because she was in the room when I told him -”

“And Zara is close friends with Lee, who loves her work!” Oswald exclaimed, “That's just great, Kai. When Lee finds out I'm having an experimental drug from Strange, she's going to be furious!”

“Sorry,” Kai said, looking to the window.

“We should leave,” Jeremiah added, starting the car.

“ _Idiot!”_ hissed Jerome as he lightly nudged Kai's arm with his elbow.

“ _Sorry!”_ Kai said in a low voice.

 

When they arrived at their destination, Jeremiah was silent and tense as they walked up to the door and rang the bell. Oswald gave his hand a squeeze.

“It will be okay, please don't worry about me,” he said, as Jerome and Kai stood behind them, both realising at that moment that despite the seriousness of his condition, it was Oswald who was comforting Jeremiah.

Hugo Strange invited them in. As they were led down a hallway and then took a turn towards a corridor, Kai glanced back, noticing a strange flickering glow coming from beneath the door of a locked room.

“This way,” Hugo said, gesturing to the doorway at the end of the hall, and then he looked back at Jerome and Kai.

“You guys can wait over there,” he said, gesturing to a seating area.

“Thanks, Professor Strange,” Jerome replied, and he took a seat as Kai looked back towards the turn in the corridor.

Oswald and Jeremiah had gone into a treatment room and the door had closed. Kai was still standing there, looking back, then looking at Jerome.

“Kai, what the hell are you doing? Come and sit down!” Jerome said, keeping his voice low.

Kai shook his head, gesturing back down the corridor as he discreetly pointed towards it.

“ _There's something back there,”_ he whispered.

“Oh, for god's sake!” Jerome muttered, and got up and hurried over to him,

“I don't care what's back there, it's none of our business!”

There was a playful smile on Kai's face as he spoke again.

“That's bullshit, my friend... Doors are opportunities, _if_ we can open them. My Dad often says, there's nothing wrong with helping yourself if the opportunity arises. Like when he robbed a bank in the old days, for example. That wasn't theft from anyone who would miss it, just the bank - and it was money for his pocket... My stepmom says all doors should be opened one way or another, because doors lead to new pathways and if we find them, they are meant for us.”

Jerome rolled his eyes.

“Your Dad is an ex con and your stepmom's always stoned – and you grew up with no discipline, Kai! We can't break into that room. Strange might call the cops.”

“No he won't, because you're my look out,” Kai replied, then he gave a gruff laugh that echoed Penguin, as he riddled, rather like his father Ed Nygma, “I am the way in, if one has the skill... I require knowledge, but no permission, what am I?”

Jerome gave a sigh.

“Arrested, if you don't stop this crap?”

Kai drew a bent hair pin from his pocket.

“I am a lock pick!” he replied, and then he hurried off around the corner back towards the locked door.

“Oh damn it!” muttered Jerome, then he stood there, close to the door of the treatment room, keeping watch as he hoped Kai wasn't about to get the pair of them busted by the cops...

 

In the treatment room, Oswald's coat and jacket and shirt were off, as Jeremiah sat close by, hugging Oswald's coat close to him, comforted by its scent as Strange worked to fit the implant into his shoulder. Oswald's head was turned away and had been since then needle had gone in, now, the area was numbed and all he felt was pressure.

“How certain are you this will work, Hugo?” he asked quietly.

“Certain enough to assure you the experiment is worth the chance,” Strange replied, “All you need to do is come back in four weeks and I'll take a blood sample and you'll have your answer twenty four hours later. I'm more than seventy percent sure it will work.”

“What about side effects?” Jeremiah asked as he hugged Oswald's coat.

“You might feel tired sometimes,” Strange replied, looking down at Oswald, “Expect some pain in your shoulder as the implant pumps out a daily dose of the drug. But you can be fairly confident my research is at a stage where you stand a good chance that the procedure will be a success.”

“That's reassuring,” Oswald replied, and he turned his head further as Strange worked on his shoulder, and managed a smile for Jeremiah.

 

As the lock opened up Kai wasted no time, opening the door, slipping inside and pushing it shut behind him. There was a platform on the other side of the room and as he approached it, he saw a control panel. He cautiously stepped up on to the platform.

“ _What is this?”_ he whispered as the glowing light that rose and fell from an orb in the centre of the controls glowed again.

Then a screen lit up:

 _Input :_ _Destination, year, month, date, time,_ it said.

Kai's eyes reflected the blue glow of the orb as they grew wide. His hand shook as he drew his phone from his pocket and he quickly filmed everything around him.

“ _Oh shit...I think it's a time machine!”_ he whispered, using both hands to keep the phone steady as he caught the statement on the monitor. Then he filmed the controls and saved the evidence, before stepping down from the platform, dashing to the door and slipping out again. He was breaking into a sweat as he shut the door and then closed the lock and jiggled the pin.

“ _Come on!”_ he whispered, desperately working the pin as he heard a door close further up the corridor.

 

By now the implant was in place, and Oswald was up and dressed and feeling no pain from the two stitches in his shoulder to close the wound. As he stood with Jeremiah, he reached for his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he prepared to leave.

“One month from now,” Strange said, “You will know if the procedure has worked. I'm fairly confident that it will.”

“That's so good to know,” Jerome said, stepping forward and shaking his hand, “Thank you so much.”

Oswald smiled as he looked at Jerome.

“You and Kai really don't need to worry so much, I have faith in Hugo's new drug,” he assured him.

Just then Kai dashed around the corner. He was pale and shaking and his hair was damp with sweat.

“Hi...” he stammered nervously.

Jeremiah eyed him with suspicion.

“Is something wrong, Kai?”

“No,” he said quietly, “Can... can we leave now?”

“Oswald is just fine, the procedure went well, as you can see,” Strange told him, putting his shaken up mood down to worry.

Oswald smiled warmly.

“Stop worrying, Kai, let's go home,” he added, giving Jeremiah's hand a squeeze.

As they walked out, Kai and Jerome went on ahead as Oswald and Jeremiah spoke briefly with Strange at the door, and then they began to head over to the car. Kai and Jerome were already there, waiting and as Kai glanced nervously at him, Jerome stared back at him.

“What the hell is up with you? What did you see in that room?”

Kai turned toward Jerome, keeping his voice low.

“I'll tell you later. I've got proof, I filmed it on my phone.”

“Then show me!”

“No! Not until we get back to the house – I need to show you this alone.”

By now Oswald and Jeremiah had joined them, and they got into the front of the car as Jerome and Kai got in the back. Kai was still sweating as the car started up and as they drove away he looked at Jerome again, remembering what he had said, about if time travel existed, he would go back and save his family...

“ _What?”_ Jerome said in a low voice as he looked at him, demanding an answer.

Kai shook his head.

“ _Later,”_ he whispered.

In the front of the car Oswald was assuring Jeremiah that he felt just fine, and at last, Jeremiah seemed a little more relaxed.

“ _Tell me!”_ Jerome demanded.

Kai shook his head.

“ _Not yet,”_ he murmured, then he looked away, watching the window as the road sped by, and he tried to get over the shock of what he had seen :

_It was exactly what it looked like. Strange had built a time machine..._

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Jeremiah closed the bedroom door quietly. They had been back for half an hour, and already Oswald was complaining of feeling extremely tired. Jeremiah had helped him to undress and then put him to bed, as he gave an exhausted sigh and suddenly looked far more tired than he had before the treatment had been implanted. Jeremiah tried not to worry as he had gone back downstairs and made some tea for Oswald. Now as he returned and set it next to his bed, he stood there for a moment, just looking at him:

This man was his whole life. He loved him heart and soul, and the fear of losing him had never been stronger than it was now, to come back upstairs after a brief absence and find him sleeping. Oswald was on his back, half sitting up as he rested comfortably against pillows, the covers were up to his chest, and the sight of that dressing taped over the fresh scar to his upper chest, close to his shoulder, brought tears to his eyes.

“ _Please don't die, Oswald...”_ he whispered.

Then Oswald gave a slow sigh as he opened his eyes and looked up at Jeremiah, managing a faint smile as he saw the look on his face, to be caught out like this.

“I felt tired before the treatment, and now I feel exhausted. It kicked in on the drive home. I can't feel any pain in my shoulder yet - and I'm definitely _not_ planning on dying!”

Jeremiah managed to smile too as he blinked back tears, then as Oswald patted the bed, he joined him, turning on his side and resting his head on his shoulder as he curled up tight on top of the covers, up close to his Prince Oswald. He slid his hand across his chest, resting it on his other shoulder, just below the covered wound.

“I'd kiss it if I thought it would make a difference.”

Oswald started to laughed softly. Jeremiah raised his head.

“That's not a joke!

Amusement danced in Oswald's eyes.

“You'd better wait until the scar is healed,” he replied, “Who knows what might leak out? You could get chemical more burns, and you _won't_ be be able to go back and sue Ace Chemicals for it this time!”

Jeremiah laughed as Oswald hugged him closer.

“Oh, I did make a killing out of that mishap!”

“To the good fortune of both of us,” Oswald reminded him, “Together we are the wealthiest family in Gotham now.”

Jeremiah's smile faded as he looked at Oswald, even though the implant had only just been put in place, he seemed paler than before, and noticeably tired too. Before, he had felt unwell and it had come and gone but now, it seemed so much more pronounced. He looked into his eyes as concern crept back into his voice.

“Are you sure you're not in pain?”

“I'm fine, Jeremiah. Strange gave us all the information we needed before we left, I will definitely feel extremely tired – most of the time – and I may feel dizzy or get a fever or headaches, I may not feel like eating sometimes. The only other issue will be the shoulder pain. That's all! On the scale of things, I'm fortunate – _if_ this process works the way it should, and I think it will.”

Jeremiah was looking intently at him as he ran his hand lovingly over his spikes. His jet black hair had small strands of silver in it, but he dyed it now, and sometimes, he put a purple streak in it, too. Jeremiah gently slid his fingers through his spikes again, then looked into his eyes.

“At least you won't lose your hair. I love your hair, Oz. But if this doesn't work and you have to have the chemo, it won't make a difference to me, I just want my pretty Oswald to get well again and live for a very long time.”

“Jeremiah,” Oswald said softly, “Stop thinking about what could go wrong. This implant might just work.”

A sudden thought seized him as Jeremiah's eyes flashed cold and murderous, bringing to mind the criminal he used to be.

“If this implant doesn't work, if it makes you sick, if it poisons you, I swear I will kill Strange _so_ horribly -”

“He wouldn't give it to me if he didn't think it could work,” Oswald reminded him, “Look at what he did back in the old days.”

“He made monsters!” Jeremiah exclaimed.

Oswald chuckled.

“Perhaps that wasn't the best comparison to make. Okay, consider all he did to help Kai when he was a baby - and today Strange works for the interests of the city.”

“Only because they would have thrown his ass back in jail if he refused!”

“I'm sure he complies with all their requests willingly. He's been working on cures for diseases for almost two decades now!”

Oswald was feeling a little stronger. As he sat up and leaned against his pillows, Jeremiah sat up too and passed him his tea.

“How do you feel now?”

Oswald sipped his tea.

“You asked me that ten minutes ago! _Stop_ worrying!”

Jeremiah looked at him with apology in his eyes.

“I can't stop worrying, I love you.”

He fell silent as Oswald enjoyed his tea, then he reached for him with a tired but warm sparkle in his eyes.

“Lay beside me, Mr J.”

Jeremiah got comfortable on top of the covers once more, feeling warm and safe and reassured by the strength of the hug Oswald gave him as he laid his head on his shoulder. Oswald stroked his hair as he spoke softly to him.

“I have no intention of dying, my love. Remember that... Now, let me sleep for a while. This implant is making my head foggy, I need to rest.”

“Okay, what ever you wish,” Jeremiah said in a hushed voice, and then he lay there, listening to Oswald's breathing as it became slow and even and he slipped into a comfortable sleep.

Jeremiah stayed awake, wishing he could freeze this moment in time, warm in Oswald's arms. The previous weeks had not been easy, with Oswald feeling weak and faint on more than one occasion before the diagnosis that had shattered everything. He looked again at the dressing taped to his skin, watched the rise and fall of his chest and then gazed at his sleeping face. _His Oswald meant everything to him. He couldn't imagine life without him..._ Jeremiah had to pull back on those thoughts before he lost it again and started weeping, he didn't want Oswald to wake to _that_ – instead, he thought about the other plans...

_The baby._

He had already made enquiries about having a fertility implant. There was a waiting list of just over four weeks. That meant, by the time they found out if the treatment had worked – or not – he could get the fertility implant. If Oswald was cured by then, they would both be looking forward to raising their child together. If it failed, Oswald would be having conventional treatment, and he would probably be very weak by the time the baby was born. But Jeremiah could still recall the joy and elation he had felt when each of his four children had been born. Babies brought hope, babies made the weak feel strong and brought the will to live back to those ready to give up. Even if Oswald was weak and worn out from the chemo, he would be there when their child was born. He would hold that baby and their child would give him the strength to fight on... Jeremiah blinked away tears, but one escaped, running from the corner of his eye and falling wet on to Oswald's chest. Jeremiah brushed it away and wiped his eyes as he remembered that this baby could really help Oswald to hold on, maybe long enough to find a donor... He had so much faith in the power of family.

But he also knew how endless the pain of loss was, too... He thought of his twin boys and little Daisy, killed by his own wife. Time didn't wipe that way, he had never found peace or come to terms with what had happened, there was not reason for it, nor any kind of wisdom that came with living with a tragedy like that – it had happened, he lost them, and he lived with it every day. The only reason he had carried on was Jerome, and then Oswald...Pain of grief didn't have an expiry date, and that was the truth. He held him a little tighter, vowing to make the most of every precious moment his beloved Oswald still had on this earth.

 

“Why do we have to go to your place, Kai?” Jerome demanded as he drove towards the avenue where Kai lived, in the old house that was surrounded by wind chimes.

“Because I need to talk to you alone and my step mom will be in the studio or the garden and my dad will be with her, and we can go upstairs and I can show you what this is about.”

They turned the corner and headed towards the house.

“Tell me now!” Jerome exclaimed.

Kai still looked tense.

“No, Jerome! I'll tell you when we get inside – and when I do tell you, I need you to promise you will tell _no one_ else, because this is huge!”

They parked in the short, but wide driveway at the front of the house, next to a weeping willow that trailed the nearby pond in the front garden. As Jerome shut off the engine, a sudden thought hit him and he looked sharply at Kai.

“Please tell me I'm wrong about this! Did you see... _people_ in that room? Because if Strange is conducting human experiments again, this is way too big for us – I'll have to wait until Oswald's finished his treatment and no longer has links to Strange, then I'll send an anonymous tip off to the GCPD and someone can light up the Bat signal in the sky! We have to keep our names out of this if he's monster making again!”

“He's not!” Kai insisted.

Jerome looked at him intently.

“Then what in god's name is in that room?”

Kai was perspiring again.

“Let's go inside,” he said quickly, and got out of the car.

 

Kai led the way around the back of the house, where a long garden sprawled pretty, filled with shrubs, herbs and wild flowers.

“Hey guys, how's Oswald?” asked Ed, leaving the house by the big glass extension that spread long and wide and was filled with paintings and works in progress. Ed had changed little over the years, there were tiny lines on his face, but he had aged well. He wore sleek, close fitting suits these days, in shades of green that matched his ties, and today, his suit was patterned with very, very small question marks, while another shimmered in diamanté in his tie pin, matching the small diamond stud he wore in his ear. His hair was longer now, and he wore it tied back in a short ponytail. He was usually happy and laid back, but today, there was a great deal of worry reflecting in his gaze.

“He's okay, Dad,” Kai assured him, “He went to Strange for the implant, he was out of there in less than fifteen minutes. He felt tired on the way home and Jeremiah put him to bed, he said he wants him to rest.”

Ed forced a smile as his heart ached for Oswald.

“I'm sure Oswald will soon have something to say about that when he's feeling better, he doesn't like to waste the day in bed! So, what do you know about this drug Strange has put him on?”

“We don't know much,” Jerome replied, “Apparently the side effects are not too bad and Strange seems confident it will work, and so does Oswald.”

“Please tell Oswald and your father that I'll come over soon, maybe in a couple of days, I'd like to see Oz, but I don't want to make him tired if he's resting.”

“I'll tell him, I'll get my Dad to call you,” Jerome promised.

“Would you guys like some tea?” Zara asked as she walked through her glass studio and stood there in the open doorway, as the breeze blew back her long hair and the hem of her pale yellow dress fluttered about her ankles as the light fabric danced on air.

“No, we're fine thanks, Zara,” said Kai, “We're just hanging out upstairs for a while.”

He glanced at Jerome, who quickly followed him into the house, through the bright yellow kitchen, then through the beaded curtain and into the hallway, then they hurried up the stairs.

 

Jerome followed Kai into his bedroom and Kai closed the door and locked it, then stood there looking intently at his best friend.

“Do not shout. Do not say a fucking word! Just watch!”

He drew the phone from his pocket, found the video, and handed his phone to Jerome, who played the recording.

“What is it?” Jerome murmured.

As he watched, his eyes grew wide. He played it again, then he just stood there, staring at the screen.

“What do you _think_ that is?” Kai demanded.

Jerome held up his hand, requesting silence as he replayed the video, pausing it, replaying it several times. As he watched, as he took in everything that Kai had captured, now his heart was racing as a hope that he had held close to his soul began to spark from a childhood wish into a very possible chance of having that wish come true.

“It's...” he paused, playing the video again, then he looked sharply at Kai.

“It's a time machine! It can't be anything else!”

He shoved the phone back into Kai's hand, then he grabbed him by the shoulders.

“ _We have to steal it!”_

Kai's jaw dropped. _Jerome Velaska, Mr respectable gentleman, was talking about actually stealing something?_

“We can't steal it, Jerome – it's fixed up in that room! It's wired into the floor and there's power going through it!”

“I don't mean take it away, I mean, we _use_ it! If I can figure out how to work the thing, I can go back and save my family! I can stop my Mom from shooting the twins and my sister!” he gave a gasp as he started to smile and his eyes lit up with hope, _“Kai, I can save them...”_ his smile faded, “What do you look so scared about, I thought you said, if time travel existed, you were up for this, you'd come with me?”

Kai's face had paled.

“You want to go back and come face to face with your crazy mom who _killed_ your brothers and your sister and shot your father?”

His words had been sobering. Despite the joy and the hope for what could be, the thought of bumping into his murderous mother again was terrifying, even though he was twenty six years old and could put up a good fight if he had to...

“And what about if you bump into yourself? Won't the universe explode or something?” Kai added.

“I'm sure it won't, you watch too much sci-fi!”

Kai thought about it.

“Zara always says that time is constantly moving forward, that we can keep going with it but maybe there are some things within that moving line that can be shifted about or altered, but not everything...”

Jerome shook his head.

“I don't have time to listen to your step mom's theories about time travel, Kai! The truth is, it's all a mystery. I bet Strange doesn't even know how it all works... All we know for sure is that Penguin came from the future. Oswald knows his history, so now, when he's born, he can go and save him as a baby and give him a better life. So in theory, somewhere in the future, that's already happened. But you're still here, so changing Penguin's life doesn't wipe out former events.”

Kai looked at him blankly.

“Do you get it?” Jerome asked.

“You're saying its safe to go back and change what happened to your family?”

“I'm saying, I think time may be more flexible than we realise!”

Kai looked at him blankly.

“So can we do it, or not?”

Jerome gave a sigh.

“Yes, I believe we can!”

Kai's eyes still reflected worry.

“What if your crazy Mom shoots you, Jerome?”

“She won't,” he replied, “I'll think of a plan... But first, we need to know when Strange is away so we can break in safely.”

Kai laughed.

“I can't believe you want to break in!”

“You can do it for me,” Jerome replied, “But not yet. We have to be sure Strange won't catch us. I noticed a small part of that building is residential. But most of it houses his laboratories. I'm guessing he doesn't live there full time.”

“We need to pay him a visit and find out when he's away,” said Kai.

Jerome smiled.

“Now _that_ is a brilliant plan!” he agreed, and now hope was shining in his eyes, “I can't believe this is happening!” he exclaimed, “I actually stand a chance of saving my family!”

Jerome gave Kai a tight hug. As he let go, Kai forced a smile, hoping he wasn't wrong about Strange's machine, and hoping this wouldn't be dangerous... This was all Jerome had ever wanted, a chance to save his family. There was _so_ much that could go wrong...

 

Jim Gordon had been very moved by the response to the news of Oswald's illness at the GCPD. Many of his colleagues had said they would get tested to see if they could be a donor for him, and by lunchtime, he was in his car, with a stack of cards and a huge bouquet of flowers for Oswald. He hoped he wasn't calling at the wrong time, but he didn't know when the right time would be, under the circumstances. It was such a shock, and his heart ached as he thought of the former king of Gotham who had often crossed the line to help the GCPD in the old days. His relationship with Oswald had never been bad, not really on the scale of things, even when they had clashed in the past – there were worse men in the city, and Oswald had made a fine job of controlling the underworld back in the day... He had been a strange kind of criminal – dangerous, yes – but he loved this city as much as Jim did...

As he drove up to the mansion and parked the car he paused, taking a breath as he felt a swirl of emotions. It was still a shock to think Oswald was so sick. He had imagined – or hoped – that Oswald would live forever, like the legend that he was...

That ache was still in his heart as he went up to the front door, just then a delivery vehicle pulled up, and Jim ended up signing for the delivery of several more bouquets. Then he wondered why no one else had come to the door when the delivery had turned up. He guessed he would be in for a long wait if no one was home... He rang the bell. There was a pause, then the door was opened by Jeremiah, who looked surprised to see Jim standing there with a _huge_ bouquet of orange roses, sunflowers and various green _things_ that he was sure looked nice, but he couldn't name.

“These are for Oswald,” he said, thrusting the bouquet into his hands, and I have a stack of get well cards too, from the GCPD...There's also more, they just turned up..”

As Jim struggled to retrieve more floral arrangements from the porch, Jeremiah smiled.

“It's good to know so many people are thinking of my Oswald,” he said, then he opened the door wider and went inside, as Jim followed, clutching cards and an armful of bouquets.

 

Jeremiah led the way through the house, then paused by the front room and lowered his voice.

“Oswald is trying a new drug, it's experimental, but we are hopeful. He had the implant this morning and it's kicking in fast, he's very tired, but he wanted to rest downstairs for a while...Let me just check he's not asleep.”

Jim nodded then waited as Jeremiah opened the door quietly.

“Oswald,” he said, “Jim stopped by to see you...”

“Send him in!” he heard Oswald say, and Jim swallowed down a lump in his throat at the thought that Oswald could be so dangerously ill.

As Jeremiah entered the room followed by Jim, Oswald sat up on the sofa, looking in surprise at the flowers.

“These are from the GCPD,” Jeremiah said, “I'll find a very big vase for them,” then he left the room as Jim set several large floral arrangements down on the table.

Oswald smiled warmly.

“It's good to see you, old friend,” he said, and he reached for his monocle and put it on, then he straightened his dressing gown and pulled a blanket across his legs as he got comfortable on the couch. Despite how sick he was, there was a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

“I never thought the day would come when the police department sent me flowers, it must be serious!” he laughed, as Jim forced a smile, as he wondered how Oswald could be so brave about this. He didn't doubt if he was in Oswald's place, he would be a weeping mess at this time.

“Who are the other flowers from?” Oswald asked, and now he sounded tired.

Jim turned to the table, reading the cards.

“The pink roses and lilies are from Anita and Sandra.”

He paused for thought.

“Oh yes, two ladies who used to work at the bar in the Lounge...”

“The blue and orange mixed bouquet are from several people, I'm recognising names from the old days...” he handed him the card.

“A couple of gang bosses I knew from the Narrows and a few of their close associates, that's nice, people I used to work with...”

Jim checked the rest.

“The white roses and the snapdragons are from Barbara and all at the Siren Club.”

“I received a call from Barbara a few days back,” Oswald replied, “She was so kind.”

Then Jim turned to a bouquet of a dozen bright red roses tied with a matching bow.

“These are from Carol,” he said, reading the card, “Get well soon dear Oswald.”

Oswald smiled fondly.

“I remember her from the Lounge. She used to work for me in the office, handling the paperwork... I should call her and thank her - I should call everyone and thank them for their kindness...”  
“Right now,” Jim reminded him, “You need to rest.”

He paused for a moment, then spoke cautiously, not wanting to pry too much, because where he sought treatment was his business, and as much as Lee wanted to see Oswald have treatment at Gotham General, clearly, he was taking another approach entirely.

“Jeremiah said you're trying an experimental drug?”

“Yes,” Oswald replied, guessing there was no point trying to hide the truth now Jerome had told Kai, and Kai had told Ed and Zara, “Hugo Strange has been working on certain drugs for many years and he's hopeful that this could be my best chance. I am also hopeful about this, Jim.”

 _He had gone to Strange?_ Jim didn't doubt Lee would be very worried about him placing his fragile health in the hands of anyone using an experimental drug at this time, but if Oswald had faith that it would work, that was good enough for him...

“Considering what he's capable of, I'd say there's a good chance it will work,” Jim replied, “I hope it does.”

“So do I,” Oswald replied, and he smiled, then invited Jim to sit down.

Jeremiah returned with the flowers and set them on the table, then he took the others away to put them in vases, before bringing in tea. They spoke for half an hour, then Oswald pressed a hand to his shoulder as a flicker of pain registered on his face.

“Time to lie down,” Jeremiah said.

Jim got up and wished him all the best and promised to stay in touch. He hugged him gently before he left, and Jeremiah walked him to the door, and thanked him for visiting.

“I should stop by more often,” Jim replied, “I really do hope Oswald gets through this.”

Jeremiah smiled warmly.

“So do I,” he replied, “Thanks for stopping by, Jim.”

As the door closed and Jim walked away, he blinked back tears. He silently hoped that all the love and good wishes sent his way would go towards helping him to beat this, or at least, serve to remind him that he was someone this city cared about enough to show it, right now Oswald was very sick, and every positive gesture mattered. He wiped his eyes before he started the car, and then he drove back to the GCPD, where he was determined not to shed any more tears, because he had a job to do, but all the same, he kept Oswald in his thoughts.

 

Next day, when Jerome and Kai showed up on his doorstep, Strange was not surprised to see them. He didn't doubt they were worried about Oswald, and probably wanted to ask questions. Since the day Penguin had turned up all those years before, he had never really considered the link with the Cobblepot family severed – in fact it had been his theories on how Penguin had got there from the future that had eventually led to his understanding of what was needed to create a device capable of time travel, so for Strange, he felt rather close to Oswald and all those linked to him.

“Please come in,” he said, I expect you have many questions.”

Kai and Jerome exchanged a puzzled glance, then they followed him inside.

As Strange led the way, Kai looked up the corridor towards the locked door to the room that housed the time machine, then as Strange paused by an open doorway that led into a comfortable, furnished front room, Kai quickly looked away and followed Jerome inside. They sat down on a sofa. Strange sat opposite, and looked from Kai to Jerome.

“I fully understand you probably came here without the knowledge of Oswald or Jeremiah.”

Kai swallowed hard, looking down at the table.

“That's accurate...” he murmured.

Jerome took over the situation, knowing Kai felt just as bad as he did about going along with Hugo's theory. It felt bad to use Oswald's situation as an excuse to get in here, but Strange had assumed. The original plan had been to ask him about vacations and when and where did he like to go, because they wanted to gift him with a luxury break somewhere to thank him for his help...

“Yes, you're right,” Jerome replied, “We just wanted to stop by to ask how we can best help Oswald through this.”

Strange smiled.

“He's lucky to have such a caring family around him. My best advice is that you are there for him and support him when he needs help, he's going to have times when he feels very tired and he may be in a degree of pain which again, will come and go. This won't be easy for him, it's a deadly condition and will still be tough to beat, the implant is destroying the disease by powering up his immune system to incredibly high levels to form its own attack force against the disease, and that will have an exhausting effect on him. But, it's a short term treatment that should provide a life long cure. Just help him when he needs it – but don't swamp him with offers of assistance when he's having a good day or he may shout, I know Oswald too well!”

“You must work really hard, all the time to get results like you do,” Kai added, “Don't you ever get tired or need a break? All this research... you never stop!”

“I do stop,” Strange replied, “For example, this weekend I'm going to my cabin out in the countryside, I spend most weekends there. I like to fish.”

“That's interesting,” Jerome said with a smile, “I've always wanted to take up fishing as a hobby but I never seem to find the time these days...”

Kai looked away as he smiled. _That was huge lie, Jerome had never been interested in fishing in his whole life..._

They didn't stay long. They spoke to Strange for a while about his cabin and his fishing and worked out that he was planning to go there this weekend, then again in two weeks time. That meant they had two chances to break in and use the time machine – _if_ they could figure out how it worked...

Once back in the car, Jerome and Kai exchange a glance.

“Okay...” said Jerome, “This weekend we are breaking into that facility and we are accessing his time travel device.”

“What if it's guarded?” asked Kai.

Jerome chuckled.

“It's not. He locks it up and leaves it locked, there's no evidence of anyone else at that facility - he doesn't trust anyone to patrol the place in case they find his secret!”

As they sat there in the parked car, Kai indicated to the warning on the metal fence that surrounded the property.

“Electric fence,” he said.

“I'll find a way around that,” Jerome said with a smile, “This is it, Kai – I have a chance to go back and save my family. Nothing is going to stop me, certainly not an electrified fence!” Then he started the car and they drove away.

 

Ed had been pleased to hear from Jeremiah, who had called him that morning. He told him Oswald was feeling well today. Yesterday had been a little rough, but today was a lot better, and if he wanted to come over, he was welcome to do so.

“And you look so tense!” Zara exclaimed as she burned sage in a sea shell and used a white feather to waft the fumes up and down Ed's body as he stood there hoping the smell wouldn't linger on his suit.

“Honestly, I remember your advice, Zara, positive thoughts only, no worries or negative thoughts, just stay positive for Oswald...”

“And the universe will hear you,” Zara said.

She had finished cleansing his aura. He smiled. Then he coughed, because the sage was still smoking and as they stood together in the garden, the breeze was blowing it into his face.

“Positive thoughts,” he said with a smile, then he kissed her goodbye, took his keys from his pocket and walked around to the front of the house and got into his car. As he slid the key in the ignition, tension crept though his body as worries clouded his mind. _Oswald was sick. Oswald could die..._ He blinked back tears.

“Positive thoughts, Ed,” he whispered.

“ _You could try saying that with more enthusiasm!”_ Riddler said inside his head, _“Get your shit together, Edward, you're a wreck!”_

“Shut up!” Ed muttered, and he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

 

Oswald's shoulder was sore. He kept reaching up and pressing his hand against it as discomfort registered on his face.

“Oz?”

Jeremiah sounded worried again.

”I'm fine!” he insisted.

Then Oswald cautiously rubbed at his shoulder through the fabric of his fine suit. He turned to the mirror in the front room, pausing to run a hand over his spiked hair. He had added a splash of purple to it, something that had made Jeremiah smile as he watched him briefly preen in the mirror, he loved his purple streak... Then he remembered Ed was coming over, and felt a flicker of annoyance. He would always be _the pathetic ex_ who had broken Oswald's heart, because he had not loved him well enough or strongly enough to make it last. Ed came over now and then, often with Kai, and Jeremiah tried to be polite most of the time. But that resentment had always rested beneath the surface, a bit like a sleeping crocodile lurking in dark waters, ready to rise up snap its jaws now and then, just to remind Ed of his presence. As far as Jeremiah was concerned, Oswald deserved to be loved completely. Ed had failed in that task, failed his Oswald... As he heard a car on the drive, he silently decided he wouldn't be too hard on him today, he was probably very upset right now – and if he broke down in front of Oswald, he would not be too happy about that. Oswald was being brave and strong. He had managed to get up today and he was feeing better. He was having a good day, and he wanted it to stay that way.

“That will be Ed,” Jeremiah said, then he paused to place his hands on the shoulders of Oswald's jacket as he placed a kiss on his cheek.

“You look so well today, and so pretty, my prince,” he added and seeing Oswald smile as a sparkle came to his eyes made Jeremiah's heart skip a beat, as he left the room to answer the door to Ed.

 

“Edward, good to see you,” Jeremiah said politely.

Ed stood there on the doorstep in his slick suit with his neatly groomed pony tail and wearing small, black rimmed glasses that Zara said made him look cool.

“Jeremiah,” said Ed, giving him a nod.

He invited him in, then led the way up the hallway.

“Oswald's in the front room, he's having a good day, thankfully. I shall make some tea for us all.”

With that, Jeremiah walked off.

Ed watched him leave, feeling awkward. Jeremiah had never forgotten how he had treated Oswald years ago. He wasn't hostile, just... a little icy towards him sometimes. But this was a trying time for them both, and he understood that. He felt years of heartache and regrets run though his mind as he went into the front room. There he was, in a room full of flowers from well wishers, standing there leaning on his cane, looking as elegant and proud as ever with his black hair spiked and streaked with purple.

“Oswald!” he said, and much affection had crept into his voice, as Oswald smiled warmly and limped over to greet him.

“Ed! It's so good to see you!”

Oswald hugged him. Ed blinked back tears. He wasn't used to Oswald so freely giving hugs. But, he was in a worrying situation right now. He hugged him gently and then let go and Oswald sat down on the sofa and got comfortable, stretching out his damaged leg as Ed sat opposite on the other sofa and looked at him across the coffee table.

“So, how is the treatment going?”

“I don't know yet. Something is happening, I can only hope that it's working - I felt terrible yesterday and so far, I'm fine today... but my shoulder hurts. But I'm able to get on better than I did yesterday.”

“That's good,” Ed replied, “Zara said she's going to send positive energy to the universe during her meditation so she can help you.”

Oswald looked at him. _Ed certainly had changed since the old days..._

“Tell her thank you, I'm sure that can only help matters.”

Just then Jeremiah returned with the tea and set it down on the table. He poured Oswald's first, then his own, then Ed's, then he took a seat up close to Oswald, draping an arm around his shoulder as he pulled him closer. Oswald rested his head on Jeremiah's shoulder and smiled.

“Are you okay, baby?” Jeremiah asked as he glanced at Oswald.

“Yes thank you, Mr J,” Oswald replied softly as Jeremiah took hold of his hand as it rested in his lap and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

Ed smiled politely, hiding his annoyance at Jeremiah's deliberate, heavy displays of affection towards Oswald every time he was around. Today he really had to bite his tongue, he could not say aloud the thought that had just run through his mind:

_Hey Jeremiah, we all know he's yours! If you want to mark your territory, why don't you just piss on him?_

Then Jeremiah sniffed.

“What's that weird smell, Ed? Like some kind of....smoky, herbal thing?”

Ed explained.

“Oh, that's something Zara did for me before I came over. She said I have to stay positive because I've been so worried - about you, Oswald, understandably,” he added, glancing to Oz and then looking back at Jeremiah, “So Zara gave me a cleanse, to get rid of my negativity before I came over, she cleaned me out with sage.”

Ed picked up his tea.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

“Did she really? Is this some kind of new trend? _I didn't even know sage enemas existed_.”

Ed set his tea down with a clatter as he looked stony faced across the table at Jeremiah.

”No, it's a sage cleansing _ritual_ , she also does it to the house sometimes... burning sage in a sea shell, to wipe away negative energy!”

“Oh, I see. How fascinating,” stated Jeremiah.

Oswald looked away as he hid his amusement, then discreetly nudged Jeremiah, shooting him a warning glance as if to say, _Enough. Don't provoke Ed today..._

“I've been so worried, Oswald,” Ed told him, “So has Zara and I think you know how concerned Kai is. We just want you to get well. If there's anything we can do, just ask, it's no trouble.”

Jeremiah gave Oswald's hand a fond squeeze.

“We can cope, thanks. And I know how worried Kai's been. Jerome has been the same, both of them have been very upset. But it's lovely to have Kai over here, you know he's always welcome. Him and Jerome are so close.”

Oswald smiled.

“If Penguin was here now, he would be so proud of how close those guys are, like brothers.”

Ed paused for thought as his gaze shifted to a photo that hung on the wall, him and Penguin, back in the days when Penguin had been pregnant with Kai. In the photo he had his arm around Penguin, who was smiling as his dark, beady eyes shone with warmth as Ed clutched his flipper. There were framed pictures all over this house, Oswald had also kept Penguin's memory alive by keeping precious pictures all about the mansion, just as Ed displayed his pictures of his lost love at home, too.

“Yes, I think Penguin would be very proud,” he agreed.

They talked for an hour, then Oswald complained of an ache in his shoulder and Jeremiah fetched him painkillers and a glass of water. Ed hugged him fondly, only saying that he would see him again soon, because at a time like this, _goodbye_ was a scary word that carried too much permanence. Then he left, promising to visit again soon.

 

After Ed had driven away, Jeremiah returned to the front room and sat down with Oswald, who had a hand pressed to his shoulder as he broke into a light sweat.

“It's kicking in again.”

“Do you need to lie down?”

Oswald looked up at him.

“No, I need you to come and sit here, with me.”

Jeremiah obeyed, putting his arm around Oswald as they exchanged a look of love.

“That's better,” Oswald said, “That's all I need to make it bearable... Just hold me, Mr J.”

For a moment they just looked at each other, needing no words as they shared a look of deepest love, then Jeremiah leaned in, kissing him softly.

Oswald smiled radiantly as he drew back to meet this gaze once more.

“That's what I need,” he said warmly, “Just you and me, your embrace, your kisses... quite possibly the most effective pain relief I have ever known!”

“Then I'd better make sure you have it more often,” Jeremiah replied with a smile, and he kissed him again as he ran his fingers through black and purple spikes, and lost himself in a beautiful moment of him and Oz and their shared affection as he hoped they had a long time left to share many more moments like this, for the rest of their - hopefully - long lives...

 

By now, Jerome and Kai had driven back to the mansion, and now they were up in Jerome's room and making their plans.

“This weekend,” said Jerome as he paced the floor, “We can break in and try out that time machine. We may not even get to use it yet, we have to understand the controls...”

“And there's an electric fence,” Kai reminded him as he stood by the window with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the vast garden below as he silently worried and thought of all the dangers this plan entailed.

“I can handle that,” Jerome replied, “I just need a volt meter to test the current and then we follow the wires to control box. There should be a manual switch somewhere...either one or many, we just turn them all off and test it again, then we get over the fence. The rest is your territory.”

Kai gave a sigh as he thought about what he had seen of the building.

“We can't try the lab area, the windows will be too secure...front door has dead bolts, I saw them... But there's an old window with frosted glass around the side of the building, I saw it when we parked the car... it's got old metal frames and the top window doesn't look secure, I can get that open and squeeze through, then go around to the front and let you in.”

Then Kai turned from the window, took his hands from his pockets and rubbed them together nervously.

“What about you, if this works and you go back, you can't just walk into your old house looking like you do now - you're nine years old back then!”

Jerome started to smile.

“I already thought of that!” he opened up the wardrobe and pulled out a suit, turning it around to show off the soft grey fabric, the yellow shirt and the distinctive tie.

“All I need is face paint,” he added with a giggle, “And I'm not Daddy's boy any more – I'm the ghost of my Uncle Jerome, come back to tell him to get the kids out before it's too late!”

To illustrate his point, he laughed manically. Kai felt a flicker of unease.

“Okay, but _don't_ do that laugh,” he said, “Because you sound just like your crazy dead uncle!”

“That's the whole point!” Jerome exclaimed.

“And you're going to look and sound like him so much, it's creepy,” said Kai, then he shivered... _Yes, Jerome would look like his dead uncle, and sound like him, too...Exactly like him..._

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

 _The days passed by slowly._ Jeremiah anxiously watched over Oswald, often waking in the middle of the night with a jolt, only to find him sleeping soundly beside him. _Then the dark thoughts would crowd in._ Fear for Oswald, his worst fear, that the implant would fail and then conventional treatment would fail... He tried to picture a year from now and couldn't see past the fear of nursing Oswald through his last days, comforting him, trying to keep him out of pain. He hadn't yet thought about life beyond losing him, the one thing he feared the most. Then he started thinking back to years before when Penguin had been dying and Ed had been at his side constantly. He didn't want to go through that level of loss. He had already lost his wife and three of his kids, and he had thought that was the most pain his soul could possibly soak up. _But to lose Oswald too? It would kill him..._

He turned over on his back in the dark, looking at Oswald, who was on his side, sleeping heavily as he lightly perspired. Jeremiah reached over and softly touched his arm, and he felt a little too hot, so he carefully folded the covers down, and Oswald gave a sigh and slept on. As he lay there worrying at three am, Jeremiah made a decision: _He wasn't going to wait to get that implant. They couldn't afford to wait to do anything. He was going to the hospital in the morning, and if he had to, he would beg to get moved up that list, to get the fertility implant sooner..._

 

Jeremiah was up early that morning, he straightened his purple jacket and combed his hair and met his own gaze in the mirror, seeing determination burning there. Oswald didn't need to know where he was going, he didn't want to worry him, he would handle this, come back, and then he could explain later... Oswald was still asleep. As he walked over to the bed and looked down at him, he studied the healing scar on his shoulder. The dressing was off now and the scar was healing well, but there was a dark bruise forming beneath it. At first, he had feared it was an infection, but yesterday, a quick call to Hugo Strange had set his mind at ease – it was to be expected, Hugo had explained, it was the powerful drugs in his body that were making the site of the implant seem bruised. It certainly explained the awful pain Oswald kept suffering in his shoulder. Strange had said, if there was an emergency, he could be reached on his private number over the weekend, but he was out of the city that afternoon, and wouldn't be back until Monday. Then he had added he didn't expect Oswald to have any sort of emergency, and reminded Jeremiah not to worry.

Now Jeremiah was ready to leave, and he leaned over Oswald, kissing his cheek softly.

“ _Hmm?”_ Oswald murmured, and as he opened his tired eyes, Jeremiah felt his heart ache simply for waking his dear Oz when he needed to rest.

“I have to go into town for a while,” he said, “I'll be back soon. It's okay, Jerome is here, he will keep you company.”

Oswald was still tired, his mind foggy from sleep and the effects of the medication as he reached up, pulling Jeremiah closer and kissing him softly. As their lips touched, Jeremiah almost changed his mind about going out, but then he remembered this was important. But it still hurt to step back from Oswald's embrace.

“Go back to sleep, my darling,” he said, and ran his hand over Oswald's black and purple hair, then he quietly left the bedroom and closed the door.

“ _You're up early.”_

He turned to see Jerome by the top of the stairs and he hurried over to meet him, keeping his voice low.

“I need to go into the city, it's business, I could be a few hours.”

There was a flicker of worry in his son's eyes.

“You will be back by tonight?”

Jeremiah stared at him.

“Yes, but what if I wasn't back, would you stay here? I'll remind you that Oswald is sick!”

“Of course I would, Dad, it's just that I have plans with Kai tonight.”

Jeremiah gave a sigh. He briefly thought back a few years, when fourteen year old Kai had been sitting in Jerome's car, Jerome had been twenty-two at the time, and he recalled sneaking up on them and catching them smoking dope. It wasn't hard to work it out it belonged to Kai, who had borrowed it from his step mother, but Jeremiah had lectured them both, confiscated the bag of weed and then gone back into the house. Then he had found Oswald in the study and laughed as he held up the bag and waved it.

“Look what I got, Oz!” he had said with a chuckle... They had smoked it together, taking an early night, getting stoned and making love. Oswald had never tried weed before, and he couldn't stop laughing... Jeremiah smiled at the memory and shook his head as Jerome looked at him in confusion.

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing,” Jeremiah replied, “But if I'm not back by tonight, you'll just have to sit in your car in the driveway and smoke weed with Kai like you do most weekends! But I will be back, I won't be gone long. Look after Oswald for me.”

Jerome felt a flicker of worry.

“What's going on?”

“Nothing, it's just business,” Jeremiah replied, then he hurried down the stairs and left the house.

 

Jerome went up to the door of the master bedroom, quietly opened it and checked on his Uncle Oz. He was sleeping soundly. Then he heard the car leave, and wheels spun on gravel as it took off quickly. He wondered why his Dad was in such a hurry, then he hoped he would back before nightfall, because they had plans that couldn't wait... He thought of the time machine, then he remembered the faces of his brothers and his baby sister. He felt a flicker of fear as he thought about his mother with that gun in her hand... The memory of that look in her eyes chilled him to the bone. _Kai was right. It would be hard to go back and look into her eyes, seeing murder reflected there...It didn't matter that he was a grown man now – he would be back there, face to face with her..._

He knew where Oswald and Jeremiah kept the guns in case of trouble, that was the price of having a criminal history – they kept them for protection. But taking a gun into a situation where another gun was already responsible for wiping out his family was a very bad idea... Jerome went downstairs, his mind was made up as he went into the kitchen, grabbed a sharp knife and slipped it into his pocket. Now the thought was running through his head:

_Could he use it, if he had to? Could he use it on his own mother?_

No.

He changed it:

Could he use it to prevent _Ecco_ from murdering his twin brothers and baby sister? _Yes, to save them, if he had to, yes, he was sure of it..._

Jerome was shaking as he went back upstairs to his room and hid the knife, then he opened up the wardrobe, looking at the replica suit, the one that was an exact copy of one worn by his late uncle... _Tonight would decide everything. Tonight, he would change history and save his family..._

 

Mrs Lee Gordon, who worked under her professional title of Dr Thompkins, was not in the best of moods that morning as she entered the hospital and walked up the corridor. Jim had told her all about the reason Oswald had not returned her calls – and while she agreed with Jim that it was his life and his choice, she still wished Oswald had spoken to her or to his consultant before trusting his life to an untested drug. This was the kind of choice made by those who conventional medicine had failed, it was not a first choice – but clearly, for Oswald, going to Hugo Strange was his first choice, and while she wasn't pleased about it, she didn't doubt he must have had a good reason to think he could offer an effective treatment...

Then she saw Jeremiah over at a desk by the male fertility centre, and he sounded upset.

“Please listen to me,” he said to the nurse behind the desk, “I understand that you're fully booked but my partner has leukaemia, he's on an experimental drug and we don't know if it will work and we may not have the time to wait for me to get a fertility implant. I could lose him! We've been together for seventeen years, I can't go on without him...”

“I'm very sorry Mr Velaska,” the nurse said, “You would need permission from a doctor to state this so we can speed up your appointment, you can't just walk in and jump the queue. I'm sorry.”

Jeremiah gave a heavy sigh, then he nodded.

“I'll come back another time.” he said quietly, and then he walked away, turning the corridor.

Lee followed, turning the corner quickly, and what she saw surprised her. Maybe it was his reputation back in the old days, how ruthless and crazy he had been back then, but it was the _very_ last ting she had expected to see:

Jeremiah Velaska was standing there, his back against the wall, his arms wrapped about his body as he leaned forward and started to weep.

“ _Jeremiah?”_

He looked up sharply, his pale face streaked with tears.

“Lee.. I'm sorry. I should be getting home to Oswald.”

She put her hand gently on his arm as she looked into his eyes. He was already grieving, afraid of losing Oswald...

“I heard what you said,” she told him, “Come with me, Jeremiah...”

She led him to her office, opened up the door and he went inside and sat down as she took a seat on the other side of her desk. He didn't say a word, he just sat there. Lee looked hard at him, thinking about how much loss this man had endured. It didn't matter that he used to be a feared criminal back in the old days – he had put that behind him when he was released from Arkham. Then Ecco had killed three of his four kids when she went insane. She had shot him in the head, leaving him fighting for his life. He had lost everything and everyone he loved except his oldest son Jerome... Now, he might lose Oswald. That man had been his entire life for seventeen years... She grabbed some paperwork off her desk and picked up a pen and started to write.

“I'm sorry you're going through so much, you and Oswald,” she said, “And I do understand you don't want to waste time. Does Oswald feel the same way?”

“He understand why I can't go on if I lose him, why I want to have a part of him with me always...I always said I didn't want any more children because Ecco killed my twin boys and my daughter. But now I know I could lose Oswald, I have a very different perspective on the matter. I thought I was respecting their memory but instead...” he looked up, meeting her gaze sadly, “Instead, Lee, I was letting precious time slip by. I look at Oz and I think of the old days and I remember that handsome little guy with the smashed up leg who became king of Gotham. I thought he was indestructible. Now I know he's not and it terrifies me.”

“And you want a child with him before it's too late.”

He nodded.

“I want...” he paused, drew a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes, “I want to be able to put our new born child in his arms and say, _here's another reason to keep on fighting, Oswald!_ ” his eyes filled with tears, “I don't know if Strange's treatment will work. If it doesn't, he's going to be weaker when he has to start the chemo. I don't even know if he'll live long enough to find a donor. But I do know that if we had a baby, I'd have a part of him to cherish and maybe that child would help to save him, this is all about how much I love Oswald and that is why I was yelling at your staff today and crying in your corridor. And maybe I should go now. Thanks for listening.”

Jeremiah got up. So did Lee.

“You'll need this,” she said, handing him the form she had just filled out.

“What is it?” he asked.

Then as he took it, and he read it, gratitude shone in his eyes. Lee had just given permission to speed up his appointment to get a fertility implant on the grounds that his partner had a life threatening illness.

“Thank you...”

His voice was choked with tears.

Lee opened up the door to her office as he joined her there.

“Take that back to the desk, and they will fit you in as urgent, when you leave here, you will have the date for your implant, I've asked that it should be done within the next seven days.”

Jeremiah drew in a breath as he blinked back tears, then he briefly touched her arm, giving it gentle squeeze.

“Thank you so much, you don't know what this means, Lee.”

“Yes, I do,” she replied as she smiled kindly, “I wish you success with it and I also hope Oswald's treatment works.”

“You're so kind,” Jeremiah replied.

“I'm happy to help,” she told him, then she watched as he walked away back down the corridor, as her heart ached for his situation and for Oswald's too – life had been cruel to both of them in many ways over the years, and they didn't need anything else going wrong. She hoped she had, in her own small way, helped to put some hope back in their lives again.

 

Jerome had used the time his father had been away to put his suit in the car along with his face paint. The knife was still hidden in his room. He wasn't comfortable about taking it with him, but he guessed when night fell, he would have no choice. Suddenly the idea of actually travelling through time was starting to scare him. The thought of going back and facing that night again... What if something went wrong and he couldn't return? Then another thought hit him, and it was far worse: _What if he failed?_

“I can't fail,” he whispered as he turned back towards the house, “I cant let them down, I have to save them...”

 

Oswald was still upstairs, he had taken a shower and finally been able to get his shoulder wet now the wound was closed, but even the water falling on the bruised skin was painful, and as the pain caused an ache that travelled up his neck and over his shoulder, he had decided to go back to bed. It took a while to get comfortable again, but with the covers pulled up and feeling soft and warm, he soon started to feel much better. Then as he lay there, cushioned by blankets and pillows and the warmth of his bed lifting out the ache in his shoulder, he gave a sigh, his eyes feeling heavy again.

He hoped the exhaustion was a sign the drug was working, but only a week had gone by. Three more to go before he would have an answer... He thought again about the risk of failure and felt a cold spike of fear run through his body as he suddenly imagined the worst, the implant failing, conventional treatment failing, and then what? Jeremiah nursing him until the end, as Ed had done with Penguin? He could still recall the day Penguin had died in his arms. His own son, who was yet to be born.. he felt a sudden surge of hope as he started to smile. _If Penguin wasn't born yet, he wasn't going to die..._

“Unless...” he whispered as all hope vanished from his expression, “He's already here and I don't know I conceived him... No, that can't be right...”

He felt confused and tired and blamed it on the medication as he closed his eyes, trying to shut out his fears. Crazy thoughts had come to mind that maybe, death wouldn't be too bad, he was going to the same place his mother had gone to all those years before... _Was there an afterlife? What if there wasn't?_ Then he thought about Jeremiah. _Losing him would kill him. He couldn't take any more loss..._

Suddenly Oswald was tearful. He stifled a sob as he wished his mother was still alive, so that she could hold him in her arms and sing him to sleep and banish all his fears. He gave another quiet sob, then wiped his eyes as he told himself it was ridiculous to be sitting here in bed, crying for his mother at the age of fifty nine when she had been dead and gone for so many years. He wasn't the slender young man who had been determined to rule Gotham, now he was older, overweight and very sick and most definitely feeling sorry for himself. In that moment as he thought about his diseased body and his crippled leg he wondered why the hell Jeremiah didn't trade him in for a younger guy. He gave another sob. _This was what he got, this was what Jeremiah got for devoting his life to him, now he was getting old and he was sick and his looks were fading and Jeremiah would have to take care of him until he was gone, then he would grieve and be alone all over again..._ Oswald couldn't stop his tears now.

Then the door opened and Jeremiah took one look at him, sobbing as he lay in bed, and he closed the door and hurried over to him.

“Oswald,” he said tenderly, “No, _stop_ this,”

Then as Oswald made a move to sit up, Jeremiah's arms were around him, wrapping him safe and warm in his strong embrace. Oswald blinked away tears and looked into his eyes.

“I'm sorry I'm older than you and I'm sick and I'm not the man I used to be...”

“Oswald, you're still the same pretty guy I crushed on as a teenager! Yes, you're older than me – you always have been! And I love the way you've aged...” he slid a hand beneath the covers, sliding it gently across his chubby belly, “I love your body!”

Oswald sniffed and blinked away more tears.

“My sick body.”

Jeremiah brushed away his tears, sitting close as he kept his arm around him.

“Your beautiful body is sick, yes – but you will recover, I will make sure of it!”

Sadness shaded his pale gaze.

“ _Mr J, I will probably die.”_

“No, you wont, because you're Oswald Cobblepot and you're tougher than you look! And you will still be here to hold our baby. Keep thinking about that! Lee Thompkins did me a favour today. She brought my appointment forward, I can have the fertility implant next week, ten am on Wednesday morning.”

Oswald's eyes showed a flicker of surprise and he started to smile as he felt a tiny spark of hope light up in his heart.

“We're really going to do this?”

“Yes!” Jeremiah tenderly stroked his hair, “I'm going to have your baby, Prince Oswald! And nothing is going to stop us from being a family! You're going to live. Even if you can't be cured, we'll find the best doctors and the best medication and you're going to live for a long time! And I don't want you to ever feel this low again, because you're wrong! You're still handsome, I love you more than ever and we have a life to look forward to!”

“Yes we do...” Oswald said as he clung to his words and suddenly felt stronger, then he held Jeremiah tightly, and as he drew back, all that despair that had haunted him was gone as he started to smile.

“You're going to have the fertility implant?”

Jeremiah smiled too.

“Yes, Oz. We're going to have a baby!”

“I want us to start trying as soon as you've had the implant!” he said excitedly.

Then Oswald hugged him again as suddenly, his thoughts were not filled with fear and pain and death, instead, he was thinking about recovery, or at least settling for a life on medication, a life where he could start a family with Jeremiah. Suddenly he realised something, and as Oswald laughed, it was as if a light had come back on in his eyes as they sparkled.

“You didn't tell me where you were going this morning.”

“I didn't want to get your hopes up,” Jeremiah replied, “But, Dr Thompkins was very kind and helpful. This time next week, we can start trying for our baby.”

Oswald's smile became radiant.

“Our baby,” he said warmly, “I love the sound of that!”

Jeremiah pulled him closer, kissing him gently as he slid his hand around his shoulder, taking care to handle him cautiously, ever aware of the pain caused by the implant buried under his bruised skin. As they broke off from a deep and tender kiss, Jeremiah laughed softly.

“I don't know why I find this so amusing, but here you are with a painful implant in your shoulder because you have no choice in the matter, and next week I'm off to get shot in the ass with a fertility implant – that I asked for! I think between us we'll both be feeling bruised by the middle of next week!”

Then he fondly stroked his cheek.

“So, what do you want for breakfast? Or should we call it early lunch now?”

Oswald shook his head.

“I can't face much today, I'm just not hungry.”

Jeremiah gave him a gentle hug.

“You have eat Oz. What do you want, you can have anything, I don't care as long as you eat.”

Oswald paused for thought and suddenly, his face lit up with a smile as he thought of the one thing he did want to eat.

“Would you cook for me, Mr J?”

Jeremiah started to smile as he saw the sparkle in his eyes was back, Oswald slid his hand beneath Jeremiah's jacket, and his touch was warm through his shirt as he stroked his fingertips against his chest.

“Steak for lunch. And later, I want trifle. I want strawberry trifle with double cream on the top.”

Jeremiah chuckled as he hugged his rather overweight lover, enjoying the feel of Oswald's warm, soft embrace.

“You can have anything you want, my prince,” he assured him, then he kissed him again, and got up and left the room.

Now he was alone once more, Oswald's thoughts of despair were gone. One minute he had been feeling scared and hopeless, then Jeremiah had walked in, reminded him that he was cherished, and even told him he had brought their baby plans forward. Right now, he felt happy to be alive, even if the ache in his shoulder reminded him he was very sick, he didn't feel so sick now, not when hope and love had intervened and reminded him of all the reasons he had to look forward to the joy he still had in his life.

 

Jerome's phone rang. It was just gone noon and when he answered, Kai sounded anxious.

“You need to get over to my place around five,” he reminded him, “And don't forget, there's a thing on that control panel that wants map references. You need to work out where you need to be when it... _takes_ you there, how ever that works... We have to meet, talk over all our plans, study that video of the controls and be ready to get to work as soon as we get in there. I'm breaking in after sundown.”

“I've got the voltmeter and I know how disable the fence,” Jerome replied in a low voice, “Don't worry, I'm still watching my copy of the footage too. You caught everything we need to figure out how to use that machine. I'll see you at five.”

Then he ended the call, and as he sat there on his bed, he replayed the video, pausing at the point where Kai had caught an image of the control panel, and he studied it all over again...

 

By early afternoon, Oswald was feeling much better as he enjoyed lunch brought up to him by Jeremiah, who insisted he stay off the booze and gave him tea instead. He sat with him and smiled as he watched Oswald indulging in his usual love of food, it was a huge relief to see him eating after he had felt so unwell earlier. When he had first refused to eat, Jeremiah had worried deeply, but all it had taken was some gentle persuasion and now Oswald was enjoying his food just like he used to. He hoped it would stay that way.

Oswald slept for a while after lunch, and when he woke, he was alone. He got up, used the bathroom and then got back into bed, as he suddenly realised he was starting to feel a little better. His shoulder felt bruised to a pulp and the bruises were deep and noticeable, but in all other ways, he was starting to feel... _stronger?_ He wasn't sure if that was the right word for it, but he certainly felt much better than he had earlier. Perhaps it had been Jeremiah's cooking that had done wonders for him, that thought made him smile as he slipped back into a deep and restful sleep.

 

It was almost five pm when Jerome grabbed his car keys and decided to leave the house to meet with Kai. By now, Kai had sent him three text messages, reminding him of the time.

“I know, Kai... calm down!” he muttered as he sent a reply back :

_On my way._

He hurried down the stairs, then saw his Dad heading towards the stairway with a trifle in a crystal bowl.

“Oh Dad, that looks nice!” he said.

“It's for Oswald,” Jeremiah replied, “A little something to help him feel better.”

“Is he okay?”

“He was sleeping, I may have to wake him, he's been looking forward to this,” Jeremiah replied.

“Tell him I hope he's having a good day,” Jerome said, “I didn't go in, I didn't want to wake him.”

“Where are you going?” Jeremiah asked, noticing his son seemed rather impatient to leave.

“I'm going out tonight with Kai, no where special,” Jerome replied.

“Of course, you're going out tonight... I forgot, I'm sorry, son. I have so much on my mind, worrying about Oswald.”

Jerome paused to give his Dad an unexpected hug.

“I know you're worried,” he said, “But I'm here for both of you, remember that.”

“I know that...” Jeremiah said, feeing confused by the sudden hug, but Jerome was gone now, dashing out the door and closing it firmly behind him. By the time he had reached the top of the stairs, Jerome's sports car had fired into life and left the driveway. But his rush to leave the house was the last thing on his mind, Jeremiah just wanted to sit with Oswald, ensure he ate well, and reassure himself that his loved one was coping with the side effects of his treatment.

 

Oswald was wide awake and resting in bed and when Jeremiah came in with the trifle, he smiled as his eyes sparkled.

“Oh, you know how to please me!” he said warmly, and in that moment, he sounded just like Oswald again, minus the sickness that was threatening his life.

Jeremiah sat next to him and set the trifle in his lap and then insisted on digging the silver spoon in first and bringing it to Oswald's lips. He took the first mouthful and looked at Jeremiah with a gleam in his eyes as he savoured the taste.

“More please,” he said, and Jeremiah sat there, feeding him as he rested, enjoying serving him like this.

Oswald managed to eat more than half of it – which was no surprise given his love of sweet food – and then he settled back and gave a contented sigh.

“I feel full, I can't eat the rest. But it was lovely, Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah set the trifle aside, then as Oswald shifted uncomfortably as the pain in his shoulder started up again, Jeremiah gently rubbed at his neck and then his shoulder, taking care to avoid the area where deep bruising was visible.

“Did that help?”

“A little, thank you,” Oswald replied, then he gave a sigh, “I may have over indulged!”

Jeremiah leaned over him, their eyes locked as they shared a kiss, then he slid the covers off his nude body and gently rubbed at his belly.

“It's good to see you eating well. You scared me this morning when you said you couldn't eat.”

“But you persuaded me...Lower please, Mr J.”

There was a relaxed look of satisfaction on Oswald's face as he gave a sigh, as Jeremiah's hand slipped between his legs and started to gently jerk his hardening cock.

“That's perfect...” Oswald murmured, “No holding back, I'm not up for it, just make me feel good.”

“Your wish is my command,” Jeremiah said, and as their gaze met again, he smiled, then he climbed on to the bed and wasted no time, taking Oswald's cock straight into his mouth as Oswald gave a soft gasp.

Jeremiah was gentle, sucking slowly as he gently caressed his balls and Oswald spread his legs wider, enjoying the sensation of being gently and slowly brought closer to the moment of climax. It was tender lovemaking, every moment was gentle yet intense as Jeremiah sucked on him lovingly.

“ _Oh, that's good, Mr J...”_ he whispered, and reached down, stroking Jeremiah's hair, _“I think you need to come too, don't wait, let me see you touch yourself...”_

Jeremiah felt overwhelmed by Oswald's words. He was still sucking on him as he reached down and tugged at his zip, freeing his own erection, then as he started to jerk quickly, he sucked harder on Oswald. Jeremiah came first and hard and gave a moan that vibrated through Oswald's cock as he took him deep in his mouth. Oswald grabbed his hair, giving soft gasps and he thrust up against his mouth as Jeremiah sucked, and he thrust hard, deeply and urgently as he throbbed his climax to the back of his throat, as Jeremiah sucked and swallowed quickly. When he came up for air, Jeremiah's pale face had a pink tinge to it and his eyes were still dark with desire.

“Oh, that was so good!”

Oswald handed him wet wipes, laying back and enjoying the sight of Jeremiah cleaning up the mess he had made when he had splashed his thighs with come.

Then Jeremiah stripped off his clothes and got into bed next to Oswald. It was just gone five thirty pm, but Jerome was out for the evening, they had the house to themselves and there was no where else he would rather be than naked and warm beside his lover. Cuddling up to Oswald was bliss, as Jeremiah murmured that he loved his soft, warm body, then ran his hand from one broad hip to the other, pausing to caress his ample belly again and place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Oswald felt great. He felt _so_ great he was scared to voice it aloud. The tiredness still came and went and his shoulder felt like it was bruised to the bone, but all the same, in every other way, he felt wonderful... _Was this a sign that the drug was working?_ He wanted to wonder about it and lean on the side of optimism, rather than actually call Strange and ask...

“Did I make you happy?” Jeremiah asked as they lay side by side.

“Yes, Mr J, you always do, my love,” Oswald replied softly as he smiled and warmth shone in his eyes.

Suddenly Jeremiah recalled something and he smiled back at him.

“I was just thinking... you wouldn't believe the fantasies I had about you, back in the days when I was eighteen years old with a crush on the king of Gotham...”

Oswald's dark eyebrow arched as his pale gaze lit up playfully.

“Tell me about these fantasies...”

Jeremiah laughed softly, shifting closer, as he thought back to those days so long ago when he had not known Oswald Cobblepot intimately.

“I'll tell you the hottest one...” he laughed again, “Bear in mind I was eighteen, I had a crush and we lived in a _very_ violent city back in those days...”

“Start talking,” Oswald said seductively, running his hand gently down his shoulder.

For a moment, Jeremiah seemed almost too shy to speak, then he began to explain:

“ _I'm at a safe house all alone, probably counting my money or making plans for a profitable crime... then you burst in with your shot gun. You make me get down on the floor, you've got that gun in my face the whole time while you look down at me like the bad ass gentleman you are, and you're calling me names, saying you won't tolerate me and my ways in your city... and then you order me to strip naked...”_

Oswald's eyes widened as he listened, feeling a vague stirring of arousal, along with a great deal of surprise.

“So all these years, the man who likes to control my orgasm actually wants me to dominate him?”

Jeremiah laughed, looking downward shyly, then he met his gaze again, “I like to _serve_ you, Oswald. I like to delay your climax and blow your mind. But yes, I would still love to be dominated by you. _I want you to talk to me like I'm nothing and you're the king of Gotham!_ ”

Oswald paused for thought.

“But... I didn't think you would ever want a gun involved in a fantasy, not after what happened with Ecco.”

As he said that, he hoped he had not wiped out the mood. Thankfully, Jeremiah just brushed off the remark.

“Ecco used a handgun, Oswald. My fantasy is _much_ older, and its all about how damned hot you look with a shot gun! _My teenage fantasy about being fucked by the king of the underworld._ ”

Oswald held him a little closer, speaking softly to his lover.

“We will do this,” he said, “But tell me more about it. Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do. Tell me what you want me to say to you. Don't hold anything back...”

Jeremiah talked. Oswald listened...

 

Jerome had arrived at Kai's place, and he had just taken the suit, the face paint and the knife out of the car, thankfully concealed in a bag, when Ed rushed out of the house.

“Jerome!” he said with a smile, “I need a small favour – my car's in the garage for repairs and I need to go into town to fetch a few things for tonight.”

“Tonight?” asked Jerome.

“I'm having a special night in with Zara,” he replied, with a twinkle in his eye, “I just need to go and get some wine and some massage oil and we're also low on batteries -”

“Whoa!” Jerome held his hand up, “Please, spare me the details!”

“TMI?” asked Ed.

“TMI, Uncle Ed,” Jerome confirmed, tossing the keys to Ed.

“Thanks, Jerome,” he replied making a dash for the driver's door, “I'll be back in an hour.”

He started the car and then drove away. Kai came out of the house and saw the worried look on his face.

“It's okay, Dad won't be long. Mom's in the bathroom getting ready. Let's go upstairs, we need to study that footage again.”

Jerome felt a flicker of nervousness as he nodded.

“Okay,” he said, and followed him inside. Suddenly the idea of time travel wasn't so exciting. He was starting to think about the dangers involved. And sooner or later he would have to tell Kai about the knife, too...But there could be no backing out of this. _Tonight, they were going to steal a time machine and change history..._

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

Jerome and Kai had spent three long hours studying the film footage, disagreeing on exactly how the machine worked. They were both sure that big glowing orb was the power source, and the monitor made the instructions clear. There was a green button and a red button. Kai worried that either might make the universe explode and warned Jerome if he pressed the wrong one, and it did explode, he would make sure everyone knew it was his fault... Finally, the sun had set. The lab would be empty and Strange would be gone...

Kai stood there in his bedroom, looking at Jerome, who had put on the suit that was a replica of his dead uncle's, and with the face paint, he was his double. Then he saw a flash of silver as he took a knife from the bag and put it in his pocket.

“What the hell is that for?”

Jerome looked at him, eyes reflecting a burning desire to save his family.

“In case I encounter my crazy Mom. In case I have to stop her by force.”

Kai took in a slow breath.

“Not a good idea. Let's go, let's get this over with.”

Then Jerome checked the bag that now contained the clothing he had turned up in.

“My car keys...”

“Oh shit, my Dad still has them... or maybe he left them in the car.”

Frustration burned in Jerome's eyes.

“I can't stand in the driveway looking like my psychotic dead uncle!”

“Well you wanted to do this in disguise!” Kai opened the bedroom door, and peered out, “Come with me, wait in the hall, I'll ask Dad about the keys.”

Jerome followed him out, they went up the hallway and then stopped. As he heard giggles and then sighs coming from the bedroom, and the headboard started to knock against the wall, Jerome winced. The door was ajar and Kai's stepmom was calling Ed _Mr Riddler_ and urging him to _go faster._..

“I don't want to spoil their fun,” Kai whispered, “I'll just wait here, till they finish...”

Jerome rolled his eyes, then he shook his head, as Kai casually stood there, waiting out in the hall while his father and step mother had sex in the next room, the sounds of their lovemaking carrying out through the unclosed door. Jerome briefly thought back to his own upbringing, and what a sharp contrast it had been : _Oswald and his Dad had a lock on their door. He could still recall Oswald once telling him, “If you need to speak to us while we are in the bedroom, please knock and wait.”_ Jerome had never heard a sound from their bedroom. Never even heard the squeak of bedsprings, and right now, he wished he had earplugs as sounds carried from the next room. Kai casually glanced at his watch.

“Not much longer,” he remarked.

Jerome stared at him.

“You _know_ how long they take?” he whispered.

Kai shrugged.

“It's only sex, a normal human behaviour, Jerome.”

“An extremely _private_ behaviour!” Jerome replied.

Kai smiled.

“You sounded just like Uncle Oswald when you said that!”

Now all that could be heard was heavy breathing as they recovered. Kai stepped closer to the door.

“Dad,” he said, “Where are Jerome's car keys?”

“Oh shit, I forgot to give them back, “ Ed replied, “Here they are...catch!”

Kai stepped into the room and raised his hand, catching the keys as Ed tossed them over. Zara was on her side, cuddled up to Ed, and the covers were up to their shoulders.

“Have a nice time, guys!” Ed called out, “Don't wake us when you come home!”

“I won't!” Kai called back as he hurried off, glanced at Jerome and gestured to the stairs.

They both hurried down, leaving the house by the front door as Kai handed him the keys, and then Jerome ran out to the car, opening up the door and getting inside fast, aware that he would cause quite a panic if he was spotted looking just like his late uncle... Kai joined him and Jerome started up the car. Neither of them said a word as they drove away, heading for the lab, as the reality of the situation began to weigh heavily. This could be dangerous, and they both knew it...

 

It was almost dark when they reached the lab. Kai stood and watched as Jerome tested the fence with the volt meter, then followed the wiring to a box hidden in tall grass. He flipped the power off and then tested the fenced again.

“Power's off,” he confirmed.

Kai looked at him warily.

“You first.”

Jerome laughed.

“You don't trust me?”

Kai stepped back, the resemblance to his uncle was too accurate and in this light, he was remembering old footage he had seen on TV in a documentary about the Cult of Jerome...

“Yes, I trust you - but your disguise is creepy! And I _don't_ trust that fence!”

“There's no power going through it, see?”

Jerome closed his hand over the metal mesh, then gave a gasp as his body went rigid, he trembled and then let go, falling still on to the ground. Kai ran over to him, looking down as panic surged through him.

“ _Shit, Jerome!”_ he yelled, _“What do I do? Wake up!”_

 

Back at the mansion, the lamplight glowed warm as Oswald opened his eyes, waking from a restful sleep. _And he felt better than okay. He felt well again._ He knew the treatment would take four weeks. Maybe it was working, or maybe it wasn't and this was just a weird side effect... but he felt good, he felt like he had energy, his strength was back... He glanced at Jerome who was sleeping beside him, and recalled his fantasy. The thought of it made his cock start to harden. As he sat up his shoulder ached, but then Oswald smiled. He felt alive, rejuvenated, what ever was in that drug was making him feel fantastic... and very, _very_ horny...

He carefully got out of bed and limped across the room, opened up a wardrobe and selected a suit, then began to get dressed. He knew where the shotgun was hidden. He would check it was empty before he brought it into the bedroom. _Jeremiah was about to get a dream come true..._

 

Outside the lab, Jerome was on his back, still as death.

“I'm going to call for help,” said Kai as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. Then something grabbed his leg and he gave a yell, toppled back and fell as Jerome laughed hard and let go of his ankle.

“ _Gotcha!”_ he said, jumping up from the ground.

Kai picked himself up and dusted off his jeans, then glared at him.

“Oh very funny, I nearly shit my pants, Jerome!”

“The fence?” Jerome said.

“My turn to laugh at you!” Kai replied, and jumped and clung to the mesh, pulled himself up and over, then leapt to the ground, landing with ease. He straightened up and looked through the fence at Jerome.

“Come on, then, old man!” he teased.

“Old man, I'm twenty six?”

“And you've never jumped a fence in your life!”

“Watch me!”

Jerome jumped, grabbed at the mesh and slipped, then tried again, as Kai stood there on the other side laughing.

“There's a first time for everything! I just hope I don't ruin this suit!” Jerome exclaimed.

He jumped again, clung on, made it to the top and then hesitated. Kai stood closer to the mesh, and as he jumped, he caught him, saving him from a heavy fall.

“You're really not very good at this kind of stuff,” Kai said with a chuckle, then he darted around the side of the building, climbed up on a drainpipe and opened up a small, narrow window.

“Wait around the front, I'll let you in!” he added, then he disappeared through the window.

Jerome went around the front of the building, waiting nervously as he checked his watch then looked about, but saw no CCTV or a hint of security staff, Kai had been right, the best place to hide a time machine was in plain sight, no one would think this old building in its quiet location housed anything valuable...

The door opened up and Kai had a big smile on his face as he held up a bunch of keys and gave them a shake.

“Look what I found in his office, spare keys! I'm going to hold on to these, get another set cut tomorrow, then we can come and go as many times as we like!”

For a moment, Jerome looked stunned.

“You think we should make more than one trip?”

“I don't know. Don't stand about on the doorstep, hurry up, get inside so I can turn some lights on!”

Jerome went inside and Kai closed the door, then he reached for the light switch, and the hallway lit up. He led the way to the turn in the corridor, then stopped at the locked door and began to search through the keys for the one to unlock it. He found it quickly, then opened up the door. The blue light glowed within. Kai went first, turning on the main light, then Jerome followed.

 

Back at the mansion, Oswald paused before the mirror. He was wearing a dark blue suit and his hair was styled in perfect spikes, he had put on his eyeliner and his cologne and as he held the shotgun in both hands, an icy shine came to his eyes as he was reminded of the day he had climbed up on the rooftop and yelled _I'm the king of Gotham!_ His shoulder was aching deeply. He held the gun in both hands as he limped over to the bed, and for a moment he just stood there, smiling fondly at his dear Mr J. _He wanted his fantasy? He would have it..._

Jeremiah heard a sound that shook him from sleep. It sounded like a weapon... for a brief moment he wondered if he was dreaming, and then he heard a voice speak low and icy.

“ _Did you really think you stood a chance against me, Mr Velaska?”_

He snapped his eyes open, looking up into the barrel of a shotgun. That gun was held by Oswald, who stood over the bed wearing an elegant suit, his hair was swept into spikes and his eyeliner seemed to make the coldness reflected in his pale eyes stand out even more as he stood there, beautiful, powerful, his shotgun a fraction from Jeremiah's face.

He drew in a gasp, turning on his back and looking up him.

“Looks like you got me, Oswald...”

“ _I most certainly have! Get on the floor!”_ he yelled.

As Jeremiah got out of bed, naked and shivering with the rush of the game that was being played out, he noticed as Oswald stepped back, he briefly altered the way he held the gun as he moved his shoulder uncomfortably.

“Okay?” Jeremiah whispered.

Oswald smiled down at him.

“I have never been better, Jeremiah!” he hissed, keeping up the fantasy role, and as Jeremiah cowered on the floor, his cock was growing unbearably hard.

“Let me decide what I should do with you,” Oswald said, limping hard as he took a step closer. The shotgun was lowered, pressed to his temple as Jeremiah drew in a slow breath and closed his eyes, feeling its cold metal kiss as Oswald traced it over his temple and through his hair.

“What do you have say to me?” Oswald demanded, pulling back the gun and then lowering it level with his face, “Speak, you little pussy!”

Jeremiah was on his knees, his legs open as he dared not touch his cock for fear of losing control.

“ _I apologise, Oswald. This city is yours, all yours. I am yours! I offer myself to you, take me as your slave, king of Gotham!”_

Oswald's eyes glittered maliciously as he ran his tongue over his teeth and limped a fraction closer.

“ _Suck it,”_ he stated.

Jeremiah opened his mouth, closing his eyes as he took the shotgun into his mouth.

“I could blow your brains out,” Oswald said, “But that would be no fun!” he drew the gun back, then gave Jeremiah a nudge with his undamaged leg, and Jeremiah fell to the floor, on his back, looking up at the most beautiful man in the city. Oswald raised his damaged leg carefully, placing the sole of his polished shoe against his cheek, pressing lightly, as he looked down at him.

“ _You're all mine, Jeremiah. You're my bitch tonight!”_

As he drew his foot away, Jeremiah was panting as his pupils dilated, darkening with heavy desire as he looked up at his pretty Oswald, looking all powerful as he stood over him.

“ _Willingly!”_ he gasped.

Oswald put the shotgun aside, then stepped closer to Jeremiah. He looked down at him, still glaring at him murderously.

“If you want to live, Mr Valeska, you had better show me how badly you want my forgiveness!” he unbuckled his belt slowly as Jeremiah broke into a sweat, then tugged down his zip and freed his solid erection.

“ _Suck my cock!”_ he demanded.

Jeremiah didn't need to be told twice. He placed his hands on Oswald's broad hips and took him deep into his mouth, looking up at him as Oswald looked down, watching his cock get swallowed. He knew how much Jeremiah wanted this, and he was enjoying it so much he was trembling as he worked on him, sucking eagerly. Oswald remembered exactly what he had asked for, and grabbed him roughly by the hair, slamming him on to his cock as he thrust against him.

“ _Look at you Valeska, getting face fucked by me!”_ Oswald said in a low voice, then he gave him a shove, pushing him off and as he fell back Oswald limped closer.

“Get on the bed!” he ordered.

Jeremiah scrambled on to the bed, breathless and shaking. His cock was rock solid and he gave whine as he heard the lube snapped open and then the sound of Oswald making his cock slick with it. He limped closer, grabbed Jeremiah's hips as he knelt on his hands and knees, pulling his ass closer, then he shoved a lubed finger in, drew it out and followed with a second.

“ _I think you know who the boss is now, don't you, Jeremiah?”_ Oswald said in a low voice, as he slid his fingers halfway out of his body and then slowly separated them, stretching him open, making his lover give a cry of longing. Oswald drew away from his body, grabbed his hips and thrust in firmly, as Jeremiah threw his head back and cried out. Oswald gave a soft gasp with every thrust, as Jeremiah's body jerked with the impact on every movement. Oswald paused to give his ass a brutal, unexpected slap that left a handprint as Jeremiah gave a yelp.

“ _Who controls you?”_ Oswald said breathlessly.

“ _You do! You do, Mr Cobblepot, sir!”_ Jeremiah cried.

Oswald controlled his movements, angling the thrust perfectly as he grabbed his lover by the hair, then pounded the magic spot that would wipe out all sense of control Jeremiah still had left.

“ _Fucking come for me, you little bastard!”_ he snarled.

Jeremiah cried out as he came uncontrollably, his cock shooting a spurt of come on to the sheets. Oswald felt him throb inside and he thrust hard one more time, giving a gasp as he hit his peak and pumped hot and fast deep inside him. He let go of his hair, then ran his hand gently down his back, pausing to rub at his lower back tenderly, then he separated from him and as Jeremiah turned over and collapsed heavily on to the bed, Oswald joined him, turning on his side as his damaged leg ached and he held his lover in his arms. Jeremiah was still breathless, and his body was covered in sweat as Oswald held him close, then kissed him softly.

“Now tell me, Mr, J, did that make your dream come true?” Oswald asked as he started to smile.

Jeremiah laughed softly as he nodded, then as met his gaze, love shone in his eyes.

“You are amazing!” Jeremiah said as he wrapped his arms around him, then pulled him close and kissed him tenderly as his fingers slid through his hair, “My precious, magical Oswald... I do love you so very much.”

“I'll make all your fantasies come true,” Oswald promised him as he held him close. Jeremiah was beneath him, enjoying the weight of his older lover on top as they embraced and he reached up and touched his face, as he looked into his eyes and wondered how anyone on this earth could be as pretty and special as his Prince Oswald.

“What about your fantasies?” Jeremiah asked, “It's only fair that I should give you all that you desire.”

Love shone in Oswald's eyes as he gave his answer.

“ _You already do, Mr J,”_ he whispered, then he claimed his mouth with a passionate kiss.

The thought occurred to Jeremiah that Oswald seemed much better tonight, but he guessed it had to be the heat of the moment and maybe it was his own wishful thinking, but still that thought was there, Oswald seemed so much stronger all of a sudden... As he turned on his back,Oswald rubbed at his aching shoulder, then Jeremiah turned on his side, smiling as he met his gaze.

“Maybe I'm just hoping for a miracle, but you seem better,” he said as optimism shone in his eyes.

“I certainly feel stronger,” Oswald replied, “But I don't know if that means much on the scale of things.”

Jeremiah pushed Oswald's dark hair out of his eyes, then for a moment his gaze shifted to the painful bruising on his shoulder, and he very carefully covered it with his hand, as deepest love reflected in his bright gaze and emotion filled his voice.

“You always have been – and always will be, that amazing, stunning man, that mysterious thing of beauty that ruled Gotham! You still have everything that made you a king – power, genius, beauty and grace and I swear, Oswald – if I could change places with you, I would -”

“No, don't say that!” Oswald's eyes had grown wide with alarm.

“Yes!” Jeremiah insisted, “I would rather it was me sick, than you. I'd do anything, give anything, to save you.”

Oswald pulled him close, holding him tight as he tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

“Just loving me, being here with me like this, it's all I need to get through,” he assured him, “Just being with you, Mr J.”

“I love you, Oswald.”

“I love you too, Jeremiah. You're the best decision I ever made,” Oswald replied as he kissed him softly, and amusement filled his eyes as Jeremiah laughed.

“Trust you to make it sound like a business deal, Oswald Cobblepot!”

“You really are the best decision I ever made!” Oswald chuckled, then he held him close and turned out the light, and they rested together, warm and close.

 

Over at the lab, Kai stood nervously on the platform as Jeremiah joined him and cautiously began to follow the instructions on the screen, as his hand shook as he put in the map coordinates.

“This should put me in my parent's bedroom on the night of the fire,” said Jerome, “All I have to do is wait behind the door and come out when I hear Ecco tell the younger me to drink the milk and go to sleep.”

“You mean your Mom?” Kai said in a hushed voice.

“No,” Jerome replied as cold determination filled his gaze, “Ecco. I don't have a mother. The woman who gave birth to me killed my siblings. He name is Ecco and she's going to do something terrible and I have to stop her.”

He began to set the time and date as requested on the screen. Kai closed his hand over Jerome's, pulling it back.

“This is too dangerous,” he said, “There's another way... choose an earlier date, warn your Dad to get the kids out. If he sees you standing there dressed like that he's going to think his twin brother's back from the dead to warn him! You don't have to warn him on the night of the fire. Do it earlier.”

Jerome nodded.

“Good thinking,” he agreed, then he keyed in a time earlier than the day of the tragedy.

“What is this?” he said as he saw another instruction on the screen, “What's the power source and how do I initiate?”

“I'm guessing by the way that blue thing is glowing, it's got to be the power source,” Kai replied, “Some kind of flux capacitor.”

Jerome started to laugh as for a moment, all the seriousness was gone from the moment.

“Oh my god, Kai!”

“ _What?”_

Jerome shook his head.

“Never mind, idiot... Give me a minute to figure this out...”

“It might be one of these,” Kai said, and drew a thick, pen-shaped cylinder from just below the control panel. He held both ends and gave it a twist. Blue light burst out, then as the orb glowed and its light expanded, it encased the platform in a bubble.

“I think I'd better hold on to this,” Kai whispered, then he looked down at the controls. “I'm guessing green is activate and red is stop...”

He hit the green button. The bubble of blue rippled and split, forming a narrow doorway, a film of shimmering transparent power made the divide look hazy. Through it, Jerome saw his parent's old bedroom. His jaw dropped as he stared at the sight.

“Now what?”

“ _Wait.”_

Kai closed the cylinder. The room vanished. He opened it again, and the room reappeared.

“This is like a key that opens and closes the door.”

“You'd better be right!” Jerome said, and stepped into the shimmer of haze.

“Wait!” Kai said as he looked on in alarm, but Jerome was gone, stumbling through to the other side.

 

Jerome's heart was racing as he stumbled through the shimmer and into his parents bedroom. _This was crazy. He looked around. This was his parents bedroom in his old house, the one that didn't exist any more because it had been burned down..._ He could smell a trace of his mother's perfume in the air, his father's jacket was folded over a chair by the dresser, the bed was unmade because his Mom used to forget to clean up...

He stumbled backwards and bumped against the dresser. The chair fell with thud and he quickly set it upright, then he heard footsteps on the stairs and backed away, heading back towards the shimmer of light, he reached it and it covered him just as Jeremiah entered the room, where he stood, staring at the sight of what appeared to be his dead brother... Jerome clenched and unclenched his fists as the power around his amplified the rush of blood to his ears as he took in a shallow breath... _Shit, this was real..._

“ _What the fu-”_ his Dad said, staring in shock at what appeared to be the ghost of his dead brother.  
“No, you're dead...” Jeremiah took a step back.

Jerome clenched and unclenched his hands nervously, staring at his father.

“ _You'd better get the kids out, brother – she's gonna kill you all!”_ he said, and his voice sounded distorted.

Then he felt a tug on the back of his jacket, and as he stumbled back, Kai let go and gave the cylinder a twist. The rip vanished. He hit the red button. The bubble vanished too, now they were on the platform again, and Kai put the closed cylinder back in its compartment as he pointed to the second cylinder next to it.

“It's like a safety feature,” he said, “These are keys to open and close the door. This means more than one person can go through. But I think it's intended to be used in a way that one person goes through and the other person watches, to make sure they don't need back up – otherwise, there wouldn't be two keys.”

“Or maybe Strange just keeps a spare,” Jerome replied, then he paused for thought, “I don't feel any different. I don't think he listened to me...”

Kai thought about the bubble that had encased the platform.

“I think any changes we make are remembered by other people, but not us, because we're in the eye of the storm... the bubble thing.”

Jerome nodded.

“Possibly.”

Then the screen flashed up a message:

_Keep or delete journey log and user DNA?_

“Delete!” Jerome said, selecting the option. The monitor returned to its usual blank state.

For a moment they just stood there, taking in the fact that they had worked the machine and Jerome had gone back – for a few seconds. Then Kai spoke up.

“Check your phone.”

“What for?” Jerome asked.

“If your Dad got your brothers and your sister out, they're still alive now – and you would definitely have their phone numbers.”

Jerome checked his phone, he looked at the screen carefully, even though he knew at a glance nothing had changed.

“No,” he said quietly, “Nothing has changed.”

“Then we make a new plan,” Kai replied, “Tomorrow, I get a new set of keys cut then put back the spare set and lock this place up. Then we wait -”

“ _Wait?”_

“Yes Jerome, we wait. We don't know if it's dangerous to make frequent trips in this machine. We wait until Strange goes away for the weekend again, and then we come back – in two weeks time. That also gives us time to think of a better plan.”

Jerome fell silent as they left the room and Kai locked the door, then they turned off the lights, left by the front door and headed for the fence. Kai was over first and this time, as Jerome followed, he landed better on the other side. Kai watched as he reactivated the fence, then they headed for the car. And Jerome still was silent... They got into the car and as they sat there, Kai waited for him to start the engine.

“What's wrong with you?” he asked, as Jerome sat there at the wheel, looking towards the lab.

“ _I failed.”_

“So we try again!”

Jerome turned to him as tears filled his eyes.

“ _I failed, Kai!”_ he gave a sob and punched the wheel in frustration, “I went back, I gave my Dad the message and my brothers and sister are _still_ dead! You know what? Screw this, I can't do this again, I'm just making a mockery of their memory with my pathetic attempts at being a hero!”

“No you're not!” Kai insisted, “It's a real time machine, Jerome! We figured out how to use it, you sent a message back – he didn't listen. That doesn't matter. We can try again. Maybe you're right, maybe we need to go back to the night of the fire.”

“No, I'm done,” said Jerome.

“And maybe you should get changed and take off that face paint before you go home,” Kai reminded him.

“Yes, and then I'm going home,” he replied, “And we're not coming back here again.”

Kai turned his head, looking out the window towards the lab. He hoped that he could change Jerome's mind about giving up – and he still had the spare set of keys. He planned to get a duplicate set cut, then return tomorrow and if Jerome wouldn't come with him, he would go alone... He wanted Jerome to succeed and save his family, he had talked of nothing else all his life. But Kai had a plan, too: _Penguin had died when he was seven months old. He could not recall his birth father. He wanted to meet him..._

 

“Good morning, Pince Oswald.”

On hearing those words, Oswald started to smile, then he gave a sigh of contentment as he opened his eyes. The morning was bright and his vision hurt for a moment as he blinked away sleep. He recalled their adventure the night before, his shotgun was still propped up against the wall on the other side of the room, and as he looked up at Jeremiah, he felt a warm glow. Last night he had surprised him, given him a fantasy come true... and now Jeremiah's eyes shone with deepest love as he leaned over him.

“How do you feel this morning?”

Oswald tried to sit up and his leg throbbed and he laughed.

“I strained my leg last night when I was aggressively fucking you, but apart from that...” he sat up, pausing to cautiously rub at his shoulder, “I feel great.”

Jeremiah handed him his morning tea.

“You look so much better, too.”

“But it's far too soon to know, we have to wait until the month is up and then go back for the results,” Oswald replied, pausing to sip his tea, “We mustn't be too optimistic, Jeremiah.”

“Maybe I want to be hopeful,” he replied as he smiled brightly.

Oswald looked at him intently, speaking cautiously, trying to keep him from straying too far on to the path of too much optimism.

“Let's not get our hopes too high. Remember I am fighting a disease that may well kill me despite Strange and his best efforts at a cure. We have to be realistic about this, Jeremiah. I am hoping for the best, but I'm also remembering the fact that this drug was, until now, untested.”

“Don't talk like that,” Jeremiah replied, “Please, Oswald? Let's just be hopeful. I get my fertility implant soon. Then we can start trying for a baby.”

Oswald set his tea down, then he caught Jeremiah's hand, pulling him towards him as Jeremiah sat on the edge of the bed.

“I won't be trying for a baby with you until I know if this drug has worked – or not,” Oswald replied, “Less than a month now, not long to wait.”

“But I got my appointment brought forward!”

“Yes I know, and by the time we start trying, I want us to know one way or another if this is over, or if I have more to go through. I just want to take this one step at a time, and I want _this_ out of the way first,” he said, indicating to his bruised shoulder and the scar in the middle of the bruising.

Sadness shaded Jeremiah's gaze.

“I need to start trying right away. We both need this, Oswald! If we have the baby to think about, you've got something to look forward to!”

Oswald gave his hand a squeeze, his heart aching at the sight of such desperation in Jeremiah's eyes.

“Okay, Jeremiah. We will start trying as soon as you get the implant. Maybe you're right, maybe it will make us both happier, it will certainly give us something to look forward to.”

Jeremiah was smiling again, and that was enough to make Oswald happy.

“You won't regret this, Oz!” he said, and hugged him tightly.

Oswald stayed silent about the fact that the exhaustion had started to creep back. He guessed he would probably spend the day in bed, but at least he had made Jeremiah's fantasy come true the night before – and he had experienced a huge surge of energy, too. He wasn't sure why that had happened, but he hoped it returned soon.

 

While Oswald had a quiet day resting at home, watched over by his Mr J, life wasn't so peaceful for Jerome. Kai called him seven times that morning and when he cut the call off, he sent him a text message:

_You can't give up on this. Too much is at stake!_

Jerome had sent back a reply:

_Drop the subject. I failed. No more time travel, it changed nothing!_

Then Jerome turned off his phone, deciding to have a quiet night indoors that evening, as he tried to get used to the idea that a life long dream had come to nothing, and it was time to move on. He had dreamed of saving his family, he had hoped one day to get the chance – and he had done, it, he had gone back to the past and warned his father – and nothing had changed. Perhaps this was an event that couldn't be changed. He didn't know how time travel worked, but he was sure he had given it his best shot, and his best had not been good enough...

 

 _Oswald was dreaming._ He was in a deep sleep, and as he gave a sigh and turned his head, he gave a sob, as he recalled his old life many years before, when he was young and his only health problem was a crippled leg, and he had been a high profile criminal. At first he had dreamed he was on the rooftop, yelling to the city that he was king of Gotham, then it had all slid into bad memories as he had seen his mother die in his arms and then recalled his torture in Arkham. By the time he was at the pier as Ed had put a bullet in his guts and he was sinking into icy water, he was yelling for help and suddenly arms were around him, and he reached up, grabbing at his saviour as he was pulled from the depths, coughing and gasping for air.

“ _Oswald, it's okay!”_

That voice brought him back to his warm bed and the safety of home and banished the nightmare – it was the voice of Mr J.

“Its okay you're safe, I've got you,” Jeremiah kept saying, over and over as he held him and Oswald clung on and wept as Jeremiah stroked his hair.

“It was just a bad dream, Oswald.”

Jeremiah was still holding on to him as he looked into his eyes. Oswald focused on his gaze as he felt a strange clash of exhaustion and a fiery surge of energy swirling within his body, as if both were colliding, deciding which would win. He was drenched in sweat. This was a stark reminder that being on this drug – even if it did offer a cure – was not an easy experience.

“Lie back and rest,” Jeremiah said, easing him back down as he looked up at him anxiously.

“I'm scared,” Oswald whispered.

Jeremiah stroked his hair again, sitting patiently on the bed as he spoke softly to him.

“There's a hell of a fight going on inside you,” he said, “And Strange didn't say this would be easy. Neither should we expect it to be. But if last night was an indication of how well you will feel on a good day, I think we can safely say the drug is working. You just have to expect to have day like this one sometimes.”

“I hope you're right,” Oswald whispered.

“Go back to sleep,” Jeremiah said softly.

Just then, there was a tap on the door.

“Is everything okay?” Jerome called out.

“Yes, come in,” Oswald said, sounding tired.

Jerome entered the room, and he had a worried look on his face. He had heard Oswald call out, then heard his father speaking to him urgently, as Oswald's frightened voice had started to calm.

“Are you okay, Uncle Oz?”

Now Jerome was at his bedside, and Oswald smiled reassuringly at his step son.

“I had a bad dream, that's all. I'm absolutely, fine, Jerome.”

“And Oswald needs to sleep,” Jeremiah reminded him.

Jerome looked at his father, then at Oswald, as he thought of the time machine. This was something going back to another time and place couldn't fix...

“I wish I could make you better,” Jerome said.

He had become tearful. Oswald sat up at once.

“I'm okay, please don't get upset.”

He gave Jerome a strong hug, and as Jerome let go, he blinked away tears.

“I'm fine!” Oswald assured him, smiling as he tried to reassure him.

Jerome smiled too, holding back his tears.

“I know, I guess I just worry too much.”

“You don't have to worry about me, I'm starting to feel stronger. It's just that I get bad days sometimes.”

Jerome nodded.

“And that's to be expected,” he agreed.

They talked for a short while and then Jerome left Oswald with his Dad, who insisted on staying with him until he fell asleep. Jerome went back to his room, where he found another message from Kai:

 _MAYBE everything stays the way it is because YOU gave up!_ he had written, _Meet me at the lab. PS. I'm already there, Jerome. I got the spare keys cut and when you get here do NOT touch anything – I'm going on a mission of my own..._

Jerome felt a swirl of panic: _Kai had gone back, he was messing about with the time machine by himself?_

“You idiot, Kai,” he muttered, “I guess someone has to stop you!” Then he grabbed his car keys and made a dash for the stairs, his mind in a spin of panic as he wondered exactly how much trouble Kai could get up to left alone and unsupervised with a device capable of time travel...

 

If Jerome had hoped to stop him from activating the device, he was too late. Kai had plotted the date and time and map coordinates, and as the ripple had opened up, he had stepped through into a place he knew well, but many years before – the garden of Uncle Oswald's mansion, and he was standing right next to a broken fence panel. He had passed through the transparent shimmer, he was on the other side of it and as he looked up the path to see a familiar figure waddling towards him, he felt a sharp jolt as his heart ached: _There he was. There was Penguin, his birth father..._ He was wearing a fine suit and a long coat that covered his round body warmly, and he looked to be several months pregnant...

 _He's pregnant with me,_ Kai thought to himself, and as the bird faced man stopped walking, he tilted his head, blinked beady eyes and then spoke in a gruff voice:

“What the _fuck_ are you doing on this property?” he demanded, and all Kai could do was smile as tears of joy filled his eyes.

Penguin was waddling over to him, short and hunched and looking rather mean as his eyes glared sharply at the stranger. Kai walked towards him, and they met on the middle of the pathway.

“You must be Penguin,” Kai said warmly, holding back his tears as joy shone in his eyes, “It's such a pleasure to meet you!”

Penguin blinked, a startled expression coming to his face as he realised this young man bore a striking resemblance to someone close to him...

“Are you a relative of Oswald Cobblepot?” he asked.

 _Yes!_ Kai wanted to say, but instead, he remembered he had travelled back in time, and saying that would cause confusion.

“No, I'm just here to fix the fence for Mr Valeska,” he said, indicating to the broken fence where beyond, the Valeska house stood tall, “But I heard that Mr Cobblepot's friend Ed has a partner called Penguin and he's pregnant - and I'm so glad I bumped into you.”

“Why?” Penguin asked.

Kai looked at his birth father and as their eyes met, he swore he had never felt such love.

“Because,” he said softly, reaching for his flipper and gently holding it, “I think you're going to be a great birth father. Best birth daddy in the whole world! And when your baby grows up, he's always going to think of you with love. I bet when he grows up, he will take inspiration from you, he will probably want to settle down with a pretty girl and then he'll ask to be the one to carry the babies, so he can do what you did and be a birth father. He's going to be so proud of you!”

Penguin stared at him, feeling touched by the kind words of this stranger, who was still clutching his flipper and oddly, did not feel like a stranger at all...

“Thanks, that's a kind thing to say,” Penguin replied, and then he stepped forward, putting heavy arms around him as he hugged him and patted his back with his flipper. It was a moment Kai knew he would cherish forever. As Penguin let go, his eyes were shining as he smiled.

“You should come in and meet Ed and Oswald.”

“I can't,” Kai said, “I have to go back to Mr Valeska and give him an estimate for the repair to the fence.”

“Maybe I'll see you again sometime,” Penguin replied.

Kai smiled as he nodded.

“You most definitely will, Dad -”

 _Oops._ Penguin's eyes briefly showed a flicker of confusion. Kai quickly put it right.

“Mr Penguin. Birth daddy... best dad in Gotham!”

He reached for his flipper and shook it warmly.

“I have to go. It's been an honour to meet you, Penguin.”

“It's been nice talking to you too,” Penguin replied, and he smiled, wondering why he felt such warmth and affection for the young man who was a compete stranger – maybe it was his resemblance to Oswald, he wasn't quite sure... But now that young man had headed back towards the broken fence. Penguin turned to go back up the path, but instinct made him turn back. The young man was gone. And he got the oddest feeling that he knew him from somewhere...Penguin turned back towards the house again, then as he felt the baby kick, he put his flipper on his baby bump and smiled.

“Let's go and tell Ed we met a new friend today.. and that fence is getting fixed. It's about time Velaska got around to that!” he exclaimed, then he waddled off back towards the house...

 

Kai was back on the platform. As he closed the cylinder, the rip closed and he placed it back in its compartment, then hit the red button and the bubble vanished and the orb's light glowed low. He saw the monitor light up and he read the message and hit delete, and the screen went dark. The door opened and Jerome rushed in.

“What the hell are you doing?” he demanded.

Then he shut up, staring at Kai, who was smiling with tears of joy in his eyes as he left the platform and joined him.

“I went back in time to before I was born – I went back to your place, I met Penguin! I met my birth father!” Kai hugged him tightly, then let go and carried on explaining.

“I said I was there to mend the broken fence. He believed me. I told him he was going to be the best birth father in the world! He hugged me, Jerome!” a tear of joy ran down his cheek, “I couldn't remember my birth father, because he died when I was a baby, but now I _do_ remember him, because I met him just now, thanks to this machine!”

Jerome was still staring at him.

“You went by yourself?”

“Just for ten minutes! I'm so happy I met him!” then a sudden thought hit him as he grabbed Jerome's shoulders, giving him a shake, “I think I'm right about what I said. Things only worked out like this for your family because you gave up! You can still change this! Let's go back one more time and try again. I still think you can save them, Jerome!”

As Jerome looked into his eyes, he felt a spark of hope. Kai had been back and met his birth father, if he could do that, then surely there was a way to go back and stop Ecco from carrying out the murders...

“Okay. One more try,” Jerome agreed, “But not today.”

“Jerome, we could go back now and save those kids!”

He shook his head.

“No,” he said, as a new plan began to form in his mind, “We wait. The week after next, Strange is away again. That gives us enough time to think up a plan. We have to have a plan that can't fail. If we go back on the night of the fire, we only get one shot to put this right. We have to make sure it's going to work.”

“So what's the plan?” Kai asked.

Jerome shook his head.

“I don't know – yet. But we've got enough time to think about it. I need to think about the night of the murders, remember everything that happened and decide on the best place I need to be to stop it.”

“The best place _we_ need to be,” Kai replied, “You're not doing this alone, I said I'd help you, and I will,” he started to smile, still on a high from meeting his birth father on his travels through time, _“You're not going in alone! This a job for Cobblepot and Valeska!”_

The two guys laughed as they turned out the lights, left the room and locked up the lab.

“Valeska and Cobblepot sounds better!” said Jerome, and together, they left the house, locking it up, leaving it as they found it, then they jumped the fence, turned the power back on and headed back towards Jerome's car. Then they got in, exchanged a smile and drove away, filled with determination to take another shot at changing history – there was still hope...

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

The days passed by, then a week was gone, then another, and all through this time, Oswald had days when he felt great, and days when he could barley get out of bed. But the good days were _very_ good. On a good day, he couldn't keep his hands off Jeremiah if he tried...

By now Jeremiah had been to the hospital and gone through a fifteen minute procedure that had been painless, and later left him feeling like he had a deep throbbing pain that ran from below his ribcage all the way down to his ass – something he had joked about despite the fact that the pain had taken two days to settled down. He had heard the insertion of these implants were usually painless but some guys were unlucky and it hurt for a couple of days. It made him wonder what childbirth would be like, as he had waited for the pain to wear off as that tiny implant drew in his host DNA, then settled, waiting to be impregnated... On good days, sex wasn't a problem. Oswald was very keen and enthusiastic, and had even offered to dominate him with the shotgun all over again to make it even more exciting.

Days like that made Jeremiah's hopes soar – not just for the chance that he might be pregnant but for the fact that Oswald getting so much stronger had to be a good sign. But the bad days made them both feel low, as he lay in bed with headaches and weakness and the pain intensified in his shoulder.

With just a few days to go until their return visit to Strange to see if the medication had worked, Oswald was starting to worry deeply. He kept his fears from Jeremiah, who was focusing on thoughts of his fertility implant as he impatiently counted down the days, knowing the implant had to be in place for at least a month before he could take a pregnancy test and stand a chance of it being positive.

By now, Jerome had been told about his father's baby plans, and he was thrilled for him. When Kai had found out, he had hugged him and said he was making a wonderful decision. Then they had spent an afternoon talking about how exciting it would be to have a new baby in the house, as Kai told Oswald and his Dad how he planned to carry his own children one day, because he wanted to be a birth father, just like his own father, Penguin. _And that was the day Kai and Jerome realised their plans to break in again and use the time machine would have to wait..._

That day, as they sat around in the front room after dinner, Oswald had fallen quiet as he rested on the sofa. He had been feeling okay, but talk of the future had sent his mood in a downward spiral as he wondered if he even had a future to look forward to. He had placed all of his hope into Hugo's cure, his _untested_ cure... Jeremiah had called Strange to make arrangements to see him next week for Oswald's final blood test. Oswald listened as Jeremiah made the call for him, feeling icy cold with dread as he realise that day would be five days away – and come around only too soon - as all things did when he didn't want them to happen...

“Yes Hugo, we will see you then...” he paused and listened, “Oh really? Well, I'm sure if all goes well we won't need your help further but if we do, thank you for the offer. See you next week.”

Jeremiah put the phone down.

“That's all arranged, Oswald. We go back for your blood test on Tuesday and by Wednesday - or possibly Thursday - morning, Strange will have the result.”

“That's a long wait,” Oswald said quietly.

Jeremiah noticed his face had paled and he grabbed a drink and sat beside him, smiling warmly.

“And we're going to hope for _good_ news!” he reminded him, “But he did say if we needed more help – in the _small_ possibility that it didn't work - there are some other meds he can give you that will help you to cope better with conventional treatment. But he's just trying to cover everything! Don't worry!”

Oswald's face was still pale.

“I'll try not to worry,” he said quietly, and he turned away, looking to the flickering fire.

Jeremiah was still talking, but now he looked to Jerome, who was sat on a chair by the window as Kai stood nearby, looking out thoughtfully towards the rose garden where the Velaska house used to stand.

“Strange said he's tried to think of everything, even the possibility of the treatment not working, and while that's not likely, he said if it happens, he will happily put in extra hours to work on medications to help Oswald – even though he's currently very tied up with an environmental project with the city, and it's going to mean he we will be working seven days a week – possibly for a few months.”

“ _Months?”_ Jerome exclaimed as he and Kai exchanged a look of alarm.

Jeremiah felt rather confused, wondering why the boys were so shocked at that remark.

“He often works weeks or months on projects. I don't see why you're so concerned. I'm sure it won't affect any help he needs to give Oswald – if he needs it, which I'm sure he wont,” he paused to give Oswald's hand a squeeze, “I'm sure all will be well next week, we have to stay positive about this.”

“Yes, we do, Mr J,” Oswald said quietly, as he thought again that Strange must have had his doubts about this drug to allow for the possibility of it not working... now, that worry he felt about the test result next week was turning to ice cold dread...

 

Later, as the sun began to set, Kai and Jerome took a walk outside. They stood together on the driveway as anger burned in Jerome's eyes.

“ _Months?_ Strange will tied up with projects for months? We can't go back, Kai! I can't use the machine. This is the end, obviously a sign that I should leave the past alone.” Jerome leaned against his car, giving a sigh as he looked towards the place where the neighbouring fence used to be, where now, there stood a rose garden, the permanent reminder that his family was dead, despite his attempt to change history.

“You can't give up!” Kai said sharply as he stepped closer.

“I just did!” Jerome glared at him, “Leave it alone. The subject's closed!”

“How can it be closed?” Kai demanded, “You've wanted to do this all your life, to go back and save them! You can't just give up because the lab's off limits for a while!”

“I failed the first time. I should have known then it was pointless.”

Anger sparked in Kai's eyes.

“And maybe this is _why_ they stayed dead! Nothing will change if you don't go back and fix it! If you give up, nothing changes, ever.”

Jerome tensed as his eyes flashed with fury.

“Why don't you focus on your own life for once instead of telling me what I should be doing? Get off your lazy ass and learn how to fix your car, Malakai - that should keep you occupied!”

“Maybe I should,” Kai replied, “It's not as if you ever get off your lazy ass to make any changes around here. _You can't even save your own family!_ ”

Jerome gave him a shove, but Kai lunged and tackled him to the ground as they rolled in the gravel, then the door to the mansion opened and Jeremiah stepped out.

“ _Stop that brawling!”_ he said sharply, and Kai climbed off Jerome, who had struggled in vain to land a punch.

“You can't even handle a fight!” Kai said as he got up and brushed down his clothing.

Jeremiah hurried over, glaring from his son to Kai Cobblepot. They had never, ever had a quarrel before, let alone a fight...

“What's this about?” he demanded.

Jerome shot Kai an angry glare.

“It was my fault,” Kai said, “I asked him to hurry up and fix my car. I forgot he's worried about Oswald.”

Jeremiah's anger simmered down at once.

“Get in the house,” he said, and Jerome nodded and walked away, heading for the door.

Jeremiah turned to Kai.

“I think you should go home and maybe call Jerome in the morning, when he's calmed down” he said.

“I'll do that. Sorry about this,” Kai replied, “It won't happen again.”

Jeremiah regarded him with an understanding expression.

“We're all worried right now,” he replied, “It's understandable. At least you didn't kill each other!”

Kai still looked worried, and Jeremiah noticed.

“Is there anything going on that I should know about?” he asked suspiciously.

“No,” Kai replied, staying silent about the truth, then he turned away and headed for the gates.

 

Jeremiah went back inside and then went upstairs, he found the bedroom door open and sure enough there was Jerome, sitting on his bed and sulking, just as he had predicted.

“It's not like you and Kai to fight,” he said, sitting next to him, “I know this is a difficult time for all of us but please, think of Oswald? He doesn't need to hear fights and quarrels, he's got enough to deal with at this moment in time.”

Jerome gave a heavy sigh as he looked at his Dad and wished he could tell him everything. But he didn't doubt he would be furious to learn that he and Kai had broken into the lab...

“I know that,” Jerome said quietly, then he paused for thought, recalling his failed attempt to save his family as he wondered what his Dad had made of that moment years ago, when he had appeared before him...

“Do you think there's life after death?”

Sadness flickered in Jeremiah's eyes.

“I hope so,” he replied, “I think there's a god, and a heaven. Uncle Oswald thinks so too. He's always said some day I'll see my brother again, and my children. I'm not so sure I'd want to see your Mom again, though! Why do you ask?”

“It's just that I was thinking about when my brothers and sister died -”

“Oh no, is this because Oswald is sick?”

Seeing such pain in his Dad's eyes made Jerome feel guilty for asking that question.

“No!” he insisted, “Of course not. I was just wondering, do my brothers and my sister know I'm still alive, do they know I survived? Do you think ghosts are real?”

Jeremiah's bright eyes registered surprise.

“ _Ghosts?”_

“Ghosts,” Jerome repeated in a hushed voice.

Jeremiah paused for thought.

“I've never told anyone this,” he said, “But before the shootings and the fire, life with your mother was getting pretty bad, I never dreamed she would do anything to hurt you or the other kids, I thought she might get violent with me – possibly – but not with you or the twins and certainly not little Daisy. But around the time she was behaving erratically, I heard a noise upstairs. I went up to investigate and...” he paused, realising how crazy this would sound, “I swear I saw my dead brother standing in my bedroom. He looked solid as life, he had no scars, just face paint and a suit I remember he used to wear, and he said, get the kids out brother, she's going to kill you all.”

Jerome stared at him. _Here he was, listening to the consequence of his own actions on his travel through time..._

“That was his ghost?” he asked in a hushed voice.

Jeremiah shook his head.

“No, the whole thing was a coincidence. I think I was so stressed I hallucinated that day. You see, Ecco was very hostile towards me and I actually stayed up one night with a loaded gun in case she tried to kill me. I never thought she would have harmed you kids, the worst I imagined her doing was taking you away from me and getting me put back in Arkham. I underestimated her, and that is my eternal regret.”

“You didn't know,” Jerome reminded him.

“But maybe that hallucination was my own subconscious warning me, and I didn't listen?”

“ _No!”_ Jerome insisted as he realised his attempt to change that past had just left his Dad with more guilt over failing to save his family, “You didn't know, it's not your fault!”

Jeremiah gave a heavy sigh.

“I know that, but I still think about it sometimes, I never stop wishing I could have changed the outcome that night. But at least you got out, Jerome, at least I still have you.”

Jerome gave his Dad a hug, then Jeremiah got up.

“I'd better go and keep Oswald company, I don't like leaving him alone too long, he's worried about his test results.”

Then he left the room. Jerome sat there alone, deep in thought. So far the only consequence of his attempt to try and change the past had added to his father's grief...His phone buzzed. It was Kai. _Sorry,_ the message read. _It's okay,_ he replied, and then he put the phone aside and turned his thoughts back to the time machine. He really wasn't sure it was worth trying again – the first attempt had been a disaster...

 

The next few days went by slowly for Oswald, whose worry increased as the time drew nearer to visit Strange. Too many fears were crowding in, and he stayed silent about all of them, saying nothing because Jeremiah was trying so hard to be reassuring that it made his heart ache. It was easier to force a smile and be brave about it on the surface than to sob in his arms, because Jeremiah needed him to be strong, and so that was how he pretended to be.

Oswald was confident when he went with Jeremiah to visit Strange and have blood taken. He was reminded that the result could take a day or more and he would have to wait to get the result. Oswald thanked him, then said he would have the implant taken out on Thursday, and added that hopefully, by then, the news would be good. Jeremiah had remarked that it was wonderful to see him so optimistic at last. Oswald had smiled warmly, agreeing with him. Then they had returned home and Oswald had gone upstairs while Jeremiah prepared lunch. Now he felt sick and scared and ready to break...

Oswald stood in front of the mirror as he laid his cane aside and took off his coat, he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeve, pausing to press against the ache in his arm, it still hurt deep as if the needle had remained buried there. He looked into the mirror, meeting his own gaze as he silently concluded he had aged well and didn't look like a dying man. _But he probably was dying. And he needed a drink..._

Jeremiah came in with some tea and set it next to the bed.

“Are you okay?”

Oswald drew in a shaky breath as he blinked back tears.

“No, I am _not_ okay, Jeremiah!”

His lover looked at him in surprise.

“But you've been fine these past few days -”

“ _I lied.”_

Oswald limped over to him, fear burning in his pale gaze.

“I am terrified!” he stated, “I have to wait t to find out if I'm cured or if I'm still sick! If this hasn't worked, I won't survive conventional treatment for long, not after being on this drug!”

Jeremiah took hold of him gently, closing his hands about his arms as he spoke calmly.

“Oswald, don't get worked up -”

“ _Worked up?”_ Oswald fumed as he shook off his grasp, _“This is my life, Jeremiah!”_

“I know it is! Please Oswald, sit down and have some tea.”

Jeremiah had such a pleading look in his eyes it was enough to crush his rage at the thought of dying before his time. He nodded, then took a breath to calm himself as sat down on the bed.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, “I'm just afraid.”

“You never have to apologise to me for anything,”Jeremiah told him, then Oswald held his arms out to him as he looked up at him.

“Come here, Mr J.”

As Jeremiah sat beside him and embraced him, Oswald held him tightly.

“I love you,” he whispered, “I'm sorry for yelling.”

Jeremiah drew back as he started to smile. He reached up and brushed a dark lock of hair from Oswald's eyes.

“ _Stop_ saying sorry to me! It's okay!”

He hugged him again, as Oswald held on tight, deciding he needed to get out of here later. He needed to be somewhere else for a while, somewhere full of memories of happier times. He needed to be at the iceberg Lounge. And he would be going alone...

 

Oswald managed to sneak a couple of drinks during the afternoon. He thought about it, considering the one he loved, and the fact that he wouldn't exactly be happy to know he had gone out and got drunk at a time like this... But he couldn't do this. He couldn't wait at home, while Jeremiah worried and tried to keep him away from the booze... Oswald told his lover he was going to the Lounge that afternoon to check the accounts and spend some time working because he needed to clear his head. Jeremiah said it was a great idea. Oswald gave him a tender kiss and a lingering hug, hoping he would understand later when he came back drunk and full of apology...

 

By the time Oswald got to the lounge it was five thirty. The bar was open and there were a handful of staff around, all who looked surprised to see him considering they had known for a while that Mr Cobblepot was unwell and meant to be resting at home, but here he was, looking his usual dashing self as he hobbed over to the bar and demanded a drink.

The first went down like liquid fire, the second went down easier. By the third, he was starting to relax. He sat at a table in a quiet corner and checked his phone, and smiled on seeing a message from Jeremiah, and then he replied:

_I'm fine, Mr J. I'm in the office, it helps to keep busy. I'll be home later._

Then Oswald signalled to the guy at the bar to fetch him another drink. Just as he reached for a glass, Oswald caught his eye.

“Leave the bottle with me,” was all he said.

An hour later, Oswald was sitting there alone, a drink in his hand, feeling mildly drunk, it was certainly enough to keep the worst of his fears under control. Tomorrow he would get his results back. He was ready for the news to be bad. He guessed he wouldn't be when the booze wore off, but right now, he felt ready...

Oswald looked around the lounge as memories crowded in of better times. The years he had spent running this place... The people he had known. The nights he had spent getting drunk here, the flirting, the kisses, the stolen glances from those who admired the king of Gotham... it had been so long ago... He supposed he had lived a pretty full life. But there was still room for more, he wasn't ready to give up yet.

_Then, she walked in._

Oswald saw her enter the bar, she ordered a white wine and he noticed her eyes looked sad. She reached up and brushed a tear from her face. It hadn't spoiled her make up. She wore a short black dress and her build was slender, she carried an elegance about her that suggested class and money, too.

The place was still quiet because it was early, and as he looked at her, she turned her head and met his gaze, and she seemed rather surprised that he had noticed her.

“Good afternoon,” he said politely, “I'm Oswald. I own this place. Is everything okay, you seem rather upset?”

She stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of the handsome older man, his build was heavy and his suit was immaculate, his hair was jet black and swept into spikes and his eyes were striking. He was also looking at her kindly and had spoken so softly. She walked over to him and took a seat, and the way she downed half a glass of that wine was a sure sign this wasn't her first drink today.

“You own this place?” she said.

“Yes, I most certainly do.”

“Impressive,” she replied, “My husband is a successful businessman too... successful at business, the _husband_ part is debatable!” and she downed the rest of her drink.

Oswald sat back comfortably, feeling the ache in his shoulder slide away and he guessed it had to be down to the booze numbing the pain – but that feeling was back again, that surge of energy. It was playing havoc with his mind as all fears were dashed aside and it felt as if the very walls of this place were feeding him now, rejuvenating him, like he had slipped back through his memories and become the king of Gotham once more.

“We quarrel over stupid things,” she said as she sniffed and blinked away tears, “Vacation destinations, the colour scheme for the ballroom, whose fault it is that I can't get pregnant...”

Oswald said nothing as he looked back at her in surprise. She had just stated all of that as if it was lumped into the same category...

“I'm sorry you have these problems.”

She looked at him with deep sorrow in her eyes.

“It's not even me who wants kids! I'm happy as we are, but he needs an heir... Why is life _so_ unfair to me?”

She had asked that question demanding an answer as she looked across the table at Oswald, then she gave a sob, “Why do I have nothing to look forward to in life?”

Oswald's gaze cooled to arctic blue as he glared at her.

“You have _nothing_ to look forward to? With your money and privilege and your good health? _Tomorrow – or most likely the next day, I find out if I'm cured, or if I still have leukaemia_.”

She stared at him, saying nothing for a moment as those words sunk in.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know,” she said quietly, then she looked away from him towards the bar. As he reached across the table and closed his hand over hers, she looked back at him, and as their gaze connected, she made no attempt to draw her hand away.

“Of course you didn't know,” Oswald said as he smiled fondly, “And I'm sure to you, the problems you have seem like the end of the world - but they're not, if you woke up tomorrow and didn't know how long you had to live, _nothing_ would matter to you but living as long as you can and cherishing those you love. Even the money wouldn't matter. That's one thing this terrible experience has taught me. What really matters most, is being with those I love.”

He made a move to draw his hand away then changed his mind. She was still holding on, as she looked at him warmly.

“I shall always remember those words,” she said, “It's crazy, isn't it... a big city like Gotham and I walk into a bar and meet a man who makes me see a new perspective on life.”

That feeling was starting to rise again - that energy, that all consuming sudden switch from weak to strong and with it was coming a _huge_ surge of sexual arousal as he looked at this slender, delicate woman and the thought flashed to mind that he could fuck her here on the floor in the middle of the Lounge and no one, not one of his staff would say a word about it. She could be having a screaming climax and the bar staff would look away, because he was the boss here... He was still powerful, he was still very much alive, at this moment, he felt _very_ alive... A brief thought ran through his mind that this medication did crazy things, and maybe it didn't mix with alcohol... He drew his hand away and reached for his cane, getting up stiffly.

“Excuse me,” he said, “I really should go to the office.. it's what I came here to do!”

She got up too, and as he stumbled, she reached for his arm to steady him.

“I think perhaps we've both had too much to drink!” she said, and smiled.

“That was just my weak my leg,” he replied, “I'll be fine...”

He limped over to a doorway, opened it and began to make his way up the stairs. His leg still felt weak and he paused, clinging to the rail as he leaned on his cane, and then he was very glad she had hurried up after him. She had waited at the bottom to make sure he was okay, and when she saw he was not, she had followed him up. He appreciated that and thanked her warmly as she put a gentle hand on his back to steady him as they climbed to the top together.

“Once again, thank you,” he said, smiling as he looked into her eyes, “And I think it's only fair I invite you into my office for a drink...in fact, I insist.”

They stood there for a moment just smiling at each other, as they both sensed a mutual warmth and a feel of being utterly at ease. Then Oswald unlocked the door and she followed him inside.

His thoughts strayed to Jeremiah waiting at home, then away from Jeremiah and back to this moment:

_Maybe he was dying. Maybe this would be the only chance he would ever have to go crazy and fuck a stranger... There it was again, that surge of lust that shocked him with its urgency..._

He took off his jacket and tossed it on a sofa by the wall, then he loosened his tie as he headed over to the other side of the room to fix her a drink. She was just standing there looking about the place, and he heard her say this was a nice office.

“You have great taste in decor,” she added.

“Thank you,” he replied, as he fixed them both a drink.

Then he paused, too aware of the heat on his skin and the hardness of his cock and how he desperately wanted to relieve this overwhelming sexual tension. It was the meds, it had to be. The meds and the booze and this surge of energy that played havoc with his body. Adding that to his current emotional state, he knew by now he really should have stayed at home...

“Let me help you with those drinks, Oswald,” she said as she slid her hand around his broad waist, and her touch felt like the spark that was needed to ignite an inferno.

He looked into the mirror in front of him, picturing himself as he used to be, younger, slender, back in the days when he was king of Gotham...

“ _Oswald...”_ she whispered.

He turned around, meeting her gaze as desire shone deep in her eyes. He put a hand on the delicate curve of her lower back and he walked beside her, limping carefully back towards the desk, then he paused to look at her:

_She was pretty. Not his first choice, because she wasn't Jeremiah. But she was here and he was filled with desire and need and urges that he could normally control, but not today..._

She wanted him and that was all he needed to know as he reached out and gently stroked her hair, she pressed her face against his hand, then as he drew it back she gave a sigh of longing. Oswald fell silent for a moment, looking into her eyes as they stood together and he felt the very soul of this room - or what ever it was in the walls that soaked up the years of memory - come alive as he remembered years ago, in his criminal days:

So many recollections of encounters... _Kissing a young woman who worked at the bar, it was after hours, and that kiss was deep and lovely and she had to leave and go home, but he liked the taste of her... He had also liked the taste of Ed years later, Ed who had loved him and left him... Then he remembered his secretary Carol... Oh those legs, those stocking tops and where they led to! His hand on her thigh as she whispered, Take me Mr Cobblepot!_

Oswald drew in a sharp breath, his gaze still fixed on the woman he had just met, a stranger who was willing to help him give into urges that were out of control. He fully acknowledged he would fuck her, he was painfully hard and she was looking at him like she was ready to drown in his eyes...

“ _You want me?”_ he whispered.

“ _Yes,”_ she said softly.

Oswald dashed away paper work with a swipe of his hand as papers fluttered downwards, landing scattered. Her back was to the desk. He lifted her and she laid back and he raised her skirt and tugged off her underwear. She was soaking wet and more than ready for him and he wasted no time as he got between her parted legs, grabbing her hips as he slid her roughly down to the edge of the desk and her slender legs wrapped around his thick waistline.

“I'm sorry,” he said breathlessly, “But I am rather impatient to fuck you!”

“ _Then fuck me!”_ she begged.

He granted her wish as he thrust in hard, making her cry out as he did the same. There was nothing romantic or tender or even remotely polite about their encounter. They fucked like animals. He slammed in and out of her as she gasped over and over and got louder and he was thankful this room was soundproof.

“ _You're so fucking wet you brazen hussy!”_ he whispered as sweat ran down his face and he looked down at her on the table, spread open for him, his cock buried inside her. He moved hard against her, over and over until he slammed in one last time.

“ _Oswald!”_ she gasped as he throbbed hot and fast deep inside her body, her eyes were closed, her mouth was open as she gasped for air and he was still coming, the last throbs were just as good as the first.

“ _I just drained my fucking balls in you!”_ he said breathlessly, and felt another thrill run through his body to have spoken in such a dirty way to this lady who had _never_ fucked a criminal in her life until now... Then he drew out of her, and as he gave his cock a gentle squeeze, a final trace of come ran from it as he started to recover his breath.

“Oh my god that was... _so_...” Oswald pulled up his pants and closed his belt and tidied his clothing, _“...So_ _satisfying!_ ”

She sat up and smiled, a look of absolute satisfaction on her face. Her hair was a mess. Her make up was smudged. He had taken that fine lady and fucked her like a whore and she had loved it...

“Oswald,” she said again, and as she slid off the table, she wrapped her arms around him and they shared a kiss that made up for all the tenderness their fucking had lacked.

Now his desire was spent, he felt mildly exhausted and rightly, his leg was aching like hell. The dull pain in his shoulder was back and all the euphoria had left him as he thought of Jeremiah.

“I'm sorry,” he said as he let go of her “But like you, I also have a man I love at home. And we shouldn't have done this...I've been drinking, I'm on powerful medication and it affects me in unusual ways and you are very pretty and -”

“It's happened,” she said with a smile, “I know we can't meet again. But I will never forget this, or you. And I hope you recover, I really do! I wish you the very best.”

She hugged him tightly, and as she drew back their gaze locked for a moment, and he knew if he didn't let go of her two relationships would definitely be in danger of ending. He also knew he had a confession to make to Jeremiah...

She tidied her clothing and then she told him she would take a taxi home. He walked her to the door of the office and opened it. Then he realised something, and caught her arm as she turned back and deepest apology reflected in his eyes.

“I am so terribly sorry, my dear!” he said, “I was so caught up in the moment I forgot to ask your name.”

_She smiled and she touched his face. She told him she hoped he lived for many years to come. Then she told him her name, and left._

Now all Oswald could do was think about home and Jeremiah, because he had _so_ much more than a confession of infidelity to make... The shock of what had just happened had sobered him up, but all the same, he had been drinking, so when he went back downstairs, he asked a staff member to take his car and drive him home right away.

 

Oswald got back to the mansion by eight pm. He thanked his employee for the ride and paid him for his trouble and gave him extra money to cover a taxi so he could get back to his shift, then he limped stiffly up to the door and unlocked it, went inside and closed it behind him. As the door closed, it sounded as hollow as he felt inside.

“Oswald, I've been trying to call you!”

Jeremiah came out of a nearby room and hurried up to him. There was a look of urgency on his face. Oswald could do nothing but stand there as he fought back tears, thinking of what he had done, and how much he had to explain to Jeremiah. But his lover spoke up first.

“Oswald,” he said urgently as he placed a hand on his arm, “Strange called! He thought the results would take much longer because that was an estimate. He has never processed a result before with this drug but it was ready faster than he expected...” tears filled his eyes as he laughed and sobbed at the same time, _“It's wonderful news! You're cured, my love! My Prince Oswald is going to live! ”_

He gave another sob and reached for him, and Oswald held him as tears filled his eyes...

_He was cured?_

It had barely sunk in as he drew back and looked intently at his lover.

“ _Jeremiah, I am so sorry,”_ he said as his voice trembled, _“But I got very drunk at the lounge and it didn't mix well with the meds and I... I...”_ Oswald's voice cracked with emotion as tears filled wide eyes that begged forgiveness, _“I had sex with someone else... I didn't intend to seduce her but then... she told me her name...”_

A tear ran down his face as Jeremiah stepped closer and brushed it away, then he placed his hand on Oswald's cheek, steadying his gaze to level with his own as Oswald saw nothing but acceptance in his eyes as Jeremiah understood at once, and love shone in his gaze as he started to speak:  
_“And I bet her name was Esther Cobblepot!”_

“ _Yes!”_ Oswald said tearfully.

Jeremiah smiled as he pulled him close, Oswald was still trembling from the shock of everything that had happened that day, but then as his Mr J spoke again, he knew everything was okay, and always would be:

“ _And this was meant to be,”_ Jeremiah said as joy shone in his eyes, _“Today_ _you met Penguin's mother, Oswald. Nine months from now we know where to find him, and I'll be there to see you walk out of that penguin enclosure at Gotham Zoo with your son in your arms. We're going to find him together, and bring him home and raise him together, my love.”_

Oswald's eyes filled with joy as he knew in a heartbeat the one he loved had seen this coming even when he had not.

“This a day we will never forget!” Jeremiah added, “ The day you found out you're cured, the same day you conceived Penguin. _By the way, that implant in your shoulder? It's the reason why Penguin will look the way it does. I mentioned to Strange that we were trying for a baby, he said after having that drug, any kids you conceive could have birth defects. They could be especially severe if you conceived while that implant was still in your shoulder!_ Now we know everything, Oswald. All we have to do is wait!”

Oswald looked as stunned as he felt as Jeremiah hugged him and then kissed him and hugged him again. As he drew back, Oswald's eyes were sparkling with joy.

“ _My son is on the way!”_ he exclaimed.

“Yes!” Jeremiah said with equal excitement, “That little guy with the flippers, your son – and this time, he's going to have a great life, we will make sure of that! You won't lose him this time Oz, he's ours, we will find him and raise him together!”

The news was still sinking in that he was cured. Now, he was also getting used to the fact that Penguin was soon to be born. Oswald looked into Jeremiah's eyes as he smiled brightly.

“ _I'm so happy!”_ he said, and as they embraced again, and this time stayed in a tight embrace, Oswald felt excited but impatient – now, he wanted his son home. He would have to wait nine long months until his birth - but he also knew where to find him when the time was right... Soon, he would be reunited with his son - this time, as a tiny baby who would grow up with his father instead of living below ground cast away from society. This time, he would be loved and cherished, too. Oswald ached to cradle his son in his arms. Penguin was coming home...

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

The good news that Oswald was cured was still sinking in two days later, when he returned to the lab with Jeremiah and underwent a ten minute procedure to have the implant removed from his shoulder. Oswald was smiling, he was happy and didn't even care about the needle that numbed his flesh, nor the stitches to close the wound when the implant was out. Strange warned him that his shoulder would be sore for at least a week, but all Oswald did in response was hug him and say thank you as Jeremiah stood there looking on, as joy reflected in his gaze. It was like a miracle, he had been praying for this: _Oswald was cured. And they also knew baby Penguin would soon be coming into their lives..._

 

When they returned home, Jeremiah insisted on taking Oswald upstairs to rest even though his only problem was a soon to be sore and healing shoulder.

“I'm fine!” he insisted as they entered the bedroom.

“I know that, but I still want to look after you,” Jeremiah replied, “In fact I must insist, Prince Oswald!”

Then he laughed softly as he helped his lover take off his jacket, then as Oswald sat down on the edge of the bed, Jeremiah loosened his tie and slid it off slowly as their gaze locked. He leaned in to steal a kiss, then started to open the buttons on his shirt.

“I can do it myself!” Oswald reminded him, as Jeremiah laughed softly.

“And deny me the chance to unwrap that beautiful body of yours? I don't think so Oswald! Let me indulge...”

His face flushed, that had been such a compliment, Jeremiah still got him sometimes with the things that he said - and he _really_ was enjoying the task of undressing him.

“Maybe I should just tell you to help yourself, then!” Oswald told him playfully.

The look in Jeremiah's eyes softened as Oswald sat comfortably on the bed and his lover reached for his belt.

“I intend to,” he assured him, then he carefully stripped off the rest of his clothing, leaving him resting naked on top of the covers.

For a brief moment, Jeremiah's gaze shifted to the dressing that covered the fresh scar on his shoulder. He felt a swell of emotion rising with the tears in his eyes as a sense of deep relief washed over him.

“You're going to live for a very, _very_ long time!” he said, leaning over Oswald and kissing him softly, as he drew back he was still looking into his eyes as Oswald rested there on the bed, comfortable with a smile on his face.

“And very soon, we will raise Penguin together,” Oswald reminded him.

“Yes we will,” Jeremiah replied, then he swept his hand over Oswald's soft dark hair.

“Close your eyes and relax, my darling.”

There was still a trace of a smile on his lips as Oswald obeyed.

“I love it when you say that to me, I never know what's coming next – _Oh! Yes, that feels wonderful... thank you so much, Mr J..._ ”

Jeremiah had sat down on the other end of the bed, now he was rubbing gently at Oswald's damaged ankle, and his touch lifted out the worst of the usual aches and pains that had been a constant part of his life since the day Fish had crippled him.

“That feels wonderful!” Oswald said, giving a sigh.

Now he had started to massage his foot. Oswald gave another sigh.

“Oh Jeremiah, why does your touch always do this to me?”

He glanced up as his red lips curved into a smile at the sight of Oswald giving his growing erection a gentle squeeze.

“I see that magnificent cock also needs tending to,” he remarked, “Every time I rub your feet it seems something _else_ needs rubbing, too!”

He turned his attention to his other foot, gently rubbing away the aches and pains as Oswald gave a murmur of satisfaction. As his gaze shifted to the sight of his naked body, Jeremiah wanted to drink it all in like a work of art, his pale skin, his broad waistline, his heavy build... all warm and soft and the scars that marked his body were all testament to the courage of the man who had fought to gain his place as king of Gotham long ago. But he felt sure that tiny scar on his shoulder would always be the one that made his heart ache as he remembered why, and that scar would always be the one he kissed first whenever he covered Oswald in kisses. He was so thankful the man he loved had recovered, now they had a future, they had so much to look forward to, a life together with nothing left to fear...

As he climbed on to the bed, Oswald opened his legs and Jeremiah paused to stroke his pubic hair, and his touch was soft set every nerve in his body tingling with anticipation as he gave another deep sigh.

“I could look at you like this all day long,” Jeremiah said, closing his hand around his solid erection.

As he started some gentle strokes, Oswald gave a murmur of pleasure, then he opened his eyes, meeting Jeremiah's gaze as he smiled, then he shifted slightly to get comfortable as the numbness began to wear off and his shoulder ached, but now the pain was minor and all he wanted to do was lay there, watching Jeremiah masturbate him slowly.

“Your cock is magnificent!” Jeremiah said, pausing to dip his head lower and give it a loving, tender suck, “I'm going to take this slow... you need gentle handling for a few days, my pretty Oz.”

“I certainly approve of that!” Oswald breathed a little harder as Jeremiah's movement became firmer and he picked up speed.

He made it last for Oswald, taking him to the edge and then stopping, then gently jerking him again, and as he came close the second time, Jeremiah took him in his mouth and sucked. Oswald gripped his hair and thrust upwards, whispering his name breathlessly as he came in hot spurts and filled his mouth with his climax. Jeremiah sucked and swallowed, then swallowed again, then slowly released him, leaving his cock wet and clean as he placed a kiss in his pubic hair, then another on his broad belly, before shifting up the bed to join him.

“I love you so much,” Jeremiah stated, then he kissed him tenderly, let go of him and got up, pausing to fold the covers over him.

“You stay there, get comfortable and rest, and I'll fetch some tea,” he said, then he left the room and closed the door softly behind him.

Oswald lay there with a smile on his face. The scar on his shoulder was feeling tight and bruised, Strange was right, it would hurt for a few days. But he had his life back now. He was going to be okay, he was going to live – and nine months from now, Penguin was coming into the world, his baby son – and this time, he would be there for him... He thought about that tiny baby yet to be born as his heart filled with love, sealing the deep break, that break that had happened when Penguin had died in his arms, that man washed up from the river, who he had always felt a connection with.. that man had been his son, who had travelled back through time from the future... _Now that child was soon to be born, and what a different life his boy would have this time around..._

 

_The months passed by._

 

Kai waited patiently for Strange's heavy work load to ease up. He checked on him once a month, stopping by and asking if he needed any jobs doing around the building, as a thank you for helping his Uncle Oz. During many careful conversations, he found out that by January, he would finally be able to take some time off, and he planned to spend that time on vacation. He mentioned this information to Jerome, who had simply said he would think about it nearer the time – but this _didn't_ mean he was sure he wanted to try again. He still had his doubts...

Jeremiah had been so happy to learn his cherished Oswald was recovered, but the one thing that brought sadness to his eyes was the negative pregnancy tests he had taken month after month. He had gone back to see the doctor, and been told that he would probably take a while to become pregnant with Oswald's child – because Jeremiah had worried so much when Oswald had been sick, that his stress levels had affected the implants ability to work in harmony with his body and enable him to conceive. He was told it would happen, eventually – he would just have to be patient.

Oswald was not concerned about the slightly lowered but still present risk of birth defect to a child he conceived now the implant was out, it didn't change his mind about having a baby with Jeremiah, they had come dangerously close to losing everything, Oswald had almost lost his life and to Jeremiah, Oswald was his entire life, so now they had a chance to make the most of a happy conclusion, they had been very sure they wanted a baby together, a child to grow up with Penguin, so he would have a sibling...

 

_By now, it was December._

_It was two days before Christmas Eve and snow was on the ground..._

 

The mansion was warm and bright with the fire glowing and a tall Christmas tree lit up. The decorations were cheerful and garlands were strung about the rooms. There was a real sense that this year, Christmas was going to be extra special.

_And only Oswald and Jeremiah knew why..._

Oswald was ready to leave. He had put on a long, thick coat and then his monocle, and finally, as this was a very special occasion, he put on his top hat. He reached for his cane and then paused in front of the mirror, feeling sure he looked presentable enough. Then he checked the time and limped to the door that led to the bathroom.

“ _Hurry up, Mr J!”_

Behind the closed door, Jeremiah checked the pregnancy test, then shoved it into his pocket of his winter coat. He turned to the mirror and ran his hand over his hair, then he hurried out. Oswald was still waiting for him.

“Shall we go?” he asked.

Jeremiah felt a flicker of nervousness as he nodded, hoping all would go as planned.

“Yes, Oswald,” he agreed, then they left the house together, stepping out into the snowy weather.

All was still and silent as the snow glistened, the moonlight shone down and made it sparkle as if magic was in the air. Jeremiah placed a steadying hand on Oswald's back, ever mindful of his limp as he leaned on his cane in the icy conditions and they made their way over to the car. Jeremiah took the wheel as Oswald sat beside him, and they drove away into the night, towards their destination.

 

A short while later, under the cover of a clear night sky where stars shone bright as icy tendrils of chill wrapped about the two of them in the chilly air, Jeremiah and Oswald began a descent into the underground sewer system close to Gotham Zoo.

Here the tunnels were old and thankfully no longer used, but all the same, the thought of this filthy place made Oswald's skin crawl as he began to walk in the dark as Jeremiah shone a powerful torch, the way ahead was clear and as they headed towards a turn in the tunnel, Jeremiah checked an old map that was yellowed by time but still had an accurate and easy to read layout of the route.

“We take this turn up ahead,” he said as his voice echoed in the hollow surroundings “And then we should be in the old part that used to link to the zoo... when they rebuilt the zoo they put in new drainage and sewer pipes but left the old tunnels standing...Oswald, are you listening?”

Jeremiah had paused in the tunnel, and Oswald had stopped too, and he was looking towards the end of it.

_There it was._

That odd feeling of connection, that same feeling he had first known when a man with flippers had washed up from the river all those years before and he had felt a physical bond with him. That bond was reaching back to him now, as he stood there in the tunnel, listening...

“What are you doing?” Jeremiah asked.

“ _Shh!”_ Oswald listened again, his eyes burning intently into the darkness ahead as he watched and waited and listened for _something_... Jeremiah listened too, heard nothing and continued:  
“We take this next turn and then there should be a tunnel that goes right, it runs all the way up to the penguin enclosure – we should be able to access the area from there...assuming it's all intact.”

“If it's not intact, I'm going home to fetch my shotgun and I'll blast the lock off the main gates!” Oswald said, and he walked on ahead of him, listening to that silent urgency that was pushing him onward, as Jeremiah hurried to catch up with him and keep the torch shining to the turn in the tunnel.

Oswald's cane tapped quickly and the sound was amplified as it echoed about the long, empty maze they followed, and when they reached the turn, up ahead was a shorter tunnel, sloping upwards. And at the end of that tunnel was a dim light. And they both stopped as Oswald listened, knowing why he had felt that silent, urgent pull to hurry onward through the darkness:

 _It echoed faintly, the cry of a baby, a deeply distressed wail that was repeated over and over as the small child cried in vain..._ Oswald's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Jeremiah.

“ _Penguin!”_ he said, and then he turned away and hurried down the tunnel, taking that slope without a thought for his crippled leg as his heart raced and his arms ached to hold his son.

Jeremiah hurried after him, keeping the light steady, but Oswald was already up the slope and had hobbled the short distance to an old wooden door and he gave it a tug and wood creaked and splintered and the door opened up on a rusted hinge. The light was behind him now, and as Jeremiah hurried to catch up with him, by the time he reached the doorway, he was able to lower the torch as he stood there and looked into the penguin enclosure. They were on the level below ground, as outside, higher up through an archway, was the glimpse of icy, bitter night air and the sparkle of white snow. The enclosure was softly lit with dim lighting and the penguins waddled about, then scattered away from the broken pram with its barred cover as Oswald gave a swish of his cane, waving the penguins away as the alarmed creatures cleared a path, and he headed towards the pram set down on the bottom of the slope, where snow had drifted in. The bars were was partly split, and Oswald slid back a bolt and opened up the tiny prison:

There he was, a tiny baby boy with a long, pointed nose like a bird and he was wrapped in a now filthy blanket and his little face was red from screaming and streaked with tears and his tiny flippers were blue from the cold.

“ _My son!”_ Oswald wept.

He fell to his knees in the soft snow, then he reached in and lifted out his baby boy, whose cried abruptly stopped as tiny, dark beady eyes looked up at him in alarm, and then, the expression changed to one of recognition as the child felt an instant connection to the man who drew him into his arms and tucked him warmly into his big, thick coat.

“It's okay, Daddy's got you now,” Oswald said softly to his son.

He reached for his cane and managed to stand, then, cradling the child in the warmth of his coat, he turned around to meet the joyful gaze of Jeremiah, who couldn't stop smiling at the sight of Oswald, standing there in the snow with his son in his arms and a radiant smile on his face.

“ _My boy is safe!”_ he said as tears of joy shone in his eyes.

 

They quickly made their way out of the zoo. Oswald knew his leg was hurting by now, but after making his way back through the tunnels, then passing the baby up to Jeremiah and climbing back up to the surface, the dull ache that throbbed in his ankle really didn't matter. He couldn't stop smiling as he got into the car and Jeremiah handed his son back to him. The first thing Oswald did was to take off the filthy blanket he was wrapped in, and toss it out of the window, because it was damp and cold. He reached into the back of the car grabbing a new warm blanket, and he quickly wrapped it around his son, who he had laid on his lap. The little boy looked up at him, cocooned in a thick yellow blanket, his little flippers starting to turn pink again as his lip wobbled and he looked up pleadingly and gave another cry.

“He's hungry,” Oswald said as Jeremiah started up the car.

“And he's got everything he could ever want waiting for him back at the house,” he reminded him, then he glanced at Oswald and smiled at the sight of his love cradling his little boy in his arms as the child looked up at him, baby Penguin was so tiny, but every bit a miniature version of the unusual man he would grow to become. His small dark eyes had locked on Oswald's gaze, his flipper gripped his finger tightly, and as the chill faded from his body and he started to warm up, he closed his eyes, pressing his head against Oswald's coat as he started to breathe slow and even and that flipper still clung to Oswald's finger.

“We're almost home now, son,” Oswald said softly, “Daddy will feed you and bathe you and give you clean clothing and put you in a nice warm bed in a lovely nursery! Would you like that? Yes, I think you would like that!”

Jeremiah was listening to all he said to the sleeping child as they headed home, and he was smiling. To hear such love and joy in Oswald's voice made his own heart feel the same in equal measure. Penguin was home, Oswald had found his son...

 

When they reached home, Oswald limped carefully over the snowy ground, taking the short distance from the car to the house with Jeremiah's protective arm around him as he cradled his son. When they reached the front door, Jeremiah unlocked it and as Oswald stepped inside, something about his family home felt different, as if the place had gained a rosy glow that only a sense of family could bring. Jeremiah closed the door softly, and Oswald turned to him with a smile on his face as a sense of peace descended around them, this was the closing of a circle that had been a long time coming.

“We're home,” he said, and he smiled down at his son, who opened sleepy eyes that quickly became alert and bright like tiny buttons as he looked up at his father and then to the warm glow of the lighting above.

“This is your home now,” Oswald said softly, “You are warm and safe and loved, and you always will be, my precious little boy!” tears filled his eyes as a little warm, pink flipper poked up from the blanket, opening and closing as his son looked up at him, “My perfect little boy,” Oswald added, “My beautiful child...”

As he carried on talking softly to his son, Jeremiah listened, feeling sure he had never heard Oswald speak with such tenderness, it was a voice reserved only for his child, and it was beautiful, a tone that spelled out love and came straight from his heart.

 

The next hour was spent bathing and changing and dressing and then feeding a very hungry, tiny Penguin, who grasped at the bottle with his flippers and slurped and drank noisily as he drained a bottle of milk, wailed for another, finished it fast and then belched loudly. Now Oswald was sitting on his bed with the baby in his arms, taking the weight off a very painful leg - his own fault for dashing up that slope when he heard the cry of his son - but the pain didn't bother him as he smiled down at the child in his arms.

“We did it Jeremiah,” he said, looking up with joy in his gaze as Jeremiah sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at Oswald's tiny son, who waved a flipper as he looked up at him.

“And we need to take him to Strange,” Jeremiah reminded him, “And see if there's anything that can be done to help him.”

“Strange warned us any child I conceived whilst using the implant would have severe birth defects,” Oswald replied, “I know he fixed Kai's problems but Kai is the next generation to inherit. It was easier with him. We can ask, but I doubt there's much he can do. Penguin lived with this the first time around, I'm sure he will learn to cope as he gets bigger, he has all our love and support.”

As he said that, Oswald cuddled his short, round-bodied son, his little shoulders were hunched, he looked exactly like a tiny version of Penguin, right down to his unusually large body shape. He wondered if Penguin would struggle much with life this time around, and hoped that a loving family would make all the difference. Then he laid his sleepy baby beside him, and unfolded a crumpled piece of paper.

“What's that?” Jeremiah asked as Oswald met his gaze with deep sadness.

“I found it tucked into his clothing,” Oswald said quietly, “It's from her, his mother. If that is the right word for her...”

He began to read:

“ _To whoever finds my child, dead or alive: I conceived this boy with a stranger. It was unplanned. At the time my husband and I were desperate to start a family and we would have accepted him as our own – if he had been normal. But I gave birth to an ugly monster, a freak! We agreed the best thing to do would be to take the child to the river and dump it. Perhaps if he is drowned, it is a kindness to him. If he lives, I sympathise with the one who is given the unfortunate task of caring for IT! I feel nothing but disgust for this creature and my husband feels the same way. Look at this child you have found and ask yourself, was it meant to live like THAT? I do not ask forgiveness for the actions of myself or my husband. There is nothing to forgive. What we did was an act of mercy...”_

Oswald crushed the note in his hand then tossed it to the floor as he fought back tears and looked down at the child sleeping close to him as he put his arm protectively around him, _“That's my son, Jeremiah! She carried him for nine months and then disposed of him like garbage!”_

“And it was a terrible thing to do -” Jeremiah began, but Oswald looked at him sharply as pain reflected in his gaze.

“ _Terrible?_ That word doesn't begin to cover her actions! The only reason I haven't had the pair of them killed is because Esther was the vessel to bring _my_ son into this world! She has served her purpose and for that, I will allow her to live. But she doesn't deserve life. Neither of them do, for what they tried to do to _my_ child!”

Jeremiah nodded, he could only silently agree as he gently held Penguin's small flipper as he slept.

“This baby will be deeply loved, Oswald. We will raise him together and remind him every day that he is cherished.”

Oswald started to smile as he thought of the future.

“I shall name him Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, he will share my name entirely,” he replied, “And he will have a good life, I will make sure he is happy every single day!”

“And now, we should put our sleeping baby in the nursery,” Jeremiah reminded him, “He's exhausted and we have a beautiful nursery with a cosy bed waiting for him.”

Oswald carefully lifted his son into his arms, then handed him to Jeremiah. He reached for his cane, got up stiffly and then limped out of the bedroom, as Jeremiah carried the baby towards the nursery.

“Jerome will be back soon,” he remarked, “He's going to get a huge surprise!”

Oswald opened the door to a nursery that was warm and cosy, the walls were covered with paintings of penguins, and a night light glowed brightly, sending soft stars cascading across the ceiling. They had spent months preparing this room, awaiting the birth of Oswald's precious son. Jeremiah smiled down at the tiny baby and placed a kiss in his dark hair.

“Sleep well, little Penguin,” he said fondly, then he handed him to Oswald, who paused to cradle him in his arms, as he gazed down at his child, a baby who to Oswald, had no imperfections, he simply saw his precious baby son, the most beautiful child in the whole world.

“Sweet dreams, little one,” Oswald said softly, then he laid the baby in his cot and tucked him in. Penguin smiled in his sleep and flung his chubby arms up and opened and closed his tiny flippers as he snuggled warm and contented in his new bed. It was then Jeremiah started to smile as he waited for Oswald to step back from the cot.

“ _And I think when the time comes we should put another bed over there by the wall, there's enough space - and we're going to need it...”_

Oswald's eyes grew wide. Jeremiah laughed softly. He drew the test from his pocket and held it up, then he waved it in his hand as a shine came to his bright eyes. It was time to break the news.

“ _I'm pregnant!”_

Oswald's jaw dropped. Jeremiah wanted to make the most of that cute, soft open mouth and kiss it, but instead, he laughed again as he showed the result to Oswald.

“See? It's positive, at last! I found out tonight, while we were getting ready to leave. I didn't want to tell you until Penguin was home. He's going to have a brother or sister!”

Oswald couldn't speak as he walked into Jeremiah's embrace and hugged him tightly, and then he was over the shock and he pulled back quickly, his eyes shining with joy.

“You're having my baby?”

“ _Yes!”_

“This is wonderful news!” Oswald quickly dropped his voice low, “We have to be quiet, we mustn't wake Penguin...” he grabbed Jeremiah's hand and led him out of the nursery, then he closed the door and surprised him as he gently pushed him up against the wall and kissed him passionately.

“ _I love you so much!”_ Oswald said.

Footfalls on the stairs made them pull back from what was about to be a very passionate embrace. Oswald still had his hands on Jeremiah's hips as he turned to see Jerome and Kai had reached the top of the stairs.

“You two look happy!” Jerome remarked as they headed towards them. Oswald let go of Jeremiah and proudly made his announcement.

“Jeremiah is pregnant.”

“That's great news!” Jerome exclaimed.

“I'm so pleased for you!” added Kai, giving him a hug, “That's going to be me one day, carrying my girlfriend's babies... I want to be birth father, just like my father was... if I ever meet the right girl!”

“There's more,” Jeremiah added.

He and Oswald exchanged a glance as they both smiled, and then Oswald blinked away tears of joy.

“Penguin is home. I found him tonight, at the zoo, in the penguin enclosure.”

Kai stared at him as the words sunk in.

“ _My Dad is back?”_

“Uncle Penguin's been born?” Jerome's voice was cracked with tears as he started to smile.

Oswald nodded.

“He was very cold and hungry when we found him, but he's warm and fed and sleeping in the nursery now. You can go in and see him, but _don't_ wake him up!”

“Thank you!” Jerome said, “This is what I've hoped for... to see Uncle Penguin again! It's like a miracle!”

Kai nodded in agreement as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“My Dad's alive again. He's a baby, but he's alive again. _Time travel_...”

He said no more as he followed Jerome it the nursery.

Oswald paused to kiss Jeremiah again, then he slid his hand down to the space below his ribcage as he smiled again.

“My baby is in there.”

“Yes, it is,” Jeremiah said proudly, “And I'd better go and make up some more formula milk for Penguin! He's a big baby and he likes to feed – a lot!”

“I can do it, you should rest,” Oswald said.

Jeremiah looked lovingly at him, as he recalled how fast he had made it up that slope to find his son, and how heavily he had been limping ever since.

“No, you go and rest,” he said, “I'll make up the next feed. I need to get used to this! Soon we will have two babies in the house!”

Then he kissed Oswald softly again, and went back downstairs.

 

Oswald limped stiffly towards the nursery and looked in. Penguin was sleeping in his cot and Jerome and Kai were looking down at him quietly.

“It is like a miracle,”Jerome whispered.

Kai smiled down at the sleeping baby.

“That's my Dad!” he said softly, “I'm older than my own father, he's a new born baby! I'm going to be like a big brother to him!”

“So will I,” Jerome agreed, He was my Uncle Penguin – before. Now, he's like a baby brother.”

“Guys,” Oswald said quietly, “We should leave him to sleep now, he's been through a lot.”

Jerome and Kai left the room and Oswald closed the door quietly.

“I'm going back to my room to rest my leg,” he said, “I'll know if he wakes, I'll hear him on the baby monitor. I want you guys to keep the noise down – what are you up to tonight?”

“We're just going to hang out in Jerome's room and play Fortnite,” said Kai.

“Don't wake Penguin!” Oswald reminded them with a smile, then he limped off to his room to get some much needed rest. He knew he would sleep well that night, knowing his son was finally home, as he cuddled up to Jeremiah, with his hand over the place where his growing baby bump would soon be. He was sure this had to be the happiest day of his life.

 

Kai followed Jerome quietly to his room and as Jerome closed the door, Kai looked at him intently as he remembered baby Penguin was sleeping and he had to keep his voice down, and just hoped that Jerome would do the same, after he said what needed to be voiced aloud.

“My father is alive again. He's just been born, he's in that nursery across the hall, your Uncle Penguin! This is what time travel can do!”

Jerome gave a weary sigh as he shook his head.

“I didn't say we would definitely try again, not now, Kai...leave it for now -”

“No!” Kai insisted, “Listen to me: My birth father was dumped by his parents and raised by penguins, he lived his life underground because he was rejected – in his other timeline. This time around, he's going to grow up with his Dad – our Uncle Oz! See what time travel can do? It really can change everything!”

Jerome looked into the eyes of his best friend and knew he couldn't deny he was right.

“Okay, so it can change some things. But it hasn't changed the past – at some point, many, many years from now he obviously still gets caught up in the storm and what ever freak event caused him to time travel takes him to the past, where he meets your Dad, Ed Nygma.”

Kai frowned.

“And your point is, what?”

“You're still here, Kai! They still meet and fall in love and make you together!”

Kai paused for thought.

“So in a few decades time my birth father goes back in time and meets my Dad.. that still happens because maybe some things are meant to be, they're like fixed points in time?”

Jerome fell silent for a moment, then he nodded.

“And maybe my family's deaths are like that. Perhaps it can't be changed.”

“We won't know unless we try!”

“I just don't know...”  
“Strange is away for two weeks in January,” Kai reminded him, “The lab will be empty! We have the keys! We have to do this!”

Jerome thought about his brothers and his sister. Then he recalled the damage that bullet had done to his father...He took in a slow breath as he made a decision that he hoped would not end badly.

“Okay... I'll do it. But I need to think about the night of the murders, I'll need to carefully consider where I ought to be to stop her before she starts shooting. I have to take the gun off her.”

“I'll come with you,” Kai replied, “You won't be doing this alone, I'll back you up all the way.”

Jerome was still thinking hard. Now he had made his choice, his first failed attempt was weighing heavily on his mind.

“I need to remember everything, even the stuff I blocked out a long time ago... every detail of that night.”

Sadness shaded Kai's gaze.

“You've told me about it enough times, you don't have to put yourself through that again. Stop her before she sets the fire in the basement.”

“No, I can't just make a guess on this,” Jerome replied, “I'm going to speak to Jim and ask if I can see the crime scene images again. I'll tell him I want to remember because it's coming up to the anniversary, he won't suspect anything. I need to remember every small detail. If we're going to do this, we need a solid plan!”

Kai nodded. Hope shone in his eyes as he started to smile.

“We're really doing this, you wont back out?”

“We are doing this,” Jerome confirmed quietly, “And this time, I'm getting it right...”

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

When Ed Nygma got the call about Penguin, he tearfully thanked Oswald for sharing the good news, and said he would come over right away.

“Take your time, Ed, I realise this is a shock,” Oswald had told him.

Ed had assured him he would be just fine, then he had ended the call and as he looked at his wife, tears blurred his eyes.

“ _Oswald has found his son. Penguin is alive, and he's a new born baby...”_

Then he gave a sob, as he stood in the kitchen and Zara hugged him tightly.

“ _I'm so happy he has a second chance at life!”_ Ed wept.

Just then Kai walked in, and as he saw his Dad sobbing in Zara's arms, he guessed Oswald had made that call to break the news.

“Dad?” he said, joining them as he gently touched his shoulder, “Please don't be upset, he's alive, he can start his life all over again.”

Ed let go of Zara and smiled through his tears as she smiled back at him.

“We've already talked about this many times,” she told Kai, “He's not upset, he's crying because he's happy for Penguin.”

Ed wiped his eyes, then smiled as he recalled Kai's birth father, the man he had cherished, the greatest love of his life...

“Kai, I'm overjoyed to know your father has a new life. He literally has a brand new life to start over again! And this time Oswald gets to raise his son, I'm happy for both of them.”

“I was going to call you last night and tell you myself,” Kai replied, “But I thought it might be better to wait until morning. Penguin has just spent his first night in the nursery. I woke up to his very loud crying this morning, then Jeremiah took him to Uncle Oz and he fed him and when I left, Oswald was cradling Penguin in his arms with a big smile on his face.”

“You stayed at the mansion last night?” Ed asked.

Kai nodded.

“I wanted to stay close to my birth father. It's such a wonderful thought, that he's got a brand new life and he's a little baby again. I was awake half the night on Jerome's floor thinking, my Dad is across the hall – in the nursery. And he looks the same! He still looks like my birth father – just, much smaller!”

Ed laughed as he wiped away a tear.

“I remember years ago, Oswald asked me if I would help to raise him when he turned up again. At the time I was broken by grief, but now, I'm just happy he has a chance to live his life again. I know Oswald and Jeremiah will take great care of him.”

“And Jeremiah's pregnant,” Kai added.

For a split second the chance he had wasted with Oswald was bright in his mind, as he recalled the day he had told him he couldn't handle raising Penguin from a baby, and had ended their relationship. But that regret no longer cut deeply as he looked from Kai to his wife. Here was his family, he had rebuilt his life and was thankful for all that he had. He was also overjoyed for Oswald and Jeremiah, and most of all for baby Penguin, who got what no one else on earth had ever been given: A chance to be reborn and start life again.

“I can't wait to get over to the mansion and share the joy,” Ed said with a smile, “Oswald's found his son, and Jeremiah's finally pregnant!”

“But you're having breakfast with us first,” Zara reminded him, and as Ed looked from his wife to his son, he had never felt more sure that he had also been lucky in life. Many years ago, Penguin's death had shattered his heart, but now life had come full circle he was simply happy to know that all was well in Oswald's world - just as all was well here, in his own. He stepped closer and embraced them both, hugging his wife and son tightly as he told them he loved them.

 

Oswald cradled baby Penguin protectively in his arms as a tiny flipper reached up, trying to take a swipe at his monocle as he looked up at it, fascinated by the glass that covered Daddy's eye as it caught the light.

Oswald was sitting in the office of Hugo Strange, who had abandoned all work plans early that morning to see baby Penguin. As Strange talked, Oswald listened, and so did Jeremiah, who sat close to his lover, sensing a moment of deep sadness from Oswald as he took in all Strange had to say.

“With Kai,” he explained, his defects were easy to fix because they were not as severe. With every generation the mutations will decrease. Kai is your grandson. But Penguin is your son, Oswald – and you conceived him after having the implant in place for a whole month. It is impossible to reverse any of the side effects your son was born with. I can't separate the fingers – he doesn't have any. They are solid bone flippers. His facial structure is made differently to Kai – he had normal human features with some minor surface defects. Penguin's bone structure is very different. His body shape is due to his large bones and the way his muscles are structured differently. He will always be round, and always waddle. His organs still have the same difference in position and size but this will not affect his health or his lifespan. And of course, he still has the womb. He's going to be unusual, but I'm sure you will teach him to accept that.”

Oswald nodded, then looked down at Penguin, who made a deep, gruff sounding coo and then grasped at Oswald's coat and held on, as an agitated look came to his eyes.

“Oh no, he's hungry!” said Jeremiah, and he quickly took a bottle of warm milk from an insulated bag and Oswald smiled as he took it from him, watching as Penguin's tiny flippers shot up to grab the bottle, then as he started to drink, he sucked and slurped noisily, keen to take every drop.

“I've got a second bottle ready,” Jeremiah added.

Oswald smiled as he looked at Strange.

“He's a noisy, greedy little eater but I guess that's just the way he's made!” he said fondly.

“At least he feeds well,” Strange agreed.

Then he paused, comparing notes he had taken from Penguin many years before, when he had been washed up from the river as an adult, and he looked again at his scan results taken this morning, comparing them carefully.

“There is one more thing you need to be aware of,” he said, “You wouldn't have known this before, but it is something you need to know now. In his previous timeline he was raised by penguins, brought up amongst animals and at some point, humans joined him in his underground world and that would have helped him to learn necessary skills. But now we have a very different situation, it's important you are aware of this from the start. Penguin's birth defects are not restricted to his physical differences. His learning and development will be at a slower pace than other children. But he should catch up well by the time he around nine or ten years old.”

“I see,” Oswald replied, and he held his precious son a little tighter, smiling down at him. Penguin seemed bright enough, he could hold that bottle all by himself in those strong little flippers, and now the bottle was empty, his little face creased into a frown of frustration as he flung the bottle aside and it landed in Jeremiah's lap as he laughed.

“Okay little man, I get the message!” he said, taking the second bottle from the bag.

Penguin looked up at Oswald, his small dark eyes intense with the demand for more as he gave a low grunt and waved his flippers. Oswald handed him the second bottle and Penguin grabbed it, drinking quickly as he closed his eyes, satisfied to be feeding once more. Now there was a smile on his face as he looked at Strange, even though what he had just heard had made Oswald's heart ache for his little boy. He had seen Penguin's birth defects all those years before and assumed his disabilities had been purely physical. Now he knew differently and he held his son close in his arms as he spoke up again.

“It sounds like all he needs is a lot of love and patience to eventually catch up with other children,” he said, “We have more than enough of that to give, we cherish him.”

Strange smiled too.

“I can see that very clearly,” he replied, “I wish I could have offered more help, but aside from his differences, he is a strong and healthy child.”

“And I am very thankful for that,” Oswald replied.

As Penguin slurped nosily on the milk, Jeremiah spoke up.

“What does this mean for my unborn child?” he asked quietly.

Strange saw worry reflected in his eyes and quickly laid his fears to rest.

“Your child was conceived when Oswald had been off the medication for several months,” he reminded him, “As you know, any child he conceives will be affected to a degree – that side effect is life long, but you can be sure the defects will be to a lesser degree, perhaps like Kai's appearance at birth, or less. I will certainly be able to fix any defects your child has, Jeremiah.”

“That's good to know,” he replied, then he glanced at Oswald, as they exchanged a look of deepest love, and he looked back at Hugo, adding, “Not that we see these differences as imperfections. We're going to cherish our children and as far as we're concerned, this baby will be perfect – just like Penguin.”

Just then Penguin thrust the bottle away with a flex of his strong flippers and it hit the desk and bounced, rolling over to Strange as Penguin belched loudly.

Strange chuckled as he handed the bottle back to Jeremiah.

“I must apologise for this little ones lack of manners!” Oswald said as amusement sparkled in his eyes, then he got up from the chair and as Jeremiah got up too, he took the baby while Oswald reached for his cane.

“Thank you for your time, Hugo,” Oswald said fondly, “You've been very helpful. Now I think we should take my son home. Come along, Jeremiah...”

Strange watched as they left his office together, as Jeremiah cradled Oswald's son in his arms. He was still smiling as they closed the door on the way out. It wasn't often he thought in such a sentimental way, being the man of science that he was, but the thought had just occurred to him that this world would be such a nicer place, if all parents were as loving and accepting of their children's perceived imperfections as Oswald and Jeremiah...

 

Ed had known they were planning to take Penguin to Strange that morning, because Kai had mentioned it before he left. The mansion had been quiet when he turned up, Oswald's car was missing from the driveway, Jerome's car was missing too, and a short distance away, Kai's old wreck of a vehicle was still sat on the drive, waiting to be repaired. Ed had decided to kill some time by taking a stroll around the grounds. The snow was melting now and he was warm enough wrapped up in a long, dark green winter coat as he made his way towards the gate that led to the rose garden. He opened the gate and followed the path past bushes still covered in snow, and when he reached the statue in the centre of the garden, he paused to look up at the stone figure of Penguin.

“You're still here...” he murmured... _“I am one conclusion yet all roads lead to me... what am I?”_

He circled the base of the statue, looking up as the statue smiled down.

“ _I am fate,”_ he concluded, thinking about how Penguin had come into his life all those years before, to share his final days with him and to conceive their son, “It's got to be destiny...”

Then he heard a car on the driveway and turned away, walking back up the path, deciding perhaps his conclusion, while definitely only a theory, was not one to be shared with anyone else, because timelines were sensitive things...

 

When Jerome had showed up at his door, Jim greeted him with a smile and invited him in to a house that was warm and decorated for Christmas. The smell of cooking filled the house and as he led him through to the front room and invited him to sit, Jim offered him a drink, but Jerome said he was driving, then sat down on the sofa as Jim joined him. He wanted to tell him the good news that Penguin had been found, but both he and Kai had been spoken to that morning by Oswald and Jeremiah, who explained that while Penguin wasn't legally and officially their child, the paperwork, thanks to Oswald's money and connections, would soon be in order. There was story to cover his sudden appearance, and until Oswald made the announcement that he had decided to have a baby at the age of fifty-nine, he could say nothing...

“I hope your Dad and Oswald can make it to the Christmas party tonight,” Jim said, “I know Kai said you'd be coming along.”

Jerome suddenly recalled Jim and Lee were having a party that night, and he nodded.

“Yes, I'll be here, I know Kai said Ed and Zara are definitely coming.”

“So, what brings you over here this early?” Jim asked.

Jerome paused, gathering his thoughts.

“I just wanted to ask a favour. I know you're in the mood for a party and it's meant to be a happy time of year, but with the anniversary of my family's deaths coming up I've been doing a lot of thinking and I have some questions. I can't remember everything about that night because I was just a kid and I need to know, Jim. I know Mom killed my brothers and my sister and shot my Dad, but I can't explain it any other way, I just need to know.”

As he met Jim's gaze, he saw deep compassion reflected in his eyes.

“There isn't a thing I don't know about that case,” Jim replied, “I personally worked with the officers handling the crime scene every day until the case was closed, I had to, because I knew one day you would probably come to me and ask. Of course you need to know. Come with me.”

He got up and left the room and Jerome followed, he led him across the hall to his home office and they went inside and closed the door.

“Grab a seat,” said Jim as he sat at his desk and switched on his laptop. While Jerome fetched another chair and set it beside him, Jim was busy logging into police files.

“Are you sure you want to see this?” he asked.

Jerome took a deep breath and nodded.

“I need to know,” he replied, “I want to know everything that happened on the night of the shootings.”

Jim accessed the file, opening it up on the photographic evidence, it had been a long time since he had seen these pictures, but the Velaska case was one he could never forget...

“Your mother drugged the kid's milk an hour before she set the fire in the basement,” he said, and the picture on the screen showed the blackened shell of the basement. It was barely recognisable, the floor above had caved in and it looked like a charred ruin.

“She started the fire just after seven thirty and closed the basement door. Then she went upstairs to you and when she found you awake, she told you to drink the milk - and thankfully you didn't.”

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he selected the next set of images.

“I'm sorry,” he said, as the twin's room appeared on the screen, the boys were still in their beds, both dead from gunshot wounds to the head.

“The boys were drugged. Jayden and Brayden never knew what happened. Death would have been instant. Your mother left you and went to the bedroom to fetch the gun, then she returned and checked the milk was gone – you'd thrown it away. That was when she closed your door and went into the twin's room and shot them...”

He selected the next set of pictures and glanced at Jerome, who was looking down at the desk, deep in thought.

“Your Dad had realised there was a fire, he ran up the stairs and told Ecco to get the kids out. That was when he saw the twins and he fought with her and then you opened the door and your Dad told you to run. You got out and Penguin took you back to the mansion. Your Dad grabbed Daisy and made it down the stairs but Ecco gave chase and they were almost at the door when she caught up with them. She fired a single shot, it killed Daisy instantly, she was drugged and wouldn't have known a thing about it. The bullet went through her and hit your Dad. Then Ed and Oswald turned up and Ed got your father out. Oswald took Daisy out of the house, he was hoping she could be saved, but by the time help arrived, he knew she was dead. Everyone tried so hard that night, Jerome. But sometimes, it's just not enough... Jerome?”

As he said his name again, Jerome glanced up at the picture of his two year old sister, eyes closed and lips blue, lying in an open body bag with blood soaking her clothing.

“I've seen enough, thank you,” he said quietly, and Jim shut down the screen.

“If you need to know anything more, just ask me. I have all the answers you need, if it gives you peace of mind, remember your brothers and your sister were sleeping soundly when they died. It was quick and they didn't suffer.”

Jerome met his gaze.

“Was it a fatal dose of sedative?”

“No,” Jim replied, “She gave each of you a low dose, enough to make you sleep.”

“So if she hadn't shot the kids, they would have woken up and been okay?”

“Yes, she didn't intend to kill them with sedatives, she was determined to shoot them in their sleep.”

By now, Jim had expected Jerome to be tearful but instead, he was deep in thought, then he asked a question Jim did not expect.

“After she left my room, she went to fetch the gun?”

“Yes,” Jim replied, “She checked on you, told you to drink the milk then left the room to fetch the weapon.”

“Where was the gun?”

“In the bedroom, on top of wardrobe, it was your Dad's gun, ironically he kept it to protect himself against her because her behaviour had started to concern him.”

“ _She lit the fire just after seven thirty, checked on me then went into the bedroom to grab the gun... Okay, I get it...”_

Jim frowned.

“What do you mean?”

Jerome shook his head.

“Nothing, I was just trying to work out if there was a way anyone could have stopped her that night.”

Compassion reflected in Jim's eyes.

“Oh Jerome, you can't torture yourself with those thoughts! It happened, it can't be changed.”

“What if it could?” said Jerome, and Jim got the oddest feeling as he saw something that was almost a spark of hope in Jerome's eyes.

“The past can't be changed,” he reminded him, “I know this is tough, and I knew some day you'd come to me and ask these questions, but the best thing you can do in memory of those you lost is to get on with life, it's what they would have wanted.”

Jerome smiled.

“Yes you're right,” he agreed, then as he got up Jim did too.

“Thanks for your help, it's answered my questions. I needed these facts.”

Jerome gave him a brief hug and stepped back.

“I'll see you at the party tonight,” he added, then he said no more as Jim walked with him to the front door.

“Are you sure you don't want to stay for a while longer?” Jim asked, “Lee's back from getting some last minute shopping for the party soon and -”

“No, I need to get home,” he replied, “By the way, My Dad and Uncle Oswald have a big surprise when they show up tonight!”

Now he was smiling again.

“What is it?” Jim asked.

Jerome's smile got bigger.

“I'm not even giving you a clue! It's a great surprise! I'll see you tonight, Jim,” he said, then he turned away and headed back to his car.

As he drove away, Jim smiled as he wondered what this surprise could possibly be. Then he concluded at least it was enough to put a smile back on Jerome's face. He had always known this day would come, when Jerome would have questions about the night of the murders. Now it had arrived, he was glad he had been able to help. Maybe now, Jerome could get some closure on the subject...

 

Ed had reached the front of the house just after Oswald and Jeremiah had gone inside. He rang the bell and waited, then Jeremiah opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

“Oswald's in the front room, giving Penguin another feed, come in,” he said.

Ed stepped into the house and Jeremiah closed the door. As memories of the past hit him, it was a strange, yet wonderful feeling to know the man he had loved and lost had finally been born. Penguin was back in this world, and he was about to see him again...

Jeremiah led him through to the front room. The fire was blazing warmly and Oswald was on the sofa, with his damaged leg resting on a footstool as he cradled a small but wide bundle in his arms. From that bundle poked out two tiny flippers that grabbed greedily at the bottle as the baby slurped at the milk.

Oswald smiled up at him.

“Penguin's here at last,” he said softly.

There was a look of wonder in Ed's eyes as he went over to the sofa and joined him, sitting beside him and looking into the tiny face of newborn Penguin. Every detail of his face was the same, the bird-like features, the long, beak-like nose, those tiny flippers...

“May I hold him?” Ed asked as tears of joy filled his eyes.

“Wait for it...” said Oswald, as the baby tossed the bottle to the floor and Jeremiah laughed as he picked it up, then Penguin belched loudly.

“Now you can hold him,” Oswald said, and he handed him to Ed.

The baby felt heavy in his arms – much heavier than a new born ought to feel because of his size and shape – but as he held him close, his small, dark eyes looked up at him and he gave a gruff sounding coo, then raised a flipper to close around Ed's finger.

“He's so... _so_...” Ed gave a sob of joy, _“It's Penguin!”_

Seeing the look of wonder in his eyes, Jeremiah and Oswald exchanged a smile.

“And this time, he will have a wonderful childhood,” Oswald reminded him, “He has a brand new life.”

Ed cradled Penguin in his arms as the child's eyes closed and he slipped into a contented sleep, then flung his flippers out at his sides, as they opened and closed slowly.

“I never knew I'd feel so happy about this,” Ed said with a smile as he met Oswald's gaze, “Back then, after we lost him, I was so heartbroken. But seeing him now, knowing he's got a new start in life, I'm just so happy for him, it's like he's got a second chance to start his life right from the beginning.”

“Kai was thrilled to see his Dad back too,” Oswald told him, “Jerome said they're both going to be like big brothers to him.”

“That's wonderful,” Ed agreed as he smiled again, blinking back more tears of joy, then as the baby slept in his arms he gently held his small, warm flipper.

“You have a second chance at life, little Penguin,” he said softly, “Make the most of it, I wish you a wonderful life.”

“And I'm pregnant!” Jeremiah said proudly.

Ed's gaze radiated joy.

“Yes, Kai told me. Congratulations to you both, for finding Penguin and for the new baby, too. I hope your family brings you as much joy as mine does.”

“It will,” Oswald assured him, “We've never been so happy, Ed.”

Ed smiled down at the baby in his arms, watching him sleep as more joy than he had ever imagined possible filled his heart, knowing the one he had loved and lost had been born at last – and now had a brand new life to start. It cancelled out all grief of the past, and made him want to believe in miracles.

Ed stayed for a couple of hours, as they talked about Penguin and the baby that was on the way, then Ed left for home, feeling at peace, as if the years of grieving had been wiped away.

 

It was just gone eight pm when Oswald, Jeremiah and Jerome turned up at Jim's place, guests had started to arrive and music was playing in the front room and already, there was a party atmosphere. But as Oswald walked in cradling a baby in his arms wrapped in a warm shawl, there were lots of surprised glances from guests. Lee had just come down the stairs and she looked very festive in a shimmering red dress, and she stopped and stared in surprise to see Oswald with a child in his arms as he and Jeremiah stood together, smiling proudly as Jerome went off to find Kai. Ed and Zara came over to join them, Zara staying silent, having known for years that some day, times circle would close...

“You have a baby?” Lee said in surprise.

Jim started to smile.

“Congratulations, when did this happen? I didn't even know you were pregnant!”

That remark had been directed to Jeremiah, who smiled and shook his head as Oswald proudly spoke up, using their carefully planned cover story.

“Actually, it's _me_ who had a baby.”

Lee's eyes grew wide.

“But Oswald, you're nearly sixty!”

“And thankfully healthy and strong once more. Healthy enough to bear a child,” he told her as pride shone in his gaze.

Jim and Lee stepped closer, and as they saw face of the baby in his arms, and a little flipper waved as familiar beady eyes looked up at them, Jim got the oddest feeling.. almost as if he was... _Looking at a baby version of Penguin?_ He thought about Strange's theory about alternate universes, and how it had emerged that penguin was Oswald's son... No way, this couldn't be the same baby unless... _Time travel?_ No, Jim cancelled that thought. It had to be impossible...

“He has birth defects,” Oswald explained, “A side effect because of the experimental drug treatment I had earlier this year. But he's our beautiful boy and we are very proud of him!”

Lee felt moved to see that child with his bird like features and flipper hands, and she smiled kindly at the baby and then met Oswald's gaze.

“He's beautiful,” she said warmly.

“Yes, he is,” Jim agreed “A very special little boy.”

“And now I'm pregnant!” Jeremiah announced, as Oswald glanced at him with a shine in his eyes that confirmed he had never, ever felt so happy in his life.

“Congratulations!” Jim said warmly, “I'll fetch us some drinks.”

“And no alcohol for me,” Jeremiah reminded him as he smiled brightly and placed a hand below his ribcage where there would soon be a visible baby bump.

 

Kai was out in the garden beneath a tree, bundled up in a thick snow coat, and as a hand touched his shoulder he turned sharply, then laughed to see Jerome standing there.

“I just got here,” Jerome said.

“How did you find me so fast?” Kai exclaimed.

“Elementary, my dear Watson. I checked the kitchen where the beers are on ice and when I didn't see you I came out here and followed the smell of weed.”

Kai drew on the joint and offered it to Jerome, who shook his head.

“I need you to listen to me.”

Kai knew that look. This was about time travel... He flicked the end off the joint, checked it was out and shoved it back in his pocket.

“You sound like you have an idea.”

“I do. I spoke to Jim this morning, about the night of the murders.”

Kai looked at him intently.

“What are you planning?”

Jerome smiled.

“It's easy. I just have to get to the gun before she does. I even know where it's hidden.”

Kai got an uneasy feeling, like a chill creeping up his back, despite his warm clothing. What sounded simple wasn't going to be so easy, he felt sure of it...

“I'm still coming with you, I know you'll need back up.”

“Of course, but I'm confident I can handle this.”

Kai laughed.

“You can't even throw a punch, Jerome!” his smile faded as he looked at him intently, “When you go back there and come face to face with your mother, remembering what she did on that night, it could get ugly. I don't think she's going to let you take that gun, Jerome! We may have to use force. She could attack us both.”

“You don't have to make it all about a fight, Kai! Just because I was brought up a gentleman and your Dad and step mom left you to roam the streets -”

“They agreed I should learn about my natural environment, it can be a real jungle out there, Jerome!”

He paused for thought. Kai wasn't wrong, Oswald and his father had brought him up away from crime and violence and he had never seen life the way Kai had, staying out all hours and hanging out with street gangs and all manner of troublemakers, some of whom were the kids of people Ed knew back in the old days...

“I'm just hoping there won't be any trouble, _if_ we can stop it before it happens,” Jerome said.

Kai gave him a knowing look that seemed beyond his years.

“Believe me,” he said, “There's no easy way to do this. We're trying to stop a multiple murder. It _will_ be rough...”

 

Oswald and Jeremiah stayed at the party for a couple of hours, before bidding a fond farewell, everyone had doted on the unusual little baby in Oswald's arms, and after Penguin had woken and yawned and managed a big smile and growly grunt of delight to see so many new faces, those initial looks of sympathy from the guests had turned to smiles. He had waved his flippers excitedly, looking with interest at the people who took turns to hold him. By now, he was sleeping in Oswald's arms, and he handed him to Jerome as he and Jeremiah made their way back to the car, then Oswald got into the car, feeling pain and stiffness in his leg thanks to the cold weather, and Jerome strapped Penguin securely into his baby seat, then he had got in the back too and Jeremiah had taken the wheel, and they had headed off home, and baby Penguin slept all the way.

 

While Kai had joined the party, Ed had caught Jim by the open back door where he had gone to get some air after the now crowded house had felt stifling, and as the cold night air drifted in, Jim sipped a beer as Ed leaned in closer, amusement dancing in his eyes as the two of them stood there, looking out at the darkened garden.

“Merry Christmas, Jim!” he said, raising a wine glass merrily.

Jim smiled.

“Same to you, Ed.”

“And I was just wondering,” Ed said, draining his glass and then looking at him thoughtfully, “I was talking to Zara the other day about how we can make our lives more interesting and exciting now Kai's grown up.”

Jim paused for thought as he swigged his beer.

“Well I guess you could always try an exciting vacation or maybe take up a new hobby you can both share.”

Ed's face lit up with a manic smile.

“Not quite what we had in mind, but you're close. _We decided to try swinging._ ”

Jim coughed and lower Ed his beer as he turned and stared at Edward Nygma.

“Seriously?”

“Yes!” Ed said enthusiastically, “We thought it might be exciting to try a foursome, me and Zara and another couple. And you and Lee just popped straight into our heads!”

Jim blinked. He looked away, then he laughed as he shook his head.

“That's really not our thing, Ed.”

“Oh,” said Ed, instantly disappointed,”We thought you'd jump at the chance!”

“No, we're kind of... _busy._..But thanks for thinking of us,” he added, “Now I must go and find my wife.... catch you later!”

Jim hurried off back through the busy kitchen, finding Lee in the hallway talking to their neighbours. He tapped her shoulder and she turned to him, and he led her over to a quiet corner as he chuckled.

“Guess what the wacky Nygmas are up to now?” he said in a low voice.

She shook her head.

“Swinging,” Jim replied, “And apparently, when Ed and Zara came up with the idea, they thought of us!”

Amusement danced in Lee's eyes.

“ _Us?_ Even though we're strictly monogamous? Well I guess it's the thought that counts!” she exclaimed, then she laughed with Jim as he put his arm around her waist and they exchanged a glance that said this would be a private joke for a long time to come.

 

Back at the mansion, Oswald had just got baby Penguin ready for bed after another feed, and he was sleepy and full of milk and contented as Oswald laid him in his cot in the nursery and tucked him in warmly. For a brief moment his small dark eyes opened and he looked up at Daddy, who was still wearing his top hat and monocle because he had been too busy to do more than take his coat off when Penguin had woken up on returning home and cried for a feed.

“Goodnight, son,” he said as he smiled down at him.

Penguin looked up at him, as his chubby face curved into a broad smile. He waved his flippers and kicked his legs, then gave a yawn.

“He's ready to sleep...” Jeremiah said softly as he joined Oswald and looked into the cot. Penguin's eyes closed, then he opened up his flippers and flung then back against his soft bedding.

“And the flippers are up, he's sleeping!” Jeremiah added.

Oswald stepped back from the cot, paused to kiss his lover, and then they left the room together.

“It's been a long day, I'm tired,” Oswald said, “Let's go to bed, Mr J.”

Jeremiah's eyes reflected devotion as he looked at Oswald.

“A perfect end to a long but wonderful day,” he said, “And now I get to hold you all night long - that's even better!”

“You most certainly do, I'm all yours!” Oswald confirmed with a smile, and they made their way quietly back to the bedroom.

 

Just down the upper hall, Jerome was on his bed, but he was not in the mood to sleep. He lay there for hours in the dark, silently making his plans. Soon, Strange would be on vacation. Then he and Kai had their shot at changing the past. He thought again about his plan, and lost count of the times he went over that plan in his mind before he finally drifted off to sleep with one thought burning bright in his mind:

_He was going to do this. He was going to take one last shot at saving his family. His twin brothers would live, his baby sister would survive. He was determined to succeed this time, no matter what - even if it killed him..._

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

_Christmas and New Year came and went._

By now, the snow was gone but the weather was still icy. But little Penguin didn't care, he was warm and cosy in the nursery, where he slept soundly every night then woke with a loud cry, demanding a feed. Oswald and Jeremiah took turns to do the night feeding, even though Jeremiah had tried to insist on doing it for him because Oswald's leg was stiff and painful at the best of times, and he loved to watch him sleeping, taking rest he needed, enjoying time off that leg that had given him a lifetime of pain. But Oswald wanted to get up and feed Penguin, he liked to sit in the rocking chair in the nursery cradling his son in his arms, smiling down at him as tiny flippers gripped the bottle and small, dark eyes looked up at him intensely as his son enjoyed his milk.

By sunrise, Penguin was still sleeping soundly in the nursery, his flippers up and his eyes closed as he breathed slow and even, smiling occasionally in his sleep as happy thoughts of Daddy's cuddles and Jeremiah's smiles and magical, big bottles of milk that never ran out played through his dreams.

In the master bedroom, Jeremiah woke to weak winter sun breaking through the skies. He turned on his side, taking in the sight of Oswald beside him, on his back, his hair in his eyes and messed up from the pillow, his lips were parted and he was breathing softly. Jeremiah's heart skipped a beat as he felt a rush of overwhelming emotion. He took in every line etched on his face and concluded the past few years had been mostly good, some were tough, but they had got though it together, and Oswald was still as pretty as ever, still his Prince - and he would never have adequate words to say just how much he loved him. _Did he know,_ he wondered? _Did he know he loved him more than life itself, that he would love him forever?_ If _eternally_ meant beyond this life, he would still love him in defiance of time and age and the end of both their lives, he would love him in the way the stars had kissed the night sky since time began and would burn on forever into the darkness...

His hand slid gently over his chest. Oswald gave a sigh and carried on sleeping. Jeremiah's gaze didn't leave his face as he moved his hand lower, lovingly caressing his broad waistline, pausing to stroke feathery touches over his chubby belly, he gave a gentle squeeze to that broad, generous body that was beautifully wide, then stroked from one hip to the other and Oswald started to smile as he gave a murmur of approval.

“ _You're beautiful Oswald,”_ Jeremiah whispered.

Oswald gave a sigh, sliding back into a light sleep as his lover's hand slipped between his legs, closing around his semi erect cock. He started to move his hand slowly, enjoying the feel of sleeping Oswald hardening beneath his touch. Then as he watched his expression change, Jeremiah started to smile, watching joyfully as Oswald began to realise he was waking to a wonderful sensation.

“Enjoy it, my darling,” Jeremiah said softly, watching as Oswald's expression changed in his sleep as he gave a sigh and his body relaxed as he spread his legs wider.

“Is that nice?”

Oswald gave another sigh as Jeremiah's hand fell still and he slipped back into a deeper sleep. Jeremiah waited for a moment, watching the rise and fall of his chest and the way his face relaxed as sleep took him over, then he started to to move his hand again, gripping his cock firmly, savouring the hardness and thickness of his length as he lovingly masturbated him. Oswald gave a soft gasp as the sensation below his waist woke him with wide eyes, his cock was hard and Jeremiah was jerking him firmly. He felt close to the edge, and waking to the sudden sensation sped up his reaction as Jeremiah paused to gently wipe his thumb over the thick, leaking head, rubbing in the wetness as Oswald thrust upwards.

“ _Oh god, Mr J...I'm...”_

“ _Yes I know...let it happen,”_ Jeremiah whispered, and he gripped him firmly, jerking hard as his movement became faster and he lay there looking down at Oswald, as his face flushed and his mouth opened and he had a stunned but blissful expression as he had no choice but to give in and climax.

“ _Mr J!”_ he said sharply, his body tensing as he throbbed hard and hot, his come pumping over Jeremiah's hand beneath the sheets.

“I love you, Oswald,” he said tenderly, making sure those words resonated as the climax took over, and went straight to his heart.

“ _I love you too...”_

Oswald was slightly breathless as he closed his eyes for a moment, his body relaxing as the orgasm washed through his body. Jeremiah caught every last throb of it, then he slid his hand back up his body as Oswald sighed at the heightened sense of his touch as every nerve he possessed tingled, and he smiled as he opened his eyes.

“Good morning, my love!” said Jeremiah with a playful sparkle in his eyes, then he stroked his hair as he looked into wide eyes framed by long lashes that still registered a pleasant, startled surprise, just like he did every time he woke him with an orgasm.

“Was that lovely, sweetheart?” he said tenderly as he stroked his cheek.

Oswald smiled.

“Yes,” he said softly, and as he wrapped his arms around his lover, Jeremiah rolled on top, pulling the covers with him, wrapping them close and warm as he kissed him deeply.

 

While Jeremiah was quietly and slowly making love to Oswald, further up the hall, the house was in silence as Jerome's phone buzzed and he sat up, already dressed to leave, and read the message from Kai:

“ _I'm ready to go. You'd better not change your mind._

Jerome got off the bed, smoothed the creases from his jeans and put on his boots then grabbed his coat and paused to send a reply:

_We are doing this! I'm on my way, just leaving the house now._

Then he put his coat on and slipped his phone in his pocket and quietly made his way out of the bedroom. He paused by the nursery door, opening it softly, then he crept in and went over to the cot, smiling down at baby Penguin, who was sleeping with his flippers up as they slowly opened and closed and he slept on, cosy and warm and dreaming happy dreams as he smiled in his sleep.

“You sleep well, little Penguin,” he whispered, “I'm off on a journey today and it will be dangerous. But I am coming back! You need me around. In another life time you used to be my Uncle Penguin, now you're like a baby brother. I will come back safely, for you and my Dad and my Uncle Oz. I promise!”

Penguin turned his rounded body, stretched his arms and opened and closed his flippers, and slept on. Jerome quietly made his way out of the nursery and closed the door. He thought about finding an excuse to knock on the door of the master bedroom and let his Dad and Oswald know he was going out, but there was no sound coming from behind that locked door and he assumed they might still be sleeping, and even now, although Uncle Oz had been cured months back and was healthy again, he didn't want to break his sleep, so he crept quietly past the door and went down the stairs. He made a quick trip to the kitchen, pausing to grab a small, sharp knife just in case he needed protection, then he pulled his car keys from his pocket as he headed for the front door. As he left the house he felt nervous, and paused to look back at the mansion, then to Oswald's car and his father's car and that old wreck that belonged to Kai that was still sitting in the driveway. He felt the need to remember home exactly as it was, in case he was wrong and couldn't keep his promise to baby Penguin, and didn't make it back... He was under no illusions. He knew how dangerous this trip would be...

 

Kai had been up for an hour, and he was ready to leave. He didn't doubt this trip to the past, back to the night of the murders, would possibly be the most dangerous thing he would ever do, and he didn't just have to watch his own back – he had Jerome to think about too... He left his room, crossed the hall and looked in on his Dad and Zara. They were both sleeping, wrapped up warm under the covers, lying close as his Dad snored quietly against the pillow. He decided not to wake them.

“Bye...” he whispered, hoping he would make it back to see them again, then he checked the time, hurried down the stairs and went out the front door just as Jerome's car pulled up in the driveway.

“Ready?” asked Jerome as Kai got into the car and closed the door.

“As ready as I'll ever be,” Kai replied, “We are possibly heading into a chance to save your family, or a great big fucking disaster. Keep that in mind and take no chances!”

Jerome started up the car and glanced at his best friend.

“I'm aware of the risk,” he replied, “But I've always needed this, to go back and change what happened. Today is the day I get to do that.”

The car pulled away and they started on the drive across town. As they drove, Jerome was silent. His thoughts were far back in the past, as he recalled many years before, when he had been a boy, and Uncle Oz had taken him to see the graves of his family. The sun had been shining, making that place filled with death seem lit with optimism as he had looked up at Oswald and, after he had mentioned Strange's joke about a time machine, that had been a deciding moment when a little boy had made a promise:

“ _When I grow up,”Jerome had told him, “I'm going to build a time machine!”_

“ _What for?” asked Oswald._

“ _So I can go back in time and save my family.”_

_Oswald's smile faded._

“ _That's a very wonderful thought, Jerome. But I don't think that kind of invention will ever really exist. There's no such thing as time travel.”_

_They carried on walking and Jerome gave a sigh._

“ _I really want to go back and change things.”_

“ _We all wish we could do that,” Oswald replied as they reached his Mother's grave, “We never really get over losing those we love. We find a way to carry on but we miss them every day. Time makes it easier to bear as life goes on but we never forget and we never stop loving them...”_

Those words echoed about his mind as they drove towards the lab. The memory of that conversation so long ago burned bright in Jerome's mind. Oswald had been right – it was impossible to forget those he loved. And today, he was going to change it and save his family. No more bad memories of the past. He was going to fix this...

 

They parked the car, then got out. Kai felt relieved this time Jerome had not bothered with a disguise, there was no need to send a warning – now, they were taking this mission from a new angle. He watched as Jerome turned off the electricity, then tested the fence, then he laughed as he went first and scaled the fence and made a shaky landing on the other side. Seconds later, Kai jumped up, leapt over the top and landed with ease beside him, then they made their way to the main building and opened up the door with the copy of the spare keys and went inside.

They went straight to the lab and unlocked the door, then as they stepped inside and saw the orb glowing on the platform, they exchanged a glance.

“Let's do this!” said Jerome, and he went straight over to the machine, activated it and began to plot coordinates. Kai stood beside him, watching as he worked, then a thought occurred to Jerome, and he pulled a second piece of paper from his pocket.

“I need you to make me a promise,” he said, handing the paper to Kai, who studied the date and time and map reference and looked at him in confusion, “If I don't make it back, if something happens to me, I need you to use the machine and make a second trip.”

“What second trip?”

Jerome shook his head.

“Don't worry... I'll tell you later...”

He activated the power, then as the bubble enclosed them in a shimmer of blue light, he took the cylinders and handed one to Kai.

“If we need to get out of there fast, we just open and close these things, right?”

Kai nodded.

“They're keys,” he agreed, recalling his previous trip when he had met his birth father.

Jerome activated his cylinder and the rip opened up.

“There it is,” he said, looking through the haze into his parent's old bedroom, “We're fifteen minutes early. My Mom's yet to set the fire. I just need to take the gun and then no one dies.”

“We hope,” Kai added quietly, then he followed Jerome through the shimmer and into the past, as they prepared to change everything, forever...

 

The bedroom was quiet. There were no sounds coming from beyond the door, and Kai and Jerome exchanged a glance.

“I'll cover you,” said Kai, and he stood with his back to the bedroom door as Jerome went over to the wardrobe. He reached up and as his hand closed around the gun, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. But as he grabbed it and emptied the bullets, it fell from his shaking hand, the gun landing with a thump as discarded bullets scattered to the floor as they rolled.

“ _Idiot!”_ hissed Kai, as they heard footfalls on the stairs, then a bedroom door closed.

Jerome's eyes widened. Now those footsteps were approaching the door fifteen minutes early, and he knew them, he remembered them... His face paled as he sucked in a tight breath, suddenly feeling like a terrified eight year old child all over again as the memory of the murders played through his mind.

“ _It's my Mom!”_

The door opened. Kai stayed tight against the wall, behind the partly open door as Ecco stood there with an empty look in her eyes. She crossed the floor. Jerome was shaking as he cowered under the bed seeing his mother's shoes taking light steps as she made her way over to the wardrobe... then she looked down at floor and saw the gin and the bullets. Jerome closed his eyes as she leaned down to pick them up and his heart raced in fear.

She reloaded two bullets, then looked about the floor and didn't bother to search further, placing the loaded gun on the dresser, then she left the room again.

Kai breathed a deep sigh of relief as the door closed, and as she walked away and headed for the stairs, Jerome scrambled out from under the bed.

“She's still got the gun!”

“But only two bullets this time,” Kai replied as Jerome joined him by the door and looked at him with fear in his eyes.

“What are we going to do?” he whispered, “This didn't happen before...”

“You dropped the gun!” Kai reminded him, “She must have been on her way up to tell eight year old you to drink the milk, and she heard it fall.”

“ _No!”_ Jerome's eyes widened as a shocking realisation hit him, and he clutched at the arm of Kai's coat as he drew in a tight, panicked breath, “Oh no, shit no....She's already started the fire! The cops estimated when it was set...That estimate was off... We don't have much time!”

Just then Jerome froze, breaking into a sweat as he heard his mother's voice from behind the closed door:

“ _I told you to drink your milk!”_

“ _I don't want any, Mom. I'm not tired yet.”_

On hearing his own eight year old voice, Jerome's eyes went wide with terror.

“She's coming back for the gun!”

“We have to jump her,” said Kai.

They both put their backs tight to the wall. The door opened sharply as Ecco Velaska entered the room. Kai had his sights on her, but Jerome lunged first, tackling her from behind as they collided with a crash. Ecco's head smacked against the side of the dresser and she slumped to the carpet as Jerome gave a yelp and rolled off her, clutching at his side.

“Get up!” Kai urged him, but Jerome lay there on his back, looking up at his best friend with a panicked look on his face.

Kai looked to Ecco. She was out cold. But still Jerome was on his back, both hands pressed to his side. As he drew them away, he pulled back his coat.

“You fucking idiot!” Kai exclaimed, looking in horror at the knife Jerome had carried, blade pointing downward, its tip had dug through his pocket and into his side as he collided with Ecco and now he was bleeding.

“This what you get for carrying a knife,” he said, shaking his head, “Either someone else will take it off you and stab you with it, or you'll have an accident! You're a fucking liability, get up!”

He held out his hand and Jerome grabbed it, thankful of the help as he got up, then paused to look down at the small, bloody stain on his shirt. He was still bleeding and the sight of it made him dizzy.

“I could bleed to death!” he said in panic.

“It's a minor stab wound, Jerome! You'll live!”

Just then Jeremiah's voice travelled up the hallway.

“ _Ecco!”_ he yelled, _“Get the kids out, there's a fire!”_

Jerome and Kai exchanged a glance as they turned for the door.

“ _Ecco!”_ he yelled again, and then the door opened and Jerome stared at the younger version of his father, who looked at the two strangers in his house as smoke began to rise and curl into the room, then saw his wife on the floor.

Jerome could only stare back at him in shock. Kai thought fast, flashing his driver's license in the smoky haze.

“FBI!” he said, “Your wife has drugged your kids and she planned to kill you all. If you don't believe us, try and wake them!”

Jeremiah stared in shock from the younger man to the slightly older guy who strangely brought to mind a grown up version of his own son.

“It's true!” Jerome said, coughing as the smoke reached his lungs, “We got here too late to warn you! We have to get the kids out!”

Just then a door opened, and Jeremiah turned back through the rising smoke to see his eight year old son looking at him with terrified eyes.

“The house is on fire,” he said, “Get out by the front door, go to Oswald's house and call for help - run, Jerome!”

And eight year old Jerome darted off down the staircase quickly. There was look of panic in Jeremiah's eyes as he looked to his wife on the floor, then to the FBI agents.

“Help me get the kids out,” he said, “I'll take Daisy, you take the twins...”

he ran back out of the room.

As Jerome looked at Kai, the pain in his side was dull and deep, but he smiled as victory shine in his eyes.

“We've done it!” he said, then they hurried from the room as Kai went on ahead and Jerome followed, heading for the twin's room as Jerome kept a hand pressed to his side.

In the bedroom, as the smoke continued to lightly haze, Ecco coughed.

_And then she sat up and reached for the gun..._

 

By now, eight year old Jerome has run into Oswald and Penguin, and Penguin had taken the frightened boy back to the safety of the mansion. The alarm had been raised, Oswald had already reported the fire before he and Ed had made their way to the front door. The fire was yet to take hold there and thick smoke was swirling...

As two people ran down the stairway with the sleeping twins, Oswald stared at the strangers, through the thick smoke he couldn't see their faces but there was something familiar about a voice that strangely reminded him of a cross between Penguin and Ed as one of them yelled, _“FBI, get out, the house is on fire!”_ Then the two guys dashed out into the night air with the twins in their arms.

Ed coughed in the smoke and looked up, and as they heard footsteps above, there was gunshot. The bullet hit the ceiling above and plaster drifted down.

On the floor above, Jeremiah yelled to Ecco to drop the gun.

 

Outside the house, Jerome and Kai had laid the boys on the lawn away from the fire. Brayden coughed and Jayden tried to sit up and started to cry as he slumped back down, too drugged to move despite the smoke that had stung his eyes.

“It's okay, you're going to be fine!” Jerome said as tears of joy filled his eyes.

Then they had heard the shot. Kai looked back at the house.

“ _Ecco!”_ he said in alarm, and they both ran back towards the burning building.

 

Now the fire was taking hold and as they ran back up the stairs, Ecco was holding the gun, and Jeremiah had Daisy in his arms, his back was to the balcony and the sleeping child was getting flung about like a rag doll as he tried to fight off his wife and the gun in her hand, and keep a hold of his daughter.

Downstairs, Ed looked up at the struggle, hearing one of the two strangers shout to Ecco to drop her weapon.

“We should go up there!” Oswald said as he coughed in the rising smoke. By now flames had started to creep towards the hallway. Ed caught his arm, holding him back.

“The FBI are handling this, we should wait outside!”

Oswald shook off his grip as he coughed in the smoke.

“Maybe they need help!”

Just then, as Jeremiah shouted  _NO_ , Ecco lunged hard at him, knocking unconscious Daisy from his arms. The child fell over the balcony, plummeting downward. Oswald limped sharply to the left, reaching up quickly, and Daisy fell into his arms as he staggered backwards, feeling a sharp pain in his damaged leg. He held the small child close and turned for the door way, limping quickly out into the night air. As he carried her from the house and over to the lawn, Daisy opened her eyes and looked at Oswald with a bewildered expression.

“It's okay, little one,” he said as he cradled her in his arms, “There's nothing to fear. You're safe now.” As he said those words, there was wail of sirens in the distance, help was arriving fast...

 

As Kai and Jerome reached the top of the stairs, Ed was close behind. Jeremiah was fighting with Ecco, who had a crazed look in her eyes as she struggled with him, and as he turned her towards the balcony, he gave her a shove, and she gave a gasp as wood splintered and she toppled as she pulled the trigger, shooting Jeremiah in the head. The force of the shot threw him backwards as she fell downwards to the ground floor, landing on her back with a sharp crack. Ed coughed in the smoke, Jerome was standing there, with a look of horror on his face at the sight of Jeremiah in the upper hall, bleeding out from a head wound.

“My Dad, she still shot him!” he gasped, as Kai grabbed his arm and tugged him back towards the end of the upper hall.

“ _We have to go!”_

“ _But my Dad -”_

“I'm getting him out!” Ed called, then through the smoke they saw him grab hold of Jeremiah, who was bleeding heavily, and start to carry him towards the stairway.

“We'll be down to meet the cops!” Kai called back.

Ed had got Jeremiah down the stairs quickly, and was now dragging him out towards the open doorway, out of the smoke and away from the threat of the creeping flames as a trail of blood smeared the tiled floor behind him. More blood was pooling under Ecco, who was on her back, her dead eyes staring upward, her neck was broken. Kai stepped back from the balcony and turned Jerome, who coughed again then doubled over as he clutched at his side and blood ran through his fingers as the stab wound bled harder.

“ _My Dad...”_ he said again as his face paled and he gave a sob.

“ _We have to go!”_ Kai yelled as the heat increased and the smoke thickened, and he put his arm around Jerome and held on tight as his injured friend leaned heavy against him, and he pulled the cylinder from his pocket and gave it a twist. Blue light blazed and the house disappeared as a shimmer crackled around them...

 

They were back in the lab on the platform, and Jerome staggered back, stepped down from it and then fell to his knees as blood dripped to the floor.

“ _I think I'm going to die...”_ he whispered, and slumped to his knees heavily, then he crawled over to the wall, sat against it and gave another sob as he pulled his coat aside. There was a lot of blood soaking his clothing, but he wasn't bleeding to death – at least, not yet. He definitely needed stitches, and Kai knew he had to keep him calm if he was going to get him out of here and into the car.

“You have to get up, you need that stab wound treated,”Kai told him.

Jerome gave a sob as he looked to the empty platform where the orb still glowed, then he caught hold of the sleeve of his coat, pulling him close as he leaned over him.

“Why did my Dad still get shot? What if he's dead, Kai?”

Kai no answer to his questions as he felt his tension rising.

“I don't know, Jerome! My name's Malakai Cobblepot, not Marty McFly! I don't know how this shit is supposed to work, I only know we tried to save everyone! Now get up, we have to get out of here -”

“ _No!”_ Jerome was pale and starting to look weak as more blood seeped through his clothing and the stain spread, he clutched harder at his best friend's arm as he looked into his eyes.

“Please... five minutes, Kai.. it's all it will take... wipe the record from the machine and make a new course... I gave you the details... _DO IT!_ ”

Kai looked at him in confusion.

“What is this about?” he demanded.

Jerome fought off another wave of dizziness as he looked up at Kai.

“Just go, just go back there... I still have a promise to keep!”

“Five minutes?” Kai asked.

“Just do it for me, please?” Jerome begged.

Kai folded his coat over the wound, then placed his hand over it.

“Keep pressing on the wound. We can spare five minutes. What am I supposed to do?”

Jerome summoned his strength, pulling him closer as he looked at him intently.

“ _Listen to me!”_ he said sharply.

Kai listened.

Seconds later he was on the platform, sealing the bubble as the blue glow surrounded him and he set the destination, then the rip opened up in the fabric of time...

As Jerome sat there leaning against the wall, he pressed on the wound, focussing on the blurry view beyond the shimmer, then he closed his eyes, thinking about a summers day in a place where death was all around yet there had been hope as he spoke of a time machine and saving his family... and he had made a promise to his Uncle Oswald... The pain throbbed in his side as he thought of his Dad, and then Kai's new mission.

“ _Please be okay... everyone, be okay...”_ he whispered.

 

As the shimmer faded, Kai was tense and felt as if he was running on pure adrenaline. He looked about, headed for the door with the barred window and as she stepped out from a passageway and lunged, a blade skimmed his throat as he lurched backward and survival instinct kicked in, as everything he had ever learned about disarming an assailant came to mind. She never knew what hit her. He acted on pure instinct, letting a bit of the old Cobblepot villainy in his blood run freely. Suddenly her back was against the wall and the knife was at her side and she was stunned by the blow to the face that broke her nose. As she looked into his eyes, she saw rage burning there as he pinned her to the wall and spoke in a low voice, and an odd thought ran through her mind: _This young guy reminded her of...Oswald Cobblepot?_

“Never carry a knife,” he said, “There's always someone faster who will take if off you and use it against you. _By the way, my name's Malakai Cobblepot and I'm from the future...”_

Suddenly her strength surged and she raised the knife, it flashed silver as she plunged it downward, and a look of stunned shock came to her eyes as his hand blocked her move, grasping her wrist and giving it a twist as the blade sunk into her own guts. He gave a gasp of shock, stepped back as she slid down the wall, then he rubbed at the graze to his throat. That had been close... an attack Jerome would _not_ have survived... Then the thought came to mind that perhaps, this was no more than she deserved for the horrible, cruel murder he had heard about many, many times.

_Now it wouldn't happen, because Tabitha Galavan was dead..._

He stepped back form the body, taking a deep breath.

“ _You definitely couldn't have handled this, Jerome...”_ he muttered.

Then he turned to the barred door and unlocked it, and there she was, standing in the cell, looking at him with wide, fearful eyes. Then she noticed his resemblance to Oswald and she blinked. He smiled as he held out his hand.

“I'm Malakai Cobblepot,” he said, “And I'm here to save you!”

Gertrud stared at him.

“Where is Oswald?” she asked in broken English.

“I'm going to take you to him, but we have to go to the future,” said Kai, then as he heard footsteps in the passage way, he drew the cylinder from his pocket, “But we have to hurry!” he added, and he put his arm around her, then gave the cylinder a twist. There was a flash of blue light, and the cell was empty.

 

Jerome watched as the shimmer sparkled and faded. And there they were. There was Kai and there was Oswald's mother.

“I did it!” Kai announced excitedly, and Jerome laughed as he clutched at his side and staggered to his feet.

“You brought her _with_ you? I said _save_ her, not bring her with you, Kai!”

“I had no choice, we had to get out fast!”

Jerome smiled as he looked at Gertrud. He could only imagine the joy Oswald would feel on seeing his mother again...

“Many years ago,” he said as they joined him and Gertrud looked at him in confusion, “I made Oswald a promise... I told him, if time travel exists, I'll save my family, and then I'd save his Mom, too!”

“This is the future? What is going on?” Gertrud asked, looking bewildered.

Jerome took her hand and clasped it warmly. For a brief moment he felt so elated at his success, he didn't care about the pain in his side.

“Mrs Kapelput,” he said, “This may come as a shock but many years have passed by since Kai rescued you from that cell. He saved your life. In another timeline, Tabitha would have murdered you.”

“That is why you killed her?” said Gertrud.

Jerome stared at Kai.

“You killed her?”

Kai nodded.

“Accidentally – it was me or her. But what might she have done if she had survived, killed Uncle Oz one day? We have to protect those we love, especially when journeying back to dark times, Jerome. I never thought I'd have to kill anyone, but she was evil enough to stab a defenceless woman in the back in the other version of events. What else would she have been capable of? You have to think of the bigger picture. ”

There was a red light flashing on the monitor. Suddenly an alert sounded, just as the blue glow turned to red, and the orb exploded in a shower of sparks that set the control panel on fire.

“Oh shit!” Kai said in alarm, “I think we broke the flux capacitor!”

“We need to get out!” Jerome clutched at his side as they hurried to the door, opened it up and then made their way quickly back to the front door. By the time they had left the house and headed for the fence, the lab was on fire...

 

Clearing the fence was easy for Kai, who then took Jerome's car and rammed the fence as a metal panel came crashing down, then Kai opened up the door and Gertrud got in first, then Jerome sat down heavily in the front seat as he placed a hand on his side.

“I feel dizzy!”

“And you're still alive,” Kai reminded him, “I told you so, I said it wasn't serious!”

Jerome turned his head. His face was pale and he was breaking into a cold sweat.

“I feel really weak.”

“It's okay, I'll get you to a hospital,” Kai replied, and as he drove the car over the downed fence, every bump send needles of pain through Jerome's stab wound.

“You'd better be careful with my car!” he warned Kai as they hit the road and sped up, heading for the highway.

“I'm okay, don't worry about me,” Kai replied, watching his speed.

Jerome glanced back at Gertrud, who had just caught a glimpse of the approaching city – her eyes went wide as she took in the sight of the altered landscape.

“How can that be!”

“A lot has changed,” Jerome said, keep his hand tight on his wound, “Many years have passed by. Your son is no longer a criminal, he's a respected businessman and very wealthy. He's also having a baby with his partner Jeremiah – my father.”

“They are adopting a child?” asked Gertrud.

“No,” Jerome said with a smile, “My father is pregnant. Men can have babies now. Welcome to the future, Gertrud.”

A look of wonder came to her eyes.

“That is incredible! Oh, my Oswald is going to be a father!”

“And he also has a another baby,” Jerome added, “A little boy, he's also named Oswald, but we all call him Penguin. He's special. He's not like other babies, Oswald was very sick last year and took a very powerful drug, an experimental drug to cure him – and while he was on it, he accidentally fathered Penguin, who was born with birth defects. But he's such a precious little boy, you'll love him.”

“He is deformed?” Gertrud said as compassion reflected in her eyes.

“Yes, but he's a happy little baby, he won't let that stop him enjoying life,” Kai added.

Just then Kai's phone buzzed several times, vibrating in his pocket.

“Who ever it is can wait,” he said as they reached the hospital.

“Maybe it's your girlfriend,” Jerome teased, as Kai shot him a sour look and parked the car close to the entrance.

“I told you Jerome, there's no one for me. I've had a few dates but I never met anyone really special. Who ever I was meant to be with just isn't here. I've always sensed it.”

Jerome opened the door and got out, briefly clutched at his side and noticed the bleeding had stopped.

“I think you're right, I just need a few stitches. Take Gertrud home.”

Kai felt it before Jerome did: _Like a slight shift in the world had just happened, as new memories started to slide towards him, making room beside old ones from the previous timeline..._

“I might be wrong about that!” he said in surprise.

“I'm fine, Kai!” Jerome insisted, “Just take Gertrud home -”

“No, I mean I might be wrong about everything I know about this timeline – I think we changed a lot. And I am _not_ explaining my own to Uncle Oz that _we_ stole a time machine!” Kai replied, “We'll wait for you, and while we wait, I can talk to Gertrud and explain everything.”

He got out of the car and Gertrud followed, and as they walked towards the entrance Jerome glanced at his best friend.

“How do I explain the stab wound?”

“Tell the truth,” Kai replied, “Say you're an idiot who fell on a knife!”

 

While Jerome was getting his wound treated, Kai took Gertrud to a waiting area and they sat down, where he told her everything, explaining from the very start, of how the time storm had brought his birth father to Gotham. He told them about Jeremiah's past and how he and Oswald had found happiness together. He spoke of everything, and while he was explaining, other memories began to drift in. When he stopped explaining, he paused for a moment.

“I'm also remembering other stuff...” he said, “New memories...”

As Gertrud sat there thinking on all he had told her, Kai suddenly recalled a very different turn of events after the fire...

“ _Oh dear...”_ Kai whispered, suddenly sounding very much like his Dad Ed Nygma, then he looked sharply at Gertrud, “We certainly have changed things!” he said in surprise, and then he gave a gruff laugh that echoed his birth father, “It's not all bad - just a little...unexpected!”

“When can I see Oswald?” Gertrud asked anxiously.

“Very soon,” Kai assured her, “But first we have to wait for Jerome... we will need to explain this carefully, Uncle Oz will be overjoyed to see you, but it's going to be a shock..”

Then he fell silent again as he thought of Jerome, and wondered if his new memories had kicked in yet. While he was thinking, his phone buzzed again but he left it in his pocket, waiting for more memories to fall into place... _The timeline had certainly changed, he was becoming more aware of it with every passing minute..._

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

Jerome was resting after having his wound stitched and insisting to medical staff that that no, he did _not_ need to call anyone – he would be just fine. The last thing he needed was to cause worry to his Dad or his Uncle Oz... As he lay in bed recovering, he guessed it wouldn't be long before Kai was told it was okay to see him – he had been told he ought to stay in the hospital overnight, purely he needed rest. The blood loss had not been as severe as he had assumed, but even though he still felt weak, he was impatient to leave. He was starting to recall a new timeline, and it was sliding in place beside the old memories of what had happened before the time machine, these new recollections were very different - and it was a huge relief to know that one of the first things he recalled was that his Dad had survived the shooting. But so much was different now, and not all of it was good, although, he guessed compared to the other outcome, _anything_ was better than losing his family on that terrible night that had now been altered forever:  
His mother was dead. Ecco had been killed falling from the balcony.

Jerome recalled he had still asked to live with Mr Penguin and Ed and Oswald, and when Jim had asked, Oswald had said yes. Oswald had also helped his Dad. Jeremiah had been shot from a different angle this time, and at closer range. It had taken him five years to get over the brain injury completely. Just over a year after the shooting, Jeremiah had come to live with them, and he and Oswald had got closer...

Events had played out as they had before, after Penguin's death, Ed had started a relationship with Oswald, but it had broken down, and Jeremiah had not wasted time, telling Oswald how much he loved him right away. They had been together for almost eighteen years now. And Oswald had still fallen ill, and been cured by Strange's experimental drug – and still conceived Penguin, who was born with the same birth defects.

Ed had married Zara. They had raised Kai together, and Kai was still his best friend. But not _everything_ was the same as before...

His twin brothers and sister had survived the night of the shooting, but as he thought back, Jerome recalled his father, still recovering in the months after the shooting, weeping for his children. And later, when Jeremiah was back on his feet, Oswald had held him back from swinging a punch at Jim. That new memory of the past was so clear, his Dad barely recovered and tearful and angry as he glared at Jim Gordon and said, _“Is this because I used to be a criminal? My feelings don't matter, you think you can just take my children? THEY ARE MY KIDS, JIM!”_

Jerome recalled standing there in the driveway, watching as a boy and feeling powerless to stop everyone from fighting. His Dad had been unsteady and leaning on a cane and as Oswald put his hand on his arm, he had turned Jeremiah towards him, looking into his eyes as his own gaze reflected tears.

“ _NO, he's not taking your kids, Mr J,”_ he had said, _“He's looking after them for you! He's helping us!”_

This new memory was very clear to Jerome now:

Oswald had wanted to take in all the kids. But he could only take care of him, because he was the oldest... His Dad was badly injured and took a year to come home to Oswald and Ed and Penguin, and Oswald had still had the burned out house torn down and planted a rose garden, to wipe out the sight of the place that held the memory of the night Ecco had tried to kill her family. Jeremiah's recovery had a taken a long time, and with pregnant Penguin sick from the toxin and then becoming birth father to Kai, who had been born with birth defects, they couldn't take on three more children. After Kai's defects had been fixed, then after the death of his birth father, and Ed had left with Kai, Oswald was still helping to take care of Jeremiah. His recovery had been long and difficult and the twins and Daisy had been taken in by Jim and Lee, who had officially taken over their care, because the law required them to do so. Jeremiah had taken that badly, at first. But as Daisy got older, she thought of the Gordons as her parents, and by then, so did the twins...They wanted to stay with Jim and Lee. But the Gordons had made sure those kids saw their father and their brother as often as they could, and as Jeremiah recovered, he spent more time with his kids. But they had grown up with Jim and Lee. Jerome had not lived under the same roof as his brothers and his sister, they had even gone to different schools...New memories came to mind, and he started to smile. Then he wondered: _Had Kai remembered everything yet? He was in for BIG surprise..._

 

As Lee parked the car outside the old house where wind chimes hung in the trees, there was a bemused expression on her face. She cast a glance to Jim, who was beside her and he started to smile, recalling Ed's offer of a foursome.

“As Kai forgot to pick up Daisy's painting from the gallery, and we want it on the wall by the time she comes home, one of us will have to knock at the Nygma's to get it,” Lee said.

“I guess it will have to be me!” Jim told her as he chuckled.

“Honey, be careful,” Lee added as amusement danced in her eyes, “If you're not back in twenty minutes -”

“ _I'm getting fucked!”_ Jim told her, and he laughed as he got out of the car.

Lee opened the window.

“Call me if you need back up!” she joked, and he chuckled as he went up to the porch and rang the bell.

Lee smiled and politely waved as Ed opened the door and saw her parked in the driveway, then Jim went inside and the door closed. While she waited, Lee thought back on how life had turned out over the years:

It had been pretty good. They had adopted three of the Velaska children after the night Euro went crazy and shot Jeremiah – he had faced a long recovery, but at least his eldest son was able to live with him at the mansion, and they had taken the kids over to see him when ever they could. Now Brayden was working with Jerome helping Oswald run his empire – leaving Oswald free to take care of his adorable little son who everyone nicknamed Penguin – and of course, Jeremiah was also pregnant now. Jayden – or Jay, as he was known, was running his own business. And Daisy was an artist, a brilliant painter who had recently had three of her paintings in an exhibition alongside Zara's latest works. Daisy had promised her adopted parents they could have one of her paintings – the Gotham cityscape lit in sunlight – and Kai had forgotten to bring it over that day, and they wanted it on the wall for when Daisy got back, she had been out of town to visit a gallery that was interested in her work, and she was back now, but had gone over to the mansion...

Lee checked the time and thought about their jokes about Ed and Zara, and then she laughed. Moments later Jim came out of the house, thanked Ed for the painting, and returned the car and put it in the back, then rejoined his wife.

“You took your time!” Lee remarked as a smile crept to her face.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Jim said, trying not to smile back as he kept his expression serious, “They made me an offer. It was coffee or sex, but I can get coffee at home, right? It was okay... I'm still trying to decide who was the best fuck. Zara's dildo is huge, but the handcuffs were far too tight!”

As Lee burst into a fit of laughter so did Jim.

“But seriously, Lee... if they'd propositioned me today,” he said as he chuckled, “I would have run out that door!”

Lee was still laughing as she started up the car.

“So you don't think we should reconsider this _generous_ offer from the swinging Nygmas?”

“ _No!”_ Jim said, and they both laughed together as the drove away from the house.

 

Jerome had insisted he was well enough to leave the hospital after resting for a couple of hours, even Kai had said maybe he should stay for a while longer, but as he finished getting dressed and then straightened up as stitches felt painful, he shook his head.

“I need to go home,” he told his best friend, “We have to explain everything.”

Kai led him to the door and they stepped out into the corridor where Gertrud was waiting. She got up from her seat and looked at Jerome with deep concern.

“You are in pain, you should be resting!”

“I can rest later,” Jerome told her, “We need to get you home to Oswald – and explain everything.”

“ _Everything?”_ Kai asked doubtfully as they made their way out of the building.

“Everything,” Jerome confirmed, “His Mom is back, Kai! We have to tell the truth, there's no way around this!”

 

Kai insisted on driving as they headed home. While Gertrud sat in the back in thoughtful silence, once again taking in the sight of the changed city as they journeyed through it, Jerome was in the front with Kai, and he was checking his phone.

“If I wasn't so nervous I'd be smiling!” he said, “My brothers and my sister are alive! And we are in _so_ much shit. _We broke the time machine!_ ”

“I guess that was my fault,” Kai replied as he watched the road, “I brought Gertrud through. That's when the machine started going crazy. I don't think it's designed to take the power surge that's caused if we bring someone back with us.”

 

They arrived at their destination. Kai parked the car and then got out and as Jerome got out too, he waited for Gertrud then handed the keys back to Jerome, who had already decided how to handle this situation.

“I'm going to go inside and find my Dad and Oswald,” he said, “Wait here with Gertrud...Oswald's going to be so happy to see her, but it's going to be a shock and it's best if I explain.”

Gertrud shivered in the January air. Jerome unzipped his coat and took it off and put it around her shoulders. Then he turned to Kai and smiled.

“Have you remembered _everything_ yet?”

Kai looked at him blankly.

“I think so...why?”

“I don't think you have, my friend! Just wait here,” he said knowingly, and then he cautiously placed his hand to his side as his wound ached, and he walked quickly towards the mansion.

 

As they waited outside, Kai's phone buzzed and he took it from his pocket. He had eleven missed calls and nine messages from... someone who was _so_ much more than a friend. Someone who had never been around in the previous timeline, because before, she had died at the age of two...But she had not died, not in the changed events, instead she had fallen from the balcony as her father fought off her mother, and she had fallen straight into the arms of Oswald, who had saved her... _Now there was someone for him, because Daisy Valeska had lived..._

Kai gave a gasp as a rush of love filled his heart as he recalled how she had pulled him into her arms last summer and they had kissed of the first time. He had known from that first kiss that she was the one for him. She spent a lot of her time over at his place, and sometimes, he stayed at hers, but they were thinking about moving in together soon. He loved her, he wanted to marry her and carry all the children they conceived together, so he could be a birth father, just like his own father before him - and she thought that was a great idea... He checked his messages, smiling and wiping away tears as Gertrud looked on in confusion.

“What is wrong?” she asked.

Kai was still reading, and he started to read the messages aloud.

“Nothing is wrong, Gertrud... I love my girlfriend so much!This is what she's been saying to me: _I'm back, I just got off the train. Hurry up it's freezing out here! Kai you prick, I am freezing to death - it's been two hours. Answer my messages! Kai where fuck are you I'm freezing? Come and pick me up you IDIOT!_ Aww, she said _idiot_ in caps!”

Gertrud was still confused as he laughed and wiped another tear from his eye.

“Now she says she's at the mansion, she's waiting for me and I'm a forgetful dipshit!” he laughed as his eyes shone with tears of joy.

Gertrud stayed confused.

“I'm going to marry her!” Kai added warmly.

 

In the house, the fire was flickering warmly as Oswald sat on a comfortable chair with baby Penguin in his arms and Penguin's tiny flippers clutched at the bottle and he looked up his Daddy joyfully as he slurped his milk.

“I have the next one ready,”Jeremiah said as he placed the second bottle of warm milk on the table.

Then Jerome came in, he looked from his Dad to Oswald and took off his coat and tossed it on to the back of a sofa and walked over to join them, and one look at him was all they need to see that clearly, Jerome was worried about something. His face was pale and he looked full of apology – and then they both noticed the blood stain on his clothing.

“What happened to you?” Oswald demanded as concern filled his eyes.

“Son, are you hurt?” Jeremiah asked in alarm.

“I'm fine, I fell on a knife, it was a minor stab wound.”

Jerome briefly tugged up his t shirt to show the dressing beneath it.

“You _fell_ on a knife?” Jeremiah repeated as he stared hard at his son, _“Bullshit, Jerome! You got caught up in a fight and got stabbed? Where the hell was Kai to help you out, and why did you get in a fight in the first place?_ ”

“No, it wasn't like that! I fell on the knife in my pocket when I knocked Mom out!”

Jeremiah's eyes grew wide.. _.Ecco had been dead for years.._. He stood beside Oswald's chair, leaning on the back of it as he looked hard at his son and Oswald looked intently at him too as he carried on feeding baby Penguin.

“Jerome,” Oswald said sternly, “Lying won't help this matter. Your mother has been dead for many years!”

“Only because me and Kai went back and stopped her from killing everyone! You don't get it...” Jerome's eyes filled with tears as he gave a sob, wishing he didn't still have the memory of the other timeline embedded so sharply in his mind, “Strange _did_ build a time machine. Me and Kai stole it – borrowed it – we went back and stopped Ecco from shooting everyone. That's what happened, Dad, that's what happened in the other timeline!” he looked to Jeremiah as he gave another sob, “ _And I can still remember it all! I thought changing it would wipe it out, but I can still remember and so can Kai – because we're the ones who changed it. This is the cost of doing this, I'll never forget the other version of events...”_

Jeremiah was still staring at his son as he took in all he had said. Baby Penguin flung the bottle and it landed on the floor and rolled. Jeremiah reached for the second and handed it to Oswald, who felt the flippers grab for it, then Penguin was feeding again. Like Jeremiah, Oswald was still staring at Jerome too...

“Did you say _time machine?_ ” Oswald asked in a hushed voice.

Jerome nodded.

“Hugo Strange had a time machine. _Had_. _It blew up when Kai came back after the second trip when we saved your Mom, Uncle Oz_.”

Oswald felt a physical jolt on hearing his words, and he took in a sharp breath as he spoke again.

“Jeremiah, take Penguin for me, please...”

He lifted the feeding baby from his arms and cradled him as he clung tightly to the bottle, still slurping at his second feed. Oswald grabbed his cane and got up stiffly, then limped closer to tearful Jerome, glaring at him as he spoke coldly.

“ _If you are lying to me about this I will NEVER forgive you!”_

“I'm _not_ lying, she's outside with Kai!”

Oswald placed a hand on his shoulder, blinking back tears as his heart filled with hope as he looked intently at him, he had known Jerome since he was small boy and he knew when he was lying - and he saw nothing but honesty in his eyes...

“ _Is my Mother outside?”_ he said in a hushed voice.

Jerome nodded.

“And I'm sorry we broke the time machine but Kai had to get her out out of there fast. He killed Tabitha because she came at him with a knife and then he got your Mom out of the cell and brought her back here to our time. That's when the machine blew up and the controls caught fire. I think we burned the lab down too. I'm really sorry, Uncle Oz....”

Oswald's shaking hand still rested on Jerome's shoulder.

“I'm sure if Strange has built a machine capable of time travel, he has plans for it that are far from humanitarian. Knowing Strange of old, I'd say he probably wants to go back to prevent his monster making activities from being discovered. So I couldn't care less if you broke his machine. But Jerome, I'm asking one more time.. _.Is Mother really outside?_ ”

“Yes, Uncle Oz, she's outside, I swear to you!”

Oswald drew in a sharp breath as he blinked away more tears. He knew Jerome so well. _And he wasn't lying..._

“Mother is outside?”

“Yes,” Jerome whispered.

Then a voice spoke up, gruff and impatient and echoing his birth father.

“ _No, actually she's in the house now because we both got cold out there, it's the middle of fuckin' January!”_ Kai exclaimed, and he walked in still in his winter coat and glanced at Jeremiah, who stood there stunned, watching as the scene unfolded and baby Penguin fed in his arms. Kai spoke up again.

“Sorry we stole a time machine and broke it, Uncle Oz. But at least we got your Mom back safely!” and then he casually stood there, warming his hands by the fire.

Oswald looked to the doorway just as she entered the room. The sight of her standing there in a dress he remembered, with her eyes wide as she took in the sight of him so much older, was a shock that knocked the breath from his body as he leaned on his cane and blinked away tears that spilled from his eyes and streaked his face.

“ _Mother?”_ Oswald whispered, blinking and then staring in disbelief as she walked towards him. Then she touched his face and their eyes met and she smiled through her own tears.

“Oswald!” she exclaimed, “You have got older... and a little fat! But you look like a king!”

Oswald laughed as he shed more tears of joy and touched her face, then ran his hand over her hair.

“Oh Mother, it's really you!”

“Of course it is me!” she exclaimed as love shone in her gaze and she brushed a tear from his face.

Oswald's voice was still choked with emotion.

“I thought Galavan killed you... I tried to save you, but you were gone when I got there...”

“I was gone because Kai saved me, Oswald! He brought me here to you!”

Oswald gave a sob and wrapped his arms around her, crying softly as she stroked his hair and spoke gentle words of reassurance, as he held her, overwhelmed by emotion.

Then a bottle clattered to the floor and a loud belch filled the air. Over by the fireplace, Kai gave a gruff laugh that sounded just like his birth father.

“He's saying welcome to the family!” said Kai.

Gertrud let go of Oswald, stepping back an looking about the room in alarm.

“What was that loud noise?” she said in surprise.

“It was this little guy,” Jeremiah said softly, as he carried baby Penguin over to join them, “This is Oswald's son, he's named after Oswald but we call him Penguin. He's not like other children, as you can see...”

Gertrud gave a gasp as she looked down at the baby in his arms, the boy was large and round and had small, beady eyes and as he raised his flippers and waved them, a smile came to his face.

“Oh Oswald, he is beautiful!” she exclaimed, and love shone in her gaze as she spoke again, this time to Jeremiah, “May I hold him?”

“Of course you can,” Jeremiah said, and he led her over to the sofa, where he placed Penguin in her arms.

Gertrud smiled down at the child she cradled, then as a small flipper gripped her finger, she spoke softly as she looked into his tiny, dark eyes.

“What a special little baby you are!” she said, “And what special little hands you have! I am Oswald's mother, I am your Grandmother, little Penguin!”

And Penguin kicked his legs and his eyes shone with glee as he gave a squeal of delight.

Oswald limped over to Kai, who was still standing by the warmth of the fire.

“I'm sorry we broke into the lab and used the machine and blew it up...”

Jerome had been standing there, saying nothing as the scene before him had unfolded, but now as Oswald beckoned to him, he joined them by the fireplace.

“I'm sorry too, Uncle Oz,” said Jerome, “I hope I haven't let you down, sir...”

Oswald's eyes widened as he looked from Jerome to Kai.

“Let me down?” he repeated, “Is that what you think you've done?” then his voice trembled with emotion, _“Oh boys no, I'm SO thankful! You saved my Mother! Come here!”_

And as Jeremiah joined them he smiled to see Oswald hugging Jerome and Kai as he said thank you over and over again. And then as Jerome let go of Oswald, he walked into his Dad's arms and Jeremiah held him tightly.

“I'm proud of you, son,” he said as tears shone in his eyes, “And I think I understand what might have happened to our family all those years ago, if not for that time machine...”

Oswald let go of Kai, then he turned around, joy shining his eyes as he looked to his mother and gave her a radiant smile, then he limped over to join her as she sat there, cradling little Penguin in her arms and telling him again that he was a very special little boy. As she turned her head and their eyes met, Oswald placed his hand on her arm as spoke softly, voicing aloud a wonderful realisation that had just hit him, something that had made his heart sing with joy:

“I missed you so very much all these years,” he said to her “But now all that changes. We can grow old together, Mother.”

Just then Daisy walked into the room. Kai felt her presence before he saw her, sweet and strong and beautiful, and his heart skipped a beat as she said his name. He turned from the fire place and started to smile. She looked back at him, her slender body wrapped in dark, warm clothing as she tossed her fair hair off her shoulder and glared at him.

“You forget to meet me, Kai! How could you _forget_ I was coming back today? I was freezing when I got off the train!”

Kai hurried over to her as tears shone in his eyes. If he ever needed to be reminded that changing the past had its rewards, all he had to do was look at Daisy and remember she was the love of his life.

“I love you so much!” he said, and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She laughed as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

“But I called you an idiot, and a prick!”

“And a dipshit,” he reminded her, “But I was busy...Because I was saving Oswald's Mother.”

Her eyes went wide.

“I thought she died years ago?”

“I am very much alive,” said Gertrud with a smile as she cradled Penguin in her arms.

Daisy's jaw dropped, then she looked to Jerome.

“We did save her,” he confirmed.

“They used a time machine,” added Jeremiah.

“And we broke it!” Kai said, “But it was worth it!”

“A time machine?” Daisy repeated, and she looked at Oswald, who was sitting next to his mother with a smile on his face.

“Yes, a real time machine,” Oswald confirmed, “Kai and Jerome did something remarkable.”

Daisy started to smile as her gaze locked with Kai's.

“You can tell me the details later,” she told him as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, “I've missed you, Kai!” Then as she kissed him, it was just as wonderful as he knew it would be. She was definitely the one he had been waiting for...

 

For Jerome and Kai, the afternoon passed by in a strange blur of happiness as they began to accept the fact that they had new memories and life had significantly changed for the better. Later, Jerome went upstairs to get some much needed rest, and as soon as he was on his bed the ache in his side eased off. He wanted to slip into an exhausted sleep, he glad to be home and thankful they had succeeded in their mission, but still memories of the other time line lingered, like a nightmare that refused to fade...

Downstairs, Kai had resisted the urge to leave early and take Daisy home, to spend the rest of the day and the night making love to his girlfriend, even though new memories told him they had a wonderful sex life. For now it was enough to sit beside her as Jeremiah took sleepy Penguin up to the nursery for a nap and Oswald sat there on the sofa, clasping his mother's hand as he told her all about the years she had missed and everything that had happened in their lives in her absence.

As a knock sounded on the door, Oswald glanced at Kai.

“Would you get the door please, I'm busy talking with Mother.”

“Sure,” Kai replied, and he and Daisy left the room together.

As they walked down the hallway, Kai could recall all of the years that had gone by with the altered memories in place – alongside a recollection of the other past that would never leave him or Jerome, because they had been the ones to change it, so recalled both sets of events. He knew Daisy and her brothers would never know about the night of the fire and what had happened in the other time line. It was enough that they knew Oswald's mother was back - both Jeremiah and Oswald had said nothing about the rest of it to Daisy, and he understood why. There was nothing to be gained by her or her brothers knowing that in another timeline, before the alterations, none of them had lived to adulthood. Now Daisy was twenty years old and her brothers were both twenty-three. They didn't need to know about that other, terrible dark past, they had happy lives...

They reached the door and Kai opened it. Jay and Brayden came in, Jay was in casual clothing and Brayden was in a suit and had a briefcase with him.

“I've got some paperwork for Oswald,” he said, “Is he in, because I need to tell him I can't work tomorrow because I said I'd spend the day at home and help Uncle Jim redecorate the hallway.”

“He's in the front room, with his mother,” said Kai.

The brothers exchanged a glance.

“ _His mother?”_ echoed Jay.

“Yes, it's a long story. How come you're both here today?”

“We decided to come over together, Brayden's got Oswald's paperwork and I wanted to give you this,” said Jay, who dropped a set of keys into his hand. Kai stared at the keys...

“These are the keys to my car.”

“Yes, I know,” said Jay.

Kai looked at him blankly.

“Why do I need the keys to that old wreck?”

Jay laughed as he shook his head.

“I told you I'd get it back to you by today!” and he led him over to the window and pulled the curtain aside. _Another memory hit him. Jay ran his own business. He specialised in crash repair. And that old wreck wasn't a wreck any more..._ The Saab 900 was gleaming like new, the midnight blue paintwork was flawless and the dent in the passenger door was gone.

“I fixed it up for you,” said Jay, “It's a beautiful machine. The engine runs so smoothly now!”

“Thanks!” Kai said warmly as he started to smile, and then he gave him a brief hug.

Brayden had already gone off in search of Oswald, and as Daisy started talking to Jay about the art exhibition, Kai glanced up the stairs and decided he had better look in on Jerome, who was in need of rest after the accident with the knife. As Daisy and her brother turned away, he said he would catch up with them, and he went upstairs, following what he could only liken to intuition: _He didn't know why, but he got the feeling that something was up with Jerome, and it was a feeling he could not ignore..._

 

As he reached the top of the stairs, more memories were sliding into place, Brayden and Jay still lived at home with Daisy, and home was still with Jim and Lee. And Daisy had recently told him her adopted parents had been laughing about Zara and his Dad because apparently, they had asked Jim and Lee for a foursome... Kai laughed softly as he shook his head. Knowing that request had come from his Dad and his step mother didn't surprise him at all, they liked to try all kinds of new and crazy things...

He was still smiling, still feeling amused as he knocked on Jerome's door, then he got no reply and he started to worry as he tried to door, found it open and went inside. Jerome was sitting on his bed and quietly sobbing. Kai closed the door and hurried over to him, and as Jerome looked up with eyes red and filled with tears, Kai kept his voice low.

“What's wrong? We changed it, we saved them, we even saved Oswald's mother!”

Jerome wiped his eyes and as he looked at Kai, regret shone in his gaze.

“But I didn't wipe it out, I didn't kill the memory of the other timeline,” he jabbed a finger at the side of his head, “It's still in here, Kai! I can still remember the other set of events! I wanted to make it go away, _why_ can I still remember how they died before?”

Kai only had a theory, but it was the only answer he could give that seemed to make sense.

“I'm no scientist, Jerome. But I think we can both still remember the other outcomes because we are the ones who changed it. Everyone else around us has new memories. We're the only ones who can remember what happened before.”

Jerome fought back more tears.

“ _But I don't want to remember the night my Mom went crazy and killed my family!”_

“But she didn't, we changed it!”

“And I can still remember both timelines!” Jerome said tearfully.

“We always will,” Kai replied, “It's the price we pay for changing the past. Everyone else around us remembers the altered set of events and we have to remember both outcomes - because we used the time machine. We just have to live with that.”

Jerome's eyes reflected pain as he shook his head.

“How am _I_ supposed to live with that?” he asked.

“The same way I will,” Kai told him, “Just keep telling yourself everything is okay, we changed the past and things are better now. Think of the other past as a bad dream.”

Jerome fell silent for a moment and then he slowly nodded.

“I'll try,” he replied, “I won't think about the other timeline.... This is so hard to live with!”

“You have to get used to it,” Kai told him, “Be thankful those other memories are just a bad dream now. Keep reminding yourself you saved your family, they didn't die.”

“You're right, thanks, Kai,” said Jerome, then he hugged him tightly, as he silently hoped he was right and that he could live with the two sets of memories lingering in his mind: _He knew his family were safe, but he could still recall that other set of events, it would be with him forever and living with that, with those nightmares of the other past haunting him, felt like a very tall order indeed. Every time he looked at his grown up brothers, he heard them shot dead in their beds at the age of five, when he saw his sister Daisy, now twenty years old, he thought of her dying aged two from the shot fired by their crazy mother. It had happened in another timeline, but not now, not in this one, not now they had changed it. But still his mind felt like a haunted house – and he wasn't sure he could live with that for the rest of his life..._

 

As night fell, baby Penguin was sleeping soundly in the nursery, Oswald had told his mother to come with him and watch Penguin fall asleep, and she had found it delightful to see his little flippers go up as he closed his eyes and started to make small, soft snoring noises. Once his mother was comfortable in a spare room, Oswald finally joined Jeremiah in the main bedroom and wasted no time, quickly getting undressed so he could climb into bed beside him. As he reflected on all that had happened, he was welcomed by the loving embrace of his Mr J. Oswald held him close and for a moment they just looked at each other, both sharing the same thought : _The outcome of Jerome and Kai's use of the time machine had been nothing short of miraculous._ It was Jeremiah who broke the silence, speaking softly as he held Oswald in his arms.

“A time machine... Why didn't the boys tell us? When I think what I could have done with that machine...”

Oswald chuckled.

“We could have gone back and changed the past. You and I could have formed an alliance much sooner...”

Jeremiah's gaze lit up with surprise.

“Oswald, are you suggesting we should have ruled the city together?”

The gleam he saw in his gaze reminded Jeremiah of the criminal Oswald used to be, and he laughed softly as his own bright eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

“Why not?” Oswald said, “We could have changed everything, become kings who still ruled the city to this day!”

Jeremiah was still laughing as he pulled him closer.

“Only you would see a lucrative opportunity in this, Oswald. When I said that about the time machine, what I meant was, I wish I could have gone back and told younger me that I was meant to be with you...” his smile faded as deepest love reflected in his eyes and he ran his fingers through Oswald's hair, “I could have found you sooner, loved you sooner...it will never be enough, Oz. I know we've had almost twenty years so far - but I want forever with you.”

Oswald's eyes suddenly widened as he realised something, and then he started to laugh.

“The night of the fire!”

“What about it?” as Jeremiah asked that question, he felt confused. He was pregnant, feeling tired with it and it had been a very eventful day - and the news was still sinking in that time travel existed and Gertrud was back...

“Remember before you got shot?” said Oswald, “I know it was smoky and it was hard to see clearly but those two guys who said they were FBI... the cops confirmed the FBI were never involved in an investigation linked to Ecco and we never found out who they were...” he started to laugh again, “For two people who are former genius criminals, we've been _very_ slow to realise.. _. think_ about it!”

Then he understood, and Jeremiah laughed too.

“ _It was Jerome and Kai!”_

Oswald held him closer, placing his hand below his rib cage where soon, there would be a growing baby bump. Suddenly his amusement faded away.

“If they came back to change it, clearly there was another outcome before that one where people died... _everyone?_ ”

“Perhaps. Clearly, Jerome and Kai knew what they needed to alter.”

“Do you think they can vividly remember the other set of events?” Oswald asked.

That suggestion worried Jeremiah deeply.

“They obviously do. I should talk to Jerome about this in the morning.”

“I wonder if Strange will figure out who broke into his lab?” Oswald said, “We need to be ready for the possibility that he could show up here accusing the boys of destroying it.”

Jeremiah smiled as his gaze shone brightly, reminding Oswald of the criminal he used to be.

“We'll handle it,” he told him, “Don't worry, Prince Oswald!”

He kissed him softly then turned out the light and they embraced together in the darkness, warm beneath the covers as they settled down for the night, both feeling like this was an echo of the old days as they silently plotted a way to handle Strange if he showed up with angry accusations. Neither man doubted there was only one way to handle this, knowing Strange for so many years, and knowing _exactly_ what he was capable of - if he showed up, they would be ready...

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers :-)  
> I'm glad this fic is being enjoyed - thankyou so much for the kudos and comments :D  
> And it's not over yet - there's still two chapters to go after this one!  
> And now a WARNING : This chapter contains scenes of childbirth

Chapter 26

 

Life at the mansion quickly settled into a new routine.

Gertrud quickly made herself at home, and Oswald didn't stop smiling, he was overjoyed to know his mother was back, safe and well. Kai had gone home with Daisy so she could catch up with Lee and Jim, then he had taken her home to his parents house for a few days, where he spent most of his time in her arms, to Kai, it was as if memories were jumping to life and now, he was making new ones that he could live out and share with her, and it was incredible. What was equally incredible was the fact that his Dad and Zara behaved as if he had been dating Daisy for a long time – to them, in this timeline, he had. But he would always have that other set of memories of the previous events, from a time when there was no one for him, because Daisy had not been alive before they changed the past. But for Kai, that was a reminder to be thankful they had changed it, and to make the most of every moment. He had messaged Jerome, who said he was holding up okay. But Kai could tell it would take him longer to accept the memories of the other timeline that would always linger...

Oswald and Jeremiah enjoyed their mornings in bed now, they were able to wake together and take an hour to cuddle up and be close, thanks to Gertrud, who always got up first to feed and dress baby Penguin. She doted on the little boy with flipper hands, and he gave her his best smiles every day. The family now felt as if Gertrud had never been gone, she had simply come back into Oswald's life, where she belonged, and he could not imagine her ever being absent again, it was as if her presence had not only healed his broken heart for her loss all those years before, but she had added warmth to the family, as if its very heart had just got bigger.

 

The peace and quiet lasted for five days. Then a car pulled up in the driveway and a very angry Hugo Strange got out and made his way to the front door and knocked loudly. Jerome had just come downstairs to have breakfast, and when Jeremiah said _Strange is at the door_ , Jerome had shot him a look of alarm.

“It's okay,” said Oswald as he limped up to the door looking his usual immaculately groomed self, “We can handle this, Jerome.”

“Where's Penguin?” Jerome asked, he was usually in Oswald's arms at this time of the morning, he was due another feed.

“Mother is feeding him,” Oswald replied, “Now, shall we see what Strange wants?”

Jeremiah flashed a smile at Oswald.

“I'll leave the taking to you, my eloquent prince. We both know what needs to be said, but you will deliver it with far more flair than me!”

Oswald smiled warmly at his lover.

“That's so true. Thank you, Mr J!”

Jeremiah stood back as Jerome stood with him, feeling unsure of how this situation would turn, and thankful that he was beside his Dad as Oswald opened the door and invited Strange inside. He stepped in and Oswald closed the door, then Strange just stood there in the hallway with a look of anger in his eyes.

“Is there something I can do for you, Hugo?” Oswald asked politely, “Or were you just in the neighbourhood and decided to stop by and say hello?”

Strange's eyes narrowed.

“A valuable piece of lab equipment was destroyed recently - and it's only thanks to my sprinkler system that my whole laboratory complex wasn't burned to the ground – by Jerome Velaska and Kai Cobblepot!”

Jerome stared at him.

“Do you have proof?”

“Yes,”Strange replied, “I found a trace of blood in the lab and it matched Kai's DNA. I knew wherever Kai went, _you_ wouldn't be too far behind, Jerome. You destroyed my machine!”

Jerome swallowed hard as his throat went tight.

“We... we didn't mean to break it...”

Just then they heard the sound of a car on the driveway. Jerome breathed a sigh of relief to catch a glimpse through the window of the blue Saab as the engine shut off.

“Kai's here,” he said.

“Let him in, Jerome,” Oswald replied, “Tell him Strange is here – and neither of you have anything to worry about.”

Jerome hurried to the door.

Strange glared at Oswald.

“ _They ruined years of my work!”_ he fumed.

“And what work would that be?” Oswald asked, casting him an icy glance that echoed back to the days when he was king of Gotham as he hobbled closer and leaned in, looking Strange hard in the eye.

“Private research...” Strange said nervously.

There was a shine of victory in Oswald's gaze already.

“ _I know about the time machine!”_ he said in a low voice, _“But I bet the authorities didn't know about it, did they?”_

Strange looked back at him uneasily.

“No,” he said honestly, understanding that Oswald had the upper hand here and was quite correct in his assumption.

“And the boys won't be paying for your destroyed equipment and I won't be paying for it either,” Oswald added, “You could always file a complaint with the GCPD, but you would have to explain why you built a time machine and kept it secret in the first place...and it doesn't take a detective to figure out you wanted to use that machine to alter the past, to ensure you could carry on with your monster making experiments!”

Strange's eyes widened as guilt reflected there. Oswald's victorious gaze shone even brighter.

“I'm right, of course I am. I can see it in your eyes! I don't doubt your research into environmental issues and the curing of diseases will greatly benefit this city, but that's your obligation, that's what keeps you out of jail and in the eyes of the law, you're a changed man. But we both know differently, Strange. People like us don't really change, not entirely. Now my only concern is what to do about you, because I know you're going to rebuild that machine.”

Strange's face paled.

“But Oswald, I saved your life with my experimental cure!”

Oswald's gaze remained icy.

“And I thanked you for that. But _no one_ will thank you if this city falls apart, over run with the results of your human experiments! You want to change the past and create an army of creatures and take over the city!”

“You read my mind,” Strange replied with an air of sarcasm.

Oswald glared at him as fierce loyalty to the city he loved rose up in his heart, burning hard as a furnace.

“You will do _nothing_ to change the past or the future of this city!” he warned, “As soon as you leave, I am contacting Jim to tell him I have concerns about your research. I don't care how much good you try and do to cover up your real goals, you won't be allowed to build that machine again. It is too dangerous in your hands!”

Strange calmly looked at Oswald, and then he smiled.

“Perhaps I can offer you a deal?”

“The only deal I'm interested in is your guarantee there will be no tampering with the past!” Oswald said sharply.

Strange gave a heavy sigh.

“It will take me five years to rebuild my machine. In that time, perhaps we can come to an arrangement?”

Kai had just come in, and he stood beside Jerome, watching as Oswald and Strange looked at one another and a tense moment of silence passed between them. It was Oswald who broke that silence, as his whole demeanour suddenly changed and he smiled warmly.

“Very well, Strange, you have a deal – on my terms: You rebuild the machine, and allow Kai to make one more trip back in time....” He glanced at Kai, whose eyes went wide as he recalled he had told Uncle Oz all about the trips he had taken, to meet his birth father, to change the past for Jerome's family, and to save Gertrud...

“Oswald, I don't think I should do this, I've said it before, I'm Malakai Cobblepot, not Marty McFly!”

Oswald kept his gaze on Strange as he spoke again.

“Kai has never met his birth father. He would like to go back and meet him. And I insist you do _not_ supervise his trip, because I don't trust you. Jerome can handle the programming of the machine. I've heard all about it, they tell me everything. So, do we have a deal, Strange? You get to rebuild your machine if Kai gets to use it one more time. And maybe after that, _if_ you can assure me your goals have changed, I might _not_ go to the cops about your invention.”

Strange glared at him.

“As I have little choice in the matter, it is a deal, Oswald,” he said bitterly, “Now I should get back to my lab – I have several years work ahead of me!”

He turned for the door. Kai was standing there.

“I just want to know one thing,” he said.

“Get out of my way!” fumed Strange.

“Please, just tell me one thing, yes or no...I have one question for you.”

Strange gave a sigh.

“What is your question, Kai?”

He looked at Strange intently.

“Does your time machine actually use a flux capacitor? Is it a real thing?”

“ _Get out of my way!”_ he said again angrily, and as Kai stepped aside, Strange opened up the door and stormed out, heading back towards his car.

Kai closed the door and turned back to Oswald.

“Why did you say that about my birth father, because you know I went back in time and met him, I told you all about it?”

There was a sly smile on Oswald's face as he gave his reply.

“I had my reasons, Kai. You don't need to know yet, it's going to take him five years to rebuild the machine. And when it's ready, you can have one more adventure.”

Jeremiah had been standing there watching the whole situation with Strange, and the deal intrigued him.

“What's this about, Oswald?” he asked.

Oswald smiled warmly and as he looked at his Mr J, his voice softened.

“It's nothing to worry about,” he replied, “But it's also a way to put a stop to Strange's plans. I'll tell you later. We don't need to think about it now,” he chuckled, “It's going to take him five years to build it, that will slow his plans!”

Jeremiah paused for thought and then shook his head as he looked to Jerome and Kai.

“You should have told us about this right at the start, guys. It's obvious Hugo Strange isn't going to build a time machine secretly with the good intentions of humanity in mind!”

“We didn't realise,” Jerome said.

Kai laughed.

“We're young, it's a time machine, of course we wanted to play with it!”

Oswald chuckled.

“And maybe it's a good thing you didn't tell me or your Dad about it, Jerome...” he had a sparkle in his eyes as he looked at his lover adding, “We were also young once... and now we're wise enough to know how to go back and control the path of our destinies if we wanted to... We could have been kings of Gotham together!”

Jeremiah looked slightly shocked to hear him say that.

“I turned away from crime when I had my family!” he reminded him.

Oswald laughed again as he put his arm around him.

“I know, Mr J, but it's something to think about, even if we didn't act on it! Can you imagine what we could have done with a time machine?”

“We probably would have caused a lot more trouble than the boys did!” Jeremiah replied.

“You're damned right about that!” he agreed, and Oswald was still laughing about it as they walked off down the hallway together.

 

_Time moved on._

The changes to the timeline had settled easily now for Jerome, he could still recall the other set of events, but as the days and weeks and then the months passed by, he found his memories of the altered present stayed bright as the old memories lingered but dulled, as Kai had said, the other events were no more than a bad dream and all nightmares faded eventually, even if the recollection lingered... Now, Jerome was enjoying this new version of the present, where he could spend time with his brothers, and with his sister, when she wasn't busy spending time with Kai. It was good to see his best friend happy, too – now, there was someone for Kai, because Daisy had lived, and they were planning a future together. Nothing made him happier than to know his best friend was with the love of his life.

Oswald had also settled into a new routine, now, he got to share life with his beloved mother every day. She helped out with Penguin as often as she could, and Oswald and Jeremiah were thankful for her help, now Jeremiah was almost nine months pregnant and feeling constantly tired, spending most of his time resting. Oswald was excited about the birth. He had not been there for Penguin's birth but this time, he would be there to support Jeremiah as his second child came into the world. Jeremiah had got through the pregnancy easily, and regular scans had confirmed the baby was healthy. They were having a girl, and Jeremiah had already chosen her name – Mabel. Her left hand was a flipper, and it was solid bone, so her fingers could not be separated later, but Oswald felt sure Penguin would be delighted to know he had a sister who shared one of his differences, even though she was, in all other ways, entirely normal.

But Jeremiah had started to worry. The baby was due any day now, and as he lay resting on his bed, he put a hand on his baby bump and looked down at it, thinking about the future. As Oswald came into the room, he smiled, then that look changed to one of concern as he saw the worried look on his lover's face.

“What's the matter, Mr. J?” he asked fondly as he limped over to edge of the bed and sat down.

Jeremiah leaned back against the pillows that cushioned his aching back as he ran his fingers through his hair and gave a sigh.

“I don't know if it's normal to worry like I do... I keep thinking about how fragile she is, and she's got to pass through the implant into its artificial birth canal, then through the implantation scar and out of my body. That's a hard journey for a tiny baby...” fear reflected in his eyes as he looked at Oswald, “What if she doesn't make it, what if something goes wrong?”

Oswald took his hand, raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“Nothing will go wrong,” Oswald assured him, “And she's a normal, healthy little girl. Her only difference is one flipper hand. She will cope with that, Mr. J. She will probably want to look after her big brother as they grow up together, Penguin won't catch up with other children until he's around ten years old. Mabel won't have those issues. This is wonderful for us, a child of our own, together – and a sister for Penguin! Please don't think about what could go wrong, everything will be fine.”

“As long as you're with me, I can get through this,” Jeremiah told him, “I'm not going to deny I'm terrified of the actual birth... I remember when Ecco had the kids, I know what childbirth is like for a woman, but for a guy it just seems twice as painful!”

“And the chemicals released in the birthing implant help you to open up to push the baby out,” Oswald reminded him, “Male birth is very safe, that's why you can have the baby at home. You don't have any complications, Mabel is healthy and strong too. There's nothing to worry about.”

Jeremiah gave his hand a squeeze, then his red lips curved into a smile. Oswald's words had restored his confidence and laid his fears to rest.

“I remember when you fell ill,” he said, “I was so afraid of losing you. I remember thinking, this baby might be enough to give you something to live for. And now you're okay,” Jeremiah laughed softly, “And I'm lying here heavily pregnant!” he smiled as he looked into Oswald's eyes, “I'm so glad we did this, Oz. I wake up every morning to her kicks and I cradle my bump and then you hold me and I feel your hand against it too, I'm so thankful I still have you here with me. I love you so much, Oswald.”

On hearing those words his eyes shone with love as he let go of Jeremiah's hand, then placed his hand on his swollen belly, sliding it up his t shirt and resting it against the taut, warm skin where beneath, he felt the baby move.

“I am so proud to be the father of your child, Mr. J, Oswald said softly, “I can't find the words to express just how proud I feel to know you're carrying my daughter,” Then he leaned closer and they shared a kiss, and as he drew back, Oswald looked deeply in Jeremiah's bright eyes.

“This baby will be fine and so will you,” he assured him, “Don't worry, everything will be alright.”

 

Jeremiah didn't have much longer to wait and worry.

Next morning, flickering pains woke him early, then they stopped. Oswald was already up, and he had reassured Jeremiah then left him to sleep, met his mother on the way downstairs with Penguin in her arms, and then they had gone downstairs and Oswald had sat ten month old Penguin on his lap and fed him breakfast.

“I thought Jeremiah was in labour when I got up,” Oswald said as he carefully raised a spoonful of scrambled eggs towards Penguin, who raised his flippers to make a grab for it as he gave a low grunt and leaned in towards the spoon.

“He could be,” Gertrud replied as she poured tea for her son and then for herself, “You must watch over him, the baby will be coming soon.”

Penguin made a grab for the spoon, then kicked his legs as he looked down at his plate.

“Slow down, Penguin, eat nicely,” Oswald said patiently.

A flipper slapped the spoon upwards, launching scrambled eggs through the air to land with a splat on a kitchen cupboard. Gertrud leaned over the table and took the spoon from Oswald.

“No, not like that!” she told him, “Penguin is not ready to use a spoon. Feed him like this, he likes it better, how many times do I have to tell you, Oswald, your son eats better for now with his flipper hands!”

She pushed the plate closer to him and as he looked at her with his small dark eyes she smiled and made a flipper movement with her hand, close to the food. Penguin gave a low growl of delight and dived into the plate with both flippers, grabbing at the food as he ate first with one flipper, then the other and egg flew about the table. Oswald looked down at the mess. His baby son was eating nosily and greedily but loving every mouthful.

“He is so special,” Gertrud said with a smile.

Oswald smiled too.

“And very messy,” he added fondly.

“He will learn as he gets older,” his mother told him, “It is not a bad thing that he will take time to catch up with other children. He gets to be little for longer, that is all.”

The plate was empty. Egg was all over the tablecloth. Oswald reached for Penguin's juice bottle and offered it to him.

“Want some juice, son?”

“ _Dada!”_ he said loudly, snatching the bottle and jamming it into his mouth quickly. He started to slurp it nosily and Gertrud laughed softly.

“He is a lovely little boy, such a sweetheart,” she said warmly.

“I suppose you can remember when I was like that, Mother?” Oswald said as he reached for his tea.

“Yes, my beautiful son, of course I remember,” Gertrud replied, then her eyes sparkled with amusement, “But you did not have flippers, and you were not different like little Penguin. He is my very, _very_ special little grandson.”

Penguin's dark eyes shone with joy as he set the bottle down heavily on table, then he belched loudly and laughed. Oswald hugged his little boy fondly, then he lifted him from his lap and set him down on the floor, where he started to crawl about, moving quickly despite his heavy, round body.

“I'd better go back up to Jeremiah,” Oswald said, “Can you watch Penguin for me?”

“It is my pleasure to watch him!” Gertrude assured him, then Oswald reached for his cane and limped out of the room.

 

Upstairs, as the pain flickered again and grew sharp, Jeremiah caught his breath as he broke into a sweat and turned on his side, drawing his knees up to his chest as tried to breathe through pain.

“ _Oswald!”_ he gasped, and he took one look at him and hurried over, knowing at once this was no false alarm. Jeremiah's pale face was shiny with sweat and as he grabbed at his hand, he looked as scared as he felt as he clung to Oswald and took in a sharp breath.

“ _Don't leave me, Oz..... not even for five minutes, promise me!”_

“I won't leave you, Mr. J,” he assured him, trying to stay calm as he felt a flicker of apprehension, then he reached for his phone and called the hospital. He was told the doctor supposed to be assisting with the birth had called in sick the day before and was not yet back at work, but they would send out someone else instead. Thankfully it was Lee. At least their baby would still be delivered by someone they knew and trusted, even though she had not cared for Jeremiah through the pregnancy, because he had not been her patient.

As more pain cut through his body, Jeremiah clutched Oswald's hand tightly as he turned on his back and parted his legs, drawing his knees up again as pain and pressure forced him to bear down hard.

“ _It hurts so much!”_ he gasped, blinking back tears.

Oswald kept a tight hold on his hand as he stroked his sweat dampened hair from his eyes.

“It's okay, this is supposed to happen, it's part of the process, Mr. J, you're doing just great.”

Jeremiah looked up at him, shock and then more pain registering on his face as he gave a sharp cry and then panted. The door opened and Gertrud came in followed by Jerome, who had Penguin in his arms.

“Dad?” Jerome said, taking one look at his father on his back and sweating heavily as he a gave a groan of pain, feeling deeply concerned.

“ _I'm okay...I think!”_ Jeremiah gasped.

“He's in labour,” Oswald said, “And he's just fine. Lee is on her way over. Jerome, could you take Penguin out of here, I don't think he should see Daddy J in so much pain, he won't understand what's happening.”

“Of course,” Jerome said, and he left the room with Penguin in his arms.

“Can I help?” asked Gertrud.

“Lee will be here soon, can you let her in, Mother? I can't leave Jeremiah.”

“You most certainly _won't_ be leaving me!” Jeremiah said as the pain flickered and briefly faded, “You are not letting go of my hand until our daughter's here!”

Oswald patted his hand, then gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I will not leave you!” he vowed, as his mother left the room and headed for the stairs.

 

Lee turned up fifteen minutes later, and after examining Jeremiah, told him it wouldn't be long until the baby was here. She gave him a shot of pethidine and it took the edge off the worst of the pain. Then suddenly a gush of fluid came out of his body and soaked the bed. Jeremiah was naked on his back and shaking with pain and now with fear too as Oswald sat beside him, out of his jacket and his waistcoat with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his tie off, as he reassured him and took a sponge from a bowl of cold water next to the bed and wiped away his sweat. Lee warned Jeremiah that she needed to examine him again, and as he felt her fingers slide into him he gave a groan of discomfort as he felt way too open down there.

“I wasn't even this loose that time when you fisted me, Oswald!” he said and then he laughed as the pain relief made him feel drunk, “You need to tell Lee to leave my ass alone! We're not into the kinky stuff the Nygmas do... we _don't_ want a threesome...” He drew in a sharp breath, feeling a dull pain cut deep as he squeezed Oswald's hand tightly.

Oswald looked up at Lee, and his face was scarlet.

“I apologise for what he just said...Mr. J's high... we may have heard _something_ about the Nygmas making you and Jim an offer... Kai and Jerome are best friends, they don't keep secrets from each other and they tell us everything -”

Lee was smiling as amusement reflected in her eyes.

“Oswald, it's okay!” she assured him, “Jeremiah's on a strong pain relief, he's going to feel very drugged, he can't help what he says!”

Lee changed her gloves and put some absorbent padding beneath Jeremiah. He was leaning back hard against pillows as he cluing to Oswald's hand, and as more pain cut through his body, he gave a groan.

“ _Give me another pain shot!”_

“No, you've had enough, I need you to focus and listen to me...”

“What?” Jeremiah murmured, and Oswald bathed his face, and the coolness instantly revived him, bringing him back to reality as he blinked and focussed on his face.

“Listen to Lee,” Oswald said, and Jeremiah slowly nodded, and as Lee came into focus she started to speak.

“Jeremiah, I need you to push very hard when you feel the next contraction,” she told him, “And don't stop pushing until I tell you to. You're very dilated and I don't think you're going to have any problems with the delivery, but we don't want to rush this.”

“ _But I do!”_ Jeremiah panted, _“It hurts, Lee!”_

“And it's almost over,” she reminded him.

Oswald sat closer to Jeremiah, who turned on his side and drew up his knees as he kept a tight hold on his hand.

“My daughter's almost here?” Oswald asked in surprise.

Lee saw the stunned look on his face and she smiled.

“Yes, Oswald, your daughter is almost here. You're going to be a father again in...probably the next fifteen minutes -”

Jeremiah gave a yell and turned on his back as he clung to Oswald and pushed hard.

“Or maybe a lot less than fifteen minutes!” Lee added, “Jeremiah, you need to keep pushing.”

Jeremiah gasped for air as he looked up at Oswald.

“ _I can't do this!”_

“Yes you can,” Oswald said softly, “You can do this, Mr. J... I'll hold on tight and I won't let go of your hand, I'm here for you, I love you.”

Jeremiah pushed again, then gave a yell and as Lee told him to stop and take short breaths, he wanted to push but the pain was still cutting through his body, and clinging to Oswald's had felt like his last link to sanity as he looked up at him and gave a sob.

“ _I'm going to die!”_ he said tearfully.

Oswald stroked his face, then leaned closer and kissed his damp brow.

“No, you're not!” he reminded him gently, “You're almost there, it's nearly over, she's almost here now.”

Jeremiah heard Lee tell him to push, then Oswald stroked his face.

“You can do it,” Oswald said, “One big push, sweetheart.”

Jeremiah pushed hard and yelled out sharply, as the pain became bruising and something slippery was drawn from his body, then he felt a sharp gush of something soft and warm as the implant passed out of him.

A first cry filled the air, a strong and healthy cry, and as his baby was put in his arms, Jeremiah leaned against Oswald as they wept tears of joy together. She was perfect, she had dark hair and Oswald's delicate bone structure, and as she looked up with wide, alert eyes, her tiny fingers uncurled on one hand as on the other, a small flipper opened and closed.

“She's so beautiful,” Oswald said as he blinked away tears of joy, “I love you so much, Mr. J!”

“I love you too, Oswald,” Jeremiah said softly, and they shared a tender kiss.

 

Two hours later, after being told he would have some bruising but thankfully would not needed stitches, Lee had left, saying she would call in again tomorrow. Jeremiah now rested and slept deeply in clean sheets while Oswald sat beside him on top of the covers with Mabel wrapped in a soft blanket as he fed her and she drank her milk slowly as her eyes grew heavy and tired.

“You've been through so much to get here,” he said softly, “And your poor Daddy, he's so tired... I love you so much, my sweet little baby girl.”

She looked up at him with eyes framed by long lashes like his own, eyes that were the same striking shade as Jeremiah, and then she started to grow sleepy as he cradled her.

By now, his mother and Jerome had both taken turns to hold the new baby, and when Kai had turned up, Jerome had to tell him to be quiet more than once as he excitedly asked what the birth experience was like, because he couldn't wait to carry babies of his own.

Now the family had met her, the sleepy little girl was carried over to the crib placed next to the bed, and as Gertrud walked over to join Oswald as he prepared to lay Mabel in her bed for the first time, she spoke up.

“Show her to Penguin,” she said softly.

Oswald turned around with the baby in his arms. His mother was holding Penguin, and as he looked at the tiny baby and saw a small flipper poke out from the blanket, his face lit up in a big smile as he raised his own flipper and opened and closed it joyfully.

“Yes, she had a special hand like you!” Gertrud said, “But you,” she paused to kiss both his little flippers, “Have _two_ special hands!”

“Penguin, this is Mabel,” Oswald told him, “Your sister.”

Penguin blinked his small dark eyes. He was still smiling as he raised his arms and opened and closed his flippers again excitedly.

“And now my little girl needs some sleep,” Oswald said, laying her in her bed and pausing to gaze at her, “Welcome to the family, my little princess.”

Just then Jeremiah woke up and gave a tired sigh, he smiled to see the rest of the family gathered in the room, but his gaze went straight to Oswald, who rejoined him, sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of his hand and kissed it.

“Where is she?” Jeremiah asked in a tired voice.

“She's sleeping, I just fed her,” Oswald told him, “And everyone took a turn to hold her and welcome her to the family.”

Jeremiah smiled.

“She's beautiful, I love her so much. She looks like you, Oswald.”

Pride shone in his gaze as he looked at his dear Mr. J, the birth father of his only daughter.

“She has eyes like you,” Oswald told him, “She has your beautiful gaze, Jeremiah.”

Suddenly a chair pulled up sharply on the other side of the bed and Kai sat down, opened up a notebook and set a pen to the paper.

“I realise you're tired, but as I want to be a birth father I thought it might be a good idea to take some notes on your birth experience. Could you share it with me?”

Jeremiah laughed softly.

“Not right now, Kai! I need to rest.”

“Okay, maybe you can help me instead, Uncle Oswald?”

Oswald gave a sigh. He was in a wonderful mood and really didn't want to yell at Kai, because Jeremiah was tired, he didn't want to wake the new baby, and he knew Kai wanted to be a birth father, it was his biggest ambition...

“Kai,” he said patiently, “Don't bother Jeremiah with questions now. He needs to rest. Ask him about the birth in a few days, when he's feeling stronger.”

Kai realised his mistake and looked at Jeremiah apologetically.

“I'm sorry, I got excited, I want to have babies more that anything else in the whole world, it's my dream.”

Jeremiah smiled as he reached out and gave his hand a squeeze.

“And you will,” he said, still sounding exhausted, “You will carry all Daisy's children, she's completely supportive of you being the one to have the babies. It's a wonderful experience, Kai. You'll love it.”

Then Jeremiah closed his eyes and slipped back into a restful sleep, and just before he drifted off he felt Oswald take hold of his hand and then he heard him say again that he loved him. Jeremiah smiled and wanted to reply, but he was exhausted and needed to rest. As he slept and recovered, baby Mabel slept too, in her cot as the family gathered around and looked at her again, and Penguin waved a flipper, smiling at the sister who had a special hand just his own.

 

Much later, after he had called home to tell Ed and Zara the good news, then called Daisy and spoken to Jim, who had heard all about Mabel's arrival from Lee, and after he had sent a picture of Mabel sleeping in her cot, Kai joined Jerome and went down to the study to find Oswald relaxing with a drink.

“Congratulations, Uncle Oz,” said Jerome, and Oswald smiled warmly at them both, then he put his drink down, grabbed his cane and got up.

“Close the door, boys,” he said, “I need to talk you both about my deal with Strange.”

Kai closed the door, then he and Jerome followed Oswald across the room, where they stood together by the window as the summer skies began to turn down to dusk as sunset started to fade.

“What's this about?” Jerome asked, “You haven't said a word about your plan since Strange came to call.”

“And I want to know why you lied about my reason for using the time machine again,” added Kai.

Oswald leaned on his cane as he locked out of the window gathering his thoughts, then as the pale dusk skies meeting with sunset reflected in his gaze, Oswald turned to them both in a graceful fluid movement that seemed to defy his heavy build and his years as he looked intently at them both.

“Five years from now,” he said, “Strange will have rebuilt his machine. A machine that has potential to be dangerous – not just in his hands, but in the hands of _anyone_ who takes control of it. If Strange is allowed to keep that machine, he will change the past and most likely turn Gotham into a city entirely populated by his monsters. We can't allow that to happen, it will destroy our present as we know it to be! So, we have to stop him...” he paused, looking to Kai.

“You saved Mother. You're more than capable of carrying out the task I have in mind. But it's _very_ dangerous! And you can't afford to fail, do you understand?”

Kai nodded.

“So, what is this mission?” asked Jerome.

_Oswald explained everything as they listened..._

When he had finished, he looked from Jerome to Kai.

“Five years from now,” he said, “Everything depends on you.”

“And we won't let you down,” Kai assured him.

“We can handle this,” Jerome added.

Oswald smiled.

“I didn't doubt it for a second!” he replied, “I know I can rely on both of you to see this through successfully.”

They assured him they were more than able to carry out the task, then Kai and Jerome congratulated him again on the birth of his daughter, both giving him a hug before they left the study together. As they walked away, Kai and Jerome exchanged a glance.

“Five years from now, another dangerous mission!” said Jerome.

“After what we've been through, we know we can handle this,” Kai added, “Five years from now, Cobblepot and Velaska ride again!”

“No,” Jerome said, “Velaska and Cobblepot, stop getting it the wrong way round...”

Then they went back to the front room, where Gertrud was sitting talking softly to Penguin, who was growing sleepy in her arms, and they said no more about their plans – because Oswald had told them to keep quiet about it. 

_The boys would stay quiet about it for a very long time._

_Five years would pass by before the time came at last for a very important mission..._

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

Five years had passed by.

 

_It was Penguin's birthday._

Downstairs, there was a big stack of presents waiting for him, he would open them all later, after the party. The weather was warm and outside, a table had been laid out with party food for Penguin and his friends. Penguin didn't go to school yet, and would not be going until he was a little older because his development was at a slower rate, but he had met plenty of kids at Mabel's nursery and their slightly older siblings too and they didn't seem to mind that he was different, they loved and accepted him as a friend, because young children were like that, with open hearts. They also laughed along with him at his naughty behaviour and sometimes copied him, too. Penguin was an affectionate little boy who loved to give hugs, and today he was very excited as he stamped his little feet as he stood in his room dressed in a little suit with shiny shoes, it had been made especially for him, because he liked to dress like Oswald, and as Jeremiah closed the last button on his jacket, the short boy with the round body looked in the mirror and smiled broadly.

“Do you like it?” Jeremiah asked him.

He nodded as his dark eyes shone excitedly.

“Penguin is like Daddy!” he said in a loud, gruff voice, then he looked up at Jeremiah.

“Daddy J, Penguin wants the party NOW!”

Jeremiah laughed as he looked fondly at Penguin.

“You have a big party in the garden today with all your friends and _lots_ of food!” he said.

Penguin tensed as his eyes shone with glee and he clenched his flippers, thinking of all the food, giving a shake of anticipation.

“ _All for Penguin!”_ he said.

“And your friends too,” Jeremiah replied, “And remember what we said, be a good boy today!”

Penguin nodded.

Just then Oswald limped into the room, and as he stood there in his dark suit, he smiled down at his son, wearing a suit that was almost identical.

“Penguin, you look so well dressed!” he said, “Just like me!”

Five year old Penguin laughed with delight and half waddled, half ran towards his Daddy, as Oswald braced himself for impact as his heavy five year old son collided sharply with his damaged knee, then he hugged his legs, looked at him and raised his arms with his flippers open.  
“Up, up!” he said.

Oswald sat down on the edge of the bed and laid his cane aside and reached for his son.

“Okay, my heavy little boy!” he said warmly, and he lifted Penguin and sat him on his lap and Penguin smiled as he looked up at him.

“Whose birthday is it today today?” Oswald asked.

“Penguin!”

“And are you going to behave at the party?”

Penguin nodded.

“And what do you do if you need to use the bathroom?”

“Tell you or Daddy J,” he replied.

Oswald gave him a hug.

“Good boy. You mustn't forget, or you'll have an accident, and you don't want to ruin your nice suit, do you?”

“No, Daddy,” agreed Penguin.

Then Mabel ran into the room in a white party dress, her dark hair tied in a ponytail. At first sight, she looked like every other child at the party, until she raised a flipper hand and opened and closed it, then laughed as Penguin excitedly copied her.

“Happy birthday Penguin!” she said, and Penguin struggled eagerly and Oswald carefully lowered him to ground, as soon as his little shoes hit the floor he waddled quickly over to his sister and hugged her.

“ _It's Penguin's birthday!”_ he said excitedly.

“Yes it is!” Mabel replied, giving her brother a squeeze, then she let go and looked to Jeremiah.

“Daddy, can we go now?”

Jeremiah took hold of her hand.

“Yes, we can,” he replied “And look after Penguin, don't let him climb on the table, okay?”

“Okay Daddy,” she replied.

As they left the room, Oswald leaned on his cane and quickly got up.

“Penguin...”

His son had rushed to the open door and on hearing his voice, stopped abruptly, looking back.

“Wait for me,” Oswald said, limping over to him and taking hold of his flipper, “And no running, walk nicely with Daddy.”

Penguin's flipper clung tightly to his hand as he contained his excitement and walked with him down the hallway, then down the stairs as he felt his eagerness building at the thought of the party and the food and his friends all waiting for him.

 

Jeremiah and Mabel had already gone outside, and as Gertrud laid more food on the big table, he let go of her hand, reminding her again to look after her brother. Already lots of kids had arrived, and they were playing and running around as music played over by the lawn, nearby a long table was laden with food. Oswald and Gertrud had been preparing the party food since yesterday.

As Gertrud came over to join him, she smiled warmly.

“I shall be very busy keeping these little ones fed today!”

“Especially Penguin,” Jeremiah agreed, as they both laughed.

“I think he will love the food as much as his gifts!” Gertrud added, then she went back in the house to prepare more of the treats for the children.

As Oswald left the house and led Penguin into the garden, he turned him away from the path that led to the party, and they went over to a patio area, where the grown ups were gathered talking and having drinks.

“Let's say Hi to everyone, then you can go and join your friends,” said Oswald.

Penguin gave a whine of disapproval as he tugged at his hand, trying to pull his Dad towards the food and the party, and Oswald stopped and looked down at him.

“Penguin, this is your party, you must be polite and say hello to everyone before you go and play.”

“Yes Daddy,” he replied, looking back sharply to the sound of children playing as he caught sight of a huge table laden with food.

Oswald led him over to the people gathered on the patio, then he spoke to him again.

“I'm going to let go of your flipper, but no running over to the party yet! Be friendly and meet the grown ups first.”

Penguin nodded and Oswald let go of him, then he smiled as he watched Penguin waddle up to a seating area where Jim and Lee sat together.

“Hello!” he said brightly.

“Hey little guy, happy birthday to you!” Jim said fondly.

Penguin bounced up and down excitedly.

“There's a party!” he exclaimed.

“Is it all for Penguin?” Lee added kindly.

“ _Yes!”_ he said loudly.

Just then, as Ed and Zara joined the gathering and Ed smiled and waved and they made their way over to Oswald, Jeremiah, who had just returned from supervising the kids, hurried to Oswald's side, draping his arm around him as Oswald leaned affectionately against his shoulder, loving the extra attention Mr J always gave him when _ The Ex  _ showed up.

“The little guy looks excited,” Ed said with a smile as he looked over at Penguin, who held up his arms and opened his flippers and said _Up, up_ to Jim, who lifted him on to his lap.

“He loves to take turns sitting with everyone,” Oswald told him.

“By the way,” Jeremiah added, “Penguin's got a new _thing_ he does...”

“Oh yes,” Oswald remembered, “I'd better discreetly tell everyone about it, I'm sure no one will be offended, they know Penguin well enough...”

He turned away as Jeremiah took his arm off his shoulder, and limped over to the people who were gathered, heading towards Jim and Lee first, as Penguin suddenly and impulsively struggled, then jumped down from Jim's lap and hurried across the other side of the patio to say Hi to other guests, randomly choosing another person as he looked up and said  _ Up, up!  _ again. 

Jeremiah looked back to Ed and Zara.

“Penguin's latest thing is to tell people they have a big butt,” he said, then he laughed softly, “Obviously he's told my Oz more than a few times! He's also told Daisy and a random person at the park at the weekend, he says it very loudly, too.”

Ed laughed.

“I think we can handle that!”

“I know I have a big butt anyway,” Zara added with a chuckle.

As they made their way over to the gathering, Daisy walked on to the patio, her party dress was knee length and clung to her curves as its fabric shimmered with gold sparkles as it caught on the sun.

“Happy birthday Penguin!” she called out, and Penguin scrambled down from yet another lap after claiming his cuddle, and waddled quickly across the patio, coming to a sharp stop as she leaned down and caught him.

“Daisy, it's Penguin's birthday!” he said as his eyes shone with excitement as he looked up at her.

“I know!” she said with a bright smile, and he raised his flippers with a big smile on his face.

“ _Up, up_ , yes, I knew that was coming!” Daisy said, lifting the heavy little boy into her arms as he gave her tight hug.

“Be good,” she told him, kissing his chubby cheek, “And let some of the other kids eat the food, okay, my little dumpling?”

“Yes,” he replied, then he started to wriggle and she set him down again as he hurried off towards Jim and Lee once more.

As Ed and Zara made their way over to grab a drink, Jeremiah joined Oswald, who was still talking with Jim. Penguin pushed between them and stood there with a smile on his face.

“Up, up!” he said to Lee, raising short chubby arms as his flippers opened and closed.

Lee looked warily at him, recalling last week when Oswald and Jeremiah had invited them over for a barbecue.

“I know you like _Up_ , “ she said, “But I hope you're not going to do what you did last week at your Daddy's barbecue, Penguin!”

He was still smiling.

“No fart today,” he stated.

Oswald looked apologetically at Lee.

“I'm sorry about last week. Penguin can be rather crude. Unfortunately he still finds breaking wind very amusing!”

Jeremiah laughed.

“No surprise there,” he said, glancing at Oswald, as they both recalled the crude, but funny guy he was growing into, the same guy who they had known all those years before as an adult.

Lee lifted Penguin on to her lap.

“You can go and see your friends and join the party soon,” Oswald reminded him and Penguin bounced excitedly.

“Oh! Wait!” Penguin said.

“What is it? asked Lee.

“No...” Jeremiah warned him, but he was too late.

Penguin farted loudly and threw his head back and laughed.

“Not again!” Lee said as the little boy laughed harder. She looked at Jim, who chuckled.

“I knew someone was going to get it,” he said in amusement, “And it was you – again!”

“I'm terribly sorry,” Oswald told her.

“It's okay,” Lee said, “he's got his own sense of humour, haven't you, Penguin?”

“ _Oh...Party!”_ he said suddenly, struggling hard to jump down. Lee lowered him to the floor and he looked up to Oswald and then Jeremiah.

“ _Party!”_ he repeated urgently.

Oswald took hold of his flipper.

“Yes, I think we should take you to the party before you cause more chaos!” he said fondly, “And remember what I told you, behave yourself!”

“Yes Daddy,” he replied as Oswald led him away, then he smiled up at him, “You are the best Daddy!” he said.

“Thank you, son,” Oswald replied.

_“ And you have a big, BIG _ _butt!”_ Penguin declared loudly.

“We all know that!” Jeremiah remarked as he joined them, and Oswald chuckled as they led his son towards the party.

 

Oswald reminded Penguin not to hurry, keeping a tight hold of his flipper as they took him to the lawn where the other kids were gathered and most were at the table. Some of the children said  _ Happy birthday  _ and he got a few hugs from friends, then he ploughed through the small gathering, his sights set on the seat at the head of the table. Jeremiah pulled out the chair and Oswald lifted him into it and sat him down. Penguin's eyes sparkled and he bounced up and down with delight at the sight of the party food.

“Who is all this for?” Oswald asked him.

His looked up at him excitedly, and then back at the food as he threw his arms wide and his flippers twitched.

“ _It's for Penguin!”_ he exclaimed.

Oswald placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he leaned down, speaking quietly to him.

“No climbing on the table, don't take food from other kids plates and don't eat too fast, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he said, giving a nod, then he looked to the middle of the table, where he saw a big birthday cake.

“ _Oh, cake!”_

“You can have the cake later on, we _don't_ touch it yet,” Oswald reminded him, “Enjoy your party, son.”

As he stepped back and joined Jeremiah, who put his arm around him, he laughed.

“I can just imagine the mess this will be at the end of the day!”

“As long as he has fun, that's what matters most,” Jeremiah replied with a smile.

“Shall we go and have a drink, Mr. J?” Oswald suggested.

“That's a great idea,”Jeremiah agreed, and they walked off, leaving the kids to enjoy the food, while at the table, Penguin sniffed at the air and then his eyes gleamed as he looked at the food, and he reached out with both flippers to grab a whole tray of tuna sandwiches.

 

While Daisy and Gertrud took turns supervising the children, and then left for a short while to sit down and talk with the adults, Jim had been deep in thought. As Lee wandered off to chat to old friends, Jim turned it all over silently: He had heard that Ed's late partner, a man who was also known as Penguin, had been Oswald's son. That had been no secret, Oswald had openly wept for his son at the funeral. Now this little kid was five years old and looked like him, and everyone called him Penguin. Oswald said he preferred his nickname, and responded to it because he preferred it... But he had also said the boy had those defects because of the meds he had been on at the time the child had been conceived. There was no denying Oswald had been very sick a few years back, Lee had been very worried for Oswald when she heard he was relying on an experimental cure cooked up by Strange.... He wondered for a moment:  _ Could the Penguin Man and Oswald's little son Penguin be the same person?  _ The time travel theory he had heard spoken of by Strange sounded as wild as his original theory about alternate universes... Then Jim shook his head. Enough of wild theories. The little boy had birth defects because of the side effects of the medication his father had been taking at the time. That was all there was to it – to imagine anything else would be crazy, he was pretty sure time travel existed only in science fiction... Then Lee rejoined him and as she sat down, they talked about other things and Jim pushed his crazy ideas aside.

Then Gertrud crossed the patio and smiled as she accepted a glass of wine from Oswald. Jim blinked, staring again at the sight of Oswald's mother. It didn't seem possible she could be alive after vanishing all those years ago, and she looked as if she hadn't aged, too...

“Stop staring!” Lee said quietly.

Jim glanced at his wife as he kept his voice low.

“She just looks so young! She doesn't look her age, it's as if she stepped out of the past -”

“Stop it, Jim!” Lee said, pausing to sip her drink, “Obviously, Gertrud is alive and well and the years have been good to her. I think you miss being out there, working on cases like you did in the old days.”

“Why would you think that?” Jim asked.

“Because you look for a mystery where there isn't one!” Lee replied.

“Maybe you're right,” Jim agreed with reluctance, and he looked over at Gertrud, still thinking about the fact that she had not aged. He guessed it was just one of those things he would always wonder about, even though Lee had said, there was no mystery involved...

 

An hour later, after checking on the kids and cleaning up the worst of the dropped food and spilled drinks, Daisy returned to the patio just as Kai turned up with a big silver helium balloon.

“Where's our little guy?” he asked as she greeted him with a kiss.

“In the garden, he's been at the table eating, then he went off to play, now he's at the table again, he's having fun so far.”

Kai thought about the little boy with flipper hands who was actually his father. He still looked at him and thought of how miraculous time travel could be, to think he had lost his father as a young baby and now, he was back in his life, starting his own life all over again. Then as Jerome joined them, Daisy looked a little confused.

“Where have you two been all this time?”

“We had a job to do for Uncle Oz,” Jerome said, “I'll just grab a drink and then I'll go and see Penguin.”

As he walked off, Gertrud called to Daisy.

“I need some help in the kitchen!”

“I'll be right there...” she turned back to Kai, “Where did you and Jerome go?”

“Just an errand,” Kai replied, “I'll tell you later.”

Then Gertrud called to Daisy again and she turned away and headed back towards the house. Kai thought about what he and Jerome had been up to and felt thankful Daisy had been distracted – his Dad had an old safe house with a large basement left over from the old days, and he had given him the keys and told him to check the place out, because soon, it would come in useful... He and Jerome knew everything now, as soon as Strange had reluctantly informed Oswald his machine was ready, Oswald had been quick to remind him of their deal. Strange  _ thought _ he knew what would happen next, but he was  _ very _ wrong...

Kai went over to Oswald, who was sitting at a table with Jeremiah and sharing a drink. Oswald caught sight of him, touched Mr. J's arm, said something quietly and Jeremiah nodded, then Oswald leaned on his cane and got up, hobbling over to a quiet corner away from the gathered people enjoying drinks. As Kai joined him, he smiled at the sight of the balloon.

“He's going to love that.”

“I know, I can imagine the look on his little face!” Kai replied, “And Brayden and Jay have already left their gifts for him, as they have to work today, but Jay said he might come over later if he finishes early...”

Oswald's mind was now far away from his son's party.

“The safe house is intact?”

Kai nodded, thinking about the house in the woods just outside of the city, with its large basement.

“It's fine, the cellar is intact, and the power is back on just like you said... it's all ready.”

Oswald leaned harder on his cane as a shine came to his eyes as he thought of his plans.

“Perfect!” he replied, “And you and Kai are all set for tomorrow?”

Kai nodded, then ran though the plan, “Strange thinks we are using the machine on Monday. He thinks he's going to be there when Kai makes a trip back to meet his father. But actually, we are breaking in this weekend with the set of spare keys I hung on to, and you and Jerome will be overseeing this mission.”

“And then we put out the fire quickly to minimise damage and get the hell out and leave the rest to my people!” Oswald said as he started to smile, feeling the kind of buzz he had not felt since his days as a master criminal, “This plan is perfect!” he added, then he smiled warmly, “Let's go and give my son that balloon.”

 

Penguin had been looking towards the birthday cake, left untouched on the table, for more than an hour. As he climbed back on to his chair after running around with friends, he set his sights on it again, looking at it hungrily. Then he remembered everything on this table was all for him, and he climbed up on to the table, crawled along it as the other kids laughed and clapped and a few of them climbed up too, sitting on the table to eat their food as they copied him. He reached his cake, pushed aside some half empty trays of food and sat down, pulling the cake towards him.

“Penguins got the birthday cake!” one of the kids said.

“He's going to eat it all!” giggled another.

Just then his sister ran up to the table.

“ _Penguin, no!”_ she said, and he paused, his flippers raised, ready to dive in as he turned his head and looked at her.

“Penguin's cake!” he said gruffly.

“Yes, but don't -”

It was too late. Penguin opened up his flippers and dived into the cake, leaning forward as he drew one flipper out to eat from it, then the other, then he pushed them back into the cake and grabbed more.

“Oh no!” said Mabel, and Penguin paused, raising his head from the middle of the cake, to wipe a flipper across his suit.

“Mabel have cake?” he offered.

“Penguin, stop!” she exclaimed, and then as he shoved a flipper full of cake and cream filling into his mouth, she hurried off to find her fathers.

Mabel reached the path just as Oswald and Kai showed up, and she ran up to them and looked up at her Dad.

“Penguin is messy,” she reported.

“Why, what did he do, my dear?” Oswald asked.

“He got on the table,” she said.

As Kai looked over, he saw him first, sitting there on the table with the cake in front of him with his flippers in the cake as he ate a big mouthful of food.

“Ha ha, he's having fun!” laughed Kai.

Oswald's jaw dropped.

“Oh no!” he exclaimed, and he leaned hard on his cane and hurried over to the table as Kai followed, still laughing at Penguin's antics.

Oswald reached the table first and placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

“Penguin,” he said softly, “Stop that please.”

He froze, dropping the food from his flippers, his small dark eyes going wide as he realised he had been caught, then he turned his head and saw Daddy standing there. Oswald looked at his son, his face was smeared with cake, it was all over his flippers, all over his little suit, too.

“I told you not to eat on the table, and you've wrecked half your birthday cake,” he told him, then he glanced around at Kai, “ _Stop_ laughing, Kai! He's got to learn table manners.”

“He's not ready to learn yet,” Gertrud reminded him as she joined them, “But he is having fun.”

Oswald's gaze softened as he looked at Penguin.

“Please don't climb on the table again,” he said.

Penguin held up cake smeared flippers as he smiled at him.

“I love you Daddy!” he said brightly.

Oswald lifted him from the table, holding him at arm's length to protect his own suit as he set him down on the ground.

“I love you too, son. And you need to get cleaned up, then you can rejoin the party,” he said.

Gertrud took Penguin gently by his wrist because his flipper was covered in cake.

“Come with Grandma, I shall get you cleaned up,” she said.

Penguin looked back at Kai and his father, and then his eyes went wide as he saw the balloon.

“Oh! It's for Penguin!” he said excitedly.

“Get cleaned up first,” laughed Kai, “I'll look after it for you.”

As Penguin waddled off with Gertrud, Kai surveyed the mess on the table.

“I'll cut the rest of the cake up for the kids,” he told Oswald, then he glanced at the children up the other end of the table who were still sitting on it and climbing about for food, “Hey guys, get off the table, _please!_ ” he said, and they all climbed down quickly, then Kai tied the balloon to the back of Penguin's chair.

“When are you and Daisy thinking of having kids of your own?” Oswald asked.

Kai cleared away some of the scattered cake and started to slice up the rest of it.

“We're going to try and conceive later on this year,” he replied, “She's having the implant in her womb, then it's being transferred to me,” he smiled as he looked at Oswald, “And then I'll carry the baby and be a birth father like my own Dad.”

Oswald smiled too.

“You're going to be a wonderful father,” he told him.

“It's all I've ever wanted to do,” said Kai, “We want a big family, too.”

He was still carefully slicing the cake. Oswald started to worry as he thought back to Mabel's birth and the pain Mr. J had been through.

“You do know that your birth father had a womb as result of birth defects? He didn't have an implant, Kai. I know what Jeremiah went through when Mabel was born, he was in a lot of pain.”

Kai finished cutting the cake, picked up a slice and started to eat it.

“I know,” he replied, then he saw concern in Oswald's eyes.

“Are you worried about me?”

Oswald nodded, stepping closer as he lowered his voice.

“Of course I am. It's a very hard, painful experience. Your father was unique. He could carry a child but not give birth, he had a C- section when you were born. Maybe you should think about that doing that too. Jeremiah went through hell bringing Mabel into this world. I don't want you to suffer, Kai.”

On hearing those words, Kai gave him a big hug, then he stepped back and paused to grab another slice of cake.

“Don't worry about me,” he replied, “I'm a child of a birth father, I think differently when it comes to having a family of my own, I'm reminded that I have the choice to carry the children too. I'm not worried, Uncle Oz. I can't wait to hold my babies for the first time.”

“I understand that, but I'm still worried,” Oswald replied.

“Don't worry about me,” Kai assured him, “I know what I'm doing. I'm twenty-three now, Daisy is twenty-six. We're ready to do this. It's all I've ever wanted to do with my life. I can still remember when I was at school, the other guys were talking about the careers they had planned and I said I wanted to be a birth father and even then, when male birth had been around for a while, I got laughed at for having no ambition and _just_ wanting to be a birth father. But bringing up kids is a hard and rewarding job, probably the most rewarding job in the world. More people need to realise that.”

Love and admiration reflected in Oswald's eyes as he looked at Kai, who clearly knew what he wanted to do with his life. Then he thought about the last mission his grandson needed to make, a trip into the past that was very important for many reasons, a trip he would be taking tomorrow...

“Please take care when you use the time machine,” he said, “Remember there are dangers.”

Kai placed the carefully cut cake in the middle of the table and then turned back to Oswald.

“I'll be fine! I've already made two trips back.”

Oswald's gaze showed a flicker of worry.

“Please be careful,” he said lowering his voice as he looked at him intently, _“This is so simple – as long as you take care. Remember, the biggest threat to you back then is ME – the old me back in the past. I didn't have a family in those days. I won't know who you are. And if I run into you at that time and place, I will kill you.”_

Kai nodded.

“I understand that,” he said, and then he smiled, “But all I have to do is avoid you, and _you_ know where you will be, so this will be easy!”

“I hope so,” Oswald replied, “A lot depends on it, too.”

“And it's going to be fine,” Kai gave him another hug, “Don't worry, Uncle Oz,” he said, “I know what to do.”

 

The party was finished an hour later. After the kids had gone home, then the other guests had left, while Daisy and Kai started to clean up the mess, Jay turned up with another balloon for Penguin, who was delighted he now had two magic balloons that floated in the air. Jay went off to help with the clean up just as Brayden turned up, and he gave Penguin a hug and said Happy Birthday to the tired little boy whose suit was stained with cake, and as he joined the others in the garden, while Gertrud sat down in her favourite chair for tea and a well earned rest, Jeremiah carried sleepy Penguin up the stairs as Oswald went on ahead to run Penguin a much need bath.

“I want to help!” Mabel called out as she hurried up the stairs. 

She joined them in the upper hall as Penguin pulled his flipper back, saying  _ Mine!  _ As Jeremiah tried to untie the two strings from his wrist as above him, shiny balloons floated.

“No, you have to take them off before bed,” Jeremiah said, untying the strings, then he handed them to Oswald.

“I'll put these in your room,” Oswald told him, and he limped towards Penguin's bedroom.

“I want to help Penguin!” said Mabel as she looked at her birth father.

Jeremiah smiled kindly at her.

“You can help to pick up all the paper in the front room before you go to bed,” he told her, “Penguin made a mess opening his presents.”

Mabel recalled after the party had ended, her brother sat on the floor and wrapping paper flying about the room...

“Okay Daddy,” she said, and she gave a yawn and blinked tired eyes.

“Are you ready for bed too?” he asked.

“No!” she said, fighting her tiredness as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her flipper hand, “I'm not sleepy.”

Jeremiah laughed softly.

“I think you are,” he told her, “Oswald's going to give Penguin a bath and then we're putting him to bed, do you want to stay up a while longer?”

She blinked tired eyes again and nodded.

“Why don't you go and lie down for a while, and then you can help with clearing up the mess?”

“Okay Daddy,” she said, and she walked off to her room. Jeremiah guessed by the time he checked on her, she would be crashed out on her bed. The kids had enjoyed the party so much, but they were so tired, too.

 

A short while later, after getting Penguin cleaned up and changed, Oswald put his son to bed. Jeremiah joined him and paused to tell Oswald that Mabel was fast asleep, then he stood beside him as they smiled down at sleepy Penguin who looked over at the window, then up at this birthday balloons as they floated shiny in the air.

“Have you had a nice birthday?” Oswald asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” Penguin replied.

Then he yawned and stretched his arms, catching Oswald's hand in his flipper.

“Was it the happiest day?” Jeremiah added.

“Yes, Daddy J,” he murmured then he let go of Oswald's hand, yawned again and closed his eyes.

“Wait for it...” Jeremiah whispered, and as Penguin fell asleep, his flippers went up.

Oswald smiled warmly as he looked at Jeremiah.

“He's had a wonderful birthday!”

“Yes, he has,” Jeremiah replied, then Oswald paused to turn on his night light and they made their way quietly out of the room, closing the door softly behind them.

They passed Mabel's room, she was in bed with one hand flung up at her side and her flipper draped over the covers. Unlike Penguin, she didn't do the  _ flippers up _ movement that he did every time he slept, but she was sleeping deeply after having a very busy day of fun, and Jeremiah paused to close her door too, and then he took hold of Oswald's hand.

“The kids are asleep, it's been a long day and I think we should have an early night, Prince Oswald.”

“That's a great idea!” Oswald replied, and they made their way to the bedroom, leaving the rest of the family downstairs to clear up the mess from the party.

 

As they entered the bedroom, Jeremiah pushed the door shut and locked it, then paused to place a hand on Oswald's shoulder, gently pushing him up against the closed door and he covered his mouth with a kiss. Oswald wrapped his arms around him as Jeremiah gave his broad waist a gentle squeeze, then he pulled back and looked into his eyes.

“Every time I kiss you feels as wonderful as the first time,” he said softly, then he took him by the hand, leading him over to the bed.

Oswald gave a contented sigh as he laid back on the soft bed and Jeremiah started to undress him, speaking softly as he told him how much he loved to undress him, and how much he loved the sight of him naked. The compliments kept coming and brought a smile to his face as Jeremiah ran his hands over his body, looking intently at every inch of him as if admiring perfection. Then he lay beside him, slowly and carefully moving his hand up and down his hardness, taking care to stop when Oswald got too close to the edge.

“Not yet...” he whispered.

“Make me come, Mr. J!” Oswald said in a low voice, remembering the house was full and they needed to keep the noise down.

Jeremiah started to stroke him again, this time more firmly, handling him roughly as Oswald started to breathe hard and fast as his face began to flush.

“Let me see you come,” Jeremiah whispered.

Oswald didn't need to be told again as he lost control, giving a gasp as his orgasm pumped hot over Jeremiah's hand.

“I love you, Oz.”

“I love you too!” Oswald said as he breathed heavily, closing his eyes as the last of his climax throbbed hard.

Jeremiah cleaned him up and then got into bed beside him, put his arm around him and pulled him close.

“Maybe I'm just selfish,” he said as he toyed with Oswald's hair, “But I don't think one life time with you is enough. I really do want forever.”

“And maybe that is possible now,” Oswald said as he looked into his eyes, and then he started to smile, “After tomorrow, anything could be possible, who knows what the future holds for us? All we have to do is wait for Kai to carry out that mission, just in case something goes wrong and we lose access to the machine.”

“And I'm coming with you,” Jeremiah added, “I want to see how this thing works,” he paused for thought, “Are you absolutely sure Strange won't be there tomorrow?”

“Strange believes we have a deal. He also doesn't know Kai has a set of copied keys that he's held on to for the past five years. All we need to do first is a very simple rescue mission – then make sure the fire doesn't completely wreck the machine, because if that happens, it's gone, that's why I'm sending Kai in first to a very important job.”

Jeremiah started so smile.

“And then...” he laughed as he gave Oswald a squeeze and looked into his eyes, “...we are going to do something that will make us feel like it's the old days again!”

Oswald laughed too.

“The old days?” he exclaimed, “Hardly that, Mr. J...” his eye shone with excitement as he kept his voice low as he reminded him of their plans, “We may have achieved a lot in both our criminal pasts, but this is something entirely different... we both understand why we can't make huge changes to the past, we are going to be very responsible in our handling of this.”

“Absolutely,” Jeremiah replied, and as he thought of their plans, his smile got wider, _“But I'm still excited, it's a first for us! It's not every day we get the chance to steal a time machine...”_

Then Jeremiah paused for thought as his smile faded.

“Are you absolutely certain Kai will be safe tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Oswald assured him, “It's a very easy mission, and one we need to do first in case the machine is destroyed. I know what happened to the last one when he brought Mother back. There's a risk the machine could blow again.”

“And I want to be there on that platform to make sure you get out okay if that happens,” Jeremiah told him, and now he looked worried.

Oswald leaned closer and kissed him softly.

“Don't worry, Mr. J! Nothing will go wrong.”

“I hope you're right,” Jeremiah replied, and as Oswald turned on his side and shifted closer and began to slide into sleep as he rested his head on his shoulder, Jeremiah held him, staying awake as night fell, thinking of the dangers tomorrow would bring...

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers :D  
> Well! here we are. The final chapter.  
> Good News! This is now a TWO part series!  
> Part Two is now COMPLETE :D

Chapter 28

 

It was a beautiful morning, the rising sun lit a world filled with blue skies and summer warmth – for once, rain clouds were not hanging over the skies of Gotham. Oswald and Jeremiah were dressed and ready to leave early that morning, both men in immaculate suits, Oswald with his hair swept into spikes and wearing his favourite cologne. But there was an air of tension about the room as they prepared to leave.

“Oswald,” said Jeremiah, and Oswald turned from the mirror looking rather tense to see Mr. J give him a smile that warmed his heart, “It will be okay,” he promised.

They left the bedroom just as Gertrud was hurrying after Penguin, who was running excitedly towards the stairs at the thought of breakfast.

“Don't run!” called his sister as she left her room, wearing a blue dress a shade darker than little Penguin's blue jeans. He had wanted to wear his suit again but Gertrud had explained it had to be washed, because he had covered it in cake at the party.

“ _Penguin,”_ said Oswald, and Penguin stopped and turned back, “No running,” he reminded him, and he nodded, then carefully and slowly made his way down the stairs as Gertrud and Mabel caught up with him and each took a flipper and helped him to make his way down carefully.

Oswald and Jeremiah exchanged a glance, then Oswald checked the time. They waited for five minutes and finally, he joined them.

“I'm ready,” said Jerome as he hurried over.

The three of them made their way down the stairs. They headed for the front door but just then Oswald heard a loud laugh coming from the kitchen, that was Penguin, enjoying breakfast with grandma. His heart ached as he glanced from Jerome to Jeremiah.

“I should say goodbye to Penguin, we could be gone for a few hours and I don't want him to wonder where I am.”

“Okay,” Jerome replied, then as the car pulled up in the driveway, Jeremiah spoke up.

“Kai's here.”

“Then tell him to wait!” Oswald said, and he hobbled off towards the kitchen as Jeremiah opened the door and his son followed him out.

 

Penguin was sitting on Gertrud's lap as she told him to be careful, and dipped her finger in the plate of scrambled eggs.

“It is cool enough for you to eat with your special hands,” she told him, and while Mabel sat there eating her breakfast with a spoon, Penguin dipped a flipper into his food, and drew it out and slurped egg into his mouth, then he did it again, faster.

“Slowly,” he heard his mother say, and he smiled as he went over to the table, watching his two children eat, seeing such a difference between them. Penguin had dropped food on the table already, but he was enjoying his breakfast.

“I'm going out for a while,” he said, “With Mr. J and Jerome, I won't be long. Look after Penguin for me.”

Penguin looked up at his Daddy and stretched out a flipper, sending egg scattering on the table and to the floor.

“Penguin go with Daddy!”

“Not today, son,” Oswald said kindly, and he patted his shoulder.

“Be a good boy and when I come home, you will have a big surprise!”

His small eyes widened.

“For Penguin?”

He smiled warmly.

“Wait and find out, son!” he said, then he turned to Mabel.

“Look after your brother.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she replied, and she paused to give him a hug.

“ _Daddy!_ ” yelled Penguin, holding out flippers covered in food as he demanded his hug.

“Don't get my suit messy!” Penguin told him, and he gently held his flippers away from his suit as he placed a kiss in his son's dark hair.

“I won't be gone long,” Oswald added, then he turned away and limped out of the room, now turning his mind to thoughts of their plan:

_To carry out a very important mission before they attempted to steal the machine, because if anything when wrong, it could never be used again...That was why this mission had to be carried out first, and if it caught fire like it did before, Jerome would be ready to put it out – burnt wiring could be replaced, but if the machine blew up, they would not have the technology to repair it and this device was too important to lose..._

 

Oswald left the house and limped across the driveway and got into the back of the car with Jeremiah, Kai was driving and Jerome was in the front.

“All set?” Kai asked, looking to Jerome, then into the back of the car.

“Yes, let's do this!” said Oswald.

As the car drove away, Jeremiah took hold of his hand, and Oswald was thankful for that comfort and the reminder that he was not alone today - Jeremiah understood how important this trip back in time was, and he knew how worried Oswald felt that something could go wrong, both with the mission and the plan to steal the machine. They were confident they could steal it and use it responsibly, they had already discussed the dangers of changing too much of the past, and had decided after today the past would be left alone. But the future? It was always wise to know what was around the corner – also, once they had control of the machine, if Strange built another, it would mean they had their own time travel device to hopefully prevent any changes he tried to make back in the past connected with his monster making. There was no better safe guard against his plans than to have a machine of their own at their disposal...

 

When they reached the lab, the place was deserted. Strange had taken Oswald at his word, believing they would all be meeting there tomorrow as arranged, but this time his word meant nothing, because he saw the bigger picture and no matter what lies Strange spun about changing his plans, Oswald knew as well as Jeremiah did that a man who had dedicated many years to monster making and terrible human experiments would not change his mind about furthering his pursuit in that matter now... Kai stopped the car at a distance from the fence and looked at his best friend.

“Do your thing, then I'll do mine...”

Jerome nodded and got out of the car.

Kai looked into the back.

“Out, guys - this is gonna be rough”

Jeremiah opened up his door, got out first and then as Oswald started to climb out, he offered him his hand, helping Oz to lean on his cane and get out of the car with ease.

“Thank you,” Oswald said with a smile.

“My pleasure, Prince Oz,” Jeremiah replied as love shone in his gaze.

Then Oswald and Jeremiah stood back as they watched Jerome turn off the electric fence. Then Kai backed up the car and accelerated forward, ramming down a metal panel and driving over it into the grounds behind the lab. Then he leaned out of the car window.

“We're clear to go in!” he yelled, and waved the spare set of lab keys.

Jerome made his way over the downed fence, then as Kai got out of the car and went on ahead to unlock the lab, Jeremiah put his arm around Oswald

“Take care, my love,” he reminded him, and then he helped him to cross the broken down fence to the safety of the even ground beyond it.

 

The door was wide open by the time they reached the entrance, and Jerome was waiting for them.

“This way,” he said, and they followed him down a corridor and into a room where the machine glowed as the orb shimmered blue in the control panel. Kai was already on the platform making some checks.

“It looks like he reproduced the same machine he built before, there's nothing new on here to learn,” he said, and then he turned to Oswald and Jeremiah who stood there wide eyed as they looked at the machine.

“Would you care to join me?”

Oswald smiled as he limped towards the platform.

“I most certainly would, Kai!” he said warmly.

As he joined him, Jerome and his father followed. Then as Jeremiah stood there he felt a flicker of nervousness as he looked about, then up, as the power was activated and the bubble of energy sealed them in.

“Wow...” he whispered, and Oswald gave his hand quick squeeze.

“It's okay,” he reminded him, “I know it's an overwhelming thought, but used responsibly, this machine will not be dangerous – most certainly not in our capable hands.”

“I'm all set to go, said Kai, and as Oswald turned towards him in the blue glow, tears filled his eyes.

“Please be careful.”

Kai smiled.

“This hardly a deadly mission, Uncle Oz! And the danger to me is minimal, because I'm in and out and it's all done - and you know you won't be there at the time to catch me, so the old you won't even know I was there. But I know how much this means to you.”

Oswald stifled a sob.

“ _Please_ don't let anything go wrong!”

Kai gave him a hug.

“It's okay,” he said softly, “I promise nothing will go wrong. I know how important this is to you and I won't let you down and I will stay safe. And if that machine blows up after, I still think you should stick to the plan and have your people take it away,” Kai told him, stepping back, “That way Strange will believe you've got yourself a working machine even if it's fried!”

“An excellent idea,” Oswald agreed.

Kai glanced at Jerome, who handed him a silver cylinder.

“Open it up, I'm ready.”

“And I have the spare in case I need to call you back fast,” Jerome replied, “I'm covering you all the way, Kai.”

Kai opened up the cylinder and closed it again, and the rip shimmered and opened up and he stepped through past a veil of shimmering haze, and began to walk away, into a time and place far off in the past.

“It's okay, I can see him,” Jerome said, then he smiled as he looked at his father, who smiled too, and the worried look on Oswald's face at that moment was so endearing, Jeremiah held his hand.

“It's okay, he can do this,” he reminded him.

Jerome glanced past Oswald to his father and pointed a small fire extinguisher in the direction of the blue glowing orb.

“As soon as they come through, when that orb goes red, I'm cooling it and then I'm putting out the flames on the control panel.”

“And then I go to the main switch and kill the power,” Jeremiah said, glancing to a switch on the wall away from the platform.

Oswald squeezed Jeremiah's hand tighter as he looked through the shimmering haze.

“ _Come on, come on, please...”_ he muttered.

Then a shadow loomed beyond the divide.

“He's back and he's done it!” Jerome said with a smile.

Kai stepped through the rip and gave the cylinder a twist. The blue glow vanished, the orb turned red and Jerome hit it with a blast from the fire extinguisher, then hit the flames that licked at the control panel as Jeremiah ran to the main power supply and killed it fast, throwing the switch to off.

Oswald had stood there on the platform, oblivious to the chaos around him as he looked at Kai and the very special, precious life that had been pulled out of the past and into the safety of the future... They were reunited.

“ _Edward!”_ he cried joyfully and as the bulldog barked, Kai handed him to Oswald, who held him in his arms and kissed his wrinkled head.

“Daddy's missed you so much!” Oswald exclaimed.

Jeremiah put his arm around him as Oswald held his dog and blinked away tears of joy.

“We have to leave now,” he reminded him, you and the guys go back to the car, I'll make the phone call.”

Then as Oswald limped away carrying Edward and Kai and Jerome helped him out of the lab, Jeremiah made a call, instructing their hired men to move in fast to strip the lab and take the time machine to the safe house where it would be installed and repaired...

 

As they left the lab and got into the car, Oswald had Edward on his lap and the bulldog laid down, contented to be with his daddy as Oswald lovingly scratched his ears. Jeremiah joined him in the back and couldn't stop smiling to to see the look of joy in Oswald's eyes, to be reunited with his Edward again. Oswald had instructed Kai to go back and steal his dog at a time when Edward was young and had many years ahead of him. Now he would live out those years with Oswald and his family, in peaceful times at the family mansion...

As they drove towards home, Kai was laughing.

“Mission accomplished!” he said, “Now Uncle Oz has his dog back and we have a time machine for safe keeping. That'll make Strange think twice before he builds another one and tries to change the past! We make an awesome team.”

He shifted on his seat, letting out a quiet fart instead of a loud one because Uncle Oz and Jeremiah were in the back, but Jerome saw him do it, and he smirked as he shook his head.

“You're just like your birth father, Kai!”

“I only whispered your name, Jerome!” he said, then he laughed.

Jerome looked away, discreetly lowering the window as Kai laughed again.

“What is that stink?” Jeremiah demanded.

Oswald sniffed at the air and opened up his window.

“It must have been the dog!” Kai exclaimed with a chuckle.

Oswald gave Edward's ear a scratch as the bulldog relaxed with his head on his lap, enjoying the car ride.

“Edward is _not_ to blame, he would never stink like that!”

Laughter came from the front of the car.

“Sorry guys, I had chilli last night!” Kai said, owning up.

“And if you guys were not in the back, it would have been _much_ louder!” Jerome said seriously as he looked back at Oz and his father, then Jeremiah opened his window too, banishing the last of the stink.

“Really Kai,” he said, “There's no excuse! I know you're crude like your birth father but you could have held it back! I've given birth and even I can hold in a fart!”

“I'm sorry!” Kai chuckled, then he laughed harder as Jerome smirked and looked away.

A short while later, they reached home. Kai left to meet up with Daisy and Jerome carried Edward into the house, while Jeremiah walked back slowly with Oswald because his leg was hurting again and he was leaning on his cane harder today.

 

They went back inside and Jerome stood with his father and Oswald as Edward stood beside them, and Oswald took off his leash.

“Penguin!” Jerome called, then he looked to Jeremiah and Oswald with a big smile on his face.

“I can't wait to see the little guy's expression!”

“Neither can I,” Oswald said fondly.

There was a thump of little shoes on the floor as Penguin reached the hallway. He stopped, stared, and then he flung his arms wide with his flippers open as he saw the bulldog standing next to his Daddy.

“ _Oh! Doggy!”_ he yelled excitedly, and Edward stood there with shiny dark eyes, watching as the short, round child waddled fast towards him. Penguin reached him quickly, then sat down with a thump and opened up a flipper and stroked the dog's wrinkled head.

“Penguin's doggy?” he asked hopefully, looking up at Oswald.

“No,” Oswald replied, “This is Edward, and he is a part of our family. He is _our_ doggy.”

Penguin had a big smile on his face as he gave Edward a hug.

“Penguin loves you, Edward!” he said, snuggling his cheek up to his soft fur and then laughing as the bulldog licked his face.

 

The time machine was taken away to the safe house. It was installed and connected to a power source and repairs began at once. Oswald and Jeremiah had chosen the very best and paid their workers enough money to ensure silence. It would take a while, but soon, the machine would be fully restored.

An angry phone call came from Hugo Strange the next day.

“ _Where IS my time machine?”_ he had demanded.

“ _My_ time machine is safely hidden away,” Oswald had replied, “Ready for the day when we might need to use it to stop _you_ from wrecking the past _and_ the future of _my_ beloved city!”

While it was true that Strange could always build another, knowing Oswald also had a machine was a big deterrent. Oswald knew this too, and the future of the city felt a lot safer when he thought about times to come, because Strange would not want to risk the whole of his past being undone – something Oswald and Jeremiah were more than capable of doing.

But they had their own plans for the machine...

 

Several weeks later, Oswald and Jeremiah took a drive out of town to the safe house hidden away in the woods, and as they entered the basement together, the room was lit by the blue glow of the orb as the machine quietly hummed as power ran through it. They stood side by side looking at the device, and it was Jeremiah who spoke first.

“It's so tempting. There is so much we could do with time travel. So much we could change...”

The glow of the orb reflected in Oswald's pale gaze as he turned his head and looked into the eyes of his lover.

“But we know better, Mr. J,” he said, “We know the way to go is the future, not the past! I'm sure with a few careful experiments going forward, we can find everything we need... We can watch out for our family, stop any major catastrophes from happening. If we go even further we might find a way to gain a few extra years for ourselves too – I'm sure ageing is something that can easily be halted many years from now with new scientific discoveries. We can use this machine the way it was meant to be used, Jeremiah, we can do a lot of good with it for us and those we love!”

Jeremiah stepped closer, smiling as he looked into Oswald's eyes.

“What did I ever do in life to deserve someone as wonderful as you?” he said tenderly, and then, framed by the blue glow of the power source, they shared a kiss.

 

A few days after, little Penguin was strapped in his seat in the back of the car, sitting next to Daddy, and feeling proud to be sitting with Daddy as they both wore matching suits. He had asked if he could have a monocle like Daddy, too, but Oswald had said no, because he didn't need one, but Penguin still felt special as Jeremiah drove them through the heart of the city, he felt important to be sitting next to Daddy, knowing he was going to be visiting the Iceberg Lounge with him. As the car journeyed through the city, Penguin turned his face to the window, watching as the buildings passed by.

“Penguin's city,” he said opening and closing a flipper thoughtfully.

Oswald smiled down at his son.

“Well, there was a time when I wanted the whole city – but that can't legally be achieved. You don't need a whole city, son...”

And Penguin looked back at the window, thinking about one day when he was grown up as greed shone in his small dark eyes and his flippers twitched as he imagined owning the entire city of Gotham...

“ _Mine...”_ he whispered excitedly, _“All for Penguin!”_

Oswald was also lost in his own thoughts:

He and Jeremiah had made a few experimental trips in the time machine. And they had learned so much... Kai would marry Daisy, he would carry and give birth to all four of their children, and being a birth father really would make him as happy as he hoped to be. Jay's business would do very well, Brayden and Jerome would always work tied in with the Cobblepot family business interests and little Mabel would do well at school and then college, she would grow up just fine, and that flipper hand would not hold he back in life. Little Penguin would grow up confident and funny with a crude sense of humour, and certainly, his appearance would not hold him back from dating men and women. He was destined for a _very_ busy love life in his twenties...

And that was as far as Oswald and Jeremiah had travelled to look up their family. After that, they had gone much further into the future and Oswald had been right – there was, three hundred years from now, a formula that halted the ageing process. Now he and Jeremiah would no longer age. Jeremiah had his wish, more than one lifetime with Oswald was all his to enjoy, thanks to the time machine...

_But they had not thought about the statue in the rose garden. It still stood, as Penguin smiled down, his statue weathered by time. The reason for this was simple:_

While his past had been changed, his future had not. Instead of growing up beneath the city, he grew up in a loving home, raised by his father Oswald and his step father Jeremiah. Penguin's childhood was full of love, but he still grew into the man he was destined to be, because even a loving home could not stop him from being who he was born to be... Decades later, he would seek to take over the city, and clash with Batman, and fall into the pool of toxic water, just as the time storm fired up and carried him back to Gotham of the past, to time far before his own birth, where he would meet and fall in love with Ed Nygma, and together, they would have Malakai, in the last months of Penguin's life... Ed had been right about his theory when he had looked at that statue and wondered why it still stood: _Fate._ Although Penguin's past had been altered, his future remained the same...

But for now, Penguin was still a child, and in the car and watching with wide eyes as he sat beside Daddy and watched the city go by, as he silently dreamed of one day owning the whole damned thing. A loving childhood still stretched out before him, and at least his younger years this time around, would be filled with love.

_Perhaps as this tale comes to a close, that is all that really matters, that a child who was born deformed and rejected and cruelly dumped to be raised by penguins, was instead found by his real father, and raised with love._

_Perhaps in a city like Gotham, that is as close to a miracle as possible - far from perfect - but under those grey grey skies in that corrupt place, it is surely the closest we can ever get to a fairytale ending..._

 

End.

 

The story continues in Part Two - and Forged in Fire: A Tale of Two Penguins Part TWO  is now Complete :-)

 


End file.
